


Commited Wolf

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Adorable Isaac, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, Imprinting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Potions, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Scott, Puppy Isaac, Rain, Runawaystuck, Sad Isaac, Sexual Slavery, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wolf Pack, negación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es perseguido por una manada inglesa que quieren que cumpla el compromiso que su hermana no pudo cumplir, intentando sodomizarlo y amansarlo, para convertirse en el beta complaciente de un niño, solo que Stiles en su mas fuerte instinto de ser oportuno descubre el porque de las múltiples heridas del lobo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a nocturnal fox por ayudarme en momentos de perplejas lagunas que trabaron mi cabeza y por sus múltiples opiniones que desataron mis nudos mentales.

Tiene peleando semanas con la misma manada que se ha metido en el territorio, pero hace todo lo posible de mantener al margen a la manada de Scott, después de todo no están interesados en el o el resto de sus cercanos, solo en él, por la simple razón de que, sin que el supiera, su hermana Laura se comprometió en algún momento con el hijo mayor de esa manada.

Por qué lo hizo, es que gira en su mente sin sentido, sabe que fue en algún momento en que se fueron de Beacon Hills tras el incidente en la mansión o cuando se quedaron en el Penthouse a restaurar en medio de la ciudad de California cerca de la playa. él no lo sabe realmente cuando o como lo hizo, pero está algo cansado del asunto, de pensarlo con el cuerpo dolorido y ensangrentado.

Stiles lo encontró dos veces ya, tratando de subir por las escaleras de emergencia de su propio departamento, huyendo de la mirada de Isaac o Cora, ni siquiera sabe cómo, solo sabe que ahí estaba de repente, sintiéndose asaltado, pero que de inmediato le socorrió por más que no lo quisiera o protestara, llevándolo dentro de su casa, incluso lo curo, como también lo dejo recostado y parchado en su propia cama, le preocupa que intente hilar por qué lo persiguen a el ahora.

Pero solo deja los últimos esfuerzos de su persona en decir mentiras convincentes al humano antes de que se marche, como que se excedió en su rutina de ejercicios, pero la segunda vez tuvo que decir que un camión lo golpeo mientras corría, cosa que Stiles le miro entre incrédulo y silencioso, y eso no le gusto.

Eran tres lobos los forasteros, el pensaría que luego del druida en conjunto con un alpha demonio y luego del zorro del infierno todo mermaría, pero no, solo a él le persigue está suerte.

Lo que más le preocupaba, eran esas responsabilidades sanguíneas de las que hablaban, si su hermana no podía cumplir su promesa, su compromiso, él debía hacerlo, le sorprendió de sobremanera, pero a esos dos sujetos y a la mujer líder de su manada no era algo que estuvieran tomándoselo a la ligera.

La familia Hale tenía un estatus muy alto y la manada Harrys quería ese estatus, Finnegan y Jackson eran los primogénitos, y era Finnegan el que estaba comprometido con su hermana, el chico era diez años menor que Laura, demonios niño era menor que él y por sobre todo la forma en que le miro al toparse con él fue degradante.

Como si estuviera valorando su carne en centavos, si, él no era una mujer y tampoco tenía el aura templada de su hermana, ni su mirada incierta, él no era para nada así, sin embargo, la mujer fue clara, él debía irse con ellos a Manhattan y de allí a Londres para cruzar lazos frente a la manada completa.

Pero cuando se negó, cuando todo eso se desato, y su negativa fue rotunda, la mujer llamada Anne, solo exigía explicaciones, razones y circunstancias para degradar a toda su familia difunta al no llevar acabo el convenio.

Pero el en realidad no tenía excusa alguna, él no tenía un porque razonable, más que el niñato frente a sus ojos y el cual poseía una fuerza descomunal como su gemelo, ambos alphas, preguntaron si ya tenía pareja, si ya había rendido su confianza a alguien más, si se había apareado con alguien, era insultante semejantes preguntas para él, querían hacerle hablar de algo que no existía, pero que era lo único que lo separaba de tener que bajar la cabeza y desaparecer de Beacon Hill sin decir palabra.

Sabia de algún modo que Anne lo analizaba desde lejos entre golpiza y golpiza, entre los ojos celestes casi plateados de la loba, idénticos a los de sus hijos, era sin duda demasiado para él, se sentía solo en esos momentos de su vida, por más que la manada a veces se reuniera en su departamento, solo que el rostro y presencia de Laura no deja de rondarle la cabeza, tratando de comprender sus razones para ello.

Pero dentro de su mal estar, luego de arrastrare por enésima vez hasta su loft, despertaba con un paño frío en su rostro, apenas levanto un párpado y allí estaba, el olor a comida, el bowl lleno de hielo a un costado del sillón donde callo la tarde del día anterior.

Los pasos en la casa se escuchaban en eco, solo cuando las zapatillas de lona y los cordones desatados de uno de esos zapatos grises le dio una idea de quien era, quería levantarse y empujarlo a la fuerza de su casa, pero los músculos magullados se lo impedían, todos ellos temblaron y volvió a caer sobre el relleno del sillón.

\- Me gustaría saber que estás haciendo... cada vez que se me ocurre pasar por aquí estás más golpeado que antes...- masculla enfadado, casi indignado porque Derek se resiste tanto a confiar en él.

\- Eso no te incumbe...- y siente como le retira el trapo del costado de su cabeza descubriendo uno de sus ojos hinchados y el corte allí en el costado de su sien. Sintiendo nuevo alivio al ardor de la misma cuando vuelve más frío y húmedo a él.

\- Lo sé... pero me preocupa, seré entrometido o lo que quieras, pero hemos pasado por demasiado juntos, y me referiré a algo que una vez me dijiste, me centrare en decirte que desde ya hace mucho, que confío en ti y aún estoy esperando que cumplas tu palabra y también confíes en mi. - quería decir que le dolieron más esas palabras, que todo golpe hasta el momento, pero reacio a ello puso otro candado a sus murallas solo para estar seguro de no caer en ese sentimentalismo humano.

\- Deja de molestar. - Derek dio vuelta su rostro, llevando su mirada hasta el respaldar del sillón donde gimió por el dolor en la herida que traía en la cabeza.

\- ¡Porque demonios eres tan testarudo! Pero no te preocupes, ¡Yo soy peor que tú! - grito antes de salir con la indignación y la prepotencia brotándole por los poros, azotando la puerta de metal al deslizarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Derek paso tres horas allí recostado, tres horas con la voz de Stiles en la cabeza, tres horas y un poco más recuperando fuerzas, curando y cerrando heridas, el estómago resonó estrepitoso estrujándose en sí mismo y se levantó lentamente cuando las nueve de la noche llegaron a él.

Respiro hondo, el olor a comida más leve encendió un par de chispas en su corteza cerebral, urgiéndole el ponerse de pie, sintiendo la rodilla fallarle un segundo después, pero pudo enderezar a tiempo recuperando el equilibrio y caminar hasta la cocina.

La sartén estaba cubierta, la cocina estaba limpia a su alrededor y solo fue levantar la tapa y encontrar carne y verduras en él, salteados con arroz, el olor lo apresuro a buscar una cuchara o tenedor, cualquiera de ellas le daba igual solo quería llevarse el bocado a la boca. Ser llevado por el placer que le dio al introducir el alimento con una cuchara y reclinarse sobre la sartén, apenas si podía masticar a medias, comió bocado tras bocado con desesperación.

No es la primera vez que come lo que Stiles le cocina, pero le gustaría que fuese la última, lo mal acostumbra, ese es su pensamiento, de hecho, lo desacostumbra a pedir comida por teléfono o solo comprar alguna cosa del mini mercado, pero no solo es un placer culinario, es el placer de comer algo preparado y algo que o tuvo que, hacerse el mismo.

Mientras raspaba la cuchara contra la superficie de la sartén esperando obtener algo más, es que piensa en sus costillas, y al enderezarse, las costillas ya curadas vuelven a su sitio en un solo crujido sordo que lo deja con menos aire en un segundo.

No puede seguir así, y sabe que, si corre, si se marchara, le seguirán, está en medio de una encrucijada y sabe bien que estás golpizas y ese aroma que le rodea cuando pasa, no es de esos gemelos, es de la mujer que le tienta a adaptarse, para ser el beta sumiso que quieren, adaptándolo lentamente a la voluntad de Finnegan.

Suspira con el estómago demasiado lleno y cojea de vuelta al sillón, rodeado del silencio que no le deja pensar en una salida, no se ve como el amante callado, ni el compañero sumiso de nadie, le enfada como también le eriza la sola idea; pero por más que pensó en convencerlos de que se busquen a alguien con familia o estatus en otro lado, Anna sigue diciendo que él es el rey de su linaje y nada se compara a la descendencia que el podrida proveer a la manada.

Le da escalofríos solo meditarlo o proponerse meditarlo, pero solo alguna especie de milagro enfermo y descabellado podría hacerlo zafar de tamaño compromiso, un compromiso para toda su longeva vida.

Se duerme sentado y lleno unos diez minutos después, su cabeza cayendo por el borde del respaldo, ni se percata de que alguien inspecciona el lugar si preocupaciones, una sombra repetida que revisa su entorno a su antojo, demasiado cansado como para pensar que irrumpirían en su morada para seguir acosándole.

Finnegan se le acerca y mira su rostro desencantado, no le parece justo cambiar una loba con rasgos tan finos por este beta tan tosco, el doble de musculoso que el y sin dudas más alto, pero las reglas son lo que mantiene a su manada unida, por más que no le gusten, y roza el pómulo derecho con la yema de los dedos donde hace horas le golpeó repetidamente, incluso si estuvo unos segundos inconsciente mientras lo hacía.

Pero tenía que amansar al beta, estaba demasiado conforme con su autonomía, tenía que hacerlo dependiente de él, con Laura no tenía ese problema, Laura era una alpha después de todo, y el sería su beta de rango superior a pesar de su estatus idéntico, pero con su educación dentro del estatus que le confiere su madre jamás tendrían un problema así, casi hubiera sido un igual con ella, pero Derek Hale, era un beta de gama baja, muy entrenado, muy resiente y muy terco.

No había más remedio que seguir con su adiestramiento cuando sintió la mirada de su gemelo en su nuca y él se percata de que ha estado demasiado tiempo contemplando el semblante semi cicatrizado de Hale.

Es corto y certero el revés de su puño, saca a Derek inmediatamente de su ensoñación cuando la voz de la alpha líder está cruzando la cocina, mirando todo con reticencia, como si estuviera sucia la casa o le causara asco.

\- Finnegan... sé más amable... despiértalo antes de golpearle. - lo enseña mientras el cumple con sus responsabilidades de rango alto.

\- Para que mamá... igual se desmayara pronto... mira que pálido esta. - acota Jackson quien está pegando su hombro con Finnegan, que serio mira como Derek escupe sangre en el piso, mareado y sorprendido del ataque.

\- Prepárate Derek...- intenta ser condescendiente, después de todo pasara el resto de su vida con ese lobo.

\- No hace falta que digas nada Finn...- le dice cariñoso, pero Finn le ignora un poco y a Jack no le gusta nada.

-...Esto comenzara a ser más asiduo, no tendrás tiempo de recuperarte desde ahora... - se acerca tomándolo de la barbilla cuando Derek voltea a mirarle completamente pasmado de que estén en su guarida.- Solo cede y esto se acabara Derek, solo acepta que serás mío...- la voz del niño parecía casi consoladora pero Derek gruño mostrando su dientes de lobo sobresalir de su boca, Derek saco su garras y Jackson que se mantenía parado junto a su hermano pateo su rostro desde arriba haciendo rebotar la cabeza de Derek en el suelo.

\- ¿Era eso necesario? ¿Acaso no te pareció que lo golpeara suficientemente fuerte? - le discutió a su gemelo.

\- En realidad creo que sí, hablas demasiado hermano. - remarco Jackson.

\- Es mi beta Jackson, acéptalo o aléjate antes de que yo lo haga. - espeta autoritario y la simple y gustosa sonrisa de su madre se hace escuchar en todo el loft.

\- Me encanta cuando la autoridad alpha aflora en mi primer primogénito. - - ¡Eh! Que solo fue por un minuto y medio. - Sabes a que me refiero cariño...- acentuó su tono maternal al sentarse sobre una toalla de papel, sobre la mesa ratona.

\- Lo sabemos mamá...- dijeron al unísono cuando escucharon a Derek quejarse o en realidad volver de su mareo.

Stiles estaba hecho una furia, caminando a pasos agigantados hasta la tienta, ida y vuelta, con un kit de sutura en la mano, hielo en la otra y una caja de vendas estériles en la boca, refunfuñando con ganas, la garganta ardiéndole por el deseo de refutar y contradecir la tozudez de Derek, pero el sabía que era más persistente que el lobo sabía que podía más, y sobre todo está necesidad de ayudar, de poder hacer algo por la gente que quiere, se había arraigado más en Derek últimamente.

Ni siquiera escucho los golpes sobre la carne del beta, ni como su huesos golpeaban el piso porque ya ni siquiera podía dar pelea, era una lastimosa bolsa de piel, tanto que Finnegan estaba formando está idea de que no quería lastimarlo más en su interior, solo que Jackson estaba muy a la ley de no permitirle ese lujo.

Y simplemente la puerta de metal se abrió de par en par y los ojos miel de Stiles se abrieron al caos, los muebles volteados, las cosas personales de Derek desparramadas por el piso, pero lo que lo congela en el sitio solo medio segundo antes de gritar el nombre del lobo al que estaba cuidando, sale de su boca a todo pulmón, esos dos sujetos idénticos voltean a verle y la mujer deja el libro en el borde del gran ventanal cuando pone sus ojos en él.

Él no sabe quiénes son o como hacen para golpear a Derek que es un lobo de dos metros y ochenta quilos, pero su instinto primario es correr hasta donde está Derek, empujar al rufián que tiene su pie sobre sus caderas, como si fuera el premio de una exitosa caza y que hasta hace un segundo estaba pateando con pura saña.

\- ¡¡Derek!! ¿Derek? ¡Derek...! - la desesperación de su persona desconcierta a los lobos, nunca se plantearon que el prometido de Finnegan tuviera algún laso, se suponía solo, pasando el duelo de su familia y hermana.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! - espeta Jackson y apunto de tomar al delgado chico que está tomando a Derek en sus brazos como puede, llorando mares su estado inconsciente, la sangre cayendo por su camiseta gris, desapareciendo en su sudadera roja.

\- Alto. - dice la madre de los gemelos, que en la puerta de entrada ve las compras que Stiles traía con él.

\- Pero mamá...- protesta Jackson que voltea a mirarla, mientras que Finnegan solo puede mirar el rostro de ese desconocido, las lágrimas mezclándose con la sangre en el rostro del beta, la desesperación que muestra, sacudiéndolo para que despierte.

\- ¿Quién eres tú...?- murmulla y Jackson mira sorprendiendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¿¡Quién demonios son ustedes!? ¡¡Que creen que están haciendo!!- grito su desesperación marcando un territorio que hizo retroceder un paso a ambos gemelos, sorprendidos por como el aura del chico solo puso un circulo rodeando al beta y a él.

\- Vaya un natural...- dijo la madre mirando al chico, viendo con sus ojos de lobo como la barrera territorial de protección se hacía más gruesa con forme los dedos delgados y ensangrentados se aferraban a la camiseta destrozada del Hale.

\- ¿Un natural mamá? - la voz de Finnegan salió casi aniñada con la pregunta en su ojos claros.

\- ¡¡¡LARGUENSE DE MI CASA!!!- una enorme fuerza empujo sus cuerpos sin aviso, al hacer el circulo más grande, del cual Anna se dio cuenta de que no era siquiera consciente ese humano de lo que hacía.

\- ¿Tu casa? - siguió con su mirada afilada, poniéndose roja y allí Stiles reacciono, eran lobos, lobos los que invadían el departamento de Derek, pero lo único que hizo más ruido en su cabeza fue la razón de ello.

\- ¿¡Que es lo que quieren?!. - su rostro empapado no mostraba siquiera miedo a morir, solo se olía en el aire la imperiosa necesidad de proteger al beta, en la opinión de ellos tres, hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

\- Yo que tu no me encariñaría... demasiado, el será el beta de mi primer hijo, no me importa lo que los una. - Finnegan miro el perfil de su madre en ese instante, sabiendo a que se refería, esos dos tenían una relación.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Derek jamás será de ninguno de esos dos niñatos! - espeto con la seguridad que se agolpaba en el aire y molestaba los sentidos de la loba.

\- ¡Será mejor que te apartes niño! - la loba dio medio paso sus colmillos fuera de su boca, su cuencas ennegreciendo.

\- Nunca...- y Stiles mascullo con los dientes apretados, sin darse cuenta, enfrentando esos ojos claros que amenazantes no le veían pestañear, apretando el puño sobre el pecho de Derek, sujetando con fuerza el trozo de tela que antes fue su camiseta blanca.

\- ¿Quieres pelear? - Jackson sonriendo divertido a Stiles.

\- ¿Contra nosotros? ¿Estás loco? - salto terminando la frase de su gemelo, Finnegan dispuesto a hacerle frente a ese campo de fuerza invisible.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que no tengo manada? ¿Ustedes creen que estoy solo aquí? - Stiles río incrédulo de su desfachatez, casi con locura, haciéndoles caer en un juego psicológico que conocía bien.

\- De que hablas... Hale no tiene manada. - gruño la madre, rasando su voz contra el paladar.

\- Yo soy su manada... hay una familia detrás de mí, ni crean que no defenderemos a uno de los nuestros, que yo no lo haré, seré humano, pero soy estratega de la manada y puedo acorralarlos sin pestañear. - argumento, miles de imágenes de lo vivido como un flash frente a sus ojos, envalentonando sus palabras.

\- ¿Tu? ¡Ja! ¿Dirigiendo una manada de lobos? - se ríe exageradamente.

\- Mi alpha así lo cree... ¿Quieres comprobarlo perra? - era fuertes sus palabras como también insolentes, no había gota de miedo en el aire y eso acelero a los gemelos que ahora transformados quisieron abalanzarse sobre el chico, pero con un pie sobre la línea no pudieron cruzarla, ni siquiera forzando todo su poder contra el circulo blanco.

\- Muchachos...- llamo su madre y ellos volvieron a ser repelidos por esa aura protectora. - Es hora de irnos... resolveremos esto en otro momento. - ¿Pero mamá? - dijeron al unísono.

\- Muévanse. - fue la palabra final de la alpha, los lobos idénticos la siguieron hasta la puerta de metal desapareciendo de su vista.

\- ¿Derek? Derek despierta...- Stiles acuno a Derek abrasando su cabeza contra su pecho, manchando su mejilla con la sangre que supuraba de su cabeza, estaba muy mal herido, incluso más que antes...


	2. Chapter 2

Las luces blancas lo ciegan, arden en el resplandor, pero no puede mover el rostro hacia el otro lado, piensa que se desmayó en medio de la golpiza, otra vez; un leve eco llega a su cabeza, un sonido que le desagrada, cuando piensa cuanto le tomara recuperarse está vez, la voz de Finnegan diciéndole que no se acostumbre, que no se haga a la idea de pelear porque ahora no le darían más tiempo de recuperarse.

 

Solo que si no mal recuerda el cerro los ojos al anochecer, pero lo que reconocía en la luz era pleno día en la ventana, la ventana que correspondía a su habitación, a la cual el no recuerda haber subido en ningún momento, sus oído se abren y escucha una respiración que le hace saltar de su piel, con el miedo de que ya esté allí para cumplir su palabra, pero apenas levanta la cabeza, su ojo no hinchado en morado, ve la mano de Stiles sobre su antebrazo, su cabeza reposando en el colchón y solo eso hace que vuelva su corazón a su sitio.

 

Él debe de haberle encontrado herido de nuevo, siente todo su cuerpo latir y picar por el dolor y la curación progresiva, el techo se transforma en su confesor cuando se pregunta cuándo volverán y como se deshará de Stiles para que no se involucre en esto, jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que lo seguirían a su casa, siempre merodeaban los contornos de la ciudad.

 

Se sobresalta de nuevo al creer que si entraron tan profundo en la ciudad podrían toparse con alguien de la manada, temeroso de que se entere de su situación o de que los embosquen para hacerlo ceder, necesita moverse, pensar en una solución ya o no cree poder resistir el hostigamiento.

 

Pero la mano ajena presiona su hombro no lastimado hacia abajo y la mira, como los ojos color miel lucen tan alterados e hinchados, la sola imagen de la angustia personalizada en Stiles dilata cualquier pensamiento o deseo, lo ha visto llorar pocas veces y todas ellas fueron devastadoras para él, simplemente no puede verlo de ese modo.

 

\- Tienes que quedarte en cama... tu pierna está rota... por todos lados, no sé cuánto tardes en curarte...- su voz está ronca, entre gastada y perdida entre su cuerdas vocales, como si hubiera usado su voz al máximo.

\- Stiles...- quiere decir algo, notando que su mejilla está rota por dentro y que tiene una gasa en el lado interno de su boca.

\- Shhh…. no sé quiénes son ellos Derek. - Y la mirada verde se clava en el como una lanza fría y dura, el labio tiembla en Stiles. - Pero no puedes seguir así... anoche... no tenía s pulso, casi meda un ataque de pánico al no escucharte respirar o latir...- el sonido del agua se escucha en el piso y él quiere decir algo, pero apenas puede mover sus labios.

\- Yo…. no, digas nada...- son monosílabas que se dan a entender, los ojos redondos le miran y el paño frío toca su ojo hinchado y es tanto el alivio que cierra su ojo sano.

\- ¿Que no diga nada? ¿Dices a Scott? ¿A los chicos? ¿A mi padre o a toda la manada...? pensé mucho en que Melissa pudiera ayudarme, ella cuidaría mucho mejor de ti que yo... tal vez debería...- y la mano con dos dedos entablillados toma la fina y joven muñeca, que tiembla asustada por ver tanto maltrato.

\- A nadie, Stiles...no.… por favor...-murmura tragando cantidad de saliva aunada a la sangre que paladea.

\- Pero Derek...- protesta, la angustia absorbiendo su ser desde el fondo de su garganta.

\- Nadie...- Stiles toma su mano y la sostiene, pensando que se quedó sin gasas dos veces, que le mintió a su padre que se quedaba en lo de Scott y a Scott que quería dormir en su casa para poder estar allí junto a él.

\- OK. - asiente, lo ve levantarse del piso en el que estaba arrodillado con cansancio y caminar por la habitación poniendo las cosas en orden y a mano antes de volver donde él.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren Derek...?- y ve al lobo suspirar y cerrar los ojos y el vuelve a subírsele más la ansiedad, arrimándose a él.- Derek...- - Después... deja que duerma un poco.- dice apenas moviendo su labios, y Stiles entiende, necesita curarse y el necesita respuestas, por lo que toma una manta y lo cubre.

\- OK... pero tendrás que decirme...- y se recuesta en el pequeño espacio junto a Derek sin la más mínima restricción en su cuerpo, lo cual eriza al lobo, completamente opuesto a él, que le mira como si estuviera loco.

\- Que crees... que haces, Stiles.- - Duermo... sabes lo difícil que ha sido pasar toda la noche y la madrugada cuidándote.....- y el lobo quiere gruñir, pero admite que el calor en su hombro sano es agradable luego de tanto maltrato físico y psicológico, algo tibio en su costado empieza a expandirse y asume que su cuerpo está muy frío por la pérdida continua de sangre, a lo que solo respira hondo sintiendo la manta cubrirle hasta el mentón por mano de su enfermero, por lo que solo le queda suspirar levemente.

 

Dos días completos y Derek no sabe que está pasando, le rehúye a Stiles con respuestas, su cuerpo está curado pero sus sentidos latentes están al filo todo el tiempo, hecha de su casa al adolescente todo el tiempo, incluso luego de recuperarse, pero el sigue volviendo, con comida, con pociones que deja en la ventana, con libros y cosas raras que el veterinario le da.

 

No es que le guste que llene su casa con sus cosas, de hecho, ya tiene demasiados libros y pertenencias que solo deja por ahí, el las nota muchos días después, sabe que lo ha estado haciendo desde que buscaban, de donde venía la marca del banco abandonado, pero también sabe que Stiles es olvidadizos y él no ha hecho esfuerzo por recordarle tomar sus cosas y sacarlas de su casa, al igual que ahora, él está demasiado preocupado con su situación actual como para acotar algo al respecto.

 

Solo que está esperando que aparezcan, está esperando que le ataquen, solo que los minutos pasan y nada sucede, alterando sus sentidos aún más, si en realidad no viera o sintiera a Stiles entrar al edificio, oliendo a ropa limpia y papel antiguo él estaría tratando de ocultar su aroma desaparecer y practicar la técnica de camuflaje que su madre le enseño de niño.

 

Al menos si la recordara no sería tan difícil, pero no es como si el adolescente le de paz y tranquilidad como para concentrarse en ese recuerdo lejano.

 

\- Derek espero Que te guste... porque bueno, en realidad comerás lo que haga, si te gusta no es importante...- y entra con dos bolsas en la mano y Derek en la ventana prefiere ignorarlo porque enserio quiere golpearlo.

\- ¿Cuantas veces tendré que sacarte del loft Stiles? - lo escucha entrar a la cocina y soltar las compras sobre la mesada.

\- En realidad no me iré hasta saber por qué mamá loba quiere que uno de sus cachorros, de los cuales no hay diferencia alguna entre ellos, ande de la manito contigo...- el chico ni siquiera noto que Derek se le acerco o que le miraba con deseos de matarlo o estrangularlo, mientras que el solo abría el pan y ponía mermelada en el cuándo los dedos del lobo apretaron su cuello y lo levantaron de piso. - Derek. - dice estrangulado, escuchando la agitación en la respiración del hombre junto a su rostro.

\- Quiero que te vaya de aquí Stiles... y no vuelvas. - lo suelta mirándolo por segundos, como se cuerpo colisiona con el piso. El adolescente tose repetidamente entre bocanadas de aire aritméticas.

\- No.…- Stiles contesta apenas. - ¡Dime qué demonios quieren! - inquiere en un grito fastidiado, cansado de tanto silencio, pero Derek está también en ese punto en que ya no tolera más nada.

\- A mí... - - ¿¡Crees que no me di cuenta de eso Derek...!?- el aire se le atraganta nuevamente, siguiéndole sin más hasta la sala.

\- ¿¿Stiles, es que no lo entiendes?? Si pudieron reducirme a mí, a cada estado en que me encontraste ¿¿Crees que no harán lo mismo contigo? Tienes que irte porque, tú si morirás, si ponen sus manos en ti...- Derek lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió al decirlo, por primera vez Stiles estaba sin palabras, por el solo hecho de que Derek estaba demostrando su preocupación real por él.

\- No quiero que estés solo...- es lo que se escapa involuntariamente de su boca y lo que sacude con su cabeza. - tenemos que decirle a Scott, él puede poner un fin a esto y... - Derek se deja caer en su hombro un leve contacto que le hace entender lo cansado que esta, de todo eso.

\- Deja a Scott lejos de eso, no hay nada que puedan hacer, un compromiso es un compromiso, Stiles...- es suaves su voz y eso pone más nervioso al adolescente, que sube sus manos a sus hombros sin saber cómo confortarlo o hacerle entender que necesitan ayuda.

\- Pero Derek...- la risa asqueada llena el loft, corta en un eco su conversación, separándose en el instante y desde la escalera una mujer baja tranquilamente, en su primer instinto sujetar a Stiles y ponerlo detrás de él aproximándolo al ventanal, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

\- Vaya, vaya... sabes, observarlos a ambos por días ha sido de verdad interesante, pero no lo suficientemente... “explicito” como para abandonar el asunto. - Derek frunce el ceño sin entender.

\- ¿Observar? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? - espeta cuando Derek mira detrás de él, Stiles ve las opciones que Deaton le dio hace días, quería tomarlas sin que la loba lo notase y abrazo con fuerza de la cintura rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos para hacerlo retroceder un poco más hacia los frascos de colores.

\- Bueno... todo su juego de la casita, el niño humano cocinándote, lavándote la ropa, curándote y mimándote y tu sin notarlo, empujándolo fuera de aquí para mantenerlo a salvo y el sin notarlo, muy romántico en realidad, casi, casi, tal para cual...- la mujer nota como el adolescente se aferra a su espalda y eso le disgusta.- Pero eso no quita, que no han “intimado” ni una sola vez... puede que no haya pasado, simplemente por la tensión en a que estás pero...- fabula ideas hipotéticas que Derek no comprende en absoluto.

\- ¿Intimar? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - la mujer abre sus ojos contenta.

\- Es que él... no es nada tuyo... ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? - dijo y su sonrisa se borró cuando Derek respondió al igual que el chico días atrás sin titubear.

\- Él es mi pack. - los dedos de Stiles estirándose sin lograr su cometido, y tiro más de la cintura de Derek hasta que tomo el frasco amarillo... y luego se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cual era o que efecto tenían, solo que los tres servían para un tipo de escapatoria.

\- Debo admitir que su olor está en toda la casa, en tu ropa, pero no tanto así en tu piel... Mi hijo quiso desistir de ti, pero bueno... mi palabra vale más, además la línea de sangre de los Hale proviene de un linaje muy antiguo, no es cualquier descendencia la que tendrás para mi hijo, serán guerreros, fuertes, poderosos... por eso mismo dejaremos estos juegos ahora mismo... matare al niño y tu vendrás sin rechistar. - sentencio, su voz cambiando, su espectro, su rostro desfigurándose, Derek nunca había visto un lobo con esos rasgos.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios eres!?- pregunto completamente sobrecogido por la forma demoníaca que tiene.

\- ¡No nos quedaremos apara averiguarlo!.- Derek viro su cabeza y vio como Stiles rompió una pequeña botella amarilla a sus pies, el espeso humo rodeándolos, envolviéndolos sin llegar a ahogarlos, la mano de Stiles cerrándose sobre su muñeca, la loba lanzando zarpazos por doquier buscándolos, sin ser vistos sin poder tocarlos.

 

Derek le siguió sin decir nada. Impresionado en su totalidad por la manera en que escaparon, con la cabeza hecha un nudo hasta que se detuvieron porque Stiles no podía correr más, el miro a todos lados esperando ver si alguien les seguía, pero el humo aún rodeaba la piel de ambos, estaban cerca de lo que antes fue su guarida, a la que no fue más, después de perder a Erica y Boild, pero estaba lo suficientemente apartada y profunda como para que sus aromas se perdieran entre los desagües que le rodeaban.

 

Subió al agitado chico a su espalda, aún rodeados por el humo amarillo, y corrió a toda prisa, obligando al Stiles a aferrarse a su cuello, pudo escucharle preguntar a donde iban, pero él no respondió, ya que se daría cuenta cuando llegaran, el lugar había vuelto a su estado original cuando primero lo encontró, las telarañas adornando cada ronco, el polvo y las piedras.

 

Dejo a Stiles en el interior del metro y reviso el lugar, Stiles miro su mano y como la neblina mágica se disolvía en ese momento, suspiro y agradeció encontrarse con Deaton en una de sus muchas compras para la cena de Derek, dejando caer su cuerpo en el destartalado asiento.

 

\- Todo está como lo deje... no hay manera de que nos encuentren aquí...- Derek se agacho a la altura del adolescente. - ¿Qué demonios fue eso, esa cosa amarilla? - preguntando y esperando que le mire.

\- Deaton dijo que eran neblinas... en realidad no le creí, solo las tome de su mano porque estaban geniales, parecían mini, lámparas de lava, pero con humo. - dijo, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la fatiga, la traspiración y su olor personal impactando en Derek al desaparecer el humo en su totalidad.

\- Ya veo... fue pura suerte entonces. - Derek da unos pasos por el pasillo y mira de lejos a Stiles para volver donde él, sentándose sobre el apoyabrazos del asiento continuo.

\- Que...- pregunto exhausto jalando el aire.

\- Todo lo que dijo... ¿Stiles porque piensa que estamos en algún tipo de relación? - la cabeza del adolescente se levanta y le mira como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Tú y yo? - chillo como lo hace cuando algo es muy ridículo.

\- Si, ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dijo? – 

\- No.… en realidad no, estaba muy ocupado tratando de no ser notado para tomar el frasco de nuestra escapatoria, ¿OK? si gracias Stiles, de anda, por cierto. - y Derek vuelve a caminar inquieto por el pasillo porque golpear a Stiles ahora mismo no solucionara nada.

\- Tiene que haber una razón...- Stiles reviso sus pantalones y se desesperó al notar que no traía su celular.

\- Demonios...- se revisaba el cuerpo creyendo que lo traería en algún otro bolsillo.

\- Que…- pregunto el lobo notando la ansiedad del chico de inmediato.

\- No se sonde deje mi celular...- contesto sin mirarlo - ¿¡Stiles puedes concentrarte un segundo!? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del peligro en el que te metiste? - lees peta con todo su mal humor.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Porque yo? –

\- No creo que estés entendiendo como son las cosas en realidad Stiles.- Derek siguió al chico hasta salir del metro que buscaba por el piso su celular.

\- Qué hay que entender, ¿Derek? Estaban usándote como un saco de boxeo. Estabas inconsciente, no iba a dejarte así nada más.- le devolvió a su vez el adolescente, sin mirarle siquiera por estar más entretenido buscando por el suelo algún rastro de su celular.- Y no es para tanto, escapamos después de todo, ahora sólo hay que averiguar cómo deshacernos de ellos y ya.-

\- Me saca de quicio que no veas lo que sucede, si me hubieras dejado, no me hubiera recuperado y ellos crecerían que era débil y sin uso para ellos, por alguna razón ellos quieren que yo genere guerreros para ellos Stiles... ¡¡Están preparándose para algo más grande!!- le gritó tomándolo del brazo sacudiéndolo para que dejará de hacer lo que hacía.

\- ¡Y a mí me saca de quicio que sigas siendo el mismo idiota que piensa que está solo y debe encargarse de todo por su cuenta, especialmente porque ya no estás solo! - gritó a su vez Stiles, sin siquiera luchar contra el agarre del lobo, simplemente usándolo como ventaja para quedar cara contra él. - Estoy cansado de que pienses que no puedes contar con nadie. Porque no es así. -

\- ¿¿Y con quien crees que cuento Stiles?? ¿¿Con Scott?? ¿¿Con Lidia?? Son niños, al igual que tu... ¿¿Acaso quieres que involucramos a tu padre?? Stiles... Tu que sabes...- Derek suelta el aire de manera resignada, como también le suelta sin más y se aleja de él adentrándose en la oscuridad del tren.

\- No sé dónde demonios has estado estos últimos tres años, Derek, pero ninguno de nosotros es un niño. He visto a mis amigos morir, he torturado a sangre fría, sin desearlo, me ha secuestrado un anciano demente, he tenido que vivir por segunda vez el terror de perder a uno de mis padres, y eso sólo hablando por mí y sin contar las veces que te he ayudado o salvado la vida, pero no somos niños. Y tú mismo lo dijiste frente a esos psicópatas, somos manada, tu manada, Derek. Y siempre, Siempre ¡¡Pedazo de idiota! Puedes contar conmigo. - Gritó Stiles, siguiéndolo de nuevo hacia el interior, olvidándose de su celular para asegurarse de meter en la cabeza de piedra de Derek que ya no está solo, así se le vaya la vida en ello.

\- No es lo mismo... ellos quieren matarte por ello, no puedo permitir que uno de ustedes muera por mi culpa... Ni siquiera tú, si tan solo ellos no tuvieran más remedio que dejarme ir... Pero lo intente todo para convencerlos...- Derek se encierra en su propia responsabilidad, sin escuchar en realidad, sabe cuáles fueron los hechos, pero aún el cree ser la raíz de ellos.

Derek se tira del cabello dejándose caer en uno de los bancos en una postura descorazonada a la vista del adolescente.

\- No voy a dejarte hacerlo solo. - es lo único que dice Stiles, parándose frente al lobo con los brazos cruzados. - Haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejarte solo, no voy a permitir que te lleven, así tenga que usar granadas de acónito. - imaginando la manera de crearlas.

 

Derek levanta la mirada azorado, sin entender para nada esa actitud, ese deseo que lo lleva a ponerse en el enojo de la tormenta por él, pero enseguida corrige en su mente al sacudirse levemente, poniéndose en el ojo de la tormenta con él.

 

\- ¿Cómo evitaremos que te lastimen? en algún momento tendremos que salir de aquí... No tenemos agua, ni comida, no podremos estar aquí para siempre...- Derek se moría de ganas de estrecharlo, como de decir gracias por no abandonarlo, pero simplemente le costaba un mundo hacerlo y desviada el tema.

\- Tenemos que enfocarnos, como en cualquier otra investigación Derek, sus motivos, sus objetivos, y que los separa de ellos...- Stiles camino hasta una de las ventanas completas del tren y en la gruesa capa de polvo marco tres cruces. - Anna... Finn…. ¿Quién puede llamarse así?, y el otro gemelo... Aquí tu...- parecía un inconcluso borrador de los juegos de Lacrosse, dónde su entrenador quería mostrar las jugadas a aprenderse. Derek se paró detrás de el en ese instante.

\- Su objetivo principal soy yo. - señaló mientras dibujaba un circulo junto a la 'X' que lo representaba a él. 

\- Pero ahora, Anna te quiere fuera del camino, quizá mande a uno de los gemelos tras de ti... hay demasiadas cosas en mi casa con las cual puede rastrear tu olor. - añadió después, sin percatarse de la cercanía entre ellos, de cómo su pecho está casi tocando uno de los hombros y parte de la espalda del adolescente, o más bien sin darle importancia, a su manera, era lo más cercano a un abrazo de agradecimiento que podía darle.

\- O sea, aquí... Justo en el medio... OK, esa no es la mejor posición; Pero si no me equivoco... Es la razón por la que ellos te dejaron en paz por un par de días ¿No? - miro sobre su hombro, rogando al cielo no estar sonrojándose, porque si sentía la electricidad que zumbaba bajo su sudadera por lo cerca que estaba...

\- Anna dijo que estuvo vigilándonos. Estaba esperando algo, demonios que fue lo que dijo...- Derek frunce el ceño tratando de recordar cuán fue la palabra que le descoloco.

\- Dijo que... no olía lo suficientemente a.…ti... - dijo Stiles, sin mirar a Derek porque justo en ese momento sus mejillas si estaban rojas. - Ella pensó que tú y yo estamos...juntos...- se aclaró la voz.

\- Si... Ella esperaba que, bueno... Tal vez por eso me dejo tranquilo. - Derek se apartó y dando una vuelta por el espacio libre de la entrada lateral del tren, recargándose en un manillar que colgaba del techo. - Si pudiéramos hacerle creer que en realidad es así... Que si tengo un mate…- Stiles fruncido el señor olvidándose de su vergüenza adolescente por un segundo y volteo a ver la espalda de Derek.

\- ¿Mate...? ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto y Derek con su ceja alzada se volvió para verle, sorprendido de que no lo supiera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Has investigado todo sobre licántropos y no sabes eso? - dijo Derek con ligero sarcasmo. - Los “Mates” o compañeros, son el equivalente a una pareja para los humanos, sólo que más permanente. Es de por vida. - Los ojos de Stiles solo crecieron desmesurados, haciéndole ver más cómo un niño y en un segundo aclaró la voz y acotó.

\- En realidad sólo busque todo lo relacionado a su transformación, todo los que le afectasen, como armas, hasta hierbas y comportamientos territoriales, pero la parte del emparejamiento... Nop, eso si no.…- Stiles nervioso vuelve a aclararse la voz, a balbucear rápidamente. - Entonces... Si tuvieras a un mate por el cual me confundieron, eso es de por vida y aunque... Digamos me eliminarán tu seguirías...- Derek corto con su letanía causado de brazos y acompañando el pensamiento de Stiles por primera vez.

\- Imprimado. - Stiles levanta su vista hacia él.

\- Así es... Eso te impediría ser de otro lobo ¿Cierto? ¿Y ellos se marcharán sin mirar atrás no? - afirmó esperando atento la respuesta del moreno.

\- Si, Stiles, pero aun así eso ni es algo que simplemente se pueda fingir...- inquirió.

\- Pero podemos confundir sus sentidos. - le cortó de repente, al recordar uno de los tantos frascos en el almacén de Deaton, uno con el cual tuvo un desafortunado accidente y tuvo a Scott pegado a él por un mes entero. - Tengo una idea, pero primero debemos salir de aquí, y gritar a los cuatro vientos que somos Mates. - dijo nuevamente, empezando a moverse por todo el lugar, renovando sus esfuerzos por encontrar el celular. - Dios, había olvidado lo fácil que es confundirlos mediante su olfato, es tan obvio que lo olvide por completo. -

\- ¿Qué? De que... ¡Un segundo! ¿¿Estás hablando en serio??- lo siguió hasta el asiento dónde los dejo en primer lugar, en el vagón continuo y vio como tomaba su celular en sus manos.

\- ¡Que! Por supuesto que hablo en serio, Derek. No voy a dejar que un par de idiotas con una madre loca te lleven lejos, y si para eso tengo que ser tu mate inventado pues que así sea, además, una pócima, un baño y fingir un poco y listo, problema resuelto, sólo debo llamar a Deaton y.…y.…Derek... ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Tengo algo de mountain ash conmigo y acónito en polvo para emergencias, pero no sé si sea suficiente...- Derek miro como de los bolsillos del chico sacaba pequeños sobres plásticos, donde las cenizas y el polvo de las flores de acónito lo hicieron mirarlo sorprendido.

\- Zipploc... Tienes esto en. Bolsas zipploc... - Stiles sube sus hombros y Derek mira de nuevo como tipea en su celular y se lo retira de las manos.

\- ¡¡Oye!!- reclama su teléfono y Derek le mira a los ojos hasta que deja de moverse.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nadie, ni siquiera desconocido, se entere se esto? - pregunto y Stiles lo meditó. - ¿Puedo confiarse eso? Solo podríamos colarnos en la veterinaria. Tomamos lo que necesitamos ¿Y listo? - insistió.

\- Ese es el plan, le estoy llamando a Deaton para que salga de emergencia a casa de Greenberg, su perro tiene eones de edad y... ¿En serio creías que iba a involucrar a alguien más? - le preguntó un poco sorprendido, cortando su propia explicación. - Te dije que no metería a nadie más y eso es lo que voy a hacer, cielos, ¿puedes relajarte un poco y confiar en mí? No pido mucho, ¿O sí? - Solo... Estaba asegurándome...- Derek retrocedió, intentando enfocar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el loco plan de Stiles. 

\- Voy a confiar en ti, en esto... Pero si no sale como debería...- volteo a verlo luego de abrir su baúl lo único que dejo allí con recursos, por si llegara a necesitarlo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre...? - empezó el adolescente, pero al final decidió no decir nada y ocultar su decepción haciendo la llamada a Deaton, enmascarando se dejó amargo que le dejaba el hecho de que Derek no confiaba en él, era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba, especialmente porque le había demostrado con creces que podía hacerlo. Al contestar Deaton la voz falsa, y para nada parecida a la suya le salió sin pensar, un pequeño talento que había desarrollado con el paso de los años para molestar a sus maestros, y orgulloso de sí mismo por haber hecho que Danny, creara un algoritmo que hacia su número Inidentificable.  
Derek escucho atento aquella voz, tomando del baúl unos trozos se carbón de su vieja casa y los metió en una mochila de tela sencilla, una ballesta y con cuidado tomó las flechas que la cazadora alguna vez le dio con acónito impregnado en los filos. En realidad, esperaba batalla allí afuera, cuando estuvieron listos para salir, el padre de Stiles empezó a mandarle mensajes, estuvo un buen rato contestándole.


	3. Chapter 3

El trayecto no era largo, pero cuando Stiles soltó el teléfono y su cara hacia un gesto de frustración al inventarle mentira tras mentira a su padre, los ojos del chico se iluminaron a pesar de la penumbra del lugar y el presto más atención, que la idea le surja de la nada y pregunte si se puede caminar por los viejo túneles abandonados del tren a una zona más cercana a la veterinaria es que Derek reacciono con la idea, recordando si se podía.

 

No paso mucho para que tomaran uno de los túneles que iban al noroeste, este solo llegaba al camino aledaño de su destino, pero era una distancia corta desde allí, y muy lejos de su loft por lo que no creía que su olor se detectara, pero el olor a carbón que empezaba a rodearlos los ayudaría a ocultarse si el viento cambiaba, Stiles estaba asqueado por ello, el olor solo lo hacía querer alejarse, pero él prefería que se impregnaran de ese aroma por ahora.

 

Principalmente porque no tenían luz alguna y solo él podía ve en medio de la absoluta oscuridad, con el chico pegado a su brazo, pisando de antemano más arriba de no normal para no tragarse algún madero de las viejas vías, repasando en su mente y voz alta lo que necesitaba para la poción, para lo que el debía bañarse en ella en el mismo momento e impregnarse de su olor.

 

En realidad, no estaba seguro de ello, según tiene entendido desde niño eso solo se logra con el contacto de piel con piel y otros fluidos, él sabe que se siente en la traspiración y en el aliento, sabe que tendrá que ponerse firme y hacer algo de lo cual se arrepienta luego de que salga del baño, pero no puede decir nada al chico porque sabe que se negara.

 

Les toma una hora y un poco más llegar la salida, la cual está sobre su cabeza, Derek le da la mochila a Stiles y este sube por la escalinata pegada a las paredes, ayudando a Stiles a no caer al suelo cuando llegan al tope del túnel, que por su forma redondeada debieron columpiarse en los últimos manillares.

 

Están en uno de los estacionamientos de la zona, a pocas cuadras, el sol está cayendo en tonos anaranjados sobre sus cabezas, las nubes del oeste amenazando con tormenta y frío, cuando cierran el acceso al túnel, cubriendo sus huellas es que corren uno detrás el otro, ocultándose, escuchando a su alrededor por si a pesar del olor a quemado aún dieron con su esencia. A esa hora no hay prácticamente nadie allí, la veterinaria está desierta, la camioneta con el logotipo de la misma no está por lo que rápidamente se introducen dentro por la parte de carga.

 

Se mueven en silencio, a la par, sin mediar palabra saben cuál es su objetivo, Derek cierra la puerta de carga de alimentos de mascotas para cubrir sus espaldas, mientras que Stiles se apresura al gabinete secreto de Deaton detrás de las heladeras de vacunas.

 

Derek le busca por unos instantes porque él no tiene ni idea de dónde o que busca, solo el sonido de frascos y maldiciones lo hace buscarlo en la despensa veterinaria, justo de tras de las heladeras hay una puerta baja y en ella está Stiles, leyendo frasco tras frasco, todos idénticos con inscripciones ininteligibles, solo líneas cruzadas y puestas en diversos ordenes junto con triángulos que parecían repetirse sin fundamento.

 

\- Es escritura cunilinea, es antigua y así es fácil confundir a quien que no sabe de ella... claro que yo cuando la vi la primera vez...- sonrío satisfecho de que su incansable curiosidad de frutos.

\- Investigaste y te la aprendiste...- termina su frase mirando uno de los varios frascos de polvos y líquidos que Stiles descarto, y Stiles mueve su cabeza hacia el costado asintiendo.

\- Es más perteneciente al rango ugarítico pero si, cuando Deaton lo supo me pidió ayuda para ordenarlas y termine con Scott...- y se detuvo una helada sensación lo paro en seco, era solo una sensación, pero volteo apenas su mirada y Derek le miraba fijo la nuca.

\- ¿Terminaste con Scott que? - algo dentro de Derek sintió incertidumbre, algo desconoció para el que solo lo relaciono con la falta de datos de la anécdota, ni siquiera noto el tono de voz en el que lo dijo, pero Stiles si y trago casi sin saliva sus últimas palabras.

\- Pues... ¡aquí esta! - grito al ver la que necesitaba, era la más pequeña y con una arena de color azul opaco casi descolorido por la cual no darías dos sentimos.

\- OK, ahora que...- Stiles miro a Derek y luego a su alrededor, se mordió los labios viendo que las botellitas, la mayoría, altamente peligrosas fuera de su sitio les rodeaban y que si o si debía volver a ponerlas en su lugar.

\- Toma, espera afuera tengo que poner esto en su sitio. - soltó tan neutro el tono de su voz que Derek abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

\- Stiles no hay tiempo para eso...- exclamo.

\- ¿Quieres o no que alguien se entere de nuestra visita...? - Stiles tomo algunos y mirando las etiquetas que el anteriormente había colocado empezó a ponerlas en su lugar, escuchar a Derek bufar no era nuevo y no le prestó atención.

En el cuarto de atención primaria, donde la camilla de metal siempre permanecía dispuesta para la atención animal, Derek dejo en pequeño frasquito, el corcho era ancho y grueso casi del mismo ancho del frasco, pero con un borde plateado, lo miro por lo que solo le parecieron instantes, quería saber que contenía, que alteraba los sentidos de lobo y por lo cual Stiles podría disfrazar su olor.

Pero justo en ese instante Stiles lo arrebato de sus manos mirándolo con una desconfianza que le hizo dudar más de su plan.

\- Lo siento, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, según mi experiencia esto va a tener que ser completo y no solo las manos y el pecho como me paso anterior mente... como también de forma diluida en agua – Derek mira el frasco y a él repetidas veces, volviendo a preguntarse qué demonios significa eso, el parece traspirar hielo por cada poro de su espalda cuando eso ojos verdes le miran así.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - es su voz rasante, esa que te amenaza y quiere sacarte los ojos, pero parece que el lobo solo se llena más de curiosidad, imponiendo su personalidad sin notarlo.

\- Mi casa es segura, bueno me asegure de ello, podemos ir allí, tengo que preparar la poción con esto y mientras ordenaba encontré esta, está arrasa con mi olor dejando solo el natural del cuerpo y la otra bueno, entiendes, necesito una bañadera y sumergirme en esto por diez minutos...- Stiles suelta el aire algo fastidiado, pero Derek solo toma la mochila y se pone en marcha.

 

No quiere detalles, pero sabe que Stiles se está guardando algo, en especial cuando su corazón es el perfecto delator y sus ojos no pueden mirarle directamente cuando esto pasa, su paciencia es escasa y se agota más rápidamente con el chico, pero allí está caminando por el borde del bosque, el olor a carbón es acentuado aún a pesar de la leve brisa por la tormenta que se aproxima.

 

La casa de Stiles está a solo quince minutos en auto y otro veinte a pie, el ocultarse es natural para Derek y se asombra de que el chico le siga tan bien el paso, pisando donde el piso, ocultando sus propios pasos con los suyos, no parece tener que recalcar nada hasta que dan con la puerta de la cocina del adolescente, el se detiene en el lumbral, se les acaba el tiempo, lo sabe, pero siente que invade el territorio de alguien si simplemente lo hiciera.

 

\- ¿Esta tu padre en casa? - pregunta y Stiles voltea a verle.

\- No, a esa hora ya está trabajando... nunca está en las noches, en esta zona siempre hay algo que al anochecer altera a gente... - murmura la explicación más para el que para Derek, que reticente entra a la casa.

\- Es la primera vez que entro por la puerta...- dice dejando la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina, mirando que es algo lúgubre, nada que ver con lo que es la habitación del humano, casi como si estuviera detenida en un tiempo y lugar específico.

\- Bueno deberías acostumbrarte sabes no es muy normal entrar por las ventanas de la gente. - dice sacándose la sudadera roja y las zapatillas en el sitio, tomando los dos frascos y dirigiéndose arriba entre salto y salto por la escalera. - ¿Vienes o no? - grito a lo lejos Stiles, pero Derek reacio a pensar en realidad en donde se metía y lo que debía hacer, para simplemente no unirse a otro pack desconocido, lo dejo con los pies calvados junto a la mesa y su mano en su mochila.

 

Un hilo de pensamientos invadió su mente, haciéndolo percibir que era inútil y que no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo por quedarse en el pueblo donde su vida, desde el inicio, parecía querer ensañarse con él, su primer enamoramiento bañado en sangre y el segundo aún peor, fingir un tercero no era de los más razonables pensamientos, y menos de un niño de 17 años.

 

La voz de Stiles y el sonido del agua apesadumbraron su corazón, aun así, no quería irse, se resistía tanto como podía, pero él podía escuchar las locuras de Stiles por horas y discutírselas más tarde, incluso ir tras el enemigo a su lado era algo a lo que se había habituado, no podía decirlo, casi ni demostrarlo, pero confiaba temerosamente en él.

 

Así que inspirando y sin soltar el aire dio paso tras paso hacia la escalera, a diferencia de Stiles subió las escaleras pensando en el terrible error que cometía, en algún momento empezó a sentir los golpes que recibió esas semanas, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable, doliéndole el alma por un cariño que no quería percibir de cualquiera, por un toque solo para él, la garganta se le seco y él supo que la tormenta estaba atrayendo desde el lado de su departamento el arma de la loba que estaba buscándole, instándolo a necesitar el toque de Finn.

 

Un temor calo en el deteniéndose fuera del baño sin entrar. Seguro alguna ventana estaba abierta en esa planta, Stiles salió y no lo noto, pero cuando lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo llevo al baño en un tirón el extraño apretón en su pecho y el resentimiento de cada golpe desapareció de su piel, no hizo nada por que le soltase, dándose cuenta del alivio inmediato de su cuerpo con el toque del chico y espero en silencio.

 

\- ¡OK...! - respira y le mira volviendo a la tina nuevamente.- OK, esto es así... emmm, abajo hay una ducha que generalmente usa mi padre al llegar a casa, date un baño para quitarte el olor a carbón yo me daré un baño aquí con estás dos cosas, el agua ya está lista no debería tarda mucho en realidad. Yo este... si y luego...- Derek interrumpe su retraída de cosas sin sentido en seco y le mira y Stiles no puede evitar sostenerle la mirada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debería sostenerte para que mi olor se pegue a ti? - es como cuando dos piezas de magneto se tocan y nunca más se apartan de si, así sus miradas se mantuvieron hasta que Stiles contesto rascándose en cuello con un solo dedo.

\- ¿Cómo dos horas...- Derek subió su mano a uno de los estantes del baño, toma una toalla y se retiró de allí sin decir más, el corazón de Stiles estaba demasiado acelerado hasta el punto de que le resulto molesto?

\- Te esperare aquí arriba... luego del baño - murmureo, cerrando la puerta como sosteniendo una mano extendida en el pecho, el mismo sintió que sus nervios por la pantomima que estaban tratando de montar funcione, como que el nivel de cercanía era demasiado intimo como para que el en su virginal vida soporte mucho.

 

Stiles se desnudó y metió el pie en el agua caliente, sintiendo de inmediato el efecto del primer polvo, verde oscuro y el cual tiño las aguas del mismo color, el mismo que en su efecto se sentía como si una efervescencia alrededor de su piel carcomía incómodamente la piel muerta, algún desodorante que se puso alguna vez, los rastros de jabón y shampoo en su cuerpo.

 

Se preguntaba si olería bien al natural o sería difícil para el lobo, debido a sus sentidos súper desarrollados, no sabía cómo sería tenerle cerca al encontrarle completamente neutro, le costó un mundo meter su cabeza en el agua, frotase el cuerpo con aquello, el agua se mantenía del mismo color musgo intenso, apenas si podía ver a través de ella, pero si la sentía burbujear al rededor suyo.

 

Se suponía que cuando no haya más rastros de nada el agua aclararía, o debía perder efecto y volver a ser clara y trasparente, dejando un sedimento parecido a la arena en el fondo de la bañadera, inquieto e incómodo tomo su celular un segundo para googlear sobre la sal, cuando el sonido efervescente aumento y al mirar el color del agua se fue, cayendo como arena en el fondo blanco.

 

Stiles suspiro y miro en el borde de la bañadera el otro frasco, si no mal recuerda Scott peleaba con él por el contenido de ese frasco, porque cometió la estupidez de mentirle sobre el contenido del mismo, ya que molestaba tanto con el verdadero amor, Alison y la chica nueva que nunca se acuerda el nombre, terminando por tirarle encima a él, el polvo en estado puro.

 

Solo se acuerda que Scott se le lanzo con sus ojos encendidos encima, y si Deaton no lo encontraba y le colocaba un somnífero, seguro se lo violaba allí mismo en el cuarto de pociones, tremendo susto tuvo, su amigo casi le muerde y viola, Deaton le sugirió que se lavase de inmediato y así lo hizo, pero al despertar Scott, se abrazó a él y no lo soltó en horas.

 

Por no decir lo pesado que se puso por las siguientes semanas, su amigo el alpha entre la culpa y el resquemor que sentía por estar cerca de él era exacto lo que provocaba la pócima, solo por un mes, por suerte en ese tiempo no vio a Derek, pero Isaac que estaba justo en el medio se río de él está el cansancio, hasta que le canso verlo pegado a él y empezó a retirarse del cuarto cuando los visitaba.

 

Por lo que, sin más, abrió el frasco con cuidado, lo reclino y solo dejo caer en el agua a penas una pizca de la fuerte esencia, el agua se tornó plateada y luego azul trasparente, está no ardía, olía fuerte a mar, mar y sal, cerro con fuerza el frasco y lo dejo en el piso, con la esponja se refregó nuevamente el cuerpo y sumergió la cabeza en ese tinte, por lo que la cuenta regresiva de diez le tomo.

 

No había marcha atrás, estaba esterilizado al completo y dispuesto a alborotar los sentidos de Derek para que nadie dudara de su unión, al salir en una fuerte bocanada de aire, sintió miedo, pero el golpe en la puerta lo saco de su estupor.

 

\- Stiles apúrate... estaré en tu cuarto. –  
\- ¡No! - Derek se detuvo y volvió a la puerta. -...Espera un poco emm..... no tengo ropa aquí...- y salió de la bañadera chorreando el piso, tomando una toalla del estante.

\- Será mejor que no te pongas nada...- soltó despreocupado Derek y la risa histérica sin aire salió del baño haciendo que se quede mirando la puerta marrón desde el pasillo.

\- Sigue soñado amigo...- Stiles miro a su alrededor y no podía ponerse la ropa que traía y de repente se preguntó que traía Derek encima, nervioso girando en el baño.

\- OK te traeré algo...- y lo escucho retirarse y su ansiedad mermo, retiro el tapón del agua y la miro irse por la tubería mientras se secaba. - Stiles toma una camiseta y un bóxer...oye...- la mano de Stiles salió por el filo de la puerta tanteando y el acerco las prendas a esta.

 

Pero no pudo retirarse al sentir que no olía nada del chico, como si la puerta nunca se hubiera abierto, como si no estuviera allí y se sintió extraño en parte. Pero sacudiendo la cabeza espanto ideas extrañas de su mente, caminando hasta el cuarto del chico, se sentó en la cama como si estuviera esperando a su amante y la sensación le pareció descabellada, la verdad todo eso le recordó a Kate, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y como ella no salía más del baño, se gruño a si mismo por ello.

 

Cuando los pies descalzaos entraron a su cuarto y cerraron la puerta como si se escondiera de alguien es que todo se esfumo, Stiles estaba tenso sobre la puerta, mejor dicho, con la oreja sobre su puerta, el camino hasta el, pero ni siquiera fue tomado en cuenta, intento oler algo a dos pasos de él, pero nada, era como si el chico no estuviera allí, y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando la voz del padre de Stiles sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Stiles estás en casa? - grito desde abajo de las escaleras.

\- ¡¡Si papá!!- grito y al voltearse se topó con Derek dando un brinco y un golpe en la puerta al colisionar su cuerpo contra esta. - Que haces...- susurro chillón a Derek, pero él lo solo levanto sus hombros como si nada y él se preguntó si puso demasiado poco de aquel polvo en el agua, porque Derek no estaba sobre él, pero con su padre allí lo agradeció.

\- Traje comida tailandesa, ¿Quieres? - espero su padre, sacado un bocado de la caja.

\- No, gracias ya comí...- Derek movió sus labios preguntando qué harían ahora, pero Stiles solo lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo en sus propios labios en gesto de silencio.

\- OK, dejare el resto en la heladera, en una hora entro en el turno de la noche, pensé que podríamos hablar o algo. - pregunto parado a los pies de la escalera.

\- Disculpa papá, anoche no dormí por jugar vídeo juegos con Scott...- y un silencio muy largo se presentó y Stiles temió que su padre subiera a su cuarto.

\- OK descansa, yo mirare la tele un rato...- pero a ambos se le paro el corazón al escuchar ese último comentario justo detrás de su puerta, los pasos pasando de largo al cuarto de su padre que tomo algunas cosas y volvió por donde vino, la televisión se encendió en el piso de abajo.

\- Dijiste que no vendría...- reclamo Derek sobre su nuca.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... lo vi por la ventana del baño, seguro vino a cambiarse.

\- Stiles no creo que esto funcione. - Stiles se volteó para mirarlo su rostro algo más pálido de lo normal o tal vez más claro en realidad.

\- Porque lo dices, mi padre se ira en un rato...-

\- No huelo nada...- dice sin apartarse sin tomar distancia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Rayos puse muy poco de la poción...- Stiles se llevó el brazo a la nariz intentando olerse, pero era como oler un pedazo de hielo, pero sin el frío y sin sensación húmeda del agua congelada.

Derek siguió el gesto, notando la frustración del chico llegaba a él con algo picante en el aire, se acercó curioso, ese aroma se percibía más, tomo por sorpresa al adolescente que Derek se pegara a él, o que lo pegara a la puerta de su cuarto cuando lo hizo, pegando todo su cuero contra el de él.

\- ¿Derek? - pregunto apenas como un murmullo, Stiles con su voz baja y desconfiada de la razón de ello.

\- Que es ese olor Stiles... dijiste que la poción te dejaría inocuo. - Derek refregaba su rostro en el cuello del chico y Stiles se mordió el labio, al sentir la media barba rasparle la piel, mirando a otro lado dejando que él le sujete cuanto quiera contra la puerta.

\- Es el efecto del que te hable, una de las pociones me deja sin olor, la segunda hace que no sea tan difícil que quieras acercarte a mi...- era vergüenza pura en su voz, estallando en pleno rostro del lobo, lo que sentía el chico con tenerlo pegado a él, la poción era leve pero Derek solo allí comprendiendo porque sería fácil marcarlo con su olor si el no oponía resistencia a ello, esa cosa lo estimulaba a acariciarlo a frotarse contra él, es poner su mejor empeño en dejar su olor en cada rincón.

 

Cuando lo levanto del piso y el sonido se detuvo en el piso de abajo en el momento que el padre apago el televisor, el corazón de Stiles se disparó más, su aroma real mezclándose con la pócima suavemente, era como si el chico hubiera dormido en la arena por días, como si el sol y la sal se hubieran concentrado en su piel, con esa pizca que él sabe que es aroma propio, que lo llevo a abrir su boca, a querer lamerlo de su piel.

 

\- Derek espera...- trato de apartarlo, pero con sus pies a diez centímetros del suelo caminando hacia la cama, se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para detener al lobo ahora.

\- ¿Stiles? - su padre se paró en su puerta y acerco el oído para escuchar mejor, porque le pareció escuchar una especie de gruñido.

\- ¿Uhmm? - Derek tapo su boca para que no dijera nada y lo recostó en la cama, el chico frunció el ceño y le miro enojado.

\- ¿Estas dormido? - Derek se colocó junto a él y lamió su cuello repetidas veces, no quería perder tiempo, pero sentía como la piel se le erizaba cuando las delgadas manos empujaron sus hombros lejos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Papá? - intento que su voz sonara lo más adormilada posible.

\- Nada, nada ya me voy, cerrare con llave...- soltó caminando por el pasillo devuelta a la escalera.

\- ¡Demonios Derek! ¿Qué te pasa?, casi entra al cuarto. - pero el rostro de Derek parecía ido, y el trago con fuerza, un poco de miedo apretando su pecho.

\- Lo siento...- soltó luego de largos minutos. - La forma en que tu hueles... no lo había notado antes...- y Stiles le vio hundirse en su cuello de nuevo para lamerlo, frotándose contra su cuerpo insinuante.

\- No es mi olor...- dijo con un deje de pena, dejando de resistirse, sosteniendo sus manos apenas al filo de sus hombros no queriendo tocarlo mucho, pero Derek lo impulso a rodearle el cuello, a abrazarlo lánguidamente. - Es la pócima…- Derek gruño y tiro de su camiseta, aquella que le había alcanzado al baño.

\- No estés tristes...- cuando lo tuvo con el torso desnudo presiono sus costillas notando la blancura de su cuerpo y se acercó a besarle, pero Stiles le corrió el rostro, mostrando así su límite, pero Derek lo tomo de la mandíbula y presiono sus labios en él.

 

El corazón de Stiles corría en sus oídos con velocidad y las largas manos trataban de apartarlo sin lograrlo hasta que le dejo respirar, y sus jadeos, la manera en que el sudor empezó a brotar por el extenso de su piel parecía ponerlo más loco, ni siquiera se acordaba porque estaba haciendo eso, la pócima controlándole totalmente.

 

\- Derek para. - y los ojos verdes se abrieron para él, Stiles le miro en lo que fueron unos instantes demasiado cortos a su gusto.

\- No voy a hacerte nada...- Derek se retiró la sudadera azul vieja y grande que reconoció de su padre y pego su pecho al de él.

\- OK... pero no me beses. - Derek dejo de mirarle la boca para clavar su mirada en él.

\- Porque...- Derek en realidad no estaba usando fuerza con él, pero le ponía nervioso como lo acariciaba, era raro porque con Scott no pasó nada así, el solo le abrasaba por horas como si el fuese un oso de peluche, no había pasión o deseo por el en ello como Derek lo mostraba.

\- Es que...- y Derek se le acerco lentamente besando la comisura de su boca, y la cabeza de Stiles giro mareándole el gesto, más aún en el momento que rozó sus labios con los suyos, pero no lo beso fue solo una caricia.

\- ¿Sabes que tengo que marcarte no? - Stiles asintió suspirando, era su plan después de todo.

\- ¿Y tienes que besarme? - pregunto, sus ojos redondos estaban descolocando el sentido común del lobo, jamás había observado a Stiles con esa ternura en los enormes ojos o la fragilidad de su cuerpo que lo tensaba.

\- Si... y no solo eso, así que no te asustes. - Stiles retuvo el aire sin atreverse a preguntar. - No llegare a eso, tranquilo. - lo beso, el gusto a sal de mar lo mareaba y lo obligaba a probarlo más, sus lenguas se tocaron apenas reconociéndose.

 

Los besos no pararon un segundo, fascinando al adolescente con la ligereza y facilidad que fluían, el respirar era difícil pero ya adaptado a la idea de Derek besándole con tanta parsimonia, le rodeo con los brazos, se sintió cariñoso de repente, casi abandonado a lo que hacían y Derek gruño en su oído cuando Stiles deslizo sus dedos por su cuello, sintiendo la textura de su cabello, el lobo empujándolo contra la cama, acomodándose contra su cuerpo quedándose sin aliento en ese segundo.

 

Tenía un tiempo en que no sentía cariño en cualquier toque para con él, uno que oliera tan real como el que Stiles de expreso en ese instante, apretó su muslo subiéndolo a su cadera, su propio pecho acelerándose con el aroma que desprendía ahora, lo percibía tierno contra su cuerpo, tan joven, subiendo su temperatura, dándole calor los pantalones de gimnasia que encontró en el piso de abajo, demasiado gruesos para él.

 

Se froto contra él y Stiles gimió bajito contra su mejilla, apretando los dientes volvió a besarlo más impetuoso y desesperado, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca que tenía un sabor suave, tratando de impregnarlo de él, no paso mucho cuando Stiles se movió subiendo su otra pierna a su cadera y él se empujó contra su cadera excitado, acunando ambas erecciones entre sí.

 

Su cuerpo quemaba, las manos jóvenes sobre sus hombros, apretando sus dedos en su carne hasta que le clavo las unías, estirando su cuello lleno de marcas de su boca, los dos excitados abarrotando sus sentidos turbulentamente, quería devorarlo, literalmente, sus deseos de morder su carne y de hundir sus colmillos en un sitio donde solo él tuviera acceso, llego a él apremiante, secando ferozmente el fondo de su garganta.

 

Se arrodillo de repente separándose del chico que apenas abrió su ojos, sumidos en la excitación, sumiso para él, lo miro provocando un fuerte golpe dentro de él, lo tomo por el brazo y lo volteo completamente, escucho como el aire se desprendía de su boca por el movimiento brusco, pero enseguida lo cubrió con su cuerpo, el nerviosismo haciendo temblar la piel de Stiles, lamiendo la línea de su columna, acariciando en círculos los glúteos pequeños y redondos, friccionando su erección contra el bóxer que los cubría y perdía toda forma por sus arrebatos.

 

Escucho a Stiles llamarle y se acercó a su mejilla oliendo su temeroso cuerpo pensando que sería tomado, pasando su mano por el filo de su cuerpo esbelto, tomo su miembro para sorpresa del chico y empezó masturbarlo, Stiles se aferró a su muñeca pero no le aparto la mano, lo miro cerrar los ojos, gemir por el contacto, al tiempo que el refregaba su pene en su trasero en alto, sin telas que le estorbasen, mirando la escena que provocaba su lujuria, urgido por venirse apoyo el codo en la almohada y atrajo a Stiles para besarle, mientras empujaba entre sus glúteos y lo masturbaba.

 

El golpe fue certero para ambos, respirando sobre su boca y el chico sosteniéndose de su brazo, su semen desparramado por toda parte baja de su espalda, la imagen sin saberlo se le grabo en la mente, la traspiración del blanco cuerpo en gotas difuminadas por toda su columna lo dejo mirándolas unos instantes, agotado, bajando lentamente del estallido.

 

Las lamió una por una en pequeños besos cuidadosos, que desperdigo por sus hombros y nuca, sintiendo su mano húmeda con la corrida de Stiles, la observó un segundo solo para terminar esparciendo el mismo por su abdomen como por su hombro, en el afán de que su olor también se impregne en él, lo mismo hizo con su semilla, untándola en toda la espalda del chico, un estremecimiento lo hizo centrarse en Stiles que seguía agitado con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? - se subió los bóxeres y el pantalón y acomodo la ropa interior del chico en su lugar antes de colocarse a su lado.

\- No.…- hablo contra la almohada, el corazón de Stiles aún latía a toda velocidad y la vergüenza termino invadir el aire a su alrededor, sin poder creerse todo lo que sintió y con quien lo hizo...

\- Es lo que trataba de decirte...- exhalo empezando a recuperarse, uno de los ojos color miel le miro aún oculto en la almohada que abrasaba con fuerza.

\- Nunca me dijiste nada Derek. - bufo.

\- Lo siento, pero un lobo marca a su mate de esta forma, más aún en el acto sexual, es algo que se huele a penas alguna manda está cerca, el quien pertenece a quien, sin esto por más que estuviéramos pegados o sujetos uno al otro por dos horas, tu olor y el mío jamás quedaría lo suficientemente nítido como para asegurar que somos mate...- el pecho de Derek deja de subir y bajar, sintiendo como el cuerpo empieza a relajarse.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? - pregunto mirándole con una timidez y sin mover un músculo en la cama que Derek empieza a no creer que el chico reaccione así en realidad.

\- Si, pero debemos marcharnos, no es seguro que...- y Stiles se acerca apenas a su hombro dejando caer su cabeza allí lentamente esperando que no le rechace, él lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, como intenta volver a tener contacto con él, obligándose a apretar su puño para no abrazarlo.

\- No hace falta... la casa está rodeada por cenizas y otras cosas que hace que ningún lobo pueda saber quién está en la casa...- Stiles al no conseguir ninguna reacción, se aleja volviendo a su almohada mirando al otro lado de la habitación, su cuerpo empezando a enfriarse.

 

Pero Derek suelta el aire pensando que es una tontería después de que se corrió sobre el chico y se acercó a su espalda, rodeando su cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo, olió la nuca de Stiles por un instante, antes de que el chico apresurado se diera la vuelta y se aferrara a su pecho casi estremecido, rodeándole con sus brazos fuertemente sin decir nada, Derek lo sujeto con fuerza, percatándose de inmediato que eso había sido muy fuerte para él, más aún con la relación que levaban y pasar directamente a un encuentro de ese tipo.

 

\- OK, podemos quedarnos un par de horas... - murmuro suavemente, el olor a mar desaparecía de su cuerpo y solo quedaba Stiles, no le desagrado era más auténtico, solo esperaba que el plan del adolescente funcione, porque no creía que simplemente pudiera olvidarse de todo eso...


	4. Chapter 4

En la mañana Stiles despierta envuelto en el abrazo de Derek, sus ojos arden y los refriega con ganas cuando vuelve a dejarse caer sobre su pecho, su mente atontada de sueño va recapacitando, el olor a sexo es fuerte incluso para él y recuerda que luego de aquello ninguno se aseo, supone que es para que no se pierda el olor o que este quede bien impregnado, pero se siente pegajoso y desagradable.

 

Repasa aquello y solo cree que entro en un lapso tridimensional escrito directamente de la mano del creador de la dimensión desconocida, tiene que admitir que entre el imponente tamaño de Derek y su peso se sintió muy pequeño, sus dedos rozaron su cuello al estirarse y noto que le dolía, un flash de los beso de Derek cayeron en su cabeza, suspiro porque su padre le preguntaría de donde salió todo eso, jamás en su vida le habían besado tanto, ni tampoco de ese modo, pero se sentía tan liviano y relajado, jamás en su vida se le cruzo por la cabeza que Derek Hale el mismísimo lobo, lo tomaría con su mano y lo hiciera acabar así, ni siquiera el excitarse por él, pero paso y toda una nueva dimensión de sensibilidad con su zona baja y sus cuartos traseros entraron en su mente en ese instante.

 

Pero luego se centra en el objetivo, tomar por sorpresa al enemigo con esto que impregnaron en sus cuerpos, intenta separarse para ducharse cuando despeja su mente de ideas locas, mirar la hora y ver a qué hora estará su padre allí, pero o el brazo de Derek pesa una tonelada o lo está apretando con más fuerza contra él.

 

\- ¿Derek? - desiste a los cinco minutos por despertarlo.

\- Uhmm.- el lobo se da la vuelta con el incluido y termina por aplastarlo.

\- ¡Derek! - exclamo con fuerza, solo allí el lobo da un salto y el logra empujarlo para salir de la cama.

\- Que pasa. - Derek sacude la cabeza y se frota el rostro intentando despejarse, sentándose en el cama, en qué momento se durmió tan profundo.

\- Nada... no lograba salir de la cama... esta... tan oscuro, son las... vaya son las ocho de la mañana...- murmura Stiles y mira por la ventana el cielo negro y el fuerte viento que azota los árboles.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Las ocho, Dormimos doce horas? - Derek se pone de pie en un salto y camina hasta la ventana donde Stiles observaba el tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde crees que estén? - Stiles trataba de mirar algo, pero al voltear hacia el rostro de Derek él estaba justo sobre su hombro sus ojos azules miraban todo el entorno del bosque quedaba su ventana.

\- No lo sé... me preocupa que no nos hayan encontrado aún... más con la manada dispersa por ahí, podrían ser atacados... tenemos que ir al loft, enfrentar esto... ¿Estás listo? - Derek lo mira y es solo el o Derek perdió todo el equilibrio con el espacio personal o solo el mantiene en mente eso.

\- ¿Puedo ducharme antes? - Derek asiente y él se aparta de él, lo mira cómo se recarga en la ventana, atento a algún cambio, pero él se retira.

 

Derek deja a Stiles en un callejón, el olor a podredumbre del lugar cubrirá su olor unos instantes mientras él se asegura de que en los alrededores no hay nadie, le toma solo unos minutos y con Stiles cogido del brazo entran al loft, el plan, montar la escena de huida del pueblo, Stiles tiene un bolso grande colgado del hombro al entrar al departamento.

 

Los dos toman cosas que podrían llevarse de viaje, si no los interrumpen tomaran el Camaro y saldrán del pueblo esperando que les persigan, usarse de señuelo fu idea de Derek no es que le guste al adolescente pero ya metidos en esto había que jugar sus fichas, la manada no debe ni enterarse que otros lobos entraron al territorio, Stiles mete su laptop en el bolso ya armado, y Derek arma uno en su habitación, descendiendo lo más rápido posible, tomados libros y escribe una nota para Cora e Isaac la encuentren cuando vuelvan de su viaje, para cuando les busquen.

 

\- ¿Tienes todo? - pregunta Derek al voltearse hacia el chico.

\- Si laptop, mapa, y las bayas...- con todo sobre el hombro Derek vuelve a tomar a Stiles del codo y caminan apresurados hasta la puerta, pero uno de los gemelos ábrela puerta metálica justo en ese momento.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Se van sin despedirse? -Jackson los mira con chulería mientras ellos retroceden.

\- No te les acerques Jack. - la voz de Finn en la escalera saca un bufido de su hermano, pero él lo mira sin parpadear sin ningún gesto en su rostro.

\- Derek...- Stiles suelta un asustado, aferrándose a su brazo.

\- Tendrías que haberlo dicho antes... mi madre dice que en realidad no están imprimados que es solo un engaño. - Finn camina unos pocos pasos hacia ellos.

\- Y tu tendrías que confiar ciegamente en ella. - reclama Jackson señalándolo, sin moverse de la escalerilla de la puerta principal.

\- Es mi prometido y yo decidiré su destino hermano, ahora cállate. - Finn termina de ponerse delante de ellos, Derek empuja a Stiles a sus espaldas encajando su mandíbula.

\- ¿Dónde esa tu madre? - pregunta Derek inquieto por la falta de su presencia.

\- Si necesitas saber, fue a buscar a tu manada, para así ponerte en desventaja, solo que se topó con un joven alpha...- Stiles abre los ojos e intenta salir de detrás de Derek, pero este se lo impide con su brazo.

\- ¿Scott? ¿Qué le hicieron? - Finn sonríe el chico pierde el miedo completamente al saber que alguien de su manada corre peligro.

\- Nada, mi madre termino herida, toparse con un alpha natural es muy extraño, pero solo con un rugido la echo del territorio, por suerte nosotros dos no escuchamos ese sonido. - Finn sonrío mirando al piso y algo en él le hizo recordar a Peter.

\- ¿Que quieren entonces...? - bramo Derek cuando el otro gemelo se posiciono detrás de Finn.

\- A ti claro, pero mi madre se equivocó la manera en que huelen, me dan ganas de matarlos a ambos, ¿Díganme se reconciliaron o qué? - pregunto curioso y Derek gruño cuando dio otro paso hasta él.

\- Eso no te incumbe. - fin sonrío en su rostro y de repente Stiles fue arrancadero su lado por Jackson.

\- Vaya eres un tipo reservado, entonces...- aclaro Jackson lejos de donde lo vio la última vez.

\- ¡Derek! - grito Stiles al sorprenderse que o tomaran del cuello de la camisa y tiraran de él.

Stiles resbalo por el piso hasta el ventanal, su espalda golpeando con fuerza la pared de ladrillos bajo esta, Finn y Jackson lo golpearon consecutivamente logrando ponerlo de rodillas y sin aire, Finn lo tomo del cabello y lo obligo a mirarlo, su hermano río encantado, amaba cuando él se ponía violento.

El menor de ambos miro a Stiles por sobre su hombro como se intentaba levantar para llegar a Derek y con disgusto chasqueo la lengua, a punto de dar un paso es detenido por su hermano, quien lo sujeto de la muñeca, rebasándolo para dirigirse al chico y el volvió a sonreír.

\- Stiles... ¡déjalo! - exclamo con el temor de que lo matara en medio rugido, hasta que Jackson le dio una patada en plena boca, partiendo su labio.

\- ¡Jack! No lo golpees sin mi autorización- reclamo.

\- OK, OK... puff, aburrido. - le bufo descontento.

\- Déjalo... tranquilo. - espeto Stiles recuperando el aire cuando Finn lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto del piso apoyándolo contra la mesa de madera vieja.

\- Hueles como él... ¿Dime te follo bien? ¿Quedaste satisfecho? - dijo con clara indignación en el rostro, los ojos claros dentro de toda esa ira parecían heridos y Stiles no supo si enfadarse o consolarse.

\- Vamos... un chico tan guapo como tú ¿No puede conseguirse su propio mate? ¿Mami tiene que hacerlo por ti? - pico sin saber callarse la boca, el alpha se lo acerco al rostro y con los dientes encajados le respondió.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te folle también? ¿Aquí? ¿Frente a tu beta? ¿Eh? Dime...- lo amenazo y Stiles tembló un instante ante eso. - Si, ten miedo niño, ¿Demonios eso es lo único que este atemoriza? o prefieres mirar como Jackson se folla a Derek, dime te dejare elegir. - Stiles peleo contra su agarre, pero solo logro que las garras extendidas abrieran su camiseta dejando su pecho al descubierto, el olor a Derek llegando más fuerte al gemelo.

\- ¡Maldito enfermo! ¡Crees que dejare que le hagas algo, que me toques un pelo? - grito el humano y Derek recibió otro golpe al intentar Derek tomarlo por sorpresa y sujetarlo.

\- ¡Soy un alpha, harás lo que diga! - grito Jackson. Pero Stiles soltó una bolita plástica con todas sus fuerzas a los pies de Finn destrozándola y dejando que el polvo en ella afecte al lobo.

\- ¡Que es esto! - espeto ahogándose, y Stiles tomo otra de su bolsillo apresuradamente, pero Jackson lo agarró del cuello y tomo su mano haciéndolo soltar aquellas esferas.

\- ¡Que hiciste! - el lobo gemelo trasformado clavaba sus garras en su cuello.

\- Es... acónito...- la mirada clara de Jackson se abrió asustada, miro a su hermano y sus labios se coloreaban de verde a negro en horribles venas que bajaban por su garganta, marcando sus ojos en clara muestra de su inminente muerte.

\- ¡Eh! Suéltalo... - dijo Derek mostrando un frasquito con el antídoto. - Si se van y no vuelven jamás por nosotros, te daré el antídoto. - el lobo soltó a Stiles y camino furioso a él.

\- Y que te hace pensar que no lo arrancare de sus dedos muertos. - Derek erguido intento enfrentarlo, pero antes de que ambos lucharan por el antídoto, Finn callo de rodillas.

\- ¡Stiles que haces! - exclamo Derek al verlo acercarse al cuerpo tendido de Finn.

\- Lo siento Derek, pero inhalo demasiado si no le doy esto...- Stiles desenrosco la pequeña tapa del antídoto y se lo hizo tragar, Finn se ahogaba en el regazo de Stiles y este lo sujetaba de la mandíbula para que trague.

\- ¿Estas loco o es estúpido? - pregunto Jackson al voltear a ver a Derek pero el solo apretó los dientes.

\- Oye... respira anda...- Finn se había quedado quieto luego de convulsionar, solo unos cuatro segundos después las negras venas empezaron a retroceder... y dio una bocanada de aire repentina.

\- ¿Hermano? - Jackson se acercó a su gemelo y este abrió los ojos notando que estaba junto al humano, Jack tiro de su brazo bruscamente y lo sujeto para mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Que paso? - pregunta, enfocando en los claros ojos de su hermano.

\- Iban a negociar con el antídoto, pero... el chico no lo resistió y te lo dio sin más…- Derek rodeo la escena hasta colocarse a un lado de Stiles que seguía de rodillas frente a ellos.

\- Porque...- pregunto Finn volteando sobre su hombro para verlo por el rabillo.

\- No me interesa en lo más mínimo matarte, solo quiero que nos dejen en paz. - Stiles se levantó y Derek puso su mano en su hombro, consintiendo su decisión.

\- Tienes un mate muy interesante, no solo por lo humano, un natural muy testarudo, desafiante y valiente... de lo envidio Derek Hale, pero eso no quita el compromiso que hizo tu hermana conmigo, mi madre y mi manada. - se levantó Finn ayudado de su hermano.

\- No sé por qué Laura se comprometió así, o cuando lo hizo, pero yo no puedo cumplir su palabra, tengo un mate y sabes bien que eso está por sobre todas las cosas...- espeto Derek tranquilamente, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con sus dedos.

\- Si, tal vez si lo hubiéramos olido antes no habríamos pasado por esas semanas tan…. trabajosas. - - Habla por ti mismo, pero Stiles y yo estábamos peleados, por eso su olor se difumino...- argumento Derek y Stiles le miro y el lo pego más a su cuerpo, bajando su mano de su hombro hasta su cintura.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, si es tu mete debe complacerte...- replica Jackson junto a su hermano.

\- Aunque él es humano... y es diferente llevar una relación con uno, nuca obligaría a mi pareja. - - Respetas que él... no quiera satisfacerte ¿Cuando tú quieres? - los dos replicaron al mismo sitio sacándolos un poco de la pequeña mirada que se dedicaron ellos, intentando parecer una pareja formal.

\- Claro que si.- dijo Derek sin dudarlo frunciendo el ceño al mirarlos más que extrañados.- Respetar a una pareja, más aún un mate, incluso con la fragilidad que implica Stiles al ser humano, es imprescindible para mí, para cualquiera de mi manada, por supuesto que si se enfada como lo hizo y no intimamos en ese periodo y no voy a forzarlo...- el silencio que se hizo o como Stiles se quedó mirando su explicación con orgullo, los dejo pasmados, los gemelos se miraron entre sí, ajenos completamente a ese comportamiento.

\- Derek...- Stiles tomo su sudadera por el puño y le limpio la sangre de la barbilla, el lobo se agacho levemente para que lo hiciera, el corazón de Stiles no paraba de saltar y todos podían escucharlo hasta que la emociono pudo más en su cuerpo y se abrazó de Derek tan fuerte como puedo.

\- Oigan...- los llamo Jackson, soltando su brazo lentamente.

\- Nos iremos... pero, esto es muy raro. - los dos se separaron para mirarlos y la voz del chico se escuchó ligera.

\- ¿Ya no tienes más interés en Derek? - los ojos grandes del chico desenfadados lucían bonitos y ambos lobos levantaron la misma ceja al verse aludidos por la misma observación.

\- Es todo tuyo - respondió Finn - En realidad prefería a Laura en todo sentido...- Derek levanto la barbilla cuando la imagen de Laura y como la hallo, entro en el sin permiso.

\- Vivir con normas tan antiguas debe ser horrible, ojalá puedan cambiar eso. - Stiles no se apartó de Derek dando la imagen perfecta a los alphas que aún con la mirada aturdida no concebían lo que les decían.

\- ¿Tu realmente crees que mi madre aceptara a el mate que elijamos? - pregunto Jackson asombrando más a su gemelo.

\- Si tienes la determinación para imponerte, para tener el honor de respetarlo y que pueda amarte de vuelta, sí. Tendrá que hacerlo. - Stiles respondió sin conflicto, Derek mantenía su postura silenciosa a su lado, dejando hablar a su pareja con total libertad, eran palabras sabias incluso para un chico humano y aun así no dejaba de sorprenderles como Derek le permitía defenderle, amarle y hablar junto a él.

 

Un silencio fue seguido de la retirada de ambos alphas, Derek y Stiles miraron como desaparecían por la puerta, manteniéndose juntos hasta que Derek confirmo que ya salieron del edificio, Stiles soltó el aire y corrió a su mochila para tomar el celular inquieto por Scott, pero el chico contesto tranquilo, informándole luego a modo de que el no se asuste, de que echo a una alpha loca del territorio solo con su rugido, fascinado en realidad por su amigo, que estaba contento y satisfecho por ello.

 

Derek miro por sobre su hombro el mensaje, los dos concordaron que no se enteró nadie de lo que paso, más tranquilos se recargaron en la mesa y se miraron un segundo, casi sonriéndose, lo habían logrado habían salido airosos del asunto.

 

\- ¿Puedes quedarte unos días? ¿Hasta estar seguros de que no volverán? - pregunto Derek mirando por la ventana desconfiado como solo él puede serio, Stiles curvo la comisura de su labio, la tranquilidad entrando a su cuerpo.

\- Creo que sí, pero mejor pidamos algo de comer me muero de hambre. - Derek voleo a verlo como tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico y el volante de su heladera para ordenar algo.

 

Unas horas más tarde en la que Derek y Stiles compartida comida china sentados en el sillón, uno al lado del otro, manteniendo la distancia al mínimo por si las dudas la madre de los gemelos reventaba en ira y quería volver a reclamar algo, pero la llamada de su padre le obligo a volver a casa entrada la tarde, la tormenta no cesaba afuera, por lo que Derek se ofreció a llevarlo en su auto.

 

El silencio estaba en cada cosa que hacían, en el auto incluso se incrementó al intensificarse, Stiles no estaba muy seguro del porqué, imaginando que ya librados del problema no tenían que volver a verse tan seguido o que Derek quería pensar en porque Laura hizo lo que hizo en realidad no lo sabe, bajo del auto sin despedirse, se empapo en los dos metros que hizo hasta la puerta de su casa.

 

Escucho el auto de Derek arrancar y su padre mirarle en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados, algo no iba bien por lo que en vez de dejar su bolso de escapada inventada en la entrada entro directamente con ella hasta que su padre lo detuvo en la escalera.

 

\- ¿Vas a decirme porque las mentiras o tendré que pinchar tu teléfono y rastrear el GPS para ver dónde has estado? - su padre parecía más que molesto y el volteo a verlo.

\- No, yo... solo quería un momento para mi papá, sin Scott... sin que te preocuparas donde estaba. –

\- ¿Y eso no tendrá nada que ver con ese Camaro el cual perfectamente que es de Derek Hale? ¿Porque llevas esas gasas debajo de tu oído? - señalo hacia afuera y él no sabía que contestar, imágenes de lo ocurrido en su habitación y la pelea en el loft no paraban de aparecer en su mente inhabilitarlo para formar algo creíble sin mentir.

\- No yo...me lastime, y eso, me cure y me trajeron a casa eso es todo...- su padre se acercó y lo tomo del roseo para revisar la herida.

\- ¿Son esas garras? - le inquirió y miro de más cercas debajo de su mandíbula las cuales llegaban hasta su clavícula. - ¿Tengo que preguntar que son todos estos morados? Stiles, o me dices la verdad ahora mismo o estarás castigado por los próximos seis meses. - la furia en su padre parecía reventar cuando se volteó y golpeo la mesa con sus nudillos.

\- OK... yo, me topé con un lobo y Derek me saco del apuro...- su padre lo miro se froto el rostro preocupado.

\- OK... eres creíble, Scott me dijo que, hecho a alguien o algo del pueblo, sé que esto es bastante nuevo para mí, todo esto de los lobos, solo dime si planeas unirte definitivamente al pack de Scott y ser un lobo OK? - Stiles respiro, pero negó con su cabeza acercándose a él.

\- No papá, no quiero ser un lobo, pero si pertenezco al pack de Scott...- la mirada de su padre se centró en él.

\- OK... está bien, pero sin ser lobo...- si padre pareció meditar algo y soltando el aire más calmado volvió a preguntar. - y las... otras marcas...- Stiles descubrió parte del cuello con la mano y se sonrojo bajando la cabeza. - Perdona, se me olvida que no serás un niño siempre, ¿solo cuídate OK? Usa protección y esas cosas, Y espero que quien quiera que sea se buena persona...- su padre soltó el aire y se rasco la nuca.

\- ¿Estamos bien? - pregunto el chico y su padre asintió.

\- Si no te preocupes, solo... no me mientas, si no vas a pasar la noche aquí solo dilo ¿OK? - concilio, tomando su cinturón y su arma de la silla donde estaba colgado - Si... lo prometo. ¿Vas a la estación? - pregunto Stiles y lo miro colocarse el cinturón reglamentario. - Hoy es martes... ¿No deberías quedarte en casa? - su padre le miro y asintió nuevamente tomando su chaqueta y su sombrero.

\- Si, pero Ron, Tyler y Sebastián están atrapados en casa por la inundación en la zona sur. Solo hay dos oficiales en la oficina Parrish y Gordon, soy el jefe y debo estar ahí...- su padre lo abrazo y el cerro un ojo cuando palmeo su espalda, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor.

\- ¿Estarás toda la noche? - pregunto.

\- Si los dos turnos...- le pasó la mano por el rostro y se marchó.

 

Stiles lo miro correr al auto patrulla y desaparecer en el intenso aguacero que no paraba desde la mañana, miro a través de la ventana unos cuantos minutos ante de tomar el bolso al pie de las escaleras y caminar hasta su cuarto, pensando que se tomaría un café caliente con galletas, con todo desempacado paso por el baño a cambiarse las vendas.

 

Jackson había clavado sus garras en ambos lados de su cuello, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron las marcas que Derek dejo en él, eran muchas, ya de un color morado, deslizándose por su cuello y donde su pulso apenas es visible, la última sobre su clavícula es la más grande, como si hubiera querido morderlo enserio.

 

Se acarició el cuello unos instantes apreciándolas, las sentía como pequeños trofeos, pero luego con imágenes de lo sucedido se avergonzaba el solo frente al espejo, por lo que lo abrió buscando un desinfectante, pero no lo encontró, bajando a la cocina en el segundo que la figura de Derek estaba del otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola para entrar.

 

\- ¿Paso algo? - dijo de inmediato al abrir la puerta.

\- No, pero mi auto se atascó en medio de la ruta, llueve tanto que el barro lo enterró.

\- Oh... ¿Está cerca de aquí? – 

\- Si, puedo pasar aún me estoy mojando. - Stiles salto sobre sus talones para dejarlo pasar, Derek estaba empapado se quitó la chaqueta, pero aun así su camiseta era agua.

\- Te traeré una toalla. – 

\- ¿Te estabas cambiando la venda? - pregunto cuando volvió dejando la chaqueta sobre una silla.

\- Si, pero no encuentro el desinfectante. - le entrego la toalla, pero Derek lo tomo suavemente del mentón haciéndolo virar su rostro para mirarle las heridas, apretando una de las marcas...

\- Espero que no sean muy profundas, podrías transformarte por ellas...- Stiles se puso una mano en el cuello y lo miro asustado.

\- ¿Qué? no.- sus ojos tan abiertos como platos.

\- Tranquilo, sino sentiste nada hasta ahora no pasa nada, además no te has curado, incluso estás siguen ahí...- puso un dedo sobe los morados que él le dejo y Stiles se hizo el tonto caminando lejos de él.

\- ¿Si? uff que bueno, menos mal. - se tropezó con la heladera y dando media vuelta la abrió.

\- ¿Tu padre está en casa? - pregunto y Stiles le miro mientras sacaba un botellón de jugo de la heladera.

\- No, tendrá que cubrir a unos compañeros. – 

\- ¿Puedo quedarme? - Stiles bebía del pico del bonote, nerviosamente.

\- Si, si claro... porque no.- 

\- Solo hasta que pare de llover. - sentencio retirándose la camiseta y secando el cabello a continuación.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película o algo? - pregunto mirando con detalle como el lobo se ponía decente o en realidad todo lo contrario.

\- Seguro... ¿Podrías prestarme la ropa de tu padre para cambiarme? - Derek se desabrochaba el cinturón y al no obtener respuesta levanto la mirada al adolescente que solo allí reacciono.

\- Si, si claro ya te busco algo. - Stiles corrió escaleras arriba y Derek lo pensó un segundo, si su anterior decisión era correcta o no.


	5. Chapter 5

En medio de la sala, a oscuras mirando Tron es que Derek volvió a curar las heridas de su cuello con cuidado, lentamente y con el desinfectante las cubrió con las vendas, comieron algo de arroz recalentado con estofado que Stiles ya tenia en la heladera, Stiles media todo con la cercanía que Derek le permitía tener con el, parecía que una confianza nueva les rodeaba.

En medio de la sala, a oscuras mirando Tron es que Derek volvió a curar las heridas de su cuello con cuidado, lentamente y con el desinfectante las cubrió con las vendas, comieron algo de arroz recalentado con estofado que Stiles ya tenía en la heladera, Stiles media todo con la cercanía que Derek le permitía tener con él, parecía que una confianza nueva les rodeaba.

 

Era agradable y se sentía diferente al silencio y despreocupación que compartieron en el loft luego de que los gemelos se fueran, tal vez era que estaba en su casa, en su sofá viejo y mullido, o viendo algo que a el le gustaba, no estaba seguro y jamás se había planteado que Derek le gustase, pero esto, así si lo hacía, le encantaba no estar solo en la casa y compartir ese nivel de compagina con él, pero la duda de que a Derek le agradase él, entro repentinamente en su mente, soltando chispas e ideas en todas direcciones.

 

\- ¿Derek? - pregunto mirándole en la oscuridad, la luz azul alumbrando su semblante.

\- ¿Si? - contesto centrado en la película.

\- ¿La poción aún se siente en mi piel? - pregunto y Derek viro su rostro hacia él, los ojos redondos interrogantes mirándole fijo.

\- No.- dijo y volvió a la pantalla, seco y el chico suspiro. - ¿Qué pasa? - volvió a mirarlo.

\- Es que me quede pensando, si... no te desagrada tenerme cerca, digo lo que hacía que te gustara tenerme cerca se fue...- y Derek se inclinó hacia él, Stiles sorprendido permaneció quieto mientras Derek pasaba su nariz por su mandíbula y su oído, estremeciendo lo un poco.

\- Hules bien, así como estas, aún es suave tu olor natural debido a la primera pócima, pero aquella que te daba un olor a mar ya no está. - Derek se separó de él y como más palomitas del tazón en el regazo de Stiles.

\- Oh... OK, es bueno saber. - Stiles quiso distraerse buscando una manta que suele deja por allí, pero al ser azul oscuro en medio de la penumbra no lograba verla.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - Stiles levanto su ceja y asintió, sin esperarse que Derek alzara su brazo y lo dejara caer sobre sus hombros, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

 

La película se trasformó en dos y la tormenta seguía su curso, pasaron toda la noche esperando que dejara de llover pero entrada la madrugada ambos caminaron lentamente a la habitación de Stiles, Derek podía oler que estaba nervioso, pero él tampoco podía dejar de mirar su figura o pensar en lo bien que se comportó al no dejar morir a aquel lobo, sentir orgullo del chico era algo que escapaba de su mente, apenas si tenía sentido pero debía admitir que le llenaba en cierto grado... algo dentro de él.

 

Respiro hondo y se estiro sobre la cama desordenada, las sabanas hicieron de su tranquilidad lo opuesto al instante, encontrar el aroma de su encuentro lo altero calentando su sangre tensando sus músculos, dejo de respirar solo para no meter su rostro en la almohada y olisquear las sabanas, el no quería pensar en ello, no en el momento que se preparaba para dormir justo junto a él, por lo que se levantó de un tirón y cuando Stiles entró a su habitación, Derek estaba colocando sábanas nuevas de un color verde oscuro que no veía hace mucho y parecían practicante nuevas, Derek dijo su nombre y de inmediato tomo un lado de la misma que ondeaba en el aire.

 

No pregunto por qué metiendo la sabana debajo del colchón, pero con una manta extra y la ventana entre abierta para escuchar bien como caía el agua, se metieron dentro de las sábanas, mantuvieron poco tiempo una distancia prudente, su cama no era muy grande después de todo, pero cuando el lobo alzo el brazo, el automáticamente se acomodó en su hombro ladeando su cuerpo para ajustarse a él, sintiendo la palma del moreno caer tibia en su hombro, sosteniéndolo casi protectora mente.

 

Siempre le costaba dormir, dios que era su lucha diaria, pero entre el tibio calor que Derek desprendía y esa mano en su hombro circundaba su propio ser, como si de un capullo se tratase, su mente empezó a divagar en eso a solo unos instantes y sus ojos placenteramente cedieron al cansancio.

 

El moreno no cerró los ojos en toda la noche, escuchando los sonidos alrededor de la casa, pensando sin poder entretejer más de un pensamiento una noción correcta a su parecer de lo que pasaba con él, se debatía entre la responsabilidad, sus deseos y lo que era correcto hacer, además de que no sabía que sentía por Stiles, quería protegerlo, eso era obvio pero algo más se desato en el cuándo se volcó sobre su espalda, no quería realmente marcarlo como suyo pero su instinto así lo veía, y sabe lo que fue [en realidad] para un chico de apenas diecisiete años cumplidos sin experiencia real en eso.

 

Admite que la pócima lo domino, que se dejó ir bastante como no lo había hecho jamás, con nadie, compartiendo un orgasmo que inundo su sentidos cuando Stiles estallo en la turbación de su propio placer, placer que fue completamente suyo, sintiendo hasta el más leve matiz en su aroma, perdido completamente en ellos, ahogando en el oleaje violento a sus sentidos de lobo al sentirlo, algo que deseaba hacerle sentir de nuevo al chico, pero aún no sabía bien porque.

 

No quería confundirse más, pero Stiles lo confundía sin remedio desde hace días, con toda esa inseguridad sobre el mismo y lo tierno que era manifestándolo con vergüenza, en lo noble que es, en su valentía sin miedo por los demás, buscando un cariño en el segundo que se sintió solo y apartado, que a el mismo le falta y que el chico sabe demostrar en todas sus acciones para con todo el pack, no solo con él y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

 

Llevo una mano a su frente y miro el techo por lo que la lluvia jamás paro, leves tonos de claridad intentaban cruzar las nubes como el agua a su paso, sin lograr demasiada diferencia y Derek aún seguía mirando el techo cuando el celular de Stiles empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa, haciendo algo de ruido tenue al golpetear la superficie, Derek estiro apenas el brazo y lo tomo sin esfuerzo, Stiles se acurruco en ese momento sobre su pecho buscándole tal vez y el trago aire, le dolió como si el mismo estuviera lleno de esquirlas de vidrio y frunció el ceño negándose aunarle algún sentimiento a todo esto que veía en él.

 

Cuando leyó en la pantalla la frase del despertador sonrío sin poder evitarlo, pero negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía porque estaba aún acostado en esa cama. Sin despertar a Stiles o moverlo demasiado se retiró de la misma, en silencio, como una sombra en el momento que se puso su ropa en la cocina se arrepentía al instante de salir de allí así, todo su ser no quería irse y el sin embargo haciéndole caso a su mente y a la razón, que a su paso y sobre su botas derramabas puntos locuaces para desplazarse lejos de allí, se calzo la chaqueta de cuero fría, aún mojada y salió de la casa.

 

Aludido miro por la ventana de Stiles un par de veces, a penas abierta, con ganas de saltar hasta ella y volver a entrar, pero que iba a decir... ¿Buenos días? ¿Dormiste bien?... Que era lo que el mismo pretendía de ese cuadro, ¿Una sonrisa para el?, Stiles remoloneando junto a él, estirándose como un gato a su lado, siempre muy pagado a él, saliendo del sueño con intenciones de sumergirse en él; y sus botas llenas de barro volvieron a parar retroceder la distancia consumada, a solo seis metros de la casa, cuando la ventana estaba pequeña a sus espaldas, con el sonido seco de la madera pegando contra la madera [la ventana se cerró] Stiles despertó y lo llamaba por la casa como si aún estuviese ahí... ya que aún llovía.

 

Stiles miro en cada habitación, baño y recoveco, incluso en los pequeños sabiendo que el lobo no estaba allí, que amaneció solo a pesar de que el agua aún caía él se marchó, en su piyama de Star Wars [remera negra con las letras gastadas en dorado y sus pantalones haciendo juego con miles de cabezas de Dark Vader] salió del placar y quedo sentado en el piso de la sala... pensando si algo había pasado, si ronco, o si algo le disgusto, olió su remera y está solo olía al detergente del lava ropas.

 

\- Tal vez mi olor volvió y no fue tan agradable como él creía.- hablo para él solo, suspirando decaído hasta que sacudíos cabeza y repuso piezas tristes por las actividades del día en su cabeza.

 

Ignorando el problema, ignorando cualquier cosa que le entristezca de que el lobo prefirió apartarse de el a último momento o en medio de la noche; había colegio ese día, mitad de semana si, pero son dos días sin asistir, la clase de química, latín y filosofía lo esperaban aún al final del día, Scott sin duda estaría allí, sus amigos y la total inexistencia para ellos de lo que paso el fin de semana y los días que le sucedieron... en fin un problema menos, se mentalizo para mantener a flote su poca autoestima y su, sin duda, poco estatus en la manada.

 

Entrenar en medio del barro era algo que había escuchado que Isaac le comento antes de su viaje, comentario que se le escapo en el colegio al ver tanta lluvia, justo al lado de Scott, algo que Derek ponía a prueba sus sentidos en la adversidad del clima tempestuoso y el terreno traicionero, por eso estaba sentado en el desgastado porche de la vieja casa Hale, tenía un patio frontal de cuento entre curvado y liso, un campo de batalla perfecto en ese clima.

 

Scott entrenaba a Malaia, Peter miraba a su espaldas resguardado de cualquier gota de agua, cuando de la nada cae sobre Scott una figura larga, un rugido y un zarpazo en su espalda haciéndole rugir, se levanta asustado con el corazón en un puño, creyendo que los gemelos volvieron cuando los ojos dorados de Isaac es lo que ve, Peter se pone a su lado, Scott le mira y sonríe pero de inmediato junto a Malaia toman posición de equipo, pero antes de cruzar palabra Malaia es atacada desde la copa de los árboles siendo derribada sin más por Cora.

 

Que simplemente saluda con un hola casual y levanta la loba novata del piso con una pata en las costillas, está por protestar cuando sintió el intenso calor de Peter estallar junto a el y saltar del porche, sosteniendo el puño de Cora cuando su hija aún no se levantaba, Malaia gruño ya que no quería protección de nadie, el barro hacia pesados sus movimientos, la ropa mojada era un extra, las zapatillas les sacaban velocidad y Stiles suspiro.

 

No le gustaba eso, ver pelar a sus amigos así... por más que su lazo se fortalecía con cada momento que vivían, con cada entrenamiento, lo notaba en la fuerza de Scott, en su templanza y paciencia, se preguntó cuándo volvió Isaac y Cora, eran las cuatro de la tarde, habían salido de clases hace dos horas.

 

Se preguntó si Chris Argent había vuelto también, Isaac se veía más grande, más trabajado, la forma de sus brazos era diferentes como la dimensión de su espalda, tenía otra contextura y sus movimientos sin duda parecían finamente entrenados, la seguridad en cada movimiento que imprimía con fuerza, un gancho seguido de una barrida le dejo en claro que Chris lo había entrenado pero su mente inquieta solo le hizo preguntarse porque...

 

 

Cora no parecía menos distinta, pelando con Pete y Malaia a la vez, ella era pequeña sin duda, pero no veía su actitud arrebatada y furiosa, se la notaba calma, pensando sus movimientos de ante mano, usaba más sus piernas para sus ataques largos, le sorprendió como Isaac y Cora armaron una formación de ataque en medio del grupo, codo con codo, tobillo con tobillo, ladeo la cabeza y observo como esperaban que los ataquen.

 

Se sentó nuevamente, sus jeans habían sido mala elección para ese día, estaba mojado hasta las rodillas y al ser tan estrechos su piel se sentía fría, casi congelada, quería que deje de llover, que la tierra se seque y dios quería pasto en ese claro; no sabía porque, pero tenía en medio del pecho la necesidad de poner algo verde frene a esa mansión abandonada, como si la luz y la esperanza de una floreciente manada como la suya, merecía ser representada a los pies de las cenizas de la manda hale, nacida de los últimos Hale.

 

Pensamiento que se vio interrumpido por Derek a su lado, en cuclillas más precisamente. el que generalmente hubiera pegado un respingo, dicho algo mordaz o infantil al respecto, de cómo le saco el alma con solo aparecerse de la nada, pero es la realidad que no le escucho llegar, ni siquiera el pisar las tablas del porche que por todo crujían, pero por primera vez el no se inmuto, como si lo hubiera tenido a su lado todo el tempo; el lobo miraba la técnica de los recién llegados, todos reían y rugían y se lanzaban al ataque, el solo podía mirar el semblante serio de Derek, tranquilo.

 

Tal vez estaba esperando una explicación, una palabra o solo contemplaba lo que él era para él... lo que le había hecho sentir cuando se marchó, un poco rechazado, un poco abandonado, y sin embargo no podía enojarse solo lo aceptaba y no sabía porque.

 

Dejo de mirarlo al instante en que menciono palabra.

 

\- Cora me sorprendió está mañana, llegue al loft y estaba leyendo la nota que hice, vio la sangre en todo el loft y se asustó, se lanzó sobre mí de inmediato, tenía tiempo de que no me abrazara tanto...- confeso y el volvió a mirarlo.

\- Acaso...- - No, claro que no.- Derek se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta, la dejo en sus manos y entro en la pelea.

 

Pelearon por horas o a lo que el le dolió el culo de tanto estar sentado, cuando creyó que ya había sido suficiente los interrumpió, mirando su celular para revisar la hora, entradas las ocho de la noche, apenas dijo palabra todos automáticamente todos se detuvieron, Derek observó el segundo en que eso pasó, Stiles mencionó la merienda y se dirigió al interior de lo que antes fue su casa sin esperar respuesta o replica, Isaac abrazo a Scott al terminar poniéndose en camino, demostrando su felicidad la volver, estaban empapados y llenos de barro pero camino ultimo detrás del grupo.

 

Sin saber en realidad que esperar cuando entre los miembros de su manada divisaba a penas a Stiles, el cual estaba repartiendo toallas y camisetas limpias, dando una de cada una a todos mientras ingresaban, el festejo de Cora al estar frente a Stiles le sorprendió, la chica se tiró a su cuello festejando que en medio de la sala había un par de mantas, comida y termos.

 

Miro al chico frente a él sorprendido, teniéndole una toalla y disculpándose porque la camiseta extra se la dio a Cora, pero el negó contra cabeza y dio unos pasos dentro de la sala, las cajas quemadas, los libros y otras cosas como el sofá habían sido movidos hacia las paredes para dar espacio, todos sentados en el suelo conversando, estiles tomó los termos y pregunto en el aire quien quería café y quien chocolate caliente.

 

Stiles era el centro de atención de todos y no le gustó nada, esperando que el chico termine de repartir las bebidas calientes mientras el apretaba disimuladamente los dientes, caminando alrededor del grupo, mirando con cierta ansiedad las sonrisas que Scott le daba a su amigo de la infancia, las palmadas en su espalda por la preparación previa a ese picnic dentro de la casa.

 

La atención hasta de Cora por sus chistes, le sorprendió que Lydia apareciera en ese instante, con dos paquetes de sándwiches los cuales todos la festejaron, la chica estaba impecable sacándose un sobretodo púrpura contra la lluvia, fue a tomar un lugar frente a Stiles y el fuerte apretón en su garganta no le dejo respirar hasta que disimuladamente se sentó en el rincón libre dónde Stiles siempre volvía por más bebidas.

 

Sin apartar la mirada de Lydia, que charlaba con el adolescente con coquetería y desfachatez, que le erizaba la nuca con ello, continuo sacándose el cabello lentamente casi en cámara lenta apretando su dedos en el cuero cabelludo para controlarse, tenía barro en el rostro que de a poco se quitaba y se sentía duro contra su piel, Stiles volvió junto a él en ese instante, tomando otro termo, sirviendo una taza de café, por la cual Peter estiró la mano pensando que era para el cuándo Stiles se giró hacia él y se la entrego.

En ese instante se sereno un poco, en el momento que le miro a los ojos con una leve sonrisa, ofreciéndole unas galletas o lo que Lydia trajo para compartir con la manada, pero sólo le acepto las galletas, en sus manos parecía aún hacer algo del olor a la harina y la mantequilla, suelta levemente el aire conteniendo sus respiraciones para que los lobos frente a él no le huelan.

 

Pero satisfecho Stiles permanece justo a su lado, Peter es servido ultimo por el adolescente y protesta en voz alta, que nadie en la manada respeta a su mayores, siento el único veterano en realidad allí, reclamando algo que después de todo lo vivido no le corresponde en absoluto y Scott le calla argumentando que es el único veterano sí, pero el único medio desquiciado y anarquista, todo rieron y Peter bufo, Malaia preguntando porque pero nadie dijo nada solo negaron con su cabeza.

 

Con la noche sobre sus cabezas y el frío entrando por todos los rincones de la casa, decidieron ir cada uno a su casa, pero con la llegada de Isaac y Cora, la excitación parecía no acabar llevando a Derek a ser anfitrión de medio paquete de chiquillos en su loft, los cuales pararon en la puerta por el olor a lucha, frustración y sangre que los tomo por sorpresa.

 

La mirada de Scott fue tan clara en su interrogante que no tuvo que decir palabra, todos expectantes del receptor de esta, pero Derek solo le miro sin parpadear y le dijo que había estado entrenando, asaltando ahora más tranquilo a Scott con la curiosidad de qué tipo de entrenamiento era ese pero el lobo no le respondió mientras el subía al piso de arriba a cambiarse, las chicas limpiaron la sangre y los chicos pusieron los muebles en su lugar, gastaron bromas sobre que bruto que era para entrenar solo Derek, más aún el adolescente en cuestión, que si no fuese porque Stiles ya era muy sobre actuado sospecharían que algo paso allí.


	6. Chapter 6

El loft se trasformó en una convención de lobos, Derek miraba desde un rincón, donde habían colocado su sillón, tomo un libro una lámpara de pie y decidió no molestar o sentirse más incómodo en las charlas adolescentes, pero así tenía oportunidad de ver como Stiles se movía entre los lobos más jóvenes, exceptuando por lidia él le recordaba mucho a su tía Aeryn ella era humana, habituada a la manada adoptada por sus abuelos desde pequeña.

 

Le asombraba ese tono protector y como su voz era importante para el resto, Scott siempre escuchaba atento lo que decía y así lo hacia el grupo, parecía como si fuese el beta al mando, como mamá loba cuidando de su cachorros, lo noto cuando los llamo para comer en la mansión pero eso significaría que Scott tiene un poder sobre él, que el responde ante él, y eso no le gusto, removiéndose en su silla, intentando comprender la incomodidad de pensar a Stiles con otro dueño, hundiendo sus unías en el apoya brazo, apretando con ganas el libro en su mano.

 

Por lo que en un incontrolable movimiento tiro el libro contra la pared con toda su fuerza y salió de allí furioso, tomando su chamarra en el camino hasta la puerta, todos escucharon como el impacto del encuadernado en la pared de ladrillos estallo y como Derek se marchó, pero Stiles rompió el silencio en que todos se sumieron con una broma sobre que “su chiste”, no era así de malo como para que se largara de ese modo y Cora lo termino alegando que para Derek esa reunión era demasiado ya que se había desacostumbrado mucho a la gente.

 

Lejos de la realidad era que Derek no había escuchado nada de su broma o percatado de la cantidad de gente que le incomodaba, lo que si notaba el deseos irascible de apartar a Stiles de toda la manada a golpes, derramando sangre si era necesario, su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para comprender el punzante dolor en sus sienes, estaba sudando y solo quería correr lejos de allí, dar rienda a un instinto que desconocía.

 

Pero a mitad de su carrera entre los edificios que se transformaron en albergues y luego en construcciones comerciales, Deaton lo paro al sujetarlo del brazo cuando paso por su lado, él estaba fuera de sí y lo empujo contra el auto que cargaba con comida de perro para una entrega.

 

La lluvia parecía menguar en ese instante, en una fina y copiosa cortina de agua, Deaton le llamo repetidas veces por su nombre hasta que pudo enfocar su vista en el rostro que reconocía como el guía de su madre.

 

\- ¿Derek... estás bien? ¿Qué paso? - pregunto cuando dio un paso lejos de él y retraía al lobo en él.

\- ¿Qué? - estaba mareado y gruño por lo bajo, Deaton miro a su alrededor cerró la puerta de la camioneta y empujo a Derek dentro de la veterinaria.

 

El veterinario lo miraba con cuidado hasta que lo dejo en la sala de atención, caminando alrededor de la mesa buscando algo que le calmara, su aceleración podía ser peligrosa no solo para Derek sino también para los que se cruzaran en su camino, siempre lo considero el lobo más centrado de todos los Hale, reprimido tal vez, después de lo que vivió, pero su estado parecía ser algo relacionado con algo mucho más profundo.

 

\- Toma esto...- le entrego un vaso de agua con una perla celeste en el fondo. - Bébelo completo incluso la píldora. - Derek estaba sofocándose, por más que respirase a todo pulmón el aire no lo sentía entrar.

\- ¿Qué es? - atino a decir.

\- Solo hazlo. - y se lo bebió de un solo trago empinando el vaso largo, mientras el agua atravesaba su garganta y hasta que sintió descender la perla por su garganta sus sentidos no se serenaban. - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? - - Demonios...- respiro más tranquilo.- No sé qué está pasándome...- inquirió poniéndose de cuchillas, agarrado de la mesa metálica con la cabeza a gachas, Deaton solo le miro con media sonrisa.

\- Dime los síntomas... tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo Derek. - le sonrío cuando el lobo se levantó y este lo miro mal, como suele mirar a todos.

\- No tengo síntomas de nada...- Derek se tambaleo un poco hasta estirar el brazo y sostenerse de la pared.

\- ¿Enserio...? Cero auto control, problemas de enfoque, mareos... dime cuando fue que tuviste hambre... o no se sed...- remata con suficiencia, seguro de lo que el mismo le indicaba con solo verlo.

\- Quien puede tener sed con tanta lluvia...- Deaton río incrédulo de lo negado del joven Hale podía ser, incluso en algo tan obvio y supo de inmediato que era eso exactamente.

\- Derek siéntate. - el veterinario era paciente y no escatimaría esa cualidad en Derek. Lo tomo de la chaqueta mojada empujándolo a una silla plegable. - Dime... tu problema con esa manada ¿Termino? ¿Fueron útiles las neblinas que le di a Stiles? - Derek lo miro impactando se y enojándose al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Tu sabias? - pregunto encarándole pero sin levantarse de la silla.

\- Claro... supe de su llegada y supe de su partida, como lo lograron no lo sé, ¿Pero me pregunto si los síntomas y este obstáculo en tu vida están relacionados o no? Por eso dime... ¿Que sientes? - Derek parece pensárselo al sobre venir le un mareo y un arranque de ira, sus deseos de desplegar sus garras, lastimándose a sí mismo por intentar contenerse.

\- Yo... no lo sé, solo quiero... - pero el veterinario no le dejo terminar analizando esas primeras palabras.

\- ¿A quién? - acoto mordaz, Derek lo miro y desvío la mirada con furia el pelo volviendo a su rostro, los dientes y las garras no dejándolo tranquilo. - Vamos Derek, dime porque no quieres “ese algo” así lo afrontamos juntos...- espeto esperando algo más de madurez por parte del hombre lobo de 23 años.

\- No sé de qué hablas...- dijo entre dientes gruñendo cada palabra y volviendo a su estado natural.

\- OK... yo te diré, tu mente y tu instinto están opinando diferente, lo que lleva a una convergencia; de hecho a una discordia en un solo cuerpo, esto puede ser por una sola razón, la cual te lleva a no beber por días, la comida la tienes en frente pero no la tocas, los mareos y la falta de reconocimiento de lugares o personas pero por sobre todo, la continua molestia de todo lo que te rodea, orillándote a esto...- Derek levanta la cabeza con chulería casi riendo del diagnóstico sin decir la enfermedad, apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué se debe todo eso? ¿Doctor? - pregunto de mala gana, volviendo a su estado animal sin quererlo con dolor de por medio.

\- Creo que estás imprimado...- dijo cruzando los brazos manteniendo su mano en su barbilla sin dejar de mirarle y Derek abrió sus ojos como dos platos, empalideciendo con ese puntual diagnóstico.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Dime... ¿Es Stiles cierto? – 

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Está loco? ¡Esto, es envenenamiento o algún tipo de maldición a la que fui expuesto o algo de esa loba soltaba en cada golpiza o abstinencia por las mismas! - espeto cambiando de tema, organizando su cabeza de otro modo para no pensar en ello.

\- Derek es completamente natural... un lobo se enamora de verdad una sola vez en su vida...- replico paternal mente.

\- ¡No estoy enamorado! - le grita en la cara, sintiéndose bien de repente, bajando su cabeza al piso, levantándose y caminando nervioso por la sala de operaciones.

\- Tranquilo... pasa que algunos lobos siempre encuentran un mate autentico en humanos, sin necesidad de transformarlos, ellos sin saberlo también se impriman, es como una pequeña llave dentro del alma humana que se entrega sin siquiera saberlo, sin poder evitar ser fiel al lobo para siempre. - Derek golpea con la palma extendida la mesa de metal abollándola.

\- ¡¡Usted está equivocado!! - ruge... escuchándose en toda la zona su rugido.

\- ¿No sé por qué lo niegas tanto? Stiles es un buen chico, es algo delgado, pero solo tiene 17 años, crecerá...- le dice intentando ponerle el lado positivo enfrente.

\- ¡Es un niño! Y yo no puedo...- y miles de situaciones con Stiles pasan frente a sus ojos, tan rápido y tan abstractos, lleno de sentimientos, palabras y situaciones en un micro instante que el mareo vuelve a él y pega la cabeza a la mesa de metal. - No puede ser...- Deaton nota que no solo es negación, es miedo, profundo, muy marcado en él y cree que tiene algo que ver con sus viejas relaciones.

\- Mira... dime cuantos días has estado junto a Stiles últimamente…- por lo que cree que es mejor centrarlo en el presente, en lo que él siente en estos momentos y no en lo que sintió antes en aquellos momentos.

\- Cinco días... creo... no lo se me la pase inconsciente gran parte del tiempo...- replico, entrando en su mente los momentos en que despertaba, la mirada grande y preocupada que le curaba las heridas.

\- OK... entonces dime... ¿Te ha costado separarte de él? ...- Derek le miro con desgano entrando en el primer estado de aceptación, preocupación.

\- Si...- contesto sin deseos de admitirlo.

\- ¿Has bebido o comido estos cinco días...? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Uno solo... creo. Comí algo que me dejo. Pero no bebí nada. - se levantó frotándose el rostro con fuerza.

\- ¿Estaba Stiles contigo en ese momento? - Derek le miro pensando de nuevo en ese instante.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – 

\- Solo responde. - el lobo lo mira fastidiado, pero él no puede evitar curvar las comisuras de sus labios mientras que el lobo intenta evitar la respuesta.

\- No... Él, se había ido...- murmuro sin mirarlo.

\- Pues ahí lo tienes... Stiles consume tanto tu atención que incluso crees que has estado comiendo, pero en realidad no lo has hecho, puede que hayas probado algo pequeño por aquí o por allá, pero, al estar tantos días a su lado, rodeado de su olor, de su compañía, todas las veces que te haya tocado, ha estado metiéndose dentro de tu espíritu, por más que tu estés inconsciente o consciente el lobo sigue así, atento, pendiente…. y al ver todo esto en Stiles, el lobo se imprimo sin tu saberlo.

\- Por eso tu mente se niega, esa es la razón real...- parpadea desconcertado, Derek da unos pasos hacia atrás chocando su cadera con la estantería de metal en la que se recarga.

\- No puede ser...- Derek se sujetó el cabello con los puños cerrados en él.

 

Deaton se dio la vuelta para preguntar al lobo cuales serían sus planes, como informaría al chico, pero en su defecto, Derek ya no estaba, asumió que se dirigía donde el chico para sacarse la duda y en ese momento sucumbirían a esta cualidad de la imprimación, del amor puro tan arraigado a la misma naturaleza, por ello es que sonrío y se dirigió a la habitación secreta a colocar de nuevo las perlas celestes en su sitio a resguardo de los curiosos.

 

Pero al entrar algo le pareció raro, estaba todo muy ordenado, pero subió los hombros no dándole mucha importancia, después de todo Stiles es quien se ocupa del orden allí desde hace unos meses.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Stiles espero en la ventana por horas, el mundo detrás de él [su manada] proseguían en la piyamada, en las películas, en la comida, en las historias de los recién llegados en contar lo que paso en Beacon Hills mientras no estaban, toda novedad y detalle fue cubierto entre risas y asombros, las bolsas de dormir se multiplicaron y las luces se apagaron eventualmente mientras que el sueño dominaba a algunos antes que a otros.

\- ¿Stiles? - llamo una voz que el bien conocía.

\- Si...- volteo a ver a Scott detrás de él que se apoyó contra la ventana para mirarlo cansado, con el sueño pintado en su rostro.

\- ¿No vas a dormir? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto y bostezo, por lo cual Stiles solo sonrío.

\- Sí, sí, pero creo que tomare algo caliente antes...- Scott con los ojos achinados le dio un abrazo que su amigo recibió contento y lo dejo a solas.

 

El camino hasta la cocina sin sentir el cuerpo en realidad, creía que la temperatura de su cuerpo no estaba en ningún radar, puesto que ni él podía sentirlo; con la pava caliente derramo el contenido en una taza con cocoa instantánea que encontró hurgando en las gavetas de Derek, lo disolvió con tranquilidad, pero su ansiedad no se calmó con la infusión caliente, espero y espero, pero la sensación que tenía en el cuerpo solo le recordaba a la partida de su madre.

 

Él sabía bien que era lo que esperaba, quería que Derek vuelva, quería hablarle, quería saber si estaba bien y que había pasado para que se fuera de ese modo...

 

Suspiro angustiado, bebiendo tan lento como fuese posible la cocoa, tragando de a pequeños sorbos esperando que todo el mundo termine de sucumbir con agrado ante el duende de las arenas doradas, rey de los sueños, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ello pero si a Derek, la luz en sus ojos lo desconcertó, parpadeo y miro a su alrededor percatándose de los colores del amanecer, el cielo más claro y celeste, tan despejado de la tormenta apretó su pecho con angustia, en que momento la noche se le escurrió delante de su ojos.

 

Sin esperar o decir nada salió del departamento hurtadillas, casi corriendo bajo los pisos por las escaleras aún noctámbulo, sus reflejos eran limitados, pero aun así se subió al jeep y condujo rápidamente hasta su casa, sintiendo la desesperación rayando con garras afiladas sobre sus huesos, casi sin aire paro el auto se detuvo frente a su casa y subió saltando escalones hasta su habitación.

 

El encontrar el cuarto en perfecto silencio rompió algo su corazón... camino lento hasta la ventana, deseando con ganas encontrarlo ahí, pero equivocándose con ello espero en vano su regreso, tal vez estaba exagerando, después de todo él no era un lobo, él no tenía conversaciones con su instinto ni podía percibir nada más allá de un insecto volando alrededor suyo.

 

Así que se sentó en su cama cansado, con las manos cayendo entre sus piernas, notando que aún estaba mojado, con pereza se retiró la ropa mojada del día anterior, tal vez tenía fiebre por el frío que había tomado durante el día anterior y por eso la sensación de abandono en su cuerpo, aún hacía frío a pesar del cielo despejado, lento y casi con torpeza camino al baño desnudo, tomo una ducha tan caliente que no le dejaba respirar, pero que relajo su cuerpo entumecido, ya con un piyama fresco se acostó adormir pero un mensaje resonó en la chaqueta que había quedado en el piso.

 

Lo tomo y respondió a Scott, que se sorprendió que no estuviese ahí o haya dormido cuando encontró su bolsa de dormir aún enrollada. Con simples palabras lo dejo tranquilo, se metió dentro de las mantas y se dejó ir donde debió pasar la noche, en las fantasías del universo, flotando alrededor de sus dedos, pensando en el abrazo que su cuerpo necesitaba, en como su presencia lo calmaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Paso todo el día en cama y eso no fue bueno, su padre ponía paños fríos en su rostro incluso noto a un médico en su casa, recuerda algo nebuloso su rostro y lo que le preguntaba, pero el solo volvió a dormir, estar tantas horas con la ropa mojada no fue la mejor de las ideas, Scott preocupado lo cuidaba cuando su padre no podía, incluso varios miembros de la manada fueron a verle en cortos periodos de tiempo para que el pudiera dormir tranquilo, la fiebre subía mucho de noche, el sentía helado el cuerpo y traspiraba profusamente.

 

El sheriff luego de un día y medio con fiebre irregular, lo llevo al hospital, Melissa le coloco un suero y el medicamento liquido le empezó a hacer más efecto mientras dormía, no recuerda haber abierto los ojos cuando decidieron eso, solo recuerda el rostro de la mamá de Scott sonriéndole cándidamente, como solía hacerlo su madre, reconfortándolo nuevamente al dormir.

 

&&&&&

 

Son tres días en los que huye como un cobarde del pueblo, tres días en que no sintió desesperación por verlo, escucharlo u olerlo, no sintió celos o aprensión por la cercanía de otros para con Stiles, pero cuando abrió la puerta del loft, Cora le tiro con el mando del televisor, tan certero que le dio en medio de la frente.

 

Sorprendido gruño, pero la chica no estaba muy a la orden de perdonarle su desaparición, por lo que camino hasta el y lo empujo con ganas casi al filo de desafiarlo.

 

\- ¡Pero que pasa contigo! - reclamo - ¿¡Dónde demonios has estado!?¿Yo vuelvo y tú te vas? Es que no sabes lo que es una manada o se te olvido por completo. - replico enfadada.

\- De que demonios hablas Cora, solo necesitaba algo de tranquilidad y con ustedes aquí es completamente imposible. - refuto con enojo, soltando el bolso sobre el sofá, a punto de quitarse la chaqueta porque no le apetecía para nada pelear con su hermanita.

\- Pues se supone que debes estar aquí o avisar que te iras, sabes en una manada todos debemos estar pendientes de todos, no puedes solo desconectarte de nosotros. - Derek rodó los ojos y volteo a verla, sin entender porque seguía enojada.

\- Me comunique con Scott, le dije que volvería en unos días punto, no tengo que hacer un boletín de todo lo que hago para su información Cora, no sé qué este pasa, ya cálmate. - Cora miro a otro lado frustrada.

\- Es cierto, no es como que te importe demasiado Stiles tampoco, pero yo soy tu hermana ¿No? Podrías haberme dicho algo a mí al menos. - con un puchero en la boca se dejó caer en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Stiles...? ¿Porque habría de importarme Stiles...? - dijo desde lejos, pausado, en un tono neutro, casi sin emoción apretando fuerte la mesada donde se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

\- Está con fiebre desde hace tres días, no saben por qué aún, el papá, digo el sheriff al no poder bajársela lo interno en el hospital... ¿Oye quieres que pida comida? Quisiera...- Cora mira dentro de la cocina y no hay nadie allí, huele el aire extrañada pero su hermano se fue, pateo el suelo enfadada, sin creerse que la dejo hablando sola.

 

Los turnos de visitas habían terminado después de las ocho, pudo ver desde lejos como el sheriff se despedía de Melissa, Derek cruzo unos pasillos para no ser visto y se coló en la habitación donde el olor de Stiles era más acentuado, le sorprendió que el mismo fuera tan nítido, no como cuando él lo detectaba entrando al edificio de su loft, se le olía diferente.

 

Movió la cortina que le daba intimidad en la habitación a oscuras y le vio pálido en la cama de hospital, la culpa lo invadió mientras rodeaba la cama, un tubo plástico conectado a su brazo le erizo la piel, la frente perlada de sudor, la aureola roja debajo de sus ojos lo martirizo, sumido en el silencio, con la gente caminando por el pasillo, sus dedos se estiraron hasta su mano a mi limeros de tocarlo pero sin hacerlo.

\- ¿Derek...? - susurro con la boca reseca en una pasta que le molestaba, volteando a verle, apenas abriendo sus ojos como si las largas pestañas le pesaran toneladas.

\- Hola...- dijo en voz baja, solo para los oídos del chico. Pero vio cómo su ceño se frunció y su respiración se hizo irregular.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto dolido, Derek apretó su mano en ese instante, acortando la distancia, casi quemándole el aire que se interponía entre ellos.

\- Lo siento...- no pudo siquiera responder, murmurando una disculpa, sentándose en la cama y dejando que el chico se acurrucara contra él, las lágrimas y la congoja saliendo de su cuerpo cuando Stiles cerro su mano sobre su chaqueta tirando con fuerza de el para mantenerlo cerca.

\- Donde...- inquirió nuevamente, sin saber que decir, sin poder decir que huyo de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por él, que tenía miedo de que eso fuera solo un poco real, sintiendo la fiebre en su palma al colocarla en su frente.

\- Estoy aquí...- pego su boca a su frente y Stiles alzo los brazos para tocar su cabello, acariciándole repetidas veces, sabiendo que lo extraño en cada caricia.

\- Me dejaste solo...- reclamo entre hipidos, su llanto más notorio haciendo al lobo miserable en su interior.

\- Shhh...- intento calmarlo. - Ya volví, me quedare aquí...- pero el chico no dejaba de llorar enterrado en su cuello.

\- Es por mí que te fuiste, yo lo sé, te disgusto... yo te disgusto... y tuviste que meterte conmigo y eso te desagrado más y te fuiste para olvidarte de eso, para quitarte mi olor de encima... - hablo rápido, pisando sus palabras, con la congoja aplastando sus pulmones, las lágrimas calientes evaporándose en la febril piel, su mente vagando dentro de su dolor.

\- ¿Qué? - Derek se congelo, cuantos aciertos podía tener el chico con él, pero se equivocaba en la razón de ello, notando el olor que desprendía era de rechazo, pero no por él, Stiles se sentía rechazado, tan pequeño y sin valor, lo cual lo hizo sujetarle con más fuerza acunando su cuerpo sin darse cuenta, aferrándose, intentando quitar esos pensamientos de él. - No Stiles... tranquilo... no fue eso. - murmuro en su oído.

\- Pero...pero...- replico mientras el llanto le daba espasmos a su garganta, interrumpiendo su respiración.

\- Shhh... Hablaremos después, yo vine apenas supe que estabas enfermo. - Derek miro las marcas cicatrizadas en el cuello blanco, pasando sus dedos por esas cuatro lunetas que quedaron de las garras de Jackson.

\- ¿Viniste a verme? - pregunto más calmado, dejando que Derek limpie su rostro de humedad, de lágrimas y traspiración. - ¿A mí? - lo decía casi incrédulo cuando al fin se miraron a los ojos, Derek apoyo su frente en la del chico sin dejar de mirarlo, notando la temperatura subía.

\- Si a ti, me preocupa que estés aquí...- pero Stiles cerró los ojos disfrutando tanto de su cercanía, de su aliento contra su rostro, que rozó su nariz con la de Derek en una caricia intima.

\- No te vayas. - pidió sintiendo como los párpados le ardían, apretándolos y tratando de ubicar su mano entre la tela de cuero para sujetarle, perdiendo el piso cuando sintió el beso sobre sus labios suave pero muy suyo, durmiéndose en ese instante en el abrazo del lobo.

\- Me quedare. - Derek le miro relajarse, observo una última lágrima enganchada en las largas pestañas, sin deseos de caer sobre la piel.

 

Se dedicó a sostenerlo notando la tranquilidad del chico, entendiendo que no había “peros” en esto, no había manera de que el pudiera esquivarlo o decidir que no lo quería, simplemente estaba allí, simplemente había pasado y noto lo completo que se sentía junto a él, acariciando la nuca del chico, con su cabeza reposando en su pecho. Stiles era suyo, las palabras de Deaton giraron en su mente, Stiles estaba imprimado de él también, tal vez sintió el momento en que decidió irse, como un abandono de su parte y en parte el chico se sentía así, abandonado por él; Derek negó con la cabeza porque eso no podía ser, porque Stiles imprimado o no, era solo un chico humano... el murmullo del adolescente llamándole desmoronaron un muro en él, se preguntó si fue por eso que enfermo o fue casualidad, aunque no le importaba mucho donde estaba la realidad de ello, solo beso su cabello y refregó su mejilla sobre el disfrutando de su aroma. 

 

Esa misma mañana la voz calma y preocupada le despertaba, tocando su frente, detrás de su cuello y el abrió los ojos dando una gran y profunda respiración, desorientado, pero al fin prestando atención, era Melissa quien le llamaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pregunto qué pasaba, pero ella solo soltó una pequeña risa aliviada, Scott apareció en la puerta de su habitación a los diez minutos, pero el solo quería levantarse de la cama.

 

Enterarse a conciencia que había estado tres días completos con fiebre y que el alpha quería saber de donde habían venido las marcas de su cuello lo hacía sentir incomodo, pero no alcanzo a decir nada siquiera una invención mediocre de último momento porque su padre los interrumpió, acercándose con pasos apresurados sonriendo y estrechándolo, renegando de el por hacerlo preocupar de este modo.

 

Él se disculpó tanto como pudo con la mirada grande y la sonrisa en su rostro, es estaba bien ahora, tenía una sensación de cariño en el pecho que no sentía desde hacía años, el vacío que dejo su madre parecía haber desaparecido, pero no estaba seguro de la razón y a pesar de las infaltables interrupciones de la manada, los regalos que trajeron y la continua atención sobre él, tuvo que contestar a Scott.

 

Fue una mentira por supuesto, una que pudo idear en los lapsos cortos de escuchar a los demás, pero al menos Scott aún no era bueno percibiéndolas, diciendo que había sido Derek unos días atrás sin querer, porque se metió a su departamento y lo despertó de un grito en el oído, pensando que sería una buena broma, pero eso solo no fue estúpido sino peligroso porque por primera vez lo había encontrado completamente dormido.

 

Le comento que Derek se disculpó y que lo reto por ello, pero también le curo la herida con cuidado, Scott acentuó su preocupación por el pasando sus dedos por la herida casi cicatrizada, casi desconfiando, comentando que se le olvidaba que él era humano nada más, Stiles se hizo el ofendido de inmediato, aunque Scott le ofreció torpemente dejar de serlo con el temor de que no se recupere de una herida mayor en esa vida que llevaban, pero el negó completamente.

 

Le gustaba ser los que los mantenía con los pies en el piso, conscientes de su poder y de la fragilidad de su entorno, Scott sonrío casi sonrojado porque era cierto, Stiles se había transformado en el ancla de la manada, y todos asintieron con ello, por más que su padre allí presente entre tanto lobo no le gustara mucho la idea, de que en realidad fuera tan importante para el grupo.

 

Melissa consiguió su alta ese mismo medio día, su padre lo monto en la patrulla y lo llevo a casa, debe admitir que no había estado todo un día entero con su padre, fue agradable tenerle cerca toda la mañana y almorzar algo que preparo, esperar en la mesa mientras él se reía de como su padre se movía sobre la sartén, preparando unos filetes y una ensalada, comida sana, según su criterio. 

 

Charlaron habidos por horas, su padre en realidad indagando porque se había enfermado así, y que había estado pasando últimamente en su vida, solo que el no podía decir en realidad sobre su último enfrentamiento, pero si se le escapo el haber estado empapado todo el día de la tormenta mientras la manada entrenaba.

 

Su padre le aclaro ciertos puntos que el considero interesantes, su miedo por lo sobrenatural y el continuo peligro que corrían sus allegados, o sea el mismo, por lo que le preguntaba si estaba tomando alguna precaución, algo dentro de ese mundo sobrenatural para protegerse.

 

Stiles sonrío, pero de inmediato le comento que desde lo de la profesora y los alphas había tomado sus recaudos, sobre esa casa, las protecciones en ellas y que solo la manada podía entrar en ella si sus intenciones eran buenas, su padre abrió los ojos impresionado, pero él también le recomendó que tuviese una carga de su arma con plata y acónito en ella.

 

El sheriff le miro y exhalo cansado, pero tomo su libreta de su bolsillo y anoto lo que su hijo le decía, Stiles se río pero continúo hablando, hasta que la tarde los sorprendió sentados aún en la mesa, sus platos vacíos ocupando la mesa, cuando el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

 

Ser el sheriff del pueblo era muy demandante y les quitaba mucho tiempo juntos, como en ese instante donde un choque en plena avenida requería de él porque encontraron algo más en uno de los autos, suspiro y miro a su hijo al cual no quería dejar solo luego de que estuvo tantos días en el hospital, pero Stiles en un gesto le contesto que no pasaba nada, apenas corto el chico le comunico que se metería en la cama, su padre se disculpó y con la chaqueta en la mano y un beso sobre su cabeza se despidió de él.

 

A pesar de que solo eran las seis y media de la tarde estaba oscuro afuera, la noche se presentaba temprano en el invierno; el al fin estaba solo luego de que despertara sin un rastro de fiebre en el hospital, empezó a caminar por la casa lentamente, notando el panorama general, recogiendo ropa, restos de las cosas que su padre no debió estar comiendo, poniendo las botas que seguro se quitó en la sala luego de trabajar, pero que el dejo cerca del fregadero donde les quitaría el barro más tarde, tomo unas mantas y almohadas que seguían en la sala para subir a su habitación lentamente.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Scott leía un libro en el borde de su ventana cuando golpearon el marco de su puerta principal, el chico levanto la mirada y olió suavemente el aire reconociendo a Derek en el porche, dejo el libro sobre la punta de su cama, encaminándose para responder al llamado, lo vio nervioso cuando abrió la puerta y aparto el mosquitero desconfiado, frunciendo el ceño por la postura tensa, el nerviosismo en el aire rodeando espeso al beta.

 

\- ¿Derek? ¿Esta todo bien?- Derek levanto la cabeza y su rostro no era el duro e infranqueable de siempre.

\- Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.- espeto directamente y Scott con los ojos muy abiertos por la proclamación.

\- ¿Ok?... pasa.- Scott le vio caminar hasta la cocina, sin sentarse empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la isla flotante.- ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?-

\- ¿Sabes lo que es la imprimación de un lobo?- Scott se sienta en una silla alta junto a la isla flotante y Derek se mantiene justo enfrente de el.

\- Si... leí algo de ello, ¿Derek que esta pasando?- pregunta con mas seriedad, mirando al lobo que no puede mantenerse dentro de su piel.

\- Pues, pasa que me imprime... por eso me fui, creí que podría evitarlo, al principio no supe que me pasaba, nunca lo había experimentado, Deaton dice que es solo una vez en la vida de un lobo pero... como un cobarde huí...- solo allí Derek prácticamente avergonzado de su comportamiento toma asiento pero siempre frente a el.

\- Ok. Puedo comprender un poco el porque, pero me inquieta preguntar ¿Quien es y porque me lo estas contando a mi Derek...?- el lobo le mira a los ojos y el solo puede achicar los suyos, poniendo sus codos en la mesa, acercándose asi a el.

\- Porque eres el alpha de la manda, porque en parte estoy rindiéndote un respeto como tal, como mi alpha debes darme permiso, es algo mas serio de lo que una definición puede aclarar, porque de quien me imprime es parte de tu manada también. - El beta reitera y Scott siente tensar todos sus músculos, frunciendo su ceño con fuerza.

\- ¿Derek de quien te imprimaste?- le espeta levantando la vos, su instinto de alpha entrando en un estado territorial.

\- Es Stiles...- Scott abre su ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces mientras Derek mantiene su mirada clavada en la mesada.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Estas hablando en serio?- dice aun sorprendido mas que nada pasmado, completamente incrédulo de lo que sus oídos escucharon.

\- Es porque es muy en serio, que te pido a ti el permiso para unirme a el formalmente.- Derek se aclara la vos, completamente superado por esta declaración abierta que esta haciendo.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no, no puedes cortejar a Stiles!- le grita sonsacado, tirando el banco hacia atrás parándose estrepitosamente, Derek levanta la cabeza ante eso inmediatamente.

\- Ok, no esperaba eso de ti pero si esa es tu opinión final, tendré que llevarme a Stiles a otro pueblo.- Derek se levanta colocándose en la misma posición defensiva que el alpha, Scott vuelve a sorprenderse negando con la cabeza, esperando no haber escuchado lo que escucho.

\- ¿Llevártelo? ¿Estas loco?- le grito y al ver que Derek no le bajaba la mirada, sumiso como le había dado la noticia, enfureció, no era una pregunta... estaba afirmando que se llevaría a su amigo, encendiendo su mirada y el beta respondiendo de igual modo.

\- Hey Scott voy a supermercado quieres...- y Melissa se detiene el la puerta trasera de la cocina mirando a los dos lobos mostrándose los dientes, levanta las cejas y solo se le sale de la garganta un sonido agudo y pequeño.- ¿Que pasa?- y trago suavemente para no alterar mas la situación ya que empezaron a gruñir y el pelo les había crecido en el rostro.

\- ¡Derek quiere llevarse a Stiles!- grito desaforado saltando sobre la mesada para lanzar un zarpazo a Derek que lo esquivo retrocediendo y curvandose hacia atrás, pero que le respondió el ataque queriendo atacar sus piernas.

\- ¡Alto... oigan! Alto!- grito Melissa desesperada por que una de su sillas altas termino hecha pedazos, cuando Derek la asoto contra Scott y Scott mando a Derek a la otra pared tirando su cuadros al piso.- ¡¡Scott!! ¡¡Derek!! ¡¡Basta!!- pero al no ser escuchada, apretó los puños y soltó un grito agudo y tan sordo que ambos lobos se le quedaron mirando, confundiendo a la enfermera con Lydia por un segundo, solo cuando la enfermera respiro y les miro enfadada.

\- ¿¡Alguien le pregunto a Stiles que pensaba de esto!?- soltó agitada y los dos lobos se miraron.

\- El...- Derek sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su estado normal.- No lo he hablado con detalle pero nosotros hemos estado mas juntos últimamente, pero no sabia el porque, hasta que Deaton me lo dijo...- explico.

\- ¡Entonces el no sabe nada de esto del la imprimación Derek, podría no estar de acuerdo! ¿Y aun así te lo llevaras?- espeto aun enojado el alpha con sus garras aun amenazantes.

\- El esta imprimado al igual que yo... en humanos es mas leve pero no menos posible.- replico.

\- ¡¡Pero el no lo sabe!! - lo señalo a centímetros de su rostro con deseos de pelear por Stiles.

\- En realidad...- Melissa interrumpió.- Eso explicaría porque en los picos de fiebre lo llamaba, en realidad lloro bastante pensando que Derek lo estaba dejando solo, pensé que era pesadillas pero cuando lo hacia despertar el aun lo llamaba y me preguntaba donde había ido y cuando volvía...- la mujer miro los destrozos de su silla en su mano y Scott volvió a su estado normal, con la boca abierta sin creerse esos detalles que agregaba su madre a todo esto.

\- Cuando regrese, Cora me dijo que estaba en el hospital.- Derek parecía estar contrariado, con su mano en la frente, intentando no pensar en la negativa de Scott.

\- ¿Lo viste? - pregunto el alpha asombrado.

\- Si, anoche... pero lejos de poder hablarlo con el, tenia que hablarlo contigo, eres mi alpha Scott, quiera o no eres importante para mi como miembro de la manada, en realidad preferiría que me dieras tu consentimiento.- de vuelta mantenía su mirada baja en muestra de respeto.

\- Ohh... eso es dulce, ¡Scott respóndele rápido!- le gruñe su madre y Derek se pone rojo dejando de mirar a la mujer cubriendo su rostro con una mano, sintiéndose demasiado expuesto.

\- En realidad... haré lo que Stiles quiera, si el te acepta como pareja, esta bien, yo lo aceptare, pero si el no esta de acuerdo ve olvidándote de que dejare que le pongas un dedo encima.- Melissa toma un periódico y le pega en el hombro, capturando la atención de su hijo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de como esta?- le pregunta dejando el grueso periódico y a su hijo frotándose con fuerza el golpe que le dolió bastante.- Derek mírame.- pero Derek reacio a hacerlo, Melissa lo tomo del rostro y lo hizo agacharse hasta ella, lo estrecho en sus brazos como la madre que es, frotando su espalda con cariño.

\- ¡Mama! - se quejo como un niño y melisma se separo de el.

\- Ve a decirle que le quieres Derek, anda ve.- Derek miro a Scott que no estaba nada contento, pero el sabia que Stiles si le aceptaría, pero le sorprendió que Melissa le estuviere apoyando sin pensar en los años que le separaban como Scott sabia lo hacia.

 

*********

 

Quería entrar por la ventana, sabia que estaba en casa pero las cenizas no le dejan olerlo y eso ponía su nervios de punta, que iba a decirle... “oye estamos imprimados, ponte feliz es para siempre”. Dio muchas vueltas debajo de esa ventana, las luces de la casa seguían apagadas y el no decidía como decirle que le quería, que se moría por conocer cada una de sus locuras, de sus mañas y de cada tono de su vos, como cada trozo de su piel.

 

Pero apenas si podía pensar en las cursilerías que le llenaban el pecho de emoción, también pensó en dejar al lobo actuar, pero no lo creyó buena idea porque lo primero que pensó al meditar eso, fue arrojarse encima de el y hacerlo suyo, sin decir nada, solo marcarlo y hacerle el amor hasta caer desmayados los dos.

 

En su ultima mirada a la ventana decidió entrar por la puerta de la cocina, subiendo los dos escalones hasta ella, pensó en golpear pero algo hizo poner su mano en el picaporte y darle la vuelta, la puerta estaba sin seguro y se abrió lentamente, a lo que el creía su futuro.

 

Su propio corazón parecía no contener la expectativa en el aceleramiento que traía, trago, inspiro y dio unos pasos dentro cerrando la puerta detrás de el, pero ese era su deseo, el que le consumía como un fuego intenso el pecho mientras daba paso tras paso hacia las escaleras, mientras el aroma de Stiles se intensificaba.

 

Secándole la boca, doliendo tragar hasta que apoyo la frente en el borde de su habitación para controlarse, sentía que lo estaba acechando y debía calmarse, mirando la cama que compartieron dos veces como al chico envuelto en las mantas, empujo la puerta lentamente hasta dejarla completamente abierta, volviendo sobre sus pies, retomando poco a poco la corta distancia.

 

Le miro las espaladas un segundo, la respiración pausada en la cama causándole un estremecimiento al ver a Stiles abrazado a una almohada cariñosamente, pensando en que es la misma posición en la que lo había dejado la ultima mañana que pasaron juntos, solo tenia que decir su nombre, despertarle... pero le costaba tanto que no podía respirar.

 

Pero el presentimiento de ser observado el chico dio un salto en la cama, quedándose sentado en medio del colchón, encontrando su mirada en el y Derek se perdió en los ojos redondos unos instantes interminables, observando las chispas en ellos, preguntándose en que momento el marrón de su ojos se puso tan claro, casi amarillo, como si se hubieran topado con un panal de miel.

 

Hubiera querido describir como le hablo con paciencia y pocas palabras, decirle lo que son ahora, entre sincero y directo, pero Stiles no dio cabida a nada en el instante que se le acerco arrodillándose en el filo de la cama justo frente a el, alzando sus manos hasta su chaqueta sin dejar de mirarlo, sin pestañear, deslizando los dedos por su cuello causándole un placer descabellado que agitó su respiración, por un segundo pensó que estaba soñando, era ideal como el adolescente enredada sus dedos en su nuca, apoyando su frente en su mentón.

 

Se sujeto de sus hombros rendido enteramente a la sensación de tenerlo apoyado contra su pecho, se sentía como si Stiles supiera que era lo que les pasaba o tal vez lo imaginaba, pero lentamente se aferró a su cintura deseando que el mundo se olvide de ellos, que pudieran estar así siempre. 

 

Se sentía ridículo pero apenas dijo su nombre Stiles alzo su rostro y le miro, quería decirle que tenían que hablar, tenía algo muy importante que decirle, sin embargo ladeo su cabeza y lo beso, el contacto ínfimo y sin presión desplegó en su cabeza un centenar de centellas explotando de gusto.

 

Apenas podía creer que algo así pudiera ser sentirlo por la imprimación, la sensación de tan simple beso, prácticamente tierno y terso para su tacto, amplificado solo por aceptar conscientemente lo que tenían, solo cuando Stiles se separó repentinamente de él respirando agitadamente se percató de la profundidad con la que se estaban besando, no supo como, solo se perdió en su tacto necesitando de su calor, estrujando su cuerpo más delgado contra si sin poder evitarlo, quitándole el aliento al chico pero del cual no escucho quejas al respecto. 

 

Stiles sintió como el cuerpo perdía fuerza, desvaneciéndose en el mareo que le producía la sensación de Derek a su lado, su cabeza cayendo sobre su clavícula respirando agitado.

 

\- Stiles... - espetó el lobo en una bocanada sin fuerza.

\- Disculpa... Yo, no se porque lo extrañaba...- el adolescente se cubre el rostro con una mano y el la aparta, rosando su mejilla con su nariz, olfateando la piel sonrojada que desordenaba mas sus ideas.

\- Tengo que hablarte de algo...- pero las palabras se le escapaban de la punta de su lengua con el ahogo que le provocaba su aroma, arrastrando la boca abierta por el largo cuello, raspando la piel con sus dientes, acariciando con los labios.

\- ¿Hablar?- respondió tenue, completamente sumiso en el apretado abrazo, cerrando los ojos con la sensación del aliento caliente y esos dientes rosandole. - ¿Del hospital?- pregunto sintiendo frío cuando Derek retiro sus brazos de su alrededor.

\- No... de esto.- Derek puso su frente en la de Stiles, intentando respirar lo menos posible para tener la fuerza de poder en realidad hablar.

\- Lo siento, en serio, no lo vuelvo a hacer...- soltó nervioso, muy precipitado mirándole a los ojos, sentándose en sus tobillos, sobre la cama aun. - Pensé que tal... vez te gustaba o algo.- Stiles Bajo la cabeza, buscando algo en que fijar la vista sin hallar nada que pueda esconderlo de eso que el estaba seguro, era el rechazo de Derek, la conversación para aclarar las cosas y mantenerse distanciados como antes de que nada de eso pasara.

\- No Stiles... si me gusta, no tienes idea de cuanto me gusta.- y el adolescente desorientado le mira con la película de acuosidad en los ojos a punto de llorar, respirando con dolor y el pecho apretado, entrando en su cabeza el pensamiento [como reloj de arena] de que solo estaba soñando.

\- No, no entiendo...- Derek lo toma del rostro con ambas manos, bajando hasta la altura en la que esa besándole de nuevo, intentando reconfortarle, hasta que solo logra acelerar su respiración al dejarle.

\- Te quiero, te quiero para mi, quiero que me pertenezcas, que seas mi mate, mi verdadero mate... estos días contigo, solo... me imprime como un idiota de ti y no lo comprendí hasta hace poco...- Derek abre los ojos para mirar al chico que le mira con la boca abierta, entre incrédulo y congelado.- ¿Stiles?- le llama pasando las manos por su pelo, acariciándolo con cariño.

\- ¿Es en serio?- y Derek esta por darle un sin fin de razones y cosas que escucho de Deaton cuando ve las lágrimas se le caen de los ojos a borbotones, aterrado limpia sus mejillas sin entender el porque de ellas.

 

Hasta que el aroma a felicidad se le escapa de su cuerpo en una exhalación nerviosa, casi como una sonrisa mezclada con una corta risa y el chico se lanza a su cuello abrasándolo con toda la fuerza que puede, respondiendo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que lo entendió en el segundo que lo dijo, que no necesitaba mas que decir, Stiles siente igual que el y la felicidad rechinaba en el aire como un plato recen lavado.

 

Sosteniéndolo en el aire Derek da un pequeño y pausado giro sobre su eje, impregnándose de esa sensación que no le dejaba mas espacio al pensamiento y solo mantenía sus sentidos despiertos. 

 

Scott mira todo desde la ventana, inquieto pero aturdido con la expresión de Stiles, que ve a medias sobre el hombro de Derek, pero que es tan real y tangible, es feliz, hacia años y años que no veía una sonrisa de ese tipo en su amigo, incluso Derek sonríe con sus ojos cerrados pegado al hombro contrario y se ríe nerviosamente al estrecharlo.

 

Se baja rápidamente del tejado para no estar mas allí de fisgón, pero debía asegurarse de que Derek no se llevaría a Stiles lejos solo para apartarlo de algún modo del pack, de su padre. No son celos, es preocupación, se siente responsable por Stiles, no solo como su alpha lo ha sentido así desde que perdió a su mama.

 

El lobo mira la ventana desde lejos, pensando desde que conoció a Derek, desde que Stiles supo que el era un lobo, sin entender como es que se imprimo Derek de Stiles ahora y no antes...

 

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos sin rumbo hasta que se percato de que estaba cerca de su trabajo, entro al establecimiento con su llave y encontró a Deaton ordenando los papeles de los impuestos cuando el se paro en la puerta y le miro.

 

\- Así que... como fue. - pregunto Deaton con cierta picardía en su cara.

\- ¿Como es que lo sabes?-

\- Tengo cierto tacto con ello... - el hombre siguió escribiendo con paciencia sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Derek se lo dijo a Stiles y Stiles salto a sus brazos y ya, son felices. - Deaton le miro por encima de las gafas casi clavándole la mirada.

\- ¿Scott, que pasa?.- le dice directamente cruzando los brazos y reclinándose en la silla, Scott alza los hombros como el niño que en realidad es.

\- ¿Como es que Derek no se dio cuenta antes de que era Stiles para el, porque ahora?.- Scott se sentía mal por pensarlo así, pero Deaton le miro sin juzgarle y le explico.

\- Lo que le pasa a Derek se lo merece, eso lo sabes, perdió mucho desde niño, mas aun al crecer y practicante se quedo sin nada en estos últimos años.- Scott le miro aun mas avergonzado, pero sin entenderlo.- Si antes Derek no lo supo yo si...- con los codos apoyados y la mirada en el, saco de su ensimismamiento al chico frente a el.

\- ¿Eh? -soltó casi espantado.

\- Es tan sencillo como que la culpa, el miedo, la desconfianza y la soledad tenían nublados todos aquellos sentidos que se vinculan directamente con el corazón y el alma... no hasta hace poco, Derek empezó a confiar... no hasta hace poco empezó a relacionarse con la manada, tu manada y mas con Stiles, pero desde el momento en que los vi en la misma habitación me lo suponía, la manera de mirarse fijamente con molestia o como Derek ordenaba a Stiles hacer algo sin decir nada, retándolo por su comportamiento mayormente, pero eso medio la pista de ello.- Deaton volvió a ponerse las gafas y a tomar el lápiz.

\- ¿Entonces... estaba destinados o algo?- pregunto nuevamente.

\- ¿Dime realmente lo que te molesta Scott?.- le dijo sin mirarlo.

\- No, no me molesta, solo me preocupa... además, esto me hace acordara mi primer amor y extraño a Alison...- Scott jugo con una birome en el borde del escritorio donde estaba sentado.

\- Los lobos pueden enamorarse muchas veces, solo pueden imprimarse una, no a todos les pasa, pero eso no significa que su amor no sea real, sea menos intenso o demandante pero no por eso dejan de se felices cuando lo experimentan, lo de Alison... no dejara de doler, pero mermara en algún punto hasta hacerse tolerable Scott...- el chico le miro intentando tragarse la angustia.

\- Lo se...- Deaton le sonrío y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y el se dirigió hacia las jaulas para ponerse a trabajar y olvidarse un poco de todo eso.

 

 

&&&&&&&


	9. Chapter 9

Intensidad era lo que los tenia en el piso de su cuarto, frotándose contra si como animales, sin demasiado control su piyama desapareció de su cuerpo para el deleite de Derek, tan expuesto y desinhibido aun cuando el lobo tenia su chamarra puesta y los pantalones por los muslos.

 

Por la simple razón es que el no tenia la fuerza para arrancársela como Derek hizo con sus dos prendas, pero por alguna razón le encantaba, en realidad se moría por sentirlo por dentro, que borrara cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza en una estocada certera, pero ahora mismo Derek estaba comiéndoselo vivo, demasiado entretenido metiendo la lengua en su trasero como para escuchar sus pensamientos.

 

Esa lengua estaba caliente, dura y húmeda, su mejilla contra la alfombra era su único apoyo cuando el, solo no quería soltar las manos de Derek que abrían sus glúteos, disfrutando de darle él, el placer de probarle ínfimo.

 

Jamas se había pensado ni un poco así de salvaje o deseoso, con su trasero en el aire, respirando a penas y deseando mas de ese placer que le devoraba por dentro, quería mas, quería que Derek lo mordiera, quería esas garras clavándose en su cadera, no le interesaba si dolía, quería sentirlo suyo, quería sentirse marcado por doquier.

 

Añorando marcas que no se fueran de su cuerpo, que adornaran su piel pálida y sin gracia, sentía hervir sus entrañas por Derek, desesperándose en las lamidas y las succiones sobre sus glúteos, el jugueteo de esos dedos codiciosos pasar por su entrada y que le acariciaban sin entrar, solo tanteando.

 

Clavo sus dedos en las manos de Derek de repente, gritado urgido que le meta algo pronto porque esta por sacarlo a patadas del cuarto, pero Derek solo se mordió el labio con sus colmillo y volvió a darle una lamida, intoxicado en su aroma y de como el cuerpo temblaba bajo su toque, perdido en su sabor, inconsciente del las razones que impulsaban a Stiles a ser tan demandante, el solo estaba disfrutando de que le reclame con tanto ahinco.

 

Metió su dedo pulgar en el y el quejido que soltó Stiles fue lo mas increíble del mundo para sus oídos, empujándolo lentamente dentro, el chico se removió hacia atrás buscándole, apresurandolo a tomar su erección y apretarla para resistir la visión de su dedo en el pequeño trasero, queriendo follarse el solo con desesperación.

 

Los hombros pequeños completamente enrojecidos por el calor que le saturaba desde dentro, se acerco a lamer el sudor de su espina, y Stiles trato de mirarlo, ayudándose con su mano apoyada al fin en el piso, pego su boca a el y hundió mas el pulgar para que gimiera en su boca, solo que Stiles le mordió en venganza, sin soltarlo, no dejándole mas remedio que introducir otro dedo hasta que tuvo que quejarse y soltar el agarre de sus dientes contra su labio.

 

Empezó a masturbarlo al tiempo que intentaba prepararlo, acaricio el pene del adolescente, de buen tamaño en su mano, blanco por completo solo con la punta apenas rosada al igual que su escroto, lo ordeño lento y apretado, tirando de ambos desde la base y escuchando al chico lloriquear por el.

 

Con el trasero en el aire y su rostro pegado al piso era completamente perfecto, Stiles podía no ser un lobo, pero se comportaba como un omega en celo, con las piernas abiertas hasta su limite, reclamando atención de su alpha, de su compañero, de el, de manera tan animal y básica que lo ponía mas perdido.

 

Ver como Stiles dejo que sus manos acariciaran sus muslos internos con el detrás, mientras se entretenía con su sexo, lo puso aun mas duro, el chico lo provocaba adrede, sin saber tal vez las consecuencias de ello, porque al sacarlos dos dedos y estirar el agujero con ambos pulgares solo puso su pene en la entrada y Stiles le afirmo con demencia.

 

\- Al fin te atreves.- el sonido escapando de entre sus dientes con su exhalación.

 

Enfureciéndolo se pego a su trasero sin penetrarlo pero su mano derecha se apoyo en su cabeza obligándola a mantener pegado su oído al suelo, torciendo su cuello, retenido y haciéndole entender que debía permanecer lo mas sumiso posible, dejándolo respirar apenas sin tener conciencia de lo frágil de su fisonomía humana es.

 

Hundiéndose en el de un solo movimiento, Stiles grito clavando sus dedos en la alfombra, sintiendo el punzante dolor por el paso del grueso pene a través de su canal, estaba tan estrecho que Derek se quedo sin aire, tan apretado y completamente virgen, que varias gotas de sudor cayeron sobre el glúteo derecho antes de que pudiera soltar el aliento o apartar la mirada de esa imagen.

 

Sollozo hasta que Derek se percato de lo que hizo, poniéndose sobre su espalda, su boca al nivel de su oído, sin salir de el porque podría lastimarlo mas, asustado por un segundo en que tomo consciente de lo que su desesperación le hizo hacer.

 

\- Demonios lo siento, lo siento... - repitió besándole el rostro, los hombros y las manos que el chico tenia junto a su rostro como un perrito adorable, pero intento apartar esas ideas de su cabeza negando con la misma.

\- Derk... - respiro... en el suplicio de la primera vez, sin poder llamarle por el nombre completo.- vamos...-

\- ¿Quieres que parar?.. - Stiles se quejo cuando se movió y el preocupado intento dejar de moverse.- Ok, ok... espera lo hace despacio.- pero Stiles tomo su mano con desesperación y la apretó hundiendo su dedos hasta dejarlos blancos.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!...- Derek intento mirarle el rostro y cuando el chico abrió los ojos un reflejo extraño lo dejo estático.- Métela mas, fóllame. Quiero que me folles ¡hazlo!.- eso volvió a causar corto circuito en la cabeza del lobo que se giro sacándole un quejido, recostándose junto a el llevándolo con sigo.

\- Estas a dolorido...- replico pero sin poder volver a ver ese reflejo dorado nuevamente.

\- Hazlo... hazlo o no te dejare tocarme en un mes...- le ordeno y lo amenazo y Derek solo se río incrédulo, apretando su cadera contra el, con la espalda del joven sobre su pecho.

\- Ok... tu lo pediste...- gruño en su oído bajo y trémulo cuando envistió y Stiles se arqueo hacia atrás, dejando caer su cabeza en el piso.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si eso quiero!, ¡Quiero...AHHHH... mas, dame todo Derek dámelo!- reclamo en cada impulso, abriendo sus piernas instintivamente.

 

Pero Derek lo tenia bien sujeto de repente, soltando un gruñido gutural sobre su rostro, presionando sus piernas contra el suelo, juntas, sus manos amarradas entre las garras fuertes de lobo, sujetándole con los brazos al frente, todo su torso estirado como un cordero en el matadero. Amaba eso, sentirse tan preso a la vez libre de sentir cada uno de los impulsos, pierde la noción del tiempo o como termina de espaldas teniendo a Derek sobre el, entre sus piernas besándole y empuñándole, el mundo gira sin gravedad impulsado por su excitaron...

 

Descontrolado buscando la piel ajena, sosteniéndose del corto cabello de la nuca de su mate, esa palabra desprendió de el un gemido que le hizo estirarse debajo de ese cuerpo que le dominaba en todos los sentidos, dio giros feroces en su cabeza la imagen de ellos dos, mientras Derek impulsaba su cuerpo en repetidos y cortos movimientos, rápidos y demandantes, amasando su carne, mordiendo su cuello, su propio vicio en su cuerpo.

 

Reventó dentro de el y solo allí el corazón pareció detenerse, la sensación húmeda que hervía en el, lo hacia contraer mas el musculo interno, intentando ordeñarlo desde dentro, quería cada gota las quería para el y no dejaría ir al lobo hasta estar satisfecho... la resolución clavándose en su mente en su cuerpo, Derek se dejaba ir sobre su cuerpo cansado, le miro lamer su mano con su propia esencia en ella, pero antes de que el lobo pudiera siquiera pensar, mordió el cuello de Derek en un arrebato y este grito entre dientes.

 

No le soltó hasta que este giro sobre su cuerpo y el pudo sentarse sobre el, ya no dolía pero tenia a todo su ser en un estado de inconsciencia, empezando a montarlo lento y suave, disfrutando de que aun este semi duro dentro, Derek lo miro estirarse sobre el dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, meciéndose y oliendo a excitación nuevamente, su sexo en alto goteando lentamente sobre su estomago y Derek se relamió, volviendo a endurecerse y crecer dentro de el.

 

Stiles gimió alto y sonoro al sentirlo, remetiendo con mas ganas sobre el, sacándolo y metiéndolo entero por si solo, una y otra vez hasta que Derek empezó a penetrarlo el mismo con mas fuerza, clavando sus garras en las caderas níveas, resbalando con el semen dentro, sus olores mezclándose nuevamente en el mejor sexo que jamas tendrá.

 

Esa noche y toda la mañana no dejaron de hacerlo, perdidos en el trance de poseerse mutuamente, la habitación completa era un desastre, las manchas y las marcas de su desesperación estaban por todos lados, la ventana, la cama, el piso, el escritorio e incluso lo hicieron debajo de la arcada de su puerta al no poder ir siguiera al baño a asearse cuando creyeron que eso era todo... parecían conejos y no lobos.

 

Rendidos por completo se acomodaron juntos entre las sabanas, eran las cinco de la mañana, si no fuera por esa simple hora, abrían estado follando doce horas seguidas, todas ellas sin separar sus cuerpos, sin que Stiles deje a Derek salir de el para descansar.

 

Estaba a punto de caer rendido sobre la espalda que veía marcada por sus dedos y sus garras, cree en realidad no hubo un lugar que no marcara como suyo, estaba plenamente feliz cuando subió la manta por sobre el cuerpo de Stiles y se acomodaba junto a el, pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, las llaves cayendo dentro del bowl en la sala, lo dejaron sin respiración.

 

En completo sigilo se apresuro a cerrar la puerta al saltar de la cama, sujetándose el cabello y con la mirada completamente abierta, se di se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado completamente del padre de Stiles, coloco la traba en la puerta pero no podía dejar a Stiles allí en el estado en el que termino por su culpa, se puso los pantalones con dificultad, el también estaba dolorido pero al menos se curaría rápido, se coloco la chaqueta, envolvió a Stiles en la manta y lo cargo, pensando que hacer con el.

 

No era una escena de algún crimen pero si sabia que si se topaba con ellos en esos estados, el sheriff no seria el hombre paciente que intentaba ser con su hijo, miro la ventana no creyéndose lo que estaba por hacer.

 

Cansado subió las escaleras, el cinturón y su arma le pesaban un mundo por lo que fue desabrochándolo como podía hasta que su mano lo sostuvo por unos metros mas, parado a un paso de la puerta de su hijo pensó en verificar que estuviera bien, solo que el chico seguro entraría al colegio en una hora o dos y despertarlo a esa hora no era lógico, estirándose finalmente se saco la chamarra siguiendo hasta su cuarto, optando por un baño y la cama, sabia que no podía seguir con estos horarios irregulares, pero era mejor que pensar en lo perdido y en aquello que no podía recuperar.

 

Derek respira agitado detrás de la puerta con su espalda pegada a la madera y Stiles es sus brazos sin enterarse de nada, su opción de salir con su mete por la ventana no parecía un buen inicio para su relación, dejo al chico en la cama y vio a su alrededor, incluso si se fuera incluso dejando todo se desorden detrás, era motivo para que buscara a su hijo como loco por el pueblo, la espalda no le daba mas debería meditar el echo de que Stiles lo agoto por completo, pero respiro y miro el rostro de Stiles laxo, completamente dormido por unos instantes, olvidándose de todo solo perdido en esas pecas que le robaban los latidos.

 

Por lo que se saco la chaqueta cansado, levanto la silla y puso el escritorio en su lugar, tomo la mochila del chico le puso algunas cosas dentro junto con su pc y la dejo a un lado, vistió a Stiles como para salir, no creyéndose que no se despertara para nada, pero limpio tanto como pudo la habitación como para que pareciese que nada había pasado allí, aunque preferiría no hacerlo.

 

Cargo sobre su hombro a su mete entradas las ocho, tomo su mochila y con sigilo salio de la casa por la puerta, se detuvo a mirar la habitación satisfecho de verla como si nada, no dejo la puerta cerrada para que su padre no sospechara.

 

Una hora mas tarde estaba en su loft, el cansancio se notaba en su cara, pero se refregó el rostro y golpeo la puerta de metal esperando que Cora no haya ido a ningún lado aun, quería dormir, dormir como su mete lo hacia y no veía el minuto en que reposara junto a el, solo que nadie le abrió la puerta y tubo que maniobrar para tirar de la hoja de metal con el chico en su brazos.

 

########

 

Entra por la puerta a hurtadillas, principalmente porque no aviso donde pasaría la noche y porque hay reglas con respecto a muchas cosas desde que se fue con el, pero que perdiera el celular en el entrenamiento en algún lugar de aquel barrial frente a la mansión es otro detalle que no se le debió escapar.

 

Bueno ser un lobo no había tenido ventajas en realidad para el, excepto el ser sigiloso, porque apenas el escuchaba su respiración o como sus medias tocaban el piso, paso a paso recorriendo el pasillo hasta la habitación que tiene en esa casa.

 

El admite que es raro vivir con un cazador de su especie ya retirado, pero Chris dentro de todo se ha convertido para el en un ejemplo y alguien al que alguna vez desearía ser, solo que la garanta que se aclaro detrás de el, saliendo de la cocina con una tasa de café en la mano, es lo que lo hace darse la vuelta, remontando malos recuerdos.

 

\- Explícate y rápido...- Chris da un sorbo de su café, apoyando la espalda en la arcada que da a la cocina.

\- Perdí mi teléfono.- sintético, si, pero sabe que explayarse podría traerle problemas.

\- ¿Otra vez? Isaac, ¿Tendré que pegartelo al oído para que no lo pierdas? Es el quinto desde que nos fuimos, osea hace dos meses.- pero Chris achica la mirada cuando Isaac se rasca la nuca y mira el piso.

\- Lo siento.-

\- Espera... ¿Donde lo perdiste...?- Isaac levanta a penas su mirada y vuelve a bajarla.

\- Hace unos días... estaba tratando de encontrarlo, pero...- sus hombros aunque anchos y mas fuertes están encorvados y Chris solo ve a un niño en el, uno con mucho miedo y al cual le cuesta un mundo infundar algo de confianza.

\- Asi que, sabes donde lo perdiste pero no lo has encontrado...- el beta contesta solo asintiendo sin emitir mas sonido, incluso el cazador puede ver latir su corazón fuertemente desde donde esta y no necesita super poderes para ello.

\- Yo... lo siento.- y Chris ya no esta en la arcada cuando vuelve a mirar, llamando la atención del chico, que con su mirada grande camina lento hasta la cocina donde lo ve poner otra tasa en la mesada y sirve mas café en ella.

\- Pues no te comprare otro Isaac, tendrás que trabajar por el.- Isaac mira la taza frente a el.- ¿Y dime que hacías a estas horas en la calle?- y el chico toma aire por completo llenando su pecho en el poseso.

\- Cora estaba molesta... y fuimos a bailar, ¿Que quiere decir con trabajar por el?- le mira interrogante tomando con ambas manos la tasa.

\- Primero que nada, iras al centro industrial y buscaras un trabajo de obrero, eso moldeara un poco mas tu espíritu y tu disciplina, además de que valoraras mas lo que compres con tu propio dinero... y te dije en el segundo que encontramos a Cora en París, ella no me gusta, ningún Hale me gusta y no quiero que...- le señala con el índice de la mano en la que sostiene la tasa verde.

\- Ella es mi pack... mi amiga. - replico dentro de la taza intentando no mirarle mucho.

\- Lo se, pero eso no significa que debas seguir su ejemplo, eres un buen chico y no quiero que te arruines por andar con ella, pero tu sabes, siempre puedes caminar por esa puerta e ir a vivir con ella... después de todo no hay nada que nos relacione... - Isaac le mira desconsolado pero el no puede aferrarse a un lobo sentimentalmente, o ponerle una correa.

 

Solo que el chico suelta la tasa en la mesada de repente, derramandola por la superficie en el centro de la cocina, pegándose a su espalda en una abraso extraño que le sujeta del hombro y las costillas, escondiendo su rostro en su nuca como si su mundo entero se fuera por el drenaje con sus palabras y de verdad no entiende, que le paso a ese chico antes de ser un lobo, para que el manifiesto de su verdadera naturaleza fuese este temeroso ser, donde el abandono o el desarraigo es su peor pesadilla.

 

\- No por favor, no me quiero ir....- y los dedos largos se curvan sobre su camisa lentamente con miedo al rechazo por el contacto que tienen.

\- Isaac.- lo aparta de el poniéndolo enfrente de el, en la distancia que corresponde entre ellos. - No te estoy corriendo, pero sabes que si te quedas, te entrenare y que bajo mi techo serán mis reglas. - era tan paternal su tono que el apenas podía tragar, ya no sabia si era por admiración o por el deseo de que le quiera como un hijo de verdad, regañándose porque eso era solo un sueño tonto y remoto, lo mas probable es que solo le vea como un perro-lobo al que hay que adiestrar.

\- Si... buscare un trabajo.- le mira con temor y Chris esta cansado de ello, pero intenta no culparlo, así que palmea su hombro.

\- Date una ducha y alístate, te llevo al colegio.- Isaac abre su ojos.

\- ¿Eh?- es lo único que puede soltar en su sorpresa.

\- Quieres que sea tu tutor pues bien, como tutor te inscribiré de nuevo en el colegio al cual no faltaras, entrenaremos a diario y trabajaras... tal ves si estas ocupado Cora no te enrede en sus ocurrencias de loba adolescente descarriada.- dice caminando por el pasillo.- Y limpia ese desastre.- grita desde su habitaron y Isaac voltea a ver el café derramado.

 

#########


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil millones de perdones les debo!! se me olvido por completo subir esto!! este tiempo pensando que ta esta terminado y me desembarase del asunto y dios, hoy me dio por mirarlo y checar los errores cuando mis ojos se abren y me pregunto... ¿Y el resto?? y caigo en cuenta de que NOLO SUBIIIII!!! Demonios, mi cabeza es un caoz ¡¡¡sooooo sorry guy!! Realy!! espero que disfruten de esto, besos!!! 
> 
> p.d.:A todos y gracias por los comentarios que me hacen super feliz!! y aquellos que me pusieron kudos... yo los kudos los disfruto a medias, en realidad puesto que no se si les gusto o solo estan siendo condescendientes, por mas que no se les ocurra que decir o que escribir en un comentario, por les digo esto, soy una persona y me gusta que me comuniquen su sensaciones a traves de lo que comentan, en realidad es como el combustible de mi imaginación e imagínense que sin sus comentarios mi imaginación muere un poquito todos los días por simple desazón jejeje

Capitulo 10

 

La fiesta hizo maravillas con su humor, bailar y dejar su sentidos ir le proporcionaba calma luego de que Derek desapareciera el otro día, abrió la puerta metálica imprimiendo su fuerza en ella, su cabello olía a humo y alcohol pero eso jamas le importo, saltando dejo su chamarra en el sillón y antes de seguir camino a la cocina noto la mochila de Stiles debajo de la chaqueta de Derek en la otra punta del mueble.

 

Frunció el ceño y miro su celular, eran las nueve de la mañana... sus ojos rotaron en su mejor capacidad, tratando de imaginar la razones de Stiles para estar en su casa a estas horas, asi que solo camino unos pasos mas pero Derek no estaba en la cama que conserva en la sala.

 

Mira la escalera y la esencia de su hermano es reciente en ella por lo que sube lentamente los escalones sin hacer ruido, en la planta alta hay tres habitaciones, una que solía usar Isaac antes de que Derek lo echara y que ni Peter puso usurpar.

 

La de ella, al principio del pasillo donde la luz directa del sol da cada mañana y el cuarto de Derek donde nadie puede entrar al final del pasillo, ni siquiera ella, pero la puerta esta abierta y ve una bota tirada en la entrada de la misma, controlando su olor y su ansiedad que le causa la ansiedad, se acerca con cautela, estirando su mano hasta dar con la superficie de la puerta enchapada y desgastada.

 

Empujándola con la yema de los dedos termina por abrirla y mirar sobre la cama pegada a la pared de ladrillos, la luz de ese día bañando todo desde la cabecera del lecho donde su hermano descansa, hasta el rostro de Stiles envuelto en el, sus brazos rodeándole como si de su propio hogar se tratase.

 

Se queda sin aire en ese instante, retrocede un paso tropezándose con la bota de su hermano pero ninguno de los dos siquiera se mueve o despierta con el torpe movimiento que le obliga a sostenerse de la pared, mas que nada porque no hay dos aromas separados en ellos, compartiendo el mismo entre si, no, no es un solo aroma el que percibe, es Derek mezclado con Stiles y Stiles mezclado con Derek, tan íntegramente que su piel se eriza y sus ojos se llenan de una acuosidad ligada íntegramente a sus sentimientos.

 

Esta perpleja, casi atontada al bajar sonoramente cada escalón sin cuidado, sabiendo que no se despertara nadie en el departamento aunque haga una fiesta allí con una banda de rock a pleno volumen y sobre su cabezas.

 

Su hermano, su hermano mayor se apareo con ese chico, le costaba entenderlo cuando logro sentarse en el banquillo alto de la cocina, lentamente sin respirar, justo en frente a la isla flotante buscando las razones, desenmarañando recuerdos para algo asi, mas aun cuando esos dos apenas podían verse, pelando todo el tiempo, discutiendo como lo hacían, pero una luz parpadeo en su mente hasta prenderse completamente, volteando hacia la escalera como si esta se prendiese fuego ante ella.

 

Y si se habían imprimado...? resonó fuerte en su cabeza como una piedra que cae en una laguna, y soltó el aire que retenía desde la visión de ellos dos, escéptica completamente sale de sus labios la afirmación de ello.

 

\- Derek esta enamorado...- asimilando el suceso mas rápido que el mismo Derek, saltando de la silla con el hambre pujando por desaparecer, la sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡Oh mi dios, Derek, mi propio hermano!.- salta sobre sus tobillos como resorte, y bebe directamente del pico la leche que encontró en la heladera.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

La noticia vuela por la emoción de la chica, que Scott lo supiera le enfada pero la cara de Isaac era épica y mereció tomarse el tiempo para contarlo, estaba casi desencajada con la boca abierta y los ojos estáticos, agigantados como dos huevos duros, sin entender como eso era acaso posible, Lydia la miro suspicaz pero no le emociono mucho la noticia, como que tampoco le sorprendió en realidad y eso si dejo interrogante a Scott.

 

Cora se había colado al colegio metiéndose entre las clases para contar el notición, de como se encontró a los tórtolos durmiendo largo y tendido en el loft, Scott no quería ni escuchar el porque de su letargo, por lo que le tapo la boca un segundo.

 

Malia era otro asunto, tenia un lazo con Stiles, encontrando en su rostro el abatimiento, su rostro desencajado, casi con dolor y Kira lo noto, replico al instante de que eso no podía ser pero Scott con paciencia le contó lo que era la imprimación, lo absoluta que era y que no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto, pero ella se levanto notando como se quedaba sin aire y se fue, Kira miro inquieta a Scott y corrió a su lado para consolarle.

 

\- ¿Y a esa que le pasa?- pregunto Cora pegando su hombro a Scott para llamar su atención.

\- Ella es una coyote y su único laso era Stiles...- Cora abre los ojos mirando como Malia se lanza sobre Kira a metros de la mesa y al ser mas alta que la pequeña zorra eléctrica, queda medio cubierta por completo en el abraso de la chica.

\- Scott hay que festejarlo....- Scott voltea para mirar a Cora completamente insensible a lo que Malia sentía, que difería absolutamente de la chica con su regodeo.- ¡Es un gran suceso una imprimación! ¡Solo supe que mis padres tuvieran este lazo! Una vez en su aniversario otras manadas de otros pueblos les prepararon una gran celebración, al ser los únicos en todo el continente que encontraron mate de ese modo.- Isaac la miraba asombrado como parecía una niña pequeña con toda su emoción a flor de piel y Scott frunció su expresión sin saber si debían o no.

\- Seria un buen comienzo para formalizar que somos un pack, que dices... es un gran evento.- estaban en medio de la cafetería, no su mejor lugar para tomar decisiones y solo el parecía estar reacio a todo ello, el y Malia claro.

\- Emmm... en realidad no creo que Derek sea de la gente que le guste que le festejen nada.- los tres se miraron y miraron la mesa en la que comian a medias.

\- Pero es algo enorme, dejarlo pasar seria un gran gran error, mas después de todo lo que nos pasa en el pueblo, no solo a nosotros, en general.- Lydia se levanta dando un golpe con ambas manos en la mesa llamando la atención de toda la sala.

\- Tienes razón, merecemos un fiesta, luces, adornos, comida y bebidas, todo mexicano y alegría.- los hoyuelos se marcan en su rostro redondo y un riso cae por sobre su hombro al decir eso cuando Danny decide acercarse con su charola.

\- ¿Acaso están planeando alguna fiesta?- Scott se queda sin aliento, intentando disminuir la intensidad de ello al levantarse y poner su manos sobre Lydia, pero de repente tiene gente de toda la escuela rodeándole y Lydia en medio de ello con una sonrisa triunfadora.

\- Oh dios... Derek va a matarme...- murmura dándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

 

Lydia solo suspira y rueda su ojos en su cuencas, decidiendo poner entradas al asunto para limitar la cantidad de gente, todo pidiendo por su aprobación como antes solían hacerlo, Cora a su lado tirando ideas a la chica.

 

El loft rebuznaba de energía, los rincones tenían parlantes alargados de varias bocinas y con la mesa del Dj a punto de empezar, dejando solo musica suave mexicana mezclada con electrónica, las guirnaldas de colores plateados y brillantes cruzaban de lado a lado el loft, en la cocina un servicio de lunch preparaba comida tradicional, todo orientado al festivo ambiente mexicano.

 

Lydia se frotaba las manos satisfecha, la única iluminación antes de que la pareja despertara eran las pequeñas lucesitas blancas envolviendo las columnas y el ventanal, solo la manada estaba allí, por ahora, incluso la coyote que luego de llorar todo el día sobre Kira decidió ir y comprobar lo que era una imprimación.

 

Scott no estaba nada seguro de ello, su madre vendría a la fiesta y eso le preocupaba mas aun porque esta, dijo de pasar a buscar al padre de Stiles y el no estaba seguro de que eso fuese buena idea, su cara de aneurisma parece crecer cuando Lydia le mira y esta frunce el ceño por ello pero no dice nada.

 

Isaac aun no aparece y eso es raro según Lydia, por lo que toma su celular blanco y le manda un mensaje, solo que el chico esta corriendo por la zona industrial luego de hablar con su capataz, que luego de decirle que su padre le dijo que si no conseguía un trabajo y se pagaba su séptimo celular que perdido lo mataría, el hombre comprensivo le estiro la mano y el lunes siguiente empezaría en una fundición.

 

Por lo que lee el mensaje en el celular de Scott le presto, mientras corre entre los edificios, hasta que se topa con una escalera y decide tomar nuevas alturas en su carrera o no legara a tiempo, Lydia deja el teléfono en el bolsillo de su falda amarilla limón y Danny la sorprende estrechándola de repente.

 

La gente empieza a llegar en ese momento todos con el sello de Lydia en su mano la cual es revisadas en la entrada por dos chicos de seguridad que ella contrato, Scott le comenta en el oído si eso no era demasiado y que esta seguro de que Derek los correrá a zarpazos limpios cuando despierte, peor la chica esta cansada ya de esa actitud.

 

\- ¡Scott! escucha bien porque lo diré una vez, Stiles, el chico que siempre estaba buscando que alguien le preste atención, el que siempre esta solo cuando tu no estas a su lado y que se integro a esto sin tener opción y esta allí para ti siempre. Ahora al fin tiene alguien que le ama y por esas cosas grandes de la vida un lobo que le amara para siempre, piensa un segundo en el. Si a Derek le molesta pues que lo supere. Esta es la fiesta de Stiles.- Scott le mira y tiene razón, debería estar feliz, Stiles estuvo feliz por el cuando se enamoro de Alison y mas distendido asiente a la chica que le da la vuelta, le da una palmada en el culo y lo manda a servir a la gente el ponche erizándole la orden mirándola sobre su hombro con su boca abierta incrédulo de que de hecho haya hecho eso.

 

No es tanta gente como el creía mientras sirve las bebidas pero ya pasan de las once de la noche y su madre no aparece, el cree haberle dicho que era a las nueve, el ambiente es festivo, los chicos de su curso, el equipo de lacrosse y algunos del club de Danny están allí, todos parecen divertirse pero le preocupa que los anfitriones no despierten y que su madre no este allí... para cuando lo hagan. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Del otro lado del pueblo el sheriff sigue y sigue llamando a su hijo que no responde en absoluto, Melissa quiere morirse, ella no sabia que jhon no lo sabia, solo se bajo de su auto con un vestido que nunca usaba porque le faltaban oportunidades, un chal trasparente colgando de sus hombros y un bolso pequeño, su cabello recogido dispuesta a recoger a un hombre bien vestido.

 

Topándose con el sheriff que se estaba colocando la camisa del trabajo, sin el cinturón reglamentario y algo despeinado porque acaba de ducharse, incluso se le paso por la cabeza que jhon estaba muy guapo pero aun así desarreglado, ella le dijo que llegarían tarde que se apurase a cambiarse y el oficial no sabia de que le estaba hablando, algo que no sabia como explicar ella misma.

 

Cuando soltó el teléfono sobre el sofá contrario a su posición, tirando del cabello corto con una mano.

 

\- Se que la noticia...- intento decir, mediar de algún modo... Pero nuevamente no fue buena idea.

\- ¡Noticia! ¡Noticia!, ¡Mi hijo esta ligado a un sujeto mas grande que el!, un hombre lobo de veintitantos ¿Y llamas a eso noticia?? - espeta mas que enfadado caminando en círculos esperando que le llame su hijo después de dejar todos esos mensajes.

\- Tienes que calmarte...- se levanta con las palmas en alto pero Jhon esta completamente fuera de si.

\- ¡No voy a calmarme nada! Si el no me llama y me dice lo que esta pasando, yo iré allí y le prohibir que siga con esto, los lobos, lo sobrenatural y esto de Hale!!- la esquiva hasta que ella tira de su brazo y lo sienta cuando este pierde el equilibrio, sin esperarse eso de ella.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo harás! Es un gran momento para tu hijo, están felices juntos y no voy a dejar que tu prejuicio infundado en Derek arruine este momento !Para ellos!- Melissa lo señala con el dedo mientras le grita y todo su rostro esta a punto de no callarse lo que piensa pero toma aire y se pone derecha.

\- Tu no puedes decirme que hacer, ¡Es mi hijo quien esta ahi! Rodeado de lobos, hombres lobos y no se que otras cosas, viviendo en peligro continuo y en todo este tiempo ¡El podría no salir vivo!- intenta levantarse pero Melissa pone su mano en su pecho y lo empuja nuevamente al sillón.

\- ¿¿Que no puedo decir nada?? ¡Ja!, ¡Mi hijo fue mordido! ¡Mi hijo se enfrento a esto solo y si no fuera por el tuyo el si estaría muerto! - los ojos del oficial se elevan hacia la mujer, que empieza a deambular por su sala nerviosa. - ...Mi hijo es un lobo ahora... no solo eso, es el alpha, por lo cual esta cuidando el territorio y a todo los betas... y no puedo hablarlo con nadie, no puedo dejarlo al descubierto con su padre, y el vuelve y yo no lo puedo decir que el esta en medio del meollo y que si Stiles se emparejo con uno, no es tan grabe, has visto a Stiles mas feliz desde la muerte de su madre, yo no... y esta feliz y no arruinaras eso. - y gira sobre la punta de sus zapatos, notando que Jhon se deja caer en el sillón.

\- Porque un lobo...- se cubre el rostro con las manos y Melissa se sienta a su lado.

\- Jhon...- la mujer espera a que le responda.- no creo que halla un porque en esto solo paso, asi que...- respira tratando de redirigir su angustia a otro sentimiento mas agradable.

\- Que...- baja las manos y le mira.

\- Estoy usando un vestido, que nunca pude usar antes. Y se que es difícil de asimilar, entender y procesar pero son nuestros hijos y es su vida ahora a la que tenemos que adaptarnos a ellos.- el hombre sin saber en realidad que decir, la mira, el color de ese vestido resaltando con el tono de su piel.

\- Es un vestido muy bonito Melissa.- contesta rápidamente porque sabe que significan esas palabras por mas desacostumbrado que este.

\- Quiero que subas, te pongas lo mas formal que tengas y que si puede hacer juego con mi vestido mejor y vengas a la fiesta, y a felicitar a tu hijo.- sentencia y esta apunto de protestar, a punto de argumentar poniéndose en el filo del sillón para mirarle cuando la mujer le calla.- Han pasado muchas muertes desde que esto empezó Jhon... necesitamos una buena noticia y esta lo es y vamos a celebrarlo... ok?- la mano de la mujer acaricia su mejilla y el siente.

 

Pensativo se pone de pie pero la vuelve a mirarla y camina apesadumbrado hasta el piso de arriba, consciente de que no es el único afrontando esto, Melissa esta en una situación peor que el y observa al pasar el cuarto de su hijo, lo que sufrió y como supo lidiar con todo eso sin su ayuda, suspira retirando la camisa de su cuerpo y entrando a su habitación, pensando en como sera el verlo junto a Hale.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

A orillas de Beacon Hill un par de ojos claros miran la ciudad con suficiencia, su esposa y sus gemelos regresaron a casa con las manos vacías, pero no sera Jackson y Finn están detrae de el para detenerlo, con ideas extrañas en la cabeza que adoptaron de este pueblo mediocre y sin duda el no se ira sin la pareja prometida por los Hale para su pack.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Despertar en sus brazos le llenaba de regocijo, podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba lento y descansado, sentía los músculos algo a doloridos, pero sus ojos centrados en el rostro de su lobo no le dejaban concentrarse en ningún sonido externo a esa habitación, levanto la vista a la ventana, las estrellas parecían estar tan cerca al estar en el ultimo piso de ese edificio. 

Inspiro con ansias para terminar de despertar, estirando su cuerpo, sintiendo las consecuencias del encuentro con Derek pero simplemente no se arrepentía de nada, los brazos del lobo lo rodeaban lánguidos y el dio la vuelta en ellos, pero volviendo a su lugar inquieto, solo para molestar con una picardía que le subía por el pecho y despertar la Derek pero este parecía aun cansado.

 

Pega su nariz a la barbilla, sus dedos repasando la mandíbula, el largo de la misma impidiéndole tocar su piel y se propuso el pensamiento de afeitarle, quería tocar su piel sin intermedios, le gustaba su barba pero esta ya estaba demasiado crecida.

 

Metió su rostro entre la almohada y la mejilla de Derek, olisqueando como un cachorro algún juguete nuevo, Derek olía bien, en realidad no podía describir como, pero el tenue olor de su piel hasta donde el podía olerle le encantaba, mas aun porque acentuaba lo que tenia en el pecho, lo que sentía por el.

 

Completamente disperso del tiempo que paso durmiendo, subió una de su rodillas por la pierna de Derek hasta su cadera intentando que no haya demasiado espacio entre ellos, su dedos colándose por el borde de su camiseta, ni siquiera le intereso preguntar como llego ahí, su mundo entero giraba entorno al lobo y a el le parecía prefecto este hecho.

 

Derek despertó en su primer intento de molestar, ya que esta atento a todo lo que el chico hacia pero quería sentir que hacia consciente, conteniéndose de abrir los ojos, las caricias leves como el hurgueteo entre su ropa dejaba un cosquilleo sobre su piel, tan delicioso que se relamió lentamente por la sensación, Stiles no olía a excitaron como la noche anterior, solo estaba jugando como si el fuera lo mas preciado para el y eso lo llenaba de una felicidad que no creyó experimentar. 

 

\- Se que estas despisto...- murmuro y Derek abro los ojos sorprendido, Stiles serio le miro directo a los ojos, abrasándolo repentinamente por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia el.

\- Vaya ahora es que tienes agudizados los sentidos o que... - murmuro debajo de su oído, sonriendo.

\- Tu barba me raspa..- Derek levanto el rostro y lo beso, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Pensé que te gustaba.- le dice frotando su rostro en el chico que intento apartarse juguetona mente.

\- Me gusta, pero ya esta muy larga, me gusta cuando solo es un poquito... así.- Stiles pone sus dedos índice y pulgar frente a Derek mostrándole como de largo debía llevar la barba, pero no contó con que al sonreír Stiles se cansara sobre su boca desesperadamente.

 

Entre una respiración agitada y la mano de Derek metiéndose debajo de la camiseta es que el sonido estridente les llego, separando sus bocas al escuchar como la electrónica irrumpía su momento y se miraron frunciendo el ceño al no entender de donde venia.

 

Con cautela abrieron la puerta y allí la musica reventó en sus caras, caminaron apresurados a la escalera al ver hilos por doquier con miles de papelillos colgando y al terminar de bajar unos cuantos escalones, las guirnaldas dejaron ver a la gente que estaba allí.

 

Solo que cuando el estaba por maldecir con Stiles colgado de su hombros todo el mundo se dio la vuelta, les miro, levantaron sus copas y dijeron al unisono, dejándolos impávidos ante esa imagen.

 

\- ¡¡FELICITACIONES!!- Scott se abrió paso entre la gente y agarrándose de los barrotes altos del costado de la escalera para hablarles.

\- ¡Hey felicidades!.- Derek se sentó en el escalón para mirarlo con rabia.

\- ¡¡Que demonios Scott!!- le espeto y Stiles detrás de el lo miro interrogante.

\- Scott que es todo esto...- pregunto su amigo, el alpha suspiro y miro a su alrededor.

\- ¿Una fiesta para ustedes? ¡Fue idea de Cora! - se atajo.- Todos estaban de acuerdo en que se merecían así como una fiesta de compromiso... por la imprimación...- murmura de ultimo cuando Danny se les acerca le tiende la mano a Derek y a Stiles.

\- Chicos felicidades, les deseo lo mejor.- Derek lo mira como si tuviese cuatro ojos en la frente y Stiles se estira por sobre el ha darle un abraso a Danny cuando Lydia el toma del cuelo de la camisa y lo hace bajar del todo hacia la fiesta.

\- ¡Scott saca a esta gente de mi casa ya!- le espeta al bajar, pero Isaac esta ahí y lo abrasa, sorprendiéndole, pero al notar que el chico deja un espacio entre ellos en silencio Cora se tira sobre el al segundo, su ojos enormes le sorprenden tan felices como lo eran antes.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡¡No me dijiste nada!! Pero no importa, mira hay un Dj y comida, bailaremos toda la noche, esto es un gran evento!- cuando Stiles vuelve Cora le abrasa muy fuerte y el chico tiene que hacer fuerza para apartarle porque le quitaba el aire.

\- Cora no quiero ninguna fiesta...- Derek se distrae al decirlo, Stiles perdiéndose entre la gente molestándole que este lejos de el, porque Lydia vuelve por el para seguir presentándolo con todos.

\- Lo se, lo se, Scott dijo lo mismo, pero en realidad necesitamos celebrar esta buena noticia.- Derek mira a su hermana y vuelve su mirada a la gente que saluda y abrasa a su mate.

\- ¿Con la manada no era sido suficiente? Edemas... porque se lo contaste a todo el mundo.- mira a Scott y el vuelve a levantar las manos, desentendiéndose del asunto.

\- Scott no dijo nada, fue Cora.- añadió Isaac bebiendo de su vazo.

 

Derek estaba a punto de retarla cuando la puerta de metal se abrió, y el sheriff junto a Melissa entraron en la fiesta, Derek abrió los ojos y de repente no veía a Stiles por ningún lado, se aparto de la manada solo para toparse con Lydia.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¿Donde esta Stiles?.- pregunto tomándola del codo.

\- Fue a saludar a su padre.- Derek suelta el brazo de la chica y vuelve a mirar a la puerta, esquivando niños a los cuales esta por empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Pero al llegar Stiles esta a abrazando a su padre y Melissa sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos, y si no fuese por la cantidad de gente y el sonido indefinido de los parlantes [además que sus nervios no le dejaban concentrarse en nada que no fuese la figura de su mate] el hubiera podido escuchar que paso, que fue lo que se dijeron y porque se miran así de sentidos.

 

Solo cuando esta a dos pasos de ellos con el corazón en la boca y el sheriff le mira por sobre el hombro de su mate, se separan lentamente, Stiles le mira y se pone a su lado estrechando su manos, entrelazando su dedos con el sin miramientos robándole el aliento, esta esperando que diga algo negativo o tal vez es el quien esta en shock al ver a su mate tan demostrativo en frente de otros y no sabe que hacer, sintiéndose terriblemente expuesto con todos esos niños mirando con atención, pero en si la mirada de la familia directa del adolescente quemando sobre el.

 

La enfermera corta el momento al abrazarlo, repentino como lo hizo la ultima vez, escucha apenas su vos felicitándolo diciendo algo confuso, como que su madre estaría muy feliz por esto y eso lo hace mirarla aturdido, pero ella aprieta los labios y arruga el mentón sonriendo, acotando de nuevo mientras apretando la punta de su mentón con los dedos que luego hablaran luego, el la mira y vuelve a mirar al padre de Stiles, con sin entender, pero el hombre frente a el estira su mano, mira a Stiles un segundo antes de responder el gesto y estrechar su mano.

 

\- Desearía haberme enterado de otro modo Derek... pero, es cierto que ya hace un año que nuestras vidas cambiaron completamente con tu aparición en el pueblo, no es que este en desacuerdo de su relación, tengo..que adaptarme a la idea pero se que varios años los separan, que esto es... bueno no tiene discusión, asi que les deseo lo mejor, veo que mi hijo esta feliz... y eso es mas que suficiente.- Jhon frunce el mentón al haber terminado y Melissa frota su brazo porque sabe que eso le costo.

\- Gracias señor... yo también estoy adaptándome a la idea...- Derek esta aturdido, rígido ante esa situación. Stiles aprieta su brazo llamándole al atención por lo que dijo y el le mira con una gigantesca sonrisa.

 

La fiesta estalla en ese momento al subir repentinamente el sonido de la musica, sin que sepan porque pero sin mas son empujados por la gente que se a puesto a bailar, el sheriff pasa por su lado mirándoles pero empujado por Melissa que diviso a su hijo al final de la habitación, ellos dos se quedan un segundo mirando todo eso, sin que nadie sospeche de como les observan desde un edificio paralelo con recelo.

 

Es raro pero no se siente invadido como suele sentir siempre, no tiene esta sensación mezquina que crecía en el cuando su relación con Stiles era incierta, ni cuando Malia se les acerco tímida, frotándose un brazo y pidiendo a Derek hablar con Stiles, estaban unidos desde hacia horas y para siempre.

 

Le dejo ir tranquilo, separándose de el sin fuerza alguna mirando a su alrededor buscando que hacer cuando el no esta a su lado, camino entre la gente sin preocuparse de lo que la chica quisiera decirle, en realidad odia sentir a Stiles lejos, pero puede soportar unos minutos mientras que se mantenga en la misma habitación, el Dj lo miro asustado cuando paso por su lado pero solo por gusto se lo quedo mirando fijo hasta desaparecer de su vista.

 

Una palmada en su hombro le sorprendió y voleo a ver que Peter se colgaba de el con esa mano, sin decirle nada, sabiendo que se acercaba un comentario típico de su tío.

 

\- Vaya eres todo un pervertido... ¿Quien diría que el pequeño Derek tenia gusto por los menores?.- soltó en su tono socarrón e insolente y Derek le miro duramente con los labios apretados apunto de golpearle.

\- Cállate, no es asi.- gruño bajo y amenazador.

\- Di lo que quieras sobrinito, pero eso no quita lo joven de tu mate y tu poca fuerza de voluntad...- le dice alzando las manos cuando Derek se volteo a el para golpearlo y Malia apareció en ese segundo dándole un golpe en la pantorrilla de repente.

\- ¿Que te callaras, no escuchaste?- Derek la mira y la mirada de la loba se clava en el.

\- ¡Malia!- se queja cayendo en el sillón, agarrándose la pierna con ambas manos, el cual estaba pegado a la pared para que no molestara.

\- Stiles esta buscándote...- le dice sin parpadear, sin apartar la mirada de el. El solo asiente y se va cuando la chica termina por sentarse al lado de su padre.

\- Eh... ¿Estas bien?- pregunta notando la inusual cercanía después de que ambos se enteraron de que estaban emparentados.

\- ¿Crees que alguna ves me imprime?- le mira con los ojos llorosos y Peter pasa un brazo por su hombros y a abraza a modo de consuelo.

\- Claro, solo espero que no sea un humano patético y nerd o escuálido, o con un incansable sabelo todo.- recibe un codazo por ese comentario.- ¡Au!- pero la chica se abrasa a su pecho al momento siguiente y Peter sabe que esta dolida.

 

Derek camina entre los chicos de la secundaria de Stiles, pero solo ve en un rincón a su padre con Scott y su madre comiendo algo desconfiados, las luces empiezan a bajar y el no ve a Stiles por ningún lado, le preocupa lo que pudo haber hablado con la coyote, y aunque su curiosidad no podia ser mas atacada esa noche solo le preocupa ver el perfil de su mate.

 

Pero es girar en medio de la gente y empieza a acelerarse al no ver a Stiles aunque su esencia este por todo el lugar, que haya estado saludando a cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros lo marea, solo cuando el leve tirón sobre la yema de su dedos de la mano derecha es que voltea a ver al chico que pícaro le mira algo alejado de el.

 

Esta algo agitado y sus mejillas están rojas cuando puede analizar mas su rostro en la penumbra, el abre la boca un poco ante la imagen creyendo que necesita preguntar pero las luces empiezan a bailar en su departamento y la musica sube su volumen un poco mas, su compañero tira de el, solo tocándolo sutilmente de la punta de sus dedos con los suyos, esquivando personas, esquivando miradas en la tambaleante oscuridad y el colorido relampagueante.

 

Es cuando Stiles choca contra una de las columnas iluminadas con pequeñas lucesitas y el termina de dar los pasos que cierran el espacio entre ellos, pecho contra pecho, el agachándose los centímetros que le restan para abrasarle completamente.

 

Respirando su aroma como el bálsamo de su tranquilidad, la adrenalina entrando en niveles mas normales pero aun así lleno de energías, pero con la duda que vuelve a su mente y el porque del comportamiento de Stiles, levanta el rostro acariciando el filo de su mandíbula con su nariz hasta dar con su mirada.

 

\- Hey...- Derek se deleita con el detalle que puede obtener de esos ojos, de cada una de las largas pestañas, la mueca de su sonrisa y Stiles cayendo sobre su pecho en una risa ansiosa que ya no puede contener en su cuerpo, ambas manos cubriendo su nariz y boca cuando vuelve a mirarle.

\- Dime ¿Que tan extraña esta siendo esta noche para ti?, o en realidad soy solo yo que esta tan acelerado y feliz, como si no hubiera explicación para todo esto.- replica, si acelerado, tan rápido que Derek alza su ceja al intentar seguirle el hilo.

\- Sabes la razón pero en realidad preferiría no compartir esto con nadie mas.- Stiles respira al fin mas tranquilo cuando el lobo pega su frente a la suya y le mira directo a los ojos, quemando algo dentro de su pecho con esa mirada verde que muestra el reflejo de miles de luces de la decoración a sus espaldas.

\- ¿De verdad me quieres?- pregunta Stiles en un susurro, todo su estado volando de su cuerpo para ponerse serio.

\- ¿De verdad pasamos tantas horas afirmándolo y aun lo preguntas?- Stiles vuelve a caer sobre su pecho, en una risa casi desquiciada, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

\- Si lo se, solo recordarlo me hace querer repetirlo...- comenta y Derek se aparta solo para mirarlo sorprendido y feliz, de lo directo y sincero que es con el al respecto.

\- ¿En serio?- la mirada de Stiles sube hasta sus ojos, casi dorada y el pierde la sonrisa cuando responde.

\- Muy enserio...- sus manos deslizándose de sus mejillas hasta su mentón en el segundo que nota esa mirada en el.- ¿Que, que pasa...?- pregunta y el entra en el mismo estado casi mimético de lo que el lobo muestra al mirarlo.

\- Tus ojos...- Derek lo sujeta del rostro y mira con su mirada azul directamente a sus ojos y el se asusta, sabe que esta mirando mas allá, sabe que le mira de ese modo porque algo anda mal.

\- ¿Derek?- la mirada de Stiles es amarilla y en ese segundo en que dice su nombre vuelve a oscurecerse al marrón miel de siempre.

\- Tus ojos cambiaron.- afirmo y lo apretó contra el.

\- ¿Que? ¿De que hablas? ¿Derek? - el empujo los brazo fuertes lejos de el poniendo una leve distancia entre ellos y Derek puso esa expresaron entre preocupada y agresiva en su rostro.

\- Tranquilo... no ha de ser nada... luego le preguntaremos a Deaton ¿Ok?- dice porque se quedan un largo minuto mirándose con el sinsabor en la boca.

\- ¿Deaton? Pero...- Derek lo beso en ese instante a fin de tranquilizar la tensión que apretó cada musculo en su mate.

\- Shhh...- la mirada verde tan clara roba su aliento por un segundo, cuando lo atrae de nuevo al centro de la fiesta, de toda esa gente que compartió uno que otro momento con Stiles.

\- Pero... - Stiles tuerce la cabeza sin entender como es que el lobo lo distrae moviéndose con la musica, haciéndolo girar un segundo como para sentirse lo suficientemente ridículo y empezar a reírse.

 

Solo que Derek esta seduciéndole con cada movimiento, en el acelerado sonido ambiental, entre la gente que le conoce, ve a Isaac saltar como loco a un lado con Malia, Scott baila con Lydia y de repente siente que esta rodeado de su manda, acomodándose al cuerpo de su novio, si así puede pensarlo, en realidad es mas que eso,.

 

Pero sigue sorprendido por la noche anterior, por el contacto que tienen entre ellos, casi inverosímil y surrealista, pero es lo que hace latir su corazón y no el sonido que penetra sus fibras, el cual se adecua al sonido de sus latidos asciendo retumbar su pecho.

 

Es difícil concentrarse en lo que Derek le dijo con su cuerpo pegado a el, de hecho bailando pegado a el, moviendo su hombros en un vaivén que lo deja pasmado, asombrado de que hecho sepa bailar o moverse así, su cadera contra la suya obligándole a seguir su ritmo, sus pasos y todo movimiento, jamas se hubiera pensado esto de Derek, pero en realidad jamas lo vio tan relajado, su rostro esta distendido al punto que, sin sonreír, su mirada esta llena de luz al mirarle, casi sonriente cuando el es su único foco de atención.

 

Siquiera los pequeños vistazos que da a su alrededor le distraen de el, aunque toda la manada le rodea en un circulo, incluso Kira se sumo a Malia y Isaac, no sabe si es adrede o inconsciente pero en realidad siente una energía sobre pasar sus sentidos como si le drogaran o algo, la mano fuerte poniendo dirección a su mirada al obligarle a poner sus ojos en Derek, presionando su frente con el, su mano en lo alto de su cabeza sujetándolo.

 

Es como si mostrara su dominio con el, es algo que le hace temblar pero lentamente va cayendo sobre su pecho, su mejilla apoyada en su clavícula, bailando en ese circulo hecho con hombres lobos, banshees, zorros y coyotes, el pensamiento de que son una manada demasiado variada le llega pero también sabe que la lealtad en ellos esta acompañando, esa relación que empieza, que es suya y de Derek, es como si consagraran su unión como también lo que nace en el, la sensación de que algo nuevo vendrá, algo de ellos dos y de la manada, ese sensación llenando su pecho de un amor que quiere compartir, pero entre la musica, las luces y la energía que les rodea empieza a aturdirlo.

 

No siente miedo por que el cuerpo no le responde como el quisiera, es como si algo cambiara dentro de el y lo esta aceptando, haciendo girar todo mas rápido, con sed en el fondo de su garganta, las puntas de sus dedos laten y se aferra a la camisa de Derek en un vano intento de decir lo que siente, no esta escuchando la musica pero aun la siente en el piel, son tal vez demasiados cambios repentinos, demasiadas cosas en unos días, Derek lo sujeta de la base de su espalda y le levanta el rostro para mirarle cuando sabe que lo llama por su nombre pero el no puede oírle.

 

Sus ojos vuelven a encenderse y Derek detiene sus movimientos levantando su cuerpo cundo su rodillas ceden, pero la visión del chico se tambalea y se desmaya en mitad de la pista, perdiendo el conocimiento por completo.

 

###################


	11. Chapter 11

Camina dentro del local yendo a cada sitio donde la esencia del beta permanece, las fotos inocentes de animales detallando sus rasas y cuidados le dan ganas de destrozar el lugar, preguntándose que quería el en una veterinaria pero detiene su paso mirando la barandilla blanca con recelo, hasta que le escucha llegar por la puerta de atención primaria, su mirada clara inspeccionando al hombre de color que lo mira con cierta soberbia y cuidado, pero el alza el mentón y deja su postura enfada para ponerse derecho.

 

Demostrando su superioridad, con su brazo detrás de su espalda mostrando su postura aristocrática para con los inferiores a el, sonríe levemente y tuerce la boca vehemente.

 

\- Es cierto yo he entrado a este santuario... algo extraño para una veterinaria pero bien protegido por lo visto y es por ello que debo presentarme primero...- sonrío dando un paso a la barandilla, dando medio giro y dando un paso a lo largo de la misma sin poder atravesarla.

\- En realidad es lo mas apropiado cuando eres quien invade territorio.... ajeno. - la mirada se clava en el molesto por el comentario insolente, pero vuelve a levantara el mentón y da otro paso a lo largo de la barandilla.

\- Mi nombre es Layton Harrys, líder de la manda del norte de Inglaterra.- Deaton se cruza de brazos mientras que el lobo en su tono acentuado espera que el se presente.

\- Se que debería presentarme pero usted esta demasiado lejos de casa y yo no tengo deseos de mas confrontamientos en estas tierras... - acentúa las ultimas palabras en el mismo tono ingles del lobo el cual lo toma como un insulto y suelta un gruñido en su cara, lanzando un zarpazo hacia el.

 

Solo que las cenizas hacen su trabajo y rechazan el ataque con un golpe de energía que despide al lobo contra la pared contraria, Deaton lo mira solo un instante para retirar de su bolsillo un pequeño puñado de polvo violeta, el lobo le mira iracundo al levantarse, sus colmillos por fuera su verdadera forma al descubierto, su piel de un color ocre oscuro, sus iris de color rojo pero a diferencia de Scott el globo ocular es de un negro profundo.

 

\- ¿Cree usted que algo de acónito puede detenerme? Puede que hayan envenenado a mi hijo con ello pero no tendrá efecto en mi... - dice con aire de superación.

\- En realidad esta es una mezcla muy especial de acónito y lethania vulpina... altamente letal... pero no es mi intensión matarle señor Harrys, se lo que busca a la perfección y aunque su intención de venir hasta aquí me sorprende, esta manada ya ha sufrido demasiado por los siguientes diez a quince años y prefiero mantener su paz como su existencia en el anonimato, por lo que le pediré que se marche lo mas amable mente posible o me veré obligado a hacerle tragar esto.-

\- ¿Realmente crees que tienes oportunidad?- sonríe pero con tiria en el sonido de su voz.

\- Para ser honestos... si.- el lobo empieza a hartarse de todo eso, ha venido solo para una cosa y es llevarse a Derek en pedazos si es necesario con tal de que respete el compromiso.

\- En todo caso solo matare al chico y me iré.- se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo volviendo a su forma humana cuando alza por ultima vez el mentón y le mira.- Si realmente están imprimados como dicen Derek morirá de igual modo, pero sin uda bañado en su sangre.- se ajusta la chaqueta y sacude su cabello.

\- Se lo advierto Harrys, no me obligue...- la sonora carcajada seca del lobo le detiene, su mirada purpura refulgente desde el iris cubriendo el rojo dejándolo atónito.

\- Soy un pura sangre señor... mi familia solo se aparea con pura sangre y es una desgracia que la pareja que elegí para uno de mis primogénitos se ensucie con un humano.- Deaton respira intentando contener la rabia de no tener la fuerza para detenerlo o amenazarlo mas duramente, puesto que sus palabras parecen inútiles.

\- Veo que su mentalidad es muy retrograda, pero debo decirle, el humano es mucho mas especial de lo que usted pueda llegar a pensar...- 

\- Un natural si, mi esposa menciono algo de ello y como exteriorizo su espíritu...- el hombre miro el techo y el veterinario abrió los ojos.

\- Repite lo que dijiste.- inquirió, dándose cuanta que la sangre era mas fuerte en el chico de lo que el creía.

\- No tengo porque, me marcho esta conversación no tiene sentido.- su mano se estira sobre la lamina de aluminio que enmarca la puerta y la empuja.- Matare al chico, arrastrare a Derek a Inglaterra donde dará descendencia como se debe, el primogénito es demasiado importante. Sabe una ves creí que Peter Hale seria mejor candidato para mi hermana pero luego tuvo ese desafortunado error al mezclarse con una coyote...- desvarío solo mientras se alejaba por la puerta.

 

Deaton esta por seguirlo cuando el teléfono del consultorio suena, pero el lo ignora apresurándose a la puerta porque necesita detalles, que el espíritu de Stiles salga de su cuerpo implica demasiado en si mismo y necesita saber las circunstancias de ello, cuando antes de salir por la puerta su celular suena y lo toma entre sus dedos viendo quien el llama, es Scott, solo que un escalofrío se cuela por su nuca y atiende el teléfono lentamente...

 

No tarda demasiado debe admitir, que la urgencia del lobo mas joven lo llama como Talia lo hacia, la sensación en su cuello permanece y le quita algo de aire, pocas veces tuvo esta sensación, la primara fue cuando fue llegando a ese continente desde Inglaterra y conoció a la manada Hale, la segunda, cuando la manada de Talia murió quemada en la mansión, estas sensaciones no son siempre malos presagios solo... grandes cambios, muy grandes, es parte de ser un emisario después de todo.

 

Solo que a pesar de haber tomado las escaleras del edificio donde vive Derek, los adolescentes parecían salir de todo lados, descendiendo por ellas casi atropellándolo pero no tiene tiempo para preguntarse de donde salieron o a donde van, solo que al estar en el piso correcto la gente esta saliendo aterrada del departamento del lobo.

 

Un rugido puso su piel fría instantáneamente, porque pocas veces escucho la autoridad territorial del joven lobo, Scott rugía y espantaba a los adolescentes sin mas, noto al sheriff mirándole sorprendido y a Melissa a un lado sujetándose fuerte del brazo del policía ambos expectantes de lo que hacia el chico, la imagen que le sorprendió fue la de Scott transformado en medio de loft, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacia o porque, Derek estaba detrás de el con Stiles en sus brazos, no dejando que nadie se les acerque, sus ojos rojos perdidos en el movimiento de la gente que aun asustada y todo no podía moverse de la impresión de verle así.

Isaac empujaba gente para que racionara como los otros betas, Kira y Malia están ayudándole, pero le sorprende que quien retiene a Scott para que no se lance sobre la gente es Lydia... abrasandolo por el torso empujando su brazos hacia atrás

 

Da unos pasos hacia ellos atravesando a la gente que aun mira pasmada pero que pronto desapareasen cuando los betas en la pantomima de la impresión de ver a un hombre lobo terminan por sacarlos de allí a empujones, con la puerta cerrada detrás de el, dejando solo al pack en el lugar.

 

Deja su maletín en el piso casi a mitad del loft, sus manos en alto frente al alpha que parece fuera de si respirando endemoniadamente rápido con Lydia pegada a su pecho como si fuera parte de el y sin notar que le retiene.

 

\- Scott... cálmate... estoy aquí para ayudar a Stiles recuerdas?- pero Scott empuja un paso a lydia para lanzarle un zarpazo al veterinaria son poder reconocerlo.

\- ¡¡Fuera de aquí, este es mi pack, Fuerraaaaa!!!- gruñe desarmando las palabras en raspadas sintonías, y el veterinario entendió que tanto tiempo controlándose a desatado todas las necesidades de alpha dentro de Scott de un solo golpe.

\- Se que estas protegendolos, pero Derek y Stiles necesitan que les ayudes y lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora para ayudarlos en dejar que me acerque a ellos...- Lydia apretó los ojos, su oído escuchando la carrera interminable del corazón del alpha que no se detiene ni un segundo.

\- Scott por favor...- pide Lydia en un susurro y el alpha toma conciencia de ella, apartándola cuando la sujeta por los hombros y le mira, esta por rugir pero el llamado del resto de su manada lo distrae, todos pronunciando su nombre.

\- Scott...- Derek le llama asustado y eso hace darse la vuelta y mirarlo, el beta levanta la cabeza hacia el.- Stiles esta volando de fiebre...- Scott baja su mirada a su mejor amigo y la vorágine roja de alerta en la que su vista estaba sumergida se va diluyendo.

\- ¿Deaton?- pronuncia el alpha al volver su cara hacia el, soltando a Lydia de su agarre, el veterinario se apresura con su maletín para atender al chico.

\- Derek cuéntame que paso.- el hombre abre el maletín se coloca unos guantes y revisa los ojos de Stiles.

\- Estábamos bailando, hicieron una fiesta para nosotros, yo... no lo se. Solo se apoyo en mi y se desvaneció.- Derek acaricia el cabello de Stiles cuando lo tienden en el piso.

\- ¿Puede decirnos que tiene? ¿Esta envenenado o algo?- suelta el sheriff nervioso y Melissa mira a Scott un segundo hasta que su hijo la estrecha, sabiendo que tuvo miedo cuando el perdió a compostura.

\- Es difícil de decir...sin mas información, Derek, hay un lobo que te busca, paso por la veterinaria.- Derek le miro en ese instante frunció el ceño pero solo Isaac pareció soltar la pregunta en la que todos se miraron sin decir nada.

\- ¿Que lobo? ¿En este territorio?- se acerco, su mirada se cruzo con la de Scott que soltó a su madre en ese instante para prestar atención a l que dijo Deaton.

\- ¿El padre de los gemelos?- Deaton mantenía la mirada solo en Derek y Derek abrió los ojos con miedo.

\- ¿Han vuelto por mi?- susurro pero de repente la piel de Stiles empezó a cambiar de color y Lydia los alerto de ello.

\- ¿Que es eso? ¿¡Que esta pasandole?!- Deaton miro al chico y se alejo, apartando las manos de Derek que quiso tocarle.

\- Lo que me temía..-replico pensativo.

\- ¡Demonios que le esta pasando a mi hijo!- reclamo con enojo el oficial pero Deaton puso una mano en el aire para detenerlo y volvió su mirada al chico.

\- Scott, recuerdas que siempre pensé en lo curioso que era Stiles ¿No es asi?-

\- Si, pero que tiene que...- respondió dando un paso adelante,al piel gris clara se tornaba brilloza.

\- No me refería a su sed de todo conocimiento o su incapacidad de tocar todo lo que tenia a la mano, sino de su presencia, el ser que era, siempre lo note diferente al humano normal...- su manera de habla hacia que todos lo miraran expectantes de un veredicto mas que una explicación.

\- Que estas tratando de decir...- repuso el alpha.

\- El lobo que me visito en la veterinaria dijo algo sobre que Stiles exteriorizo su espíritu, lo llamo un natural.- ausento mirando a Scott que solo se mantenía confundido, Derek que no comprendía y se levanto para mirar a Scott cuando el comentario de un tercero llamo la atención de todos.

\- Oh demonios..- el sheriff se llevo la mano a la cabeza y de se media vuelta alejándose del entorno de los lobos dejándose caer sobre la mesa de los aperitivos cansado.

\- ¿Jhon?- pregunto Melissa cuando Deaton entre cerro los ojos al observarle, pero Derek solo podía observar la pálida piel que brillaba casi perlada pero la fiebre no seda en el.

\- Claudia se hacia llamar una natural, yo creía que era solo un atributo, ella era...era... no creí que en realidad fuera otra cosa mas que una palabra, pero siempre insistió en su deseo de que Stiles fuese solo humano, ella quería que solo fuese como yo, su manera de hablar siempre me llamo la atención, yo... ella siempre hablaba como si supiera demasiadas cosas, como si quisiera que Stiles fuera mas normal al decirle humano...- el rostro del sheriff se afligía al igual que su corazón, entendiendo mas de lo que Claudia fue en su vida con el detalle de que ser humano fuera tan importante para ella.

\- Entonces ella era una álfr...- Deaton sentencia y el oficial le mira confundido.- Un natural o álfr es un ser que en la cultura nórdica se nombraban mucho en el folclore de la edad media, también nombrados elfos, seres semi-divinos, seres de luz pero nunca hubo una descripción acertada mas allá de una belleza fuera de lo común y la increíble capacidad para la sabiduría... y si estiles es un desentiende directo...- volteo a verle desde lo alto.

\- ¿Un elfo? ¿En serio?- y Melissa hace sentar al sheriff en una silla antes de que se desmaye por que noto como el cuerpo le cedía.

\- Si es este el caso, Stiles esta somatizando un cambio interno.- Deaton vuelve a arrodillarse junto a el y saca de su maletín un par de piedras blancas, colocándolas sobre la piel de Stiles.

\- Que estas haciendo...- Derek exhala su desconsuelo incapaz de procesar lo que le decía, solo podía pensar en que Stiles abra los ojos en una expresión desolada para los que le rodeaban.

\- Exteriorizar lo que Stiles no sabe manejar... estas piedras son simples pedazos de cristal sin procesar, sin clarificar y sin que la mano del hombre las manipule.- Derek estaba impacientándose cuando los cristales en el los hombros de su mate empezaron a resplandecer y Stiles a respirar mas profundamente como si un peso se alejara de el.

\- ¿Esto lo ayudara?- pregunta Lydia que esta arrodillada junto a Deaton y su maletín.

\- Hara que toda la energía que tiene acumulada en el cuerpo se libere bajando su temperatura y que despierte...- todos miraban atentos los cristales como el brillo subía mientras el veterinario colocaba otros a lo largo de su torso en una sola linea.

\- Porque un elfo... son un mito una leyenda...- Deaton levanto la mirada a Scott quien pregunto y volvió a su maletín para sacar una piedra idéntica al resto pero con un color apenas celeste pero que entraba perfectamente en una palma, colocándola en la frente de Stiles.

\- A pesar de ser solo cuentos en folclores nórdicos, la imaginación no era precisamente uno de los fuertes de la humanidad en esa época, pero como Stiles, se los describe como seres semi-divinos asociados a la fertilidad y el culto a los ancestros. De esta forma, la noción de elfo se asemeja a la creencia animista en espíritus de la naturaleza y de los muertos, común a casi todas las religiones humanas; lo que también se corresponde con la antigua creencia nórdica en dísir, fylgjur y vörðar (espíritus seguidores y protectores)- las piedras brillan en igual sintonía al tiempo que su explicación se hacia mas clara.

\- ¿Porque no despierta? ¡Su temperatura baja pero no esta abriendo los ojos! - Derek pierde la paciencia y termina por levantarse y caminar nerviosamente al reclamar.

\- Cálmate Derek dale un....- pide el alpha pero Stiles suelta un quejido alto como si se liberara de algo y todo su cuerpo se estira sin que las rocas sobre su cuerpo se caigan, sus dedos se estiran en sus manos tirante mente y contiene el aire por unos segundos antes de relajar el cuerpo.

\- ¿Que esta pasando?- pregunta el mate abandonase sobre Deaton pero Scott le retiene, cuando el cuerpo de Stiles esta relajándose en el piso, lineas negras empiezan a dibujarse en su cuerpo, llenando sus brazos y parte de su cuello.

\- ¡Deaton! - exclama Scott y el sheriff al notar como los brazo de su hijo forman dibujos y lineas.

\- Yo... no lo se.- en ese segundo cuando todos miraban al adolescente con atención Stiles despertó, como si tuviera la sensación de caída, las piedras cayeron de su cuerpo y Derek lo tomo en su brazos al cual instantáneamente abrazo.

\- ¿Que paso?... ¿Donde esta la gente?.- Stiles miro a Scott, el mas cercano a su rango de visión y Derek se separo de el para mirarlo y besarle como si lo hubiera perdido o algo.- Ok... eso me asusta, mas, ¿Scott? ¿Papa?- dijo al ver como su padre se paraba detrás del alpha.

 

 

###########


	12. Chapter 12

Māhealani caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, todos parecían haber olvidado lo sucedido en la fiesta de Scott y de lo único de lo que se hablaba era del noviazgo de Stiles con un chico mayor que el, que donde lo conoció, por que esta con el, si es por dinero, apariencia o morbo, el solo suspiraba cansado y se alejaba de su casillero, sabia de los lobos desde que nació, su familia se dedica a investigarlos y el misterio de como murio la familia de Derek los trajo a este condado.

 

Han estado registrando todo lo sobrenatural desde entonces, es molesto, no le gusta estar detrás de cada paso de sus compañeros de clase, le deja poco tiempo para el y esa es la razón de sus fracasos con su novios, con Ethan era mas fácil el era el objetivo dentro de todo y la información que obtuvo de el le sirvió a su madre para investigar donde estaban sus laso de sangre y progenitores, por mas culpable que eso le hiciera sentir.

 

Pero que Scott se ponga en ese estado de territorialismo lo sorprendió, mostrándose sin temor alguno con tal de mantener a raya a los desconocidos de un miembro de su manada mas aun de un humano, suspiro con ganas, sinceramente no tenia ganas de entrar a la clase de matemática, extrañaba a Ethan y el numero que le dio antes de marcharse no funcionaba, solo que lo descubrió después de tomar valor para decirle que lo extrañaba, aumentando su ansiedad.

 

Debería concentrarse en la próxima luna llena, su madre aun esta de viaje y su padre no podrá encargarse de los preparativos para observar los movimientos de la manda de Scott, y dependerá de el registrar todo por mas aburrido que sea, tampoco es muy sencillo, se pregunta que le paso a Stiles y si estará bien pero de repente el chico lo empuja al entrar al salón lleno.

 

\- Oh perdona Danny...- el levanta la mano y Stiles le da en el hombro siguiendo su camino, pero el asiento que siempre ocupa con Scott esta ocupado con Kira y Lydia que le sonríen con burla.

\- Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres...- menciona amablemente cuando Stiles no tiene donde tomar asiento y el pone su mochila en la mesa.

\- Gracias Danny.- es escueta su respuesta sacándole la lengua a ambas chicas, pero toma asiento junto a el, le mira solo un segundo y se da cuenta de que hay algo debajo de su camisa, algo que tiene que ver con algo sobrenatural mas allá de la licantropía.

\- No digas mas.- sonríe y vuelve su mirada al profesor que acaba de entrar, quisiera decir lo que es, lo que su familia lleva siglos haciendo en el mundo mas aun en Hawaii, pero solo suspira y se deja recargar un poco en el escritorio.

\- ¿Danny estas bien?- pregunta Stiles y se acerca un tanto, casi demasiado permitiéndole mirar un par de lineas negras sobre sus clavículas que cree identificar... subiendo a penas por su cuello.

\- Si, solo... no he podido ponerme al día con esto y Ethan no atiende su teléfono y nada... olvídalo.- busca algo en su mochila y saca su cuaderno.

\- ¿Lo extrañas no?- Danny le mira a los ojos y un leve color fuera de lugar en el iris despierta mas su curiosidad y su instinto inquisidor le dice que investigue mas pero ahora mismo necesita un amigo que le escuche un momento, solo que Jackson esta demasiado lejos para una charla coherente.

\- Si...y no, y si...un montón, pero el … terminamos sabes y eso... asi que nada...- Stiles frunce el ceño por lo intrincado de su sentimientos por el beta y sonrie.- ¿Porque sonríes?.- Pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Sabes que o se fue muy lejos no?- su mirada se agranda y se queda algo mudo esperando que Stiles solo le diga pero su ansiedad puede mas con el.

\- ¡¿Do.. donde?, dime!- Danny pega su hombro a Stiles porque la clase empezó y el susurra inquieto.

\- En el pueblo continuo, desistió del colegio y esta trabajando en la maderera...- Stiles le escribe en un papel con un lápiz todo mordido la dirección y lo ve arrancar el pedazo de papel de su cuaderno.

\- Gracias... - le sonríe al mirar el papel.

\- Danny somos amigos...- inquiere y Danny le vuelve a mirar. - Si necesitas algo o solo quieres hablarlo...- y Stiles hace una mueca extraña acompañada de un movimiento normal para el como si fuese obvio lo que hizo por el.

\- Gracias Stiles.- le abrasa fuerte sorprendiendo al chico.- Solo por esto te invito un capuchino en MidleLand...- le comenta cuando mete el papel en su billetera para mas tarde.

\- Un capuchino... ok... si me vendría bien una salida normal con amigos...- Danny le mira sin entender y el solo niega como si no fuese nada.- ¿Puedo invitar a Lydia o Scott o Isaac??- Danny le mira y asintiendo le sonrie sabiendo lo inseparables que son.

\- Claro que si...- Stiles se ve satisfecho con su gesto y al fin prestan atención a la clase.

 

Los tatuajes son evidentes en los vestidores y el entrenador casi lo saca del equipo por tatuarse de ese modo, pero al ser permanente solo lo castigo con dos semanas en el banquillo, solo que no es su culpa, estas cosas solo aparecieron aunque da gracias que no dolieron, ni sintió que las agujas a tres mil revoluciones hubieran perforado su piel, así que solo se sienta en el banquillo junto a Danny, el cual le da un codazo leve y le señala los tatuajes con la mirada, pero con una mueca de aprobación lo felicita por lo originales que son, el se los muestra sin recaudo sin saber que el chico los memoriza para plasmarlos en su vitacora.

 

Si han pasado dos días con doce horas desde que el se desmayara, el ahora puede entender algunas cosas raras de su madre y de el mismo, sin sentirse tan extraño o anormal, no es del todo humano y su hiperactividad pueril como todos sus tics son mas bien humanos gracias al cielo, el entrenamiento pasa rápido perdido en sus pensamientos, habla con Scott sobre lo que harán después con Danny en los casilleros sumándose alegremente como si nada.

 

Su ausencia era por causas fura de su control, mas que nada, que su novio lo mantuvo cautivo de la mejor manera posible, esos dos días [confinado entre sabanas y caricias, claro], pero al menos ahora esta en el colegio. No se lo reprocha, sabe que esta preocupado y ama estar con Derek, tuerce el ceño ante este pensamiento caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida, ya que antes era todo lo contrario, algo que jamas en su precoz vida hubiera pensando siquiera meditar, pero ahora caminando hacia la cafetería es que se da cuanta de que no le gusta estar tanto tiempo lejos de el.

 

Sabe que la insistencia de Deaton para que vaya a la veterinaria es por sus marcas adquiridas involuntariamente, pero por alguna razón esta en calma, mira los tatuajes de vez en cuando, a veces cree que al repasarlas en silencio puede oír algo, no sabe si son palabras o sonidos, pero incluso en la distancia Lydia le pide que dejara de recorrerlas porque ella si las escucha claramente y necesita estudiar, por suerte no escucha nada en tono de advertencia por lo que se da el lujo de ignorarlas.

 

Pero cuando Scott atiende su móvil mientras conversaban sobre los novatos de ese año y su cara cambia de repente, solo se escusa diciendo que se olvido de algo, haciendo que Kira le siga y los dejan solos a mitad de camino con Isaac, Lydia y Danny, el moreno alto le miro esperando una explicación pero el solo levanta los hombros en realidad porque no le molesta que se vayan, pero al mirar al beta que se quedo a su lado, es notorio que fue porque no quiere dejarle desprotegido.

 

Danny le distrae con un comentario de Ethan y las posibles razones para que no atendiera su llamado al estar en una mesa junto al ventanal, sumándose el a un sin fin de posibilidades normales, viendo como Isaac trae los cafés que ordenaron mientras que Lydia investiga en su computadora, sabe que es algo de lo que dijo Deaton y la manada invasora que se quiso llevar a Derek.

 

Aun no sabe por que no ataca quisiera saber que lo retuvo mientras Danny le sonríe sonrojado por su estupidez de no detener a Ethan cuando pudo, pero en realidad esta esperando que vuelva, el esta a punto de decir algo con su café en la mano, con Isaac que se coloco justo frente a el en el mesa redonda donde se encuentran pero sobre el hombro de su amigo, la pequeña figura de un chico escondiéndose en el callejón le pone los pelos de punta.

 

Principalmente porque le conoce, porque sabe quien es a pesar de que solo haya visto una pequeña parte de su rostro.

 

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Que pasa?- Danny lo ve levantarse con ambas palas en la mesa sin dejar de mirar el ventanal pero el no ve nada del otro lado.

\- ¿Stiles?- pregunta Lydia que le mira intensamente seguida de Isaac.

\- ¿Danny puedes esperarnos aquí?- pregunta sin esperar respuesta cuando Lydia cierra su laptop y tanto ella como Isaac siguen a Stiles al otro lado de la calle.

 

El chico mira con atención como los tres corren al callejón de enfrente con el capuchino en mano, le da un sorbo mientras que se interna lentamente en el callejón y se percata de que vieron algo extraño, se muere de ganas por saber que es, pero dejarse en evidencia es algo que no puede hacer, así que solo se da la vuelta y de repente la laptop le da una pista mas segura que seguir por lo que mira por sobre su hombro y a su alrededor y revisa el portátil de Lydia.

 

Stiles levanta su mano manteniendo a Isaac detrás de el, el lobo lo mira con el ceño fruncido, huele a sangre y a licantropo alli pero su amigo parece querer mantenerlo protegido sin darse cuenta de que el es mas resistente que el, pero que diga un nombre al aire y luego otro llamando a la persona que se escondio alli es lo que le llama la atención.

 

\- Finn... demonios, no se cual de los dos es pero, te vi entrando aquí...- Stiles da unos paso mas pasando por enfrente del enorme contenedor de basura hasta dar con el joven rubio que asustado se cubre con una bolsa negra, su rostro esta casi desfigurado y el se toma del cabello al verlo.

\- ¿Lo conoces?- Isaac pregunta.

\- Si... ¡Hey! soy yo..- se le acerca y el chico da un zarpazo defensivo con ambos ojos hinchados sin poder reconocer a nadie, y Isaac se transforma lanzando un rugido por lo cual el chico solo se contrae..- Wow wow... tranquilo, eh... soy yo Stiles... ¿Me recuerdas? ¿El fastidioso humano?- le dice y en el movimiento de cabeza del joven se nota que le recuerda.

\- ¿Tu?- alcanza a decir.

\- ¿¿Stiles lo conoces??- Lydia suelta mas intrigada aun.

\- Si...mas o menos, es uno de los chicos que quería emparejarse con Derek...-

\- Uno...- exclama Isaac al ayudarle a sacarle de encima las bolsas de basura que apestan.

\- Son gemelos...- aclaro y Lydia hizo un sonido de aprobación que les voltear a verla así con reproche a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Que? Me gustan los gemelos...- se defendió.

\- Dios Lydia... dime eres Finn o Jackson...- Lydia abrió los ojos nuevamente y trato de descifrar su rostro entre los golpes.

\- Soy Finn... no se que paso con mi hermano...- soltó asustado, la vos rompiéndose en pedazos.- Solo corri... yo.. lo deje, no podía ver, nos iban a matar...- replico recargándose en Stiles que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Quienes... Finn, quienes querían lastimarlos...- dijo Stiles.

\- Nuestros padres... - las lágrimas ardían mas en el ojo lacerado y amoratado pero no podía contenerlas, estaba muy confundido y asustado de su propia manada, las cosas habían cambiado tan deprisa que no lo vieron venir.

\- Dios...- soltó viendo solo un pedazo del chico arrogante al que enfrento junto a Derek.- llevémoslo con Deaton.- afirmo.

\- Yo manejo.- dijo Lydia pero Isaac la detuvo.

\- Y que con Danny... dejaste tu laptop allá.- La chica le mira y mira a Stiles...

\- ¿Tu sabes manejar?- pregunto a Isaac y Stiles le miro a el esta vez.

\- No...- Lydia salto sobre sus tacones y le dio una de las llaves de su llavero.

\- Ok yo manejo, tu te quedas con Danny y me llevas las cosas a casa.-

\- ¿Eh? Pero..- viro la mirada esperando que Stiles le diga lo contrario pero este solo apretó los labios sin objetar.

\- Lo siento amigo... oh, no dejes a Danny demasiado rápido sospechara... actúa natural pregúntale de Ethan o algo... y.... em... si , eso, adiós.- Isaac se quedo parado con la pequeña llave en en su palma y parado al borde del callejón, de repente miro hacia el café y en el ventanal la espalda de Danny esperaba solo.

\- Demonios.... no se de que hablar con el...- cruzando la calle en un trote.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Derek y Cora esperaban al alpha mientras inspeccionan una zona industrial, habían seguido un rastro desde al interestatal hasta las montañas, donde un grupo de fabricas abandonadas estaban siendo derribadas, donde anunciaban una serie de edificios para departamentos y oficinas, pero lo que los mantenía fijos en el lugar era el olor a ira, a miedo, como todos los rastros de sangre visibles mostrando que hubo una lucha intensa allí, inundando los sentidos de ambos mientras caminaban por donde antes la confusión y la ira chocaban, pero el rastro indicaba que se habían marchado hace horas también, Cora le miro desde el suelo donde [en cuchillas] revisaba unas marcas lineales, habían arrastrado a uno seguramente inconsciente, un rastro de sangre mas alejado delatan el rumbo hacia la el centro del pueblo.

 

El reconocía el olor de algunos de los lobos que estuvieron allí, apretando los dientes y los puños porque no quería preocuparse por ninguno de los que le atacaron constantemente, era el olor de los gemelos, la madre y uno mas; uno diferente y mas autoritario, mas enojado que el resto pero se guardo sus opiniones hasta que vio llegar a Scott y Kira en la motocicleta, miro por sobre su hombro y como acto reflejo caminaba lentamente hasta donde estaba el, aquel al que llamaba alpha y amigo no era del agrado de Cora pero aun así le espero en silencio a su lado mientras el se retiraba el casco.

 

Sus ojos encendidos recorrieron el lugar sin espetar palabra, el lugar apestaba a desesperación y represión, el dolor impregnado en la tierra le hizo llevarse el puño a la cara, sacando de el mismo sentimientos encontrados, sus músculos se hincharon con deseos de poner fin a esos sentimientos tan espantosos. Derek le hablo de la manada invasora la otra noche cuando todos se marcharon, de su razones para estar allí, por suerte Cora había bajado con los adultos y los otros betas.

 

A un paso de Derek pregunto que sucedió y Derek le comento lo que creía, que el par de gemelos de los que le hablo se habían enfrentado aquí con otros dos alphas y que terminaron mal heridos, uno arrastrado en dirección suroeste, pero en aquella dirección solo había un un barranco hacia el mar aunque no cree que hallan hecho dos mil quilómetros solo para desecharlo ahí.

 

Scott dio unos pasos por el lugar, la tarde empieza a a caer y Kira dio un paso hacia el para preguntar algo, pero Derek la detuvo, sabiendo que el alpha tomaba conciencia de lo ocurrido allí, abriendo sus sentidos esperando que sienta algo mas que el.

 

\- El otro no esta muerto..- soltó Scott y volteo asi al resto.

\- ¿Como puedes saber eso...?- replica Cora aun desconfiada del alpha.

\- Porque su instinto le dijo que corriera y así lo hizo.- Scott camino con decisión hasta Kira y tomo su casco.

\- Tenemos que hallar a...- el celular de Derek sonó y al ver la pantalla simplemente respondió.

\- Stiles.- pronuncio el nombre de su beta y Scott afilo el oído.

\- Estoy con Finn en la veterinaria, dile a Scott que venga.... es importante.- Derek asintió y corto la llamada.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste?- esbozo metiendo el teléfono en su chaqueta

\- Yeah... ¿¿Pero, quien es Finn..??- pregunto y ambas betas le miraron.

\- El ex prometido de mi hermana Mayor... el que vino para que yo, cumpliera con su compromiso.- Cora abrió los ojos y su boca... en que momento se perdió de algo asi de importante.

\- Wooow ¿¡Cuando demonios paso eso?!- exclamo Cora pero Derek no le presto atención por mas que tiraba de su brazo por una respuesta.

\- Scott que planeas hacer...- le sigue cuando Yukimura fruncía el ceño en silencio, sintiéndose ajena en toda la situación.

\- Hablar con el chico, aclarar que paso aquí y las intenciones del lobo que visito a Deaton, Derek eres parte de mi pack, lo eres y esto debiste habérmelo dicho en el segundo que te topaste con ellos, sea un asunto de la familia Hale o no, ¿Eres mi beta no es asi?- Scott le sostuvo la mira firmemente mientras confirmaba su dominio con el y Derek asintió sorprendiendo a Cora y Kira.

\- Si... Stiles dijo lo mismo, no estoy acostumbrado.- rebatió.

\- Pues esto lo arreglaremos como pack.- Scott se coloco el casco y monto la moto esperando que Kira reacciones la cual de un salto se puso el caco y se subió a la moto.

\- ¡¿No pensabas decirme nada de esto de Laura o que?! – reclamo Cora en su tono común mientras Scott se alejaba y empujo a su hermano para que le prestara atención.

\- ¿Quieres saber que paso?- le dice tomándola de la chamarra acercando su rostro amenazante.

\- ¡¡Si!! - claro Cora no se iba a inmutar por ello.

\- Entonces alcanzarme.- Derek empezó a correr, debían atravesar el bosque y la zona residencial mas cara para llegar a la veterinaria.

 

Cora le miro y por mas esfuerzo que hacia, no lograba entender a su hermano, corrió de tras de el y su poco peso y estatura le daban ventaja en una carrera, tenia dudas pero entre mas pensaba las simples palabras que mantuvieron con Scott, la cantidad de sangre que bombeaba a su cabeza manteniendo la velocidad con Derek le hacia entender las cosas.

 

Laura se comprometió en algún punto a unirse con otro lobo y al morir no cumplió con esa promesa, pero porque Derek, porque buscarlo a el si su tío y ella aun estaban vivos.... y se detuvo al saltar sobre un camino de rocas que delineaban en un pequeño arrollo, respirando profundamente miro hacia adelante donde Derek le daba la espalda pero no se movía, esperando su reacción.

 

\- Tu nunca les dijiste que yo seguía viva...- exhalo suavemente.

\- Claro que no.- Derek se dio la vuelta.- No sabes como son, no sabes como trataron de convencerme... y nunca le diría a quien quiere sodomizar mi espíritu y persona, que mi hermanita sigue respirando solo por salvarme, para no ser el beta sumiso. Eres idéntica a Laura, Cora... por supuesto que hubieran preferido tenerte a ti que a mi, pero lamentablemente no eres un alpha y lamentablemente... tienes mi mismo carácter...- los ojos verdes parecia no arrepentirse de nada, tan claros y firmes que le robaron un latido de su cuerpo.

\- Que se supone que significa eso....- Cora se para derecha sobre la piedra y le mira a su misma altura.

\- Eres una guerrera, en otras palabras tienes opinión propia y demasiada autonomía, la manada que me reclamaba, pregonaba que eso se quita a golpes, terminando por sodomizar al objeto de adquisición, estuve a punto de quebrarme Cora.... si no fuera por Stiles... ya no tenia fuerza para defenderme.- su vos tembló levemente y ella lo noto, porque estuvo en el, el deseo de que se detuvieran, el hubiera hecho cualquier cosa si Stiles no se interponía si no encontraba un plan una solución para el.

\- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Tu nunca te rindes, tu te enfureces...- Cora acentuó eso con sus manos extendidas delante de ella y Derek la mio como si fuese solo un mal recuerdo.

\- Ya no podía... no es algo que me guste hablar con mi hermanita, pero lo prefería a dejar que te pongan un dedo encima.- Derek voltea sin mirar la incredulidad de la loba que no puede cerrar su boca de la impresión de aquellas palabras, sus ojos humedeciendose.

\- Derek...- llamo y el aire entro por su garganta de golpe y sin avisar, lastimando su garganta.

\- Apúrate o no llegaremos antes que Scott.- salta de la roca y sigue corriendo, Cora titubea un segundo antes de saltar torpemente, su corazón siendo aplastado por lo que le hizo sentir su hermano.

 

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no se sentía protegida, aun sin ella saberlo Derek mantenía su anonimato como medida de seguridad, de repente el grito de Derek la hizo reaccionar del todo y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, buscando el olor de Derek, sus ojos se encendieron en azul hielo y fijo su mirada en la figura lejana de su hermano, solo sus latidos y respiración acompañaban su pasos sordos.

 

&&&&&&


	13. Chapter 13

En realidad no se lo esperaba, el tenia algunas cosas en común con Danny, mas de lo que el pensaría jamas anterior mente, abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo entrar a su amigo que miro el departamento elegante con un aire europeo en su decoración muy asombrado, tenia cierta felicidad por el hecho de que cuando le acompaño a su trabajo en la fabrica esta estaba de huelga y su jefe lo mando devuelta a casa, la conversación era ávida para ambos, los vídeo juegos se les daban bien a los dos y le sorprendo que estuviera viendo Games Of Trones como el,.

 

Tomo una sodas de la heladera y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, Danny sonreía y el le imitaba, pero de repente al estar allí sentado y solos un incomodo silencio apareció sin mas.

 

\- ¿Tienes FaceBook?- pregunto Danny bebiendo de su soda, tratando de cortar con la incomodidad que no sabia de donde había salido, demonios el no debería estar en la sala de un beta.

\- Nop.- Danny le miro sorprendido y frunció el ceño como si fuera alienígena o algo.- es que.. no he tenido tiempo... este ultimo tiempo... todo.- y quiera decirle que su miedo por su padre la trasformación, sentirse defraudado por Derek, mas la perdida de su allegados, léase como Erika y Boyd, lo dejo vacío por dentro.

\- Lo se...- Isaac alzo una ceja instantáneamente como si confirmara sus propios pensamientos casi dándole un paro cardiaco por ello, y el se da cuanta de lo que el sabe le hizo reaccionar demasiado rápido.- Me refiero a... lo de tu papa y la policía... ¿De quien es esta casa? - cambio de tema y Isaac solo asintió, apretando la costura de su Jean al costado de su rodilla.

\- Pues es de Chris... el papa de Alison?- Danny le miro y espero algún otro dato. - Es...largo, de explicar... pero se ha hecho cargo de mi. Legalmente claro.- Isaac bebe para callarse la boca y no se da cuanta de que solo la luz de la calle ilumina el lugar, el en realidad nunca enciende las luces porque no las necesita.

\- Oh... ¿Te llevas bien? - Isaac asiente rápidamente y sonríe de lado.

\- El es genial... ojala mi papa...- y calla nuevamente.

\- Deberías tener una cuenta de FaceBook...- Isaac le mira y respira hondo, agradeciendo siempre los cambios de tema o la percepción del humano porque de verdad el no esta en estado de contar nada de su persona.

\- ¿Para que?... En realidad creo que me quede aislado en todo esto de las comunicaciones. - responde sin interés.

\- ¿Tienes una Pc?- pregunta y Danny se pone en el borde del sillón marrón oscuro.

\- Si en la habitación.- Danny golpea su pierna y se levanta para que le siga.

\- Ok, vamos muéstrame, te iniciare en las redes sociales...- lo empuja de los hombros frente a el, mas que nada para saber como es el resto de la casa y porque Isaac parece haberse le acabado los temas de conversación.

 

Pasan una hora entera discutiendo el nombre de usuario, riéndose, Danny quiere poner su nombre real y Isaac no, primero que nada porque le da vergüenza y el esta encontrando encantador que Isaac con todo su estatus de lobo y su jerarquía de beta, sin contar con el tamaño y la fuerza que posee, sienta vergüenza de algo tan sencillo, hasta hace poco tuvo que escribir como fue su vida, la muerte de su madre, de su padre como lo del kanima ya que se convirtió en un de su objetivos al ser un beta de una manada de lobos, pero al parecer la personalidad original no desaparece como lo dicen los libros que ha leído del desarrollo de la licantropía luego de su trasformación.

 

Pero con suerte y fuerza de insistencia el podrá documentar todo eso con Isaac a su lado, aunque principalmente y como logro inmediato terminan de hacer la cuenta y otras mas, el sabe que anotara cada una de las contraseñas por mas que no quiera ser tan invasor, sabe que Isaac confía en el para no cambiarlas, se incluye el mismo en su lista de amigos y pone al corriente de como usar otras redes sociales mas.

 

Están comiendo frituras en la cama y viendo los adelantos de unas películas cuando el cazador golpea la puerta y los encuentras metido en el portátil. Chris mira un segundo a Danny y llama a Isaac el cual va con el instantáneamente sin replica, el aprovecha para poner un espía cibernético en esa laptop como lo hizo en la de Lydia y espera a que el lobo vuelva para despedirse.

 

Pero es verle volver muy callado y casi metido dentro si, que se levanta lentamente observándolo, solo que Isaac cierra su puerta lentamente y se queda unos segundos mirando la linea que separa el lindel de la hoja de madera que conforma la puerta.

 

\- ¿Esta todo bien?- pregunta y solo allí Isaac se ve aludido por su presencia volteando a verle, como si en su ensimismamiento hubiera olvidado que el estaba alli..

\- Uh, si.. claro.. si.-y solo se queda allí pegado a la puerta con agua en su ojos.

\- ¿Isaac?- da unos pasos hacia el siempre con cautela cuando el chico se apresura a limpiarse la mejilla notando recién ahora que sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas.

\- Que...- le mira simulando que nada le pasa y sabe que hay un vacío dentro de el, incluso el siendo un simple humano se da cuanta de que sufre por dentro y no sabe como solucionarlo.

\- ¿Te metí en problemas? ¿Quieres que me vaya... tal vez.- pregunta quedando mas cerca del lobo que se limpia el rostro con poca delicadeza.

\- No, no res tu... el, bueno no me creyó...- Danny se pone derecho al no entender.- No debería importarme eso pero... dijo que no había ido al trabajo que había huelga, cree que le miento porque estoy aquí contigo... perdona, es algo de el y yo.- un corto silencio los envuelve.

\- Yo estuve ahí, puedo decirle que es cierto...- pregunta con cautela.

\- No, esta bien, el no me creerá de todos modos, vivimos juntos hace poco... supongo, que aun no me acostumbro... tal vez..- Danny se le acerca completamente y lo abrasa y el se aferra a el porque sus lágrimas no se detienen por mas que apriete y refriegue sus ojos.- No me acostumbre nunca.- murmura entre dientes.

\- Tranquilo.- Danny lo aprieta contra el pero el lobo lejos de ser fuerte, o todo lo que se supone debería ser, solo se siente frágil en su brazos temblando levemente por la congoja.

\- Siempre quise...- Isaac se levanta un poco limpiando se le rostro con las muñecas y trata de apartarlo un poco.- Tener esa coneccion padre-hijo, o algo familiar pero... simplemente no pasa, ni con mi padre ni con Chris, debería dejar de buscarlo..- Danny lo retiene y lo toma del rostro.

\- Yo creo todo lo contrario...- Isaac no comprende sus palabras, pero lo que ve en su rostro es algo similar a la comprensión.- Seguramente no le has dicho nada de ti y solo te esfuerzas por agrandarle, pero si de verdad quieres que el señor Argent sea mas que un guardián legal deberías de dejar de tratar de impresionarlo...- Danny le seca las lágrimas y le sonríe con calidez, reconfortándolo de cierto modo.

\- ¿Tu crees? Yo... no se como hacer eso.- respira hondo o en realidad trata pero solo lo hace entre cortada mente.

\- ¿El sigue ahí afuera?- y los ojos claros esculcan su rostro intentando adivinar su intenciones.

\- No se, tenia que arreglar algo pero no se que es... nunca me dice adonde va cuando no esta aquí.- le ve tomar su mochila y ponérsela al hombro y el no quiere que se vaya.

\- Creo que deberías hablarle, sin miedos, solo contarle todo lo que sepas...- lo dice con mas de un sentido.

\- ¿No entiendo, te vas?- murmura casi para el solo.

\- Si, pero nos veremos mañana en la escuela, creo que recuerdas cuando eras mas pequeño y le contabas todo lo que hiciste en el día a tus padre no? - Isaac asiente pero en su rostro parece no entender.- Pues has eso, pregunta todo no te calles nada y cuenta todo así entraran en cierto grado de confianza y pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con el. Sin esto no funciona buscaremos juntos otro método... ok?- Isaac solo vuelve a asentir cabizbajo porque se marcha y el lo abraza con todas su fuerzas quitando esa tristeza del lobo, impulsado por como se parece mas a un cachorro mojado que a eso, a un lobo.

 

En realidad no debería angustiarle su partida, tal vez aun sigue muy susceptible, el creyó que ser un lobo lo haría mas fuerte, en todos los sentidos no solo físicos, por lo que al cerrar la puerta de entrada del departamento vuelve lentamente a su habitación por el pasillo derecho.

 

El leve ruido de papeles lo distrae de su destino, por lo que se acerca sigiloso a la puerta del estudio donde ve a Chris con un lápiz en la mano y muchos papeles frente a el, se pregunto si eran pistas de algún caso, información sobrenatural o tal vez recuerdos eventos aislados, pero la misma vos de Chris que no levanta la mirada del escritorio lo hace saltar en el lugar, pasa su mano por su rostro y entra lentamente al estudio.

Se sienta frente a el en silencio, esperando, creyendo que el dirá algo de el saldra para corregir sus faltas de como incumple lo que acordaron o la falta de responsabilidad incluso de su propias palabras, pero el cazador esta muy concentrado en lo que hace por largos minutos y solo escucha su vos preguntando una fecha en que compraron el televisor y el micho hondas, poniéndolo nervioso, pero al recordar las palabras de Danny, esta a punto de empezar a contarle del equipo de Lacrosse y que una manada enemiga casi mata a sus dos hijos en su territorio pero...

 

\- ¿Y que pretendes con ese humano?- su audición notando a la perfección los dos tonos leves mas bajos que los anteriores, sabiendo lo seria de la pregunta.

\- ¿Pretender?- pero aun asi escapa de lo que en realidad estaba pensando esa interrogante.

\- Si, pretender. No dejo de pensar que todos los lobos adolescentes del pueblo son amigos o allegados de la misma, y que estas averiguando si se puede unir o no a la manada...- Chris Argent levanto sus ojos claros a el como si fuera el enemigo y toda esperanza de Isaac por que lo viera como un hijo se esfumo.

\- No es así...- es lo único que pudo reproducir su aliento.

\- ¿Asi? Entonces explícame...- Chris cruzo los dedos frente a el sin entender bien la expresión del chico.

\- Solo lo distraía mientras Stiles recogía un lobo del callejón, de una manada rival...- su vos se entrecorto y se levanto para irse, sorprendiendo al cazador.- Que parece tener un gemelo y unos padres que casi lo matan...- cerro la puerta detrás de el casi de inmediato.

\- Espera...- el cazador le siguió, rodeando tan rápido como pudo el escritorio olvidando sus cuentas, con la sola mención de otra manada en el territorio. Pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Isaac lo ve empacando su ropa.- ¿Que haces?- replica confundido.

\- Me marcho.- responde en un susurro, mirando a su alrededor buscando algo que sea suyo pero nada lo es, por lo que toma una foto de Alison con todos sus amigos forzando el marco, apresurado por no derramar ni una lágrima de lo herido que esta por dentro delante de ese hombre.

\- ¿Porque?.- es seco y sin sentimiento ,pero el cazador solo se cruza de brazos hasta ver como guarda la foto con cuidado en un bolsillo.

\- ¿¡Porque!?- repite.- Por que no puedo cree que pienses así de mi, o de mi manada, jamas haría pasar a otra persona por lo que yo estoy pasando.-

\- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de aceptar que Derek te mordiera.-

\- ¡Estaba desesperado! ¡No puedes juzgarme por algo que hice por miedo!- le grita lastimando sus cuerdas con ello pero la expresión de Chris le dice que no le cree nada e ignorando por completo su pasado no dejaba de acusarlo con la mirada y bloqueando la puerta.

\- ¡Nada es tan apremiante, ni siquiera en la vida de un adolecen el querer ser un monstruo con fuerza sobre humana, ni siquiera el miedo mismo!-

\- ¡Lo era para mi!, curarme mas rápido era una ventaja en consideración... que no doliera tanto cuando...- y sus ojos se abren mas asustados por lo que casi estaba a punto de decir, sin parpadear, sin moverse de sus propios ojos. Retrocedió varios pasos, tomo la mochila con velocidad y sin esperar siquiera replica salto por la ventana.

\- ¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! ¡Vuelve aquí, Isaac!!.- llamo Chris sacando la cabeza por la ventana, viendo como desciende por las cornisas hasta el techo mas cercano y de alli corriendo por la calle como si el demonio le persiguiera.

 

Era prioridad uno saber cual era la situación sin entrometerse entre los lobos, su principal fuente de información salio por la ventana por lo que tomaría la ruta alternativa, el sheriff; no es que hablaran demasiado en el pasado, pero sin duda su perfil bajo se destruyo con la muerte de su hija, por lo que no le causa ningún pudor entrar a la estación y pedir hablar con el.

 

Pero apenas el agente lo ve parado frente a la mesa de recepción es que rueda los ojos y le entrega con cansancio el informe a Parrish, haciendo un ademán de que pase a su oficina, los dos no dicen mucho hasta tener la puerta cerrada, pero los dos parecen saber que es lo que lo llevo hasta ahí.

 

\- Cual es la situación.-

\- Si tengo bien entendido un compromiso, una deuda y padres demasiado estrictos.- el oficial se mese el puente de la nariz cansado.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?-

\- ¿Si? Lobos... mira, Stiles no me dijo mucho, solo que es un problema que la hermana de mi... yerno, pero que ellos dijeron que lo tenían todo controlado...- Jhon cruza sus brazos y entre cierra su mirada sobe el cuando la palabra yerno hace que sus ojos se abran sorprendidos, siempre apoyado frente su escritorio.- Pero tu no crees que sea así...- espera paciente unos instantes a que la interrogativa sea respondida por el cazador.

\- En realidad aun creo que son niños, niños con mucho peso sobre su hombros, poderosos, esperando por que una chispa haga reventar el polvorín.- Chris mira por la ventana como Parrish ordena sus cosas sin apartar la mirada de el mientras lo hace.

\- ¿No confías en ellos, pensé que estábamos del mismo lado?-

\- Lo estamos, y no es sobre confianza, confío en Scott, como líder y beta.. pero su estatus de alpha conlleva mucho mas que solo encabezar las ordenes... puede que no lo haya descubierto aun o que Isaac no sepa lo que es que un alpha sodomice y controle solo con su aura a algún miembro de su manada.- Chris se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Osea que no confías en ellos.-

\- Solo mantendré mis ojos abiertos por si acaso...-

\- Ok, pero e aquí mi pregunta sobre ti.- Chris Argent pone la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y espera que termine.- Si tanto te molesta porque tomar la custodia legal de Isaac Lahey.- el cazador lo mira por sobre el hombro preguntándose como supo eso.

\- Es mas sobre formación, quiero ver si puedo inculcarle valores que nunca vi en un lobo.- esta por abrir la puerta cuando la mano del sheriff lo detiene.

\- Ten cuidado con el chico, ya ha sufrido mucho... y si me entero de algún tipo de maltrato no me va a importar que sea por algún entrenamiento de cazador que quieras inculcarle.- aprieta el brazo un poco mas fuerte para acentuar su postura, sin importarle que sea un lobo o no, la integridad de ese chico le importa y mucho.

\- Ok, aclaremos esto ahora, si adopte legalmente a Isaac o no, no es de su incumbencia, si estará bajo mis reglas mientras este bajo mi techo, pero no aceptare amenazas de nadie y le enseñare lo que yo crea necesario para que sobreviva y que no sea un asesino mas.- el sheriff curvo su boca subiendo un poco su mentón en un gesto que no le gusto a Chris.

\- No se lo que crees que estas haciendo, pero ese chico paso por demasiado y no me refiero a ser lobo o no, su padre era un desgraciado y lamentablemente murió antes de que pudiera poner mis manos en el por golpear a Isaac como lo hizo, pero si tu crees que simplemente dejara de importarme por que tú crees que no tengo derecho, déjame decirte...- estaba señalándolo cuando la mano de Chris interrumpió su discurso.

\- ¿Que el padre de Isaac hizo que?- el sheriff le observa un segundo cuando los ojos del cazador se ponen claros, casi asombrados.

\- Un segundo, ¿Lo adoptaste y no sabias eso?- eso desconcierta mas al sheriff.- ¿Que es lo que sabes de el?- el cazador aprieta los labios disgustado, mas aun porque el no se molesto en saber nada de el adolescente.

 

Argent sale con el demonio sobre sus pies de la oficina del sheriff, sus latidos golpeando su oídos, apretando los dientes cuando sube a su auto y lo cierra fuertemente, no es suficiente saber solo eso,necesita los detalles y los porque de ello; golpea el volante por su estupidez, Isaac no tenia las mismas razones que Jackson que a pesar de tenerlo todo quería ser mas, pero el adolescente con el que vive quería sentirse fuerte en su agobio, mas fuerte que su padre y del que le causada dolor diariamente, el se había transformado en lobo para soportarlo mejor, no por vanidad, y eso mismo decía tan poco de si mismo, porque jamas le pregunto nada, se puso en camino de saber con quien estaba viviendo y no con que, como el lo estaba viendo.

 

&&&&&&&

Sangrar es lo único que podía hacer mientras su madre lo arrastraba al caminaba detrás de su padre, cada centímetro de su carne latía dolorosamente, tal vez debió pensarlo mejor, pero las palabras del beta humano rebotaban en su cabeza alimentando algo que el creyó muerto hace años, una boba esperanza de poder tomar a un beta humano para el, su hermano le apoyo en su deseo, pensando en que su mejor pareja era la pelirroja de la cocina, una omega a la cual habían adoptado como sirvienta y de la cual el mismo había sentido estima por sus actos, los ojos claros trasparentes que denotaban que grande era su corazón y la sonrisa radiante que poseía.

 

Pero el negro en los ojos de su padre y la repulsión en la cara de su madre borraron toda esperanza de que aceptara eso, ni siquiera recuerda el primer golpe, solo como su hermano cayo junto a el, tragando polvo y algo parecido al cemento que rodeaba la zona, las palabras de su padre re nombrando cada linea de su casta, de su alcurnia, que ningún hijo suyo concebido dentro de un matrimonio arreglado elegiría a una basura humana o a una sirvienta hijas de padres esclavos de baja calaña, la peor sangre, la de una omega, como sus mates.

 

Parte del discurso se lo perdió por el pitido en sus oídos y el sofoco, lo único que escuchaba con claridad era la vos de su hermano en su cabeza, intento sujetar su mano varias veces mientras sus dos padres les golpeaban, pero su madre aplasto su mano con su tacón atravesándolo y le escupió la cara.

 

Era inútil, pensar en amar a alguien de verdad y que esa persona te responda de igual manera, seria solo como sus padres dijeran que seria y punto. Esta ahogándose con algo de sangre y su madre le suelta para que el pueda voltear se y escupir el exceso de fluidos de su garganta.

 

No se esta curando, pero al menos su hermano esta lejos de ellos, imaginando un mundo sin el no es tan grabe si piensa en que estará oculto y lejos de sus padres, donde el seguro purgara una condena eterna por pensar siquiera en tener un futuro diferente y construido por el mismo, le enseñaron por años eso y el lo destruyo con declarar su verdadera intención.

 

\- Layton espera un poco esta vomitando sangre.- replica su madre atándose el largo cabello ondulado en una coleta alta.

\- Déjalo ahí entonces y camina.- seis pasos mas lejos.

\- ¿No lo llevaremos con nosotros?-

\- Anna... escúchame bien, no me iré de aquí hasta matar a todos en este territorio, la manada, a Hale y al pedazo de mierda que les metió en la cabeza que el respeto, el amor y la libre elección son posibles entre nosotros, echaron a perder una de mis mejores camadas y no perdonare eso.- le espeto con odio en la cara pero ella ni se inmuto.

\- Sabes que no puedo tener mas hijos.- le dijo ella y el se voleo a verla de nuevo.

\- Lo se cariño, por eso no mate a ninguno de los dos, haremos que se apareen y nos quedaremos con los cachorros y luego los criaremos como nuestros.- la mujer lo sopeso un leve instante, mirando por sobre su hombro a Jackson haciendo burbujas con su aliento en medio de su sangre sin poder levantar la cabeza para no terminar de ahogarse.

\- Para eso necesitaríamos un buen beta...- le insistió a su marido como si eso fuera muy fácil.

\- Lo se amor... pero aun tengo en vista a la hija de Peter Hale, ella con el acondicionamiento correcto y un par de cadenas podría darnos un par de cachorros decentes.- el alpha se arremanga la camisa y el cuelo de la misma mirando al oscuro horizonte.

\- Creí que Peter había arruinado su linaje con la zorra del desierto.- exclamo mirando las manchas de sangre en su camisa de seda celeste y bufando por ello.

\- Si pero no se si has visto a su hija, no se parece en nada a esa media sangre de omega... es una beta de clase alta, sin duda es una Hale, alta, fuerte, temperamental...- el lobo sonrío con sadismo y su joven hijo escucho horrorizado el plan.

 

Les escucho caminar sin el, alejarse sin mas yendo por lo que ellos querían, linaje, sangre pura y dominio total sobre su descendencia, devolvió bilis en el suelo junto y al intentar apartarse su brazo termino de romperse, callo sobre el pasto nuevamente y su mirada quedo atrapada por una planta de menta, sus dedos esforzándose por alcanzar la flor que se bañaba en la luz de esa luna, esperando que a pesar de no se un planta especifica para mejorarlo, la energía de ese luz encerrada en la flor le ayude a recuperarse mas rápido...

 

&&&&&&&

 

Las marcas en su piel empezaron a moverse en mirad de la conversación, en mitad de lo que planeaban hacer en realidad y todo tenían una opinión diferente, no es que el estuviera muy atento a ellas cuando el lobo se puso a llorar en la mesa, pidiendo por su hermano y que lo rescataran, que el se iría con el del pueblo pero que por favor lo arrebataran de las garras de sus padres, ni siquiera Scott o Lydia lo notaron, fue Malia que le pellizco el antebrazo sin advertirle siquiera y el se quejo cuando todos la miraron a ella.

 

\- ¿¡Porque fue eso!?- chillo agudamente, refregando la zona que aun picaba por la fuerza en la que lo hizo.

\- Las marcas de tus muecas...- soltó solo mirándolo a los ojos intensamente y todos miraron con atención los extraños tatuajes que subían lentamente por su piel mas arriba de donde tenia la sudadera arremangada, Deaton tomo su brazo repentinamente para verlo de cerca.

\- Se están moviendo.- señalo sin creérselo como si fueran fantasmas estaba deliberadamente deslizándose de su hombros y cuello hacia abajo..

\- Asi parece...- Stiles trato de que le soltara la muñeca porque el contacto en ese momento le desagrado completamente, acoto luego - pero a donde...- Derek le quito la sudadera casi de un tirón y apunto de quejarse estuvo, cuando levanto su camiseta hasta el mentón y vio como las lineas negras solo se movían por su pecho y parecían acomodarse sobre su vientre, rodeando su espalda y costados como un cinturón extraño.

\- Ok.. eso es aun mas raro...- dijo Stiles dando un recorrido con su mirada a todos los que le miraban y se bajo la remera torpemente, Derek le miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos como si le desconociera y eso no le gusto.

\- Tendré que ponerme a averiguar sobre esto ya mismo.- sentencio Deaton.

\- Ok, si, sera mejor que nos dividamos las tareas, Stiles, tu y Lydia se quedaran con Deaton y el gemelo aquí, Derek Malia y Kira rastrearan al otro gemelos deben haber dejado algún rastro de sangre... yo voy por Isaac, lo necesitaremos si entramos en un enfrentamiento con dos alphas...- su mano fue apretada por Finnegan y Scott apretó los labios la verlo tan lastimado, sintiendo lastima por el.

\- Scott piensa bien esto, que vas a hacer con estos gemelos, no son lo que tu crees, no sabes lo que ellos hicieron... y sus padres juntos, deben ser aun peores..- Derek aparto al alpha un segundo para que no se fiara de ellos.

\- Derek cálmate...- aparto la mano de su brazo y le miro a los ojos.- Si pude alejar a esa mujer con un rugido puedo enfrentar al padre con fuerza si es necesario, pero necesito que confíes en mi, o esto no va a funcionar...- Derek comprendió sus palabras, pero le costaba abrir su instinto por completo a el, como líder, como amigo, suspiro recordando las semanas anteriores, pero es difícil olvidarse de que estuvo a nada de emparejarse con el crío en la mesa metálica solo para que los golpes y el abuso cesaran.

\- Solo... ten cuidado, estarán rastreando cualquier cosa con tal de saber donde encontrarnos y luego atacar...- mascullo y la mano de Scott se poso sobre su hombro para que le mirara nuevamente.

\- Tu cuida a Kira y Malia cuando salgan ¿Ok? Encontrare a Isaac y nos encontraremos detrás de la escuela.- Derek asintió y se pusieron en marcha, Deaton dio a Malia y Kira unos cinturones de cuero con un bolso pequeño detrás.

 

Les explico que seria una salida rápida de problemas si se presentaban, pero no las dejo mirar dentro, Derek no pregunto ni le intereso, solo paso de ellas y se dirigió a Stiles, sin mediar palabra le levanto su camiseta acariciando su estomago un leve instante hasta que el le tomo la mano y sus miradas se conectaron.

 

\- Primero que nada, eso hace cosquillas segundo estoy bien, ni lo sentí, solo ten cuidado allá afuera y vuelve... ¿Ok? No me hagas ir a buscarte.- dijo como si el fuera el responsable de mantenerle a salvo y no al revés.

\- Stiles esto me preocupa mucho mas que alguno de eso clones de tercera sobreviven o no, tu desmayo, las marcas, la fiebre, esta cosa moviéndose por tu cuerpo como se le da la gana...- Stiles apretó los labios y le tomo del rostro apoyando su frente en su mentón un segundo.

\- Lo se, no creas que a mi no me preocupa... solo que... se lo que te paso con exactitud estas semanas y pensé que había terminado y pensé que podríamos dedicarnos a nosotros... como “todo el tiempo”... si sabes a que me refiero.- y la risa de Derek y el abrazo que hace a Stiles separarse del piso unos quince centímetros o mas es lo que atrapa la atención de todos, notando que ese lazo los hace felices a todos no solo a ellos y Scott los mira con cariño al sentir lo mismo.

\- Ok encontrare al bastardo y volveré de inmediato.- lo deja en el suelo y lo besa fugas mente. - Kira, Malia... vamos.- las chicas lo siguen sin preguntar, y Stiles le mira salir por la puerta y la sensación de que algo mas pasara se instala sobre su pecho cuando Malia cruza su mirada con el antes de salir.

\- Esto no me gusta...- dice abiertamente al instante y Scott le sonríe antes de salir.

\- Volveré con todos ellos lo prometo.- toma el mismo camino.

\- Espera Scott...- Stiles trata de rodear la camilla pero Lydia se interpone.

\- Oye déjalo, tenemos un trabajo que hacer, y es averiguar que es lo que pasa contigo antes de que el día termine ¿Ok?- los ojos verdes lo distraen un poco pero el latido extraño es mas por Malia que por Scott o Derek y no sabe como expresarlo

\- Lydia no entiendes yo...- la chica pone su mano sobre su boca.

\- Dime quien se pone loca cuando alguien muere ...antes de que muera...- la chica solo agranda sos ojos esperando la respuesta.

\- Tu...- responde,entendiendo que tiene un punto muy fuerte en eso.

\- Exacto... y por primera vez en una situación de estas, me siento muy normal y por lo que asumiré con alegría... “nadie va a morir hoy” ¿Si? Descubramos el significado de esas marcas ahora chico computadora- la chica tuerce la boca como suele hacerlo y el solía volverle loco pero ahora solo asiente ante ello.

\- Lydia... no tengo mi lap aquí esta en mi casa...- acota tratando de enfocarse en su dilema.

\- Lo se yo tengo la mía... Deaton?- la chica abre su bolso y le pone la pc en las manos.

\- Pueden entrar en mi oficina, le pondré a Finnegan unos calmantes... me tomar un minuto..- el hombre mide el medicamento soltando un poco para librarlo de aire y darle la medida justa como también limpiando la zona donde inyectar al lobo.

\- Ok.. te esperamos.- Stiles mira como Finnegan se queja sin ser escuchado, que no le hará efecto cuando pierde conciencia en vez de solo calmar el dolor que siente y el tuerce el ceño con ello, pero Lydia tira de su camiseta llevándolo a la otra habitación.


	14. entre verdades y descubrimientos internos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por esperarme aquí un capi espero les guste.

Stiles podía pensar diversas hipótesis al mismo tiempo, no dos o tres, no, en realidad eran una siete y contando y todo mientras les hablaban y Scott daba ordenes mas precisamente, pero cuando un miembro de sangre Hale anda callada, circulando por la habitación el sabe que anda con algo con la cabeza, haciéndose casi trasparente en medio de la reunión, muchas cosas pasa con por su cabeza por ello... 

Pero un pellizco con las uñas largas de la pelirroja lo devuelven al espacio físico.

 

\- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡Que demonios Lydia!! ¡¡Porque fue eso!!- vuelve a chillar frotándose la mano con fuerza porque se esta tomando como costumbre llamar su atención con pellizcos y no le gusta nada.

\- ¿Disculpa?- dice ofendida.- Estoy hablando y tu no me escuchas para nada, que fue tan importante como para ignorarme, haber dime?- espera sentada en el banquillo alto con el libro viejo en el regazo y su brazo cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Yo... bueno, nada es que Cora... ok, tienes razón no te prestaba atención, dime que podríamos hacer con lo que me pasa, tenemos muy poca información, Stiles suelta otro libro luego de horas de leer lo tomos de la biblioteca gris de la esquina, que son mas o menos, treinta libros en tomos de diferentes idiomas que le dio Deaton antes de bajar a un sótano que no sabia que existía por mas..

\- Que tu sepas en realidad, tu padre nos dio unos tatos muy interesantes, Deaton aclaro otros, dando nombre y carátula a la situación, por lo que solo debíamos buscar donde el hombre no busca... en la historia verdadera de los hechos, la que esta por debajo del radar superhumeral.- dijo Lydia girando con el grueso libro de lomodorado y arrojarlo sobre el escritorio.

\- Mi papa, ¿De que estas hablando?... Esto de mi madre... no tiene ningún sentido, ella era muy normal para que sepas...- la chica rodó sus ojos y abrió el libro de dos palmos de grosor, treinta y cinco de ancho y cuarenta y nueve de largo.

\- Pues veras que no...- las tapas de cuero rodias que antes debían ser rojas con ribete de oro eran algo mágico al ver las marcas que al decorában, solo que ahora era una mustia y casi pútrida superficie llena de polvo pegado.

\- Es esto...- dijo Stiles sobre el hombro de Lydia pasando el dedo por las letras que dan en nombre del autor del libro, mas preservado que el exterior aun con tinta de oro en ella.

\- ōlelo Hawaiʻi, es una lengua marquesina de la familia malayo-polinesia, nativa de las islas Hawái. No estoy segura de su traducción pero el sujeto tuvo la delicadeza de poner los caso exteriores a de la isla...- paso su dedo por el índice.- en ingles, otro lenguaje oficial de Hawaii.- Lydia con esfuerzo se fue a la pagina 939 del libro, moviéndolo con delicadeza por su antigüedad.

\- Aquí...- Lydia paso con el dedo toda la explicación y detalles que Deaton menciono en su momento sobre los Alfr y Stiles fruncía su rostro al leer rápidamente lo que ella se saltaba.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No soy nada de eso!- protesto con la boca llena y lidia parpadeo dos veces y voltea a verle.- Mi mama no era nada de eso.- se mete mas frituras de modos grotesco a la boca y ella cierra los ojos con asco.

\- ¿¡De donde sacaste eso?!!- lo mira y el chico solo levanta un hombro.

\- ¿Del cajón? ¡¡Que!! ¡¡Tengo hambre!! No comí en todo el día.- replica justificándose, Lydia le pega en la mano y la bolsa de patatas se va al suelo, y antes de que Stiles trague o proteste la chica mueve su cabello a un lado para poner el teléfono en su oído.

\- ¿Comida tai? Lydia Martin. Si, quiero dos menu “Baa Mee Moo Dang”, uno “Khang Kheaw Waan Gai”, tienen “Pad Thai”? Uhh, quiero dos ordenes de eso, si, no, no, no estoy en casa, mándenlo a la clínica veterinaria de Beacon Hills, gracias.- canturreo al final y giro sobre el banquillo para volver al libro.- Stiles deja esa porquería en le suelo.-acentuó buscando la linea donde dejo de leer, sabiendo que el chico estaba agachándose al suelo para tomar la bolsa de frituras.

\- Aun se puede comer.- y Lydia le miro apiádame sobre el hombro casi con rabia y Stiles se volvió a subir a su silla.

\- Presta dos minutos de atención ¿ok?- Lydia vuelve su atención a las lineas pesadas y negras.

\- No, soy, un elfo, Lydia esto es inútil...- se desparramo en la silla mirando el techo con hambre que parece crecer de no saber que es lo que es el, acariciando su vientre sintiendo de repente tanta ansiedad que salto en su silla mordiéndose el labio incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera meterse algo a la boca.

\- Esto no es... historia, es como un registro de una vigilancia de un elfo, escucha...

“...Esperando la luna llena, lo sujeto Thomas Caius (Gaius) demuestra claras señales de ser parte de esta raza misteriosa, a diferencia de su antecesores tímidos y distantes de los humanos en esta comunidad, estoy seguro de que este se mantiene oculto dentro de la sociedad humana con el perfil de extranjero solitario, hace poco contrajo nupcias romano apostólicas con la joven danesa Abelone Rohde, según observe la relación es muy normal, incluso con la familia de esta, tiene un trabajo fijo en una librería y da clases particulares de historia a niños de menos de doce años,estoy seguro de que es porque no lo recordaran al crecer, su apariencia de más de treinta y cinco años data de muchos siglos atrás entre pinturas olvidadas de artistas poco reconocidos de la roma antigua, registradas a final de pagina donde se mantienen archivadas y datadas, según mi investigación previa.

Miercoles 7/5/1952.

En esta noche lo veo salir de su casa a media noche cuando ya nadie esta desierto, caminando tranquilo bajo la luz de la luna al bosque de Naturparkzentrum Hoher Fläming de Brennereiweg, Raben Alemania. Le sigo entre los susurros de la leve brisa, lleva consigo una mochila de lona verde común pero aun no se que hay dentro de ella, la luna aun no llega a su cúspide de luz, y me preocupa que este a punto de hacer algún tipo de conjuro, sin saber que pasara mis ojos se afilan para ver en la oscuridad.

Un claro lleno de rocas forman un circulo frente a su ojos a esa altura, pero aun asi imperfecto, detiene el paso de tomas y el le observa detenidamente desde un pino añejo, para mi sus manos están mas largas de lo normal, blancas como la nieve sus ojos cambian también en cristales semipreciosos, el Alfr saca de su mochila cinco piedras y un Safir, no lo entiendo, pero al ver como se retira la ropa del torso mi curiosidad crece, pero estando de espalda a el apenas podía ver que dibujaba en su pecho o como las piedras se prendieron a su piel le sorprendiéndome...” 

… No puede ser... tanta coincidencia.- murmura la adolescente casi sumergida en las palabras del relato, los ojos de Lydia crecieron y terminaron por leer para si misma. moviendo su rellenos labios de manera pecaminosa, pero Stiles solo se mordía los labios mirando el reloj, ajeno a sus palabras y su actos, ni siquiera entendía que le pasaba pero el solo apretaba entre sus dedos la banqueta entre sus piernas.

\- Encontré estos libros, mismo autor, en el índice habla de diferentes calces de Alfr que encontró en el transcurso de la vida su familia...- dice Deaton con la carga pesada en las manos y soltándolos sobre el escritorio de metal del otro lado de la habitación.

\- Encontré algo, pero...- Lydia se da vuelta a mirarlo casi pálida, el rojo de su labios parecía casi rabioso en ves del tenue carmesí del cual estaban pintados, Deaton ladeo la cabeza al mirarla pero el timbre de su puerta delantera sonó y Stiles salio corriendo tirando la banqueta al piso, zamarreando su brazo para que todo lo que estuviera a su paso desistiera de interponerse.

\- ¿Quien es... alguien veía hacia aquí?- se preocupo.

\- ¡Stiles!! ¡¡Yo tengo el dinero!!- grito Lydia y el chico volvió como un rayo mientras ella sacaba trecientos dolares de su cartera y Deaton se aparto de su camino antes de que lo golpeara, chocando con el escritorio y la miro extrañado por como el se comportaba.

\- Es la comida.- el castaño tomo lo billetes y salio nuevamente disparado hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Que pasa con el?- le dijo al señalarlo y mirarlo.

\- Creo que esto lo que encontré en el libro es la respuesta directa del asunto.-

 

············· 

 

Le duele y no sabe donde lo están llevando sus pasos se siente como si los años hubieran retrocedido y su propio padre le hubiera perseguido por la calle para meterlo en freezer, su cuerpo le temblaba con las imágenes, se supone que debería ser mas fuerte, ser capaz de superar esto y de recuperarse de estas marcas dentro de su cuerpo, pero no es así, la mordida no le dio esa capacidad como el deseaba, las siente hinchadas y pulsantes, recientes y sin aire para respirar.

Se da cuanta de que el frío se cuela por sus zapatillas mojadas,debe de haber pisado algún charco distraídamente, el agua intenta escurrirse de ellas sin lograrlo, la mochila pequeña y sin peso alguno en su hombro, es un reflejo de como se siente, mira a su alrededor y esta cerca de la casa de Derek, se detiene a mirar el edificio del que le creo desde lejos, es tan alto que sobrepasa las otras propiedades abandonadas del lugar, esta oscuro y sus ojos no hacen esfuerzo alguno por ver mas allá.

Un pequeño brillo de un candado nuevo lo lleva a una puerta, estirando sus dedos para romperlo y entrar, las maquinas de telar viejas le rodean de repente, sus pasos mojados marcando la gruesa capa de polvo en la superficie del piso, nadie ha estado allí en años, pero al final de este gran salón lleno de telarañas espesas, hay una oficina, le cuesta caminar hasta allí pero termina por empujar la puerta con fuerza y el rechinido es lento y casi agónico.

Pero al menos debajo de una sabana roída hay un sillón que podría darle algo de cobijo, por lo que la remueve y se acurruca contra la superficie de cuero marrón gastado, su cabeza en el apoyaduras, sus rodillas contra el pecho y sus ojos hinchados intentan cerrarse, se los refriega y se da cuanta de cuan rojos deben de estar por el dolor que tiene en ellos, lloro mucho y solo ahora se percata de que lo hizo como lo hacia antes con su padre junto a el.

 

La mano calidad llega a el entre mariposas polvorientas, entre sus pestañas pegadas de humedad y tiempo intentando descansar, siente su cabello moverse por la longitud de unos dedos fuertes, una voz que no recuerda del todo dice su nombre pero el aun esta adormilado y el sonido se desfigura en sus oídos, esas manos fuertes mueven su cuerpo para acercarse a el, rosa sus mejillas limpiando lo derramado entre sueños inconclusos de torturas antiguas que nunca se fueron de su mente.

Intenta respirar mas profundamente y despertar, pero esta siendo envuelto, siente un calor ajeno en su cuerpo y su rostro toca el lacio pecho de alguien, su latido calmando el suyo al estar tan cerca, otra caricia derramada como cascada por sobre sus risos, quitándolos de su frente y el tiene que aferrarse a eso, se retuerce hasta que su mano derecha esta sujetando la chaqueta de cuero junto con algún tipo de camisa, pegando ambas a su nariz como un gatito pequeño que te encuentras en la calle perdido y solo.

Se acurruca contra el otro cuerpo, su espalda siente las piernas firmes incomodándolo, queriendo subir mas para estar mas cómodo, inconsciente de las razones de aquello busca mas afecto, su otra mano colgándose de la prenda que encuentra a su paso, casi rodeando a esa persona, el aroma llenando sus pulmones como si eso lo protegiera de alguna forma, haciéndolo sentir pequeño, frágil y no sabe porque le gusta tanto, hasta que mas caricias sobrevienen acelerando su corazón, todas cuidadosas, todas con un deje de culpa que no entiende, por un momento piensa que es Derek que lo encontró de camino a su casa pero el no es de ser cariñoso con nadie, luego piensa que es Boild que en un momento creyó ver comprensión sobre su vida en sus ojos, pero el ya no estaba, su cabeza gira hasta el punto de creer que era solo un extraño solo se quería aprovechar del su adolescente estado y de repente no le importo.

 

\- Isaac...- sonó áspero, como cuando su zapatos raspan la superficie del asfalto adrede.

\- Uhmm...- intento abrir los ojos pero aun estaba tan hinchados que apenas si pudo dar un pequeño pestañeo para que la oscuridad en la que seguía sumergido le permitiese ver algo.

\- Quiero que vuelvas a casa conmigo.- y es allí cuando tuerce el ceño por el tono amable y conciliador, porque el no tenia casa, tenia un guardián legal con casa y eso hizo tensar todo su cuerpo al punto de querer separarse de el inmediatamente.

\- ¡Chris?- espeto sobresaltado forzando sus párpados a abrirse y a su cuerpo a moverse de sobre el cazador, pero este le sujeto y lo abrazo con mas fuerza reteniéndolo en el sillón.

\- Eh, eh, tranquilo, solo quiero disculparme...- y Isaac lucha por zafarse, su frente pegada a su hombro y sus manos empujando sus hombros.

\- Suelta.- espeto cortante, Isaac no sabe porque no tiene fuerzas para lograrlo, solo que Chris esta frotando sus dedos suavemente en su nuca, haciendo que los suyos fríos en sus zapatillas se retuercen porque el quiere aferrarse a ese abraso, pero el orgullo tira en otra dirección.

\- No déjame... yo no soy así, como tu dices...- se retuerce un poco mas hasta que escucha la voz rasgada.

\- Lo se, es mi culpa... eres un niño y yo solo veía un lobo potencialmente peligroso, pero nunca fuiste eso...- y los dedos de Isaac se cierran sobre la solapa de su chaqueta y esta llorando en silencio con toda la fuerza que puede imprimirle para que no le escuche, solo que esta mojando su cuello cuando se aferra desesperado a el, empujándolo contra el respaldo del sillón.

\- ¡No soy un monstruo! ¡No soy un animal! No soy. No...- llora, llora desconsolado entre palabras y Chris sierra sus ojos con fuerza, apretando sus dientes porque el ahora lo sabe, ese niño tiene miedo, solo y abandonado, lidiando con el rechazo y la violencia de un padre que no le quiso como debería hacerlo hecho.

\- Seré mejor padre de ahora en adelante... si? Shh, ya Isaac, no llores mas.- trata de consolarlo y termina tirando de el para sentarlo mejor en su regazo y poder abrasar su cuerpo, el chico le rodea el cuello y sujeta como si se estuviera ahogando por dentro.

\- Yo no se como ser un hijo, yo no se que es lo que quieres.- refregó su rostro en el borde de su camisa, su nariz metida debajo de su mandíbula como si tuviera vergüenza de el mismo.

\- Ya veremos eso Isaac... solo trata de mantenerte de mi lado y lo mas cerca posible, te ayudare a superar esto.- y Isaac sabia a que se refería, sabia que se había enterado de lo que su padre le había hecho y el pánico agito su respiración, su cuerpo empezó a traspirar frío.

\- Que... estas diciendo.- trato de apartarse, dejo de rodearle lentamente mientras dijo esas palabras.

\- Eh, eh shhh.- Chris apretó su abraso, en el segundo que sintió la tensión en el largo cuerpo.

\- No, no, suelta...- pidió, su frente pegada a la mejilla del cazador.

\- Isaac..- llamo.- Isaac...- el lobo levanto la mirada a esa corta distancia, la palidez del miedo mordiendo cada pedazo del alma del chico frente a el, parecía tan evidente ante sus ojos.- Nunca te pregunte si querías ser mi hijo. - pregunto dulce, lo pregunto con un cariño que el desconocía y no sabia como responder.

\- ¿Tu quieres?- revatio con el miedo en la garganta, escondiéndose en si mismo como lo hizo siempre cuando estaba atrapado.

\- Si, ¿Tu?- Isaac trato de relajarse y la mano áspera le toco la mejilla y acaricio su rostro sacando los risos de su rostro para mirarlo, el no pudo evitar cerrar lo ojos creyendo erróneo que le lastimaría, pero termino por asentir un instante después, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron para ver como Chris le daba un beso en la cien.

 

Era tan raro, estar envuelto en su abrazo, en sentir un beso y una caricia para consolarlo, sus dedos inquietos jugaban con la solapa de la chaqueta, se sentía tan expuesto y Chris estaba acunandolo en su regazo, sus piernas largas pasando por enésima de una de las del adulto, cayendo torpes en el sillón.

 

\- ¿Puedo vivir de nuevo contigo?- pregunto susurrarlo en su cuello cuando se dejo caer sobre su hombro, cuando sus ojos se cerraban por la conexión que el cazador estaba formando con el sin saberlo, sin que el mismo supiera lo que es acercarse así a un lobo herido.

\- Claro que si...- es lo único que dijo pasando sus dedos por su cuello hasta frotar su espalda.

\- Me gusta...y apretó los labio sin saber si podía decirlo o no.

\- Que, que te gusta...- dice volteando a el, reduciendo el espacio entre sus rostros sin darse cuenta, apoyando mejilla con mejilla.

\- Que me abraces, es raro, nunca lo han hecho, es como... cálido...- no le fusta sentirse así pero tiene que ser sincero algo le empuja a serlo en esa situación.

\- No digo que lo haremos siempre o ha cada momento pero intentare no ser tan frío contigo, solo no quiero que llores mas ¿ok?- le dice marcando una distancia que a Isaac le preocupa y paso su brazo por sobre su otro hombro para aprovechar ese momento y tomar cuanto cariño pueda.

\- Ok.- dice contra sus ropas, casi apagando su voz al presionar su rostro en su cuello.

 

Chris lo mece por un largo tiempo, no esta muy seguro de porque; solo sabe que quiere que no piense en el como lo hizo con su padre biológico, que el ser afectuoso con el no sea extraño o que construyan su relación padre-hijo de esta manera, buscando de algún modo dejando atrás atrás ordenes y tantas restricciones que le planteo desde el principio. Isaac esta durmiéndose en sus brazo y lo sabe, se percata de ello como su cuerpo se relaja entre su manos.

Soba su nuca con las yemas de los dedos pronunciando su nombre en su ido directamente, suave y amoroso como lo era con Alison, intenta pensar en ella cuando lo hace para reforzar su postura, pero el aire caliente de sus labios hace que Isaac se estremezca y abra los ojos por identificar esa sensación tan agradable, se remueve hasta mirarlo y el hombre de barba gris le dice sin apartarse el ir a casa, y esas palabra le resuenan tanto en la cabeza que responde que no sabe si el tiene casa, el cazador no le deja pensar mas tonterías, solo le afirma que su casa es estar con el y en su departamento.

Le miro un instante fijando esa idea a los ojos claros y al semblante maduro, trago relajado para pestañear en afirmación, el hombre lo levanto completo sorprendiéndole hasta dejarlo sobre su pies que sienten frío nuevamente, solo que el cazador tomo su mochila primero y luego su mano izquierda sacándolo de allí, llevándolo como lo hacen los padres con los niños mas pequeños y el no podía dejar de mirar las espaldas de Chris, como la chaqueta se movía con su caminar, ni como ese cabello rubio oscuro se ponía mas plateado con la luz de la calle.


	15. Chapter 15

Esta por golpear a la puerta del departamento cuando ya no puede ignorar que un lobo le sigue, sus ojos se encienden alzando su presencia a modo de advertencia y la voz de la chica que sale detrás de la puerta de incendios a su derecha levanta las manos atajando se de sus intenciones de atacar, sale de la oscuridad que le cubría y su mirada se apaga al reconocerla, Scott frunce el ceño extrañándole que este allí de todos modos.

 

\- ¿Que haces, pensé que te quedarías a custodiar a Finnegan?.- pregunta.

\- No dijiste nada al respecto.- contesta como Derek solía hacerlo cuando apenas le conoció y Scott negó con su cabeza volviéndose hacia la perta.

\- Bueno no eres de mi pack en realidad, no creo que darte ordenes sea apropiado.- Cora tuerce la cabeza por el pequeño dato de no querer sublevarla.

\- ¿Mi hermano es tu beta no?- Scott golpea la puerta y espera que alguien atienda a su llamado, de preferencia Isaac.

\- El si, tu no.- la falta de respuesta le inquieta y golpea mas fuerte la puerta.

\- Y que tengo que hacer para ser parte de tu pack.- dice con soberbia e indignación. Y Scott la mira por sobre su hombro.

\- Depende de donde esta tu lealtad Cora, si no te has dado cuenta no soy como otros alphas, no te obligare a unirte a mi pack, pero demostrar que estarás a mi lado cuando lo necesite es algo que solo puedes probar con tus actos.- Scott presiona el timbre sin soltarlo impacientándose por Isaac responda de una vez.

\- Derek confía en ti, jamas le había visto bajar la cabeza ante nadie, ni siquiera para darle la razón a alguin... - y Scott esta buscando en el lindel de la puerta una llave o manera de entrar al departamento, porque si no tenia mal entendido Isaac debería estar dentro.

\- Cora, estoy ocupado, si quieres ayudar dime si hay alguien dentro del departamento.- se voltea a verla cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Que, no puedes solito?- Scott levanta una ceja serio, espera que ella lo haga hasta que la ve bufar.- Ok, ok..uff.- sus ojos se encienden en un dorado transparente casi liquido y Scott se sorprende de ellos, la ve respirar y inhalar profundamente.- No hay nadie dentro, hubo una pelea recientemente... Isaac estaba alterado y el olor a cazador esta por todo el departamento, crees que se lo llevaran los cazadores?- dice inquieta.

\- No Chris es su tutor jamas le haría daño pero si olí una pelea, solo que me falto el detalle de que no están allí, el olor es muy intenso.- farfulla preocupado mirando la puerta y percibiendo lo que dijo la chica.

 

Solo que el elevador suena y se abre justo detrás de ellos, ambos hombre les miran y Isaac susurra el nombre de su alpha soltando lentamente la mano del cazador, frotándose los brazos como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, o al menos a el le parece que no debería estar haciéndolo.

 

\- Isaac... necesito que vengas conmigo.- dice Scott cortante y Chris frunce el ceño sin entender porque ese tono y porque no deja de mirarle sin parpadear.

\- Si...- Isaac sale del ascensor con la cabeza agachas y Scottle toma del rostro notando como esta enrojecido por las lágrimas, su rostro algo sucio macando su piel blanca, pero el beta tampoco le mira y huele como se siente avergonzado y algo en el se siente hervir.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Isaac frunce el ceño y asiente pero Scott esta mirando desafiante a Chris y el replica que esta bien que nada paso.

\- Sucede algo Scott.- corta el cazador, Cora gruñe con su ojos entendidos por el olor a armas de fuego del cazador.

\- Asuntos de manada, me lo llevare y luego hablaremos tu y yo …a solas.- replica tomando el la mano de Isaac, sintiendo una posesivo ahora con Isaac, que Cora admira en silencio mientras que su guardia se mantiene alta.

\- Cuando quieras, yo esperare a Isaac aquí, avísame si necesitas ayuda con la manada invasora...- dice petulante haciendo gruñir a Scott cuando mete a ambos betas en el ascensor.

\- Cállate, no uses ese tono conmigo, tengo un respeto por ti, pero no dejare que lastimes a mi beta o le tortures de ninguna manera.- las puertas se van cerrando cuando Chris se voltea y la intensa mirada marrón del niño que fue el novio de Alison parece dura y fiera y tan oscura que teme muy dentro de el que se vuelva una amenaza si mata a la manada que ha invadido su territorio.

\- Yo no he hecho nada..- dice deteniendo las puertas del ascensor enfrentando sin mas al alpha.

\- Pues sigue asi, no me gusta que te metas en asuntos de los cuales yo solo puedo ocuparme.- Scott pone una mano sobre la suya para quitarla y dejar que las hojas del ascensor vuelvan a cerrarse forzándolo a quitarla lentamente.

\- En serio...- Chris entre cierra los ojos y Cora gruñe por instinto, Isaac esta boquiabierto sin saber como para eso.

\- Chris...- masculla Isaac tratando de que dejen de pelear en un tono neutro porque le aterra que Scott no le deje estar cerca de Chris como tutor.

\- Calla Isaac, nos vamos.- las puertas del ascensor se cierran y Chris entrar rápidamente a su departamento.

 

Kira mira a lo lejos, Derek le enseña a rastrear aromas con Malia a a su lado, saben que no es buen momento pero necesita afilar sus instintos ahora mismo antes de que las cosas se salgan de proporción, las hace enfocarse con el rastro de sangre que tomo de la zona en construcción, Kira parece inhalar el aire con la boca, degustando las esencias en su lengua lentamente desmenuzando las en su cabeza.

Esta algo alterada pero Malia esta haciendo lo mismo, ella capta el olor a la sangre de Finnegan en el aire y la confunde, lo comenta con el moreno parado detrás de ellas mientras ambas están al ras del suelo rastreando, Derek dice que podría ser Jackson pero sin saber si es una trampa es mejor no aventurarse.

 

\- ¿Porque no?- pregunta al levantarse del piso y limpiándose de tierra las manos.

\- Malia no es tan sencillo.- corta Derek al ver lo desafiante en sus palabras.

\- Esta justo allí, puedo sentirlo a un kilometro de aquí.- dice impulsiva y Derek aprieta los labios sin saber como controlar a la chica que da barios paso lejos de ellos dos.

\- Malia..- llama indecisa Kira.

\- ¿No es sencillo? La idea es recuperarlo ¿No es así?- dice saltando sobre una roca respirando el aire con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Ven aquí Malia! ¡Ellos son alphas nosotros solo un beta y dos cachorras de beta!- remarca enojado y poniendo sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz irritado.

\- Pues y iré por el.- Derek se debatía entre la terquedad de Peter y la de Laura reflejadas en la chica, cuando escucho eso y levanto su mirada cuando la beta solo empezó a moverse rápido.

\- ¡¿Que?!- replica Kira al verle saltar.

\- ¡Malia, vuelve a aquí!- grita siguiéndola, tan aprisa como puede.

\- ¡¡Malia!! - llama Kira detrás de ambos

 

El sonido de los arboles susurrando por el viento nocturno crispan la piel de Derek pero esta a solo dos centímetros de tomarla por el brazo y detenerla, la sangre se huele mas fuerte y sus instintos encienden luces rojas de neón en su interior, nunca las había sentido así, el olor a peligro detiene a los tres lobos en el semi claro, Jackson se ve a una distancia veinte metros, no se había percatado de la distancia que hicieron al correr detrás de Malia.

 

Pero es Kira quien se pone frente a la precoz loba y con su katana enfundada sobre el pecho, la hace retroceder unos centímetros, el sonido silbado los hace mirar a su alrededor rápidamente sin saber que es y de donde viene, la mirada roja y encerrada en negros párpados esta oculta en los alrededores, mirando, esperando.

 

Cuando el sonido cesa de un instante a otro, Derek es despedido de un solo golpe seco del revés de la mano del alpha Lider, no sabe si esta respirando o si la desesperación por hacerlo le hace ver mas luces de las deseadas, un grito agudo le hace sacudir la cabeza y toser con ganas, pero un aullido estridente se despliega sin mas.

 

Levanta la mirada y mira hacia atrás, aun en el suelo ubicando que es lo que esta pasando dentro de su aturdimiento, notando a la mujer que una vez le quiso de beta para su primogénito esta tomando a Malia por el cuello con una mano mientras esta forcejea, Kira esta mirando la luna en un aullido continuo, sin creer que un zorro pueda hacer aquello, esta llamando a su alpha, a Scott con tan básico intento, el trata de levantarse pero algo no esta bien con su pierna cuando ve que esta atravesada por una rama de pino de lado a lado.

 

Se mueve lento y tortuoso para romperla y extraerla, aunque el hombre se acerca a la zorra amenazante pero ríe casi adulado por la manera defensiva que toma Kira con su espada en la mano, como si fuera un chiste que le este desafiando alguien tan joven, cuando escucha caer el cuerpo de Malia desmallado y escucha pronunciar palabra a Anna, el frío cala completamente sobre su espina.

 

\- Ya tengo a la beta.... tomemos a Jackson y volvamos a casa.- dice en modo de pedido.

\- ¿No quieres ir por Finnegan?- pregunta el lobo, ya con la espada de Kira en su mano libre y sujetando a la adolescente del cabello de su nuca con fuerza no dejándola mover.

\- No... es una decepción total ese hijo mio.-

\- Como quieras.- hablan como si no estuviera aquí y el se pregunta para que quieres a Malia cuando la arrastran por la tierra tomándola del tobillo.

 

Kira es golpeada contra una roca cercana y la sangre se desprende de su cabeza con velocidad, el aire se le escapa al olerlo y trata de arrastrar su pierna hasta ella, llamando a Malia la cual no reacciona, solo se alejan con ella en su poder hacia Jackson.

 

Malia vuelve a su conciencia con una leve respiración, siente su cuerpo como es arrastrado y no cree que sea buena idea abrir los ojos, prefiere no llamar la atención, pero estira los dedos hasta la bolsa de cuero que Deaton puso en su cintura y tomando dos esferas que en medio segundo cuando los tiene a ambos a su pies las estrella contra la espalda de los alphas, sueltan su pie en ese instante y ella se arrastra rápidamente para apartarse de su gritos, el dolor que atraviesa sus prendas sin remedio desasiéndolas al contacto, la piel es quema instantáneamente como si el ácido junto al veneno en las esferas se transforma en una trampa mortal, su nombre en el aire se escucha y voltea para correr donde Derek en el segundo que vuelve a gritarlo, siente un escalofrío al ver la sangre que se acumula como un charco cerca dela pierna de su tio, el lobo permanece tirado y ensangrentado en el piso, solo reacciona al ver que Derek le tiende la mano, ella lo toma por la muñeca y tira de el como puede.

 

Pero pesa una tonelada o mas, porque apenas lo aleja de esos alphas uno o dos metros antes de caer sobre su trasero siempre con la mirada fija en su atacantes.

 

\- ¡¡Maldita perra!!- grita Layton y con sus ojos desorbitados, su rostro cambiando al de una bestia que toma mas y mas tamaño entre el pelo y las fauces deformadas que disctan de su verdadera naturaleza alza su garra desmesurada hacia ella.

\- ¡¡Alto no la mates!!- grita Anna con dolor arrodillada en el piso, sus cuencas negras muestra su monstruosidad a grandes rasgo pero incapaz de moverse por el acónito liquido que se cuela por su torrente sanguino mas rápido debido a las heridas.

\- No la matare, pero la dejare invalida, asi podrá seguir dando cachorro...- espeto con furia sus pasos ya no eran los de un hombre eran los de una pata alargada y de largas unías, Derek al escuchar eso la empuja lejos de el.

\- ¡¡Corre Malia, corre, aléjate!!- exige.

\- Derek no.- replica temblando de pies a cabeza al ver la forma de ese lobo al completo tirando de la chaqueta de su tío.

\- No si yo puedo evitarl.- Scott aparece en una ráfaga, golpeando el cuerpo medio del lobo y tirándolo hacia atrás.

\- ¿Scott?- soltó Malia que al darse cuanta de que ya estaba tirando del alpha gemelo mas cerca de ellos.

\- Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí.- espeto Cora a su lado sonriendo le provocando una acción reflejo al abrasarla de repente, en el rostro de Malia que sonrío mas amplio casi con orgullo frente a ella.

\- Si tía.- dijo y ambas tomaron a Jackson en peso empezando a correr lejos de la pelea principal.

\- Hey Derek...- Isaac llama su atención y el castaño le mira un segundo antes de sentir como toma su brazo y lo pone sobre su hombros para levantarlo y alejarlo de la pelea.

\- ¡¡Layton!!- grita Anna agitada las toxinas del veneno nublando su vista y derramando sangre negra por su boca, pero aun puede al niño que le aterro con un rugido.

\- Aléjate de mi manada.- grita al lanar el primer zarpazo a la cara, Layton consumido por su demonios le esquivaba y clavaba sus garras en su hombro lanzándolo lejos, a el solo le interesa una cosa, Malia y Jackson en su sed de lograr su deseos.

\- No hay manada aquí, solo niños...- gruño apenas entendibles entre sus dientes que no podian mantener la saliva espesa en su boca.

\- Entonces mira de lo que somos capaces.- Scott se levanto y sus ojos rojos parecen lanzar chispas, Anna miro a su alrededor y Derek estaba frente a ella, Kira, Isaac y Cora, les estaban rodeando en un circulo.

\- Yo también pensaba que por ser niños... adolescentes.- se disculpa de ese modo cuando la manada lo mira con el seño fruncido.- Serian fáciles de derrotar... pero lo que ellos sienten de por si por cada unos de ellos, incluso por los humanos en la manada... los hacen mas fuertes de lo que tu crees.- dijo Peter de la nada caminando fuera de la protección que le daban unos pinos negros.

\- ¿Peter? ¿Donde demonios?- dice Malia torciendo su cabeza.

\- Investigando a nuestros enemigos hijita mía...- replica tomando el rostro de Anna entre su mano notando lo avanzado del veneno.

\- Ha... eso ni yo te lo creo, te escondiste admítelo.- refuto Malia cruzándose de brazos y Peter haciendo cara de desentendido.

\- Creo que ya te conoce Peter.- comento Derek notando el nivel de intoxicación de esa mujer.

\- Pues estarán felices de saber que solo ellos dos y sus gemelos siguen con vida en su manada, el resto ha muerto por defectos genéticos por cruzarse con sus primos, osea solo con miembros de su manada por demasiado tiempo.- dijo Peter sin mas mirando que Layton rehuía los ataques de Scott y este lo hacia caminar dentro del circulo.

\- Euuu...- dijo Cora y Malia al mismo tiempo y Kira se sobo la cabeza notando que ya no sangraba ni le dolía.

\- ¡¡Callen basuras!!- rugió Layton y se lanzándose sobre Malia, pero Scott sin mas lo tomo de un tobillo tirándolo a los pies de la chica.

\- Es a mi a quien debes prestar atención.- espeto los dientes de Scott se notaban grandes y feroces pero sin dejar de ser el chico que era.

\- ¡¡Quítate de encima.!!- grito, Scott subido a su espaladas noto que el veneno lo obligaba a volver a su forma normal aunque no lo deseara.

\- Tranquilo... no te matare solo voy a inutilizarte. menciono como si nada.

\- ¿Scott?- pregunto Derek cuando vio alzar un puñal de cuarzo verde por sobre su cabeza y hundirlo en la nuca del lobo tan rápido como certero.

\- Tranquilo, nunca mate a nadie y no espesare ahora... con esto podremos llevarlos a Echo House sin problemas.- Derek lo mira limpiarse las manos ya con su apariencia normal y sonriendo a todos.- ¿Que?- pregunta cuando todos están con los ojos abiertos en su dirección.

\- ¿Tu, nunca mataste a otro lobo?- Cora corta el silencio extraño en el que se habían sumergido.

\- No... ni por poder, ni por territorio, ni por el ataque de ras manadas.- espeta caminado donde Kira que cierra un ojo cuando Scott le toma del rostro con delicadeza y examina la herida en su cabeza que se cierra lentamente.

\- Si, si, ya, ya bla bla. El gran Scott Mccall super incorruptible... me enferma.- Peter hace ademanes de burla en el aire y todos voltean a verle enojados.

\- Tu estas en problemas Peter, asi que sera mejor que cierres la boca o sabes bien lo que te espera...- Peter chita y mira a otro lado cruzado de brazos y Derek no puede creer que su tío se comporte de esa manera.

\- Derek.- llama Scott. Y el le mira atento.- Esto pudo haberse evitado o al menos solucionado mas rápido.- Derek baja la cabeza y vuelve a mirar los ojos cafés oscuros del alpha.

\- No volverá a pasar alpha.- la pierna pica por la curación que sufre al menos ya no sangra pero aun se recarga en Isaac y Scott siente una energía mas intensa fluir de Derek hacia el, casi robándole el aliento un segundo.

\- Yo quiero ser parte de este pack, Scott.- pide Cora repentina y sorprendió a su hermano.

\- ¿Pero ya lo res no, Scott? - Malia alzo su brazo por sobre los hombros de Cora y la sacude mirando al alpha que sonríe.

\- Hablemos de esto en casa.- dice arrastrando al alba intruso como un saco, tal y como el trataba a sus presas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto de disculparme es como feo, pero en si espero que no esten muy mortificados a los que aun me siguen, si tiene sugerencias o deseos con respecto a este fic, me gustaría escucharlos ya que me enfrente a lo que sera de la vida de la pareja en cuestión, y las responsabilidades del alpha so... enjoy

Es tan estúpido como irreal, pero aunque estaba apunto de terminar su comida y las palabras se hacia en entender a la fuerza dentro de su cabeza, la voz de Lydia insistía en sus hallazgo de esa noche, como la razon de todo, evidente ante sus ojos, pero eso no dejaba de erizar su piel con cada letra, Deaton trato de detener su paso, calmarlo, cuando el sudor frío electrifico su piel obligándolo a salir corriendo de allí, pero en lo único que podía pensar en que no había manera física biológica u orgánica de que eso este pasando.

 

Solo que no podía sacudirse la sensación del cuerpo, el pánico frío y el temblor seco, no había manera de que lo que decían esos libros fuera remotamente real, su cabeza estallando frenética en una migraña que solo se aliviaría si tenia datos técnicos al respecto, algo que desmienta toda esas lineas escritas hacia tanto tiempo atrás, pero el seguía corriendo lejos de la veterinaria, se sentía asustado y renuente a aceptar algo así, por dios, que solo tenia diecisiete años y no había tal magia o linea de sangre capas de hacer eso en el.

 

Con el corazón el la boca, traga tan duro como esta le permite al estar completamente cerrada, haciéndole mas doloroso solo el pasar la saliva de su boca o el aire mismo, su pecho no deja de subir y bajar, sabe que esta por tener un ataque de pánico cuando todo empieza a darle vueltas, se apoyo contra una pared intentando mantener su mundo en una pieza, respiraba a pesar del ardor en su pulmones mirando el cielo nublado, el frío de la noche acariciando su piel transpirada por la carrera que emprendió; una ambulancia con su luces y sirenas hicieron latir su corazón de repente en sus sienes del susto que le dio, pero al observar donde estaba, no muy lejos de él el hospital de Beacon Hills se alzaba frente a el como una isla de salvación, donde el análisis complejo del cuerpo humano podía dar las respuestas que necesitaba, un nuevo temblor que le hizo lamerse los labios y secarse la traspiración con su manga, debía averiguar esto por si mismo.

 

Camino nervioso a la entrada y entre los pasillos sosteniéndose el vientre con miedo a su propi fantasma, solo que Melissa apareció por el de repente asustándolo mas, estaba dando ordenes a unas enfermeras mucho mas jóvenes, por suerte pudo evitarla pasando por un pasillo interno para que no lo viera, camino en círculos hasta dar con los consultorios obstétricos para las parturientas, con mas razones que deseos miro a todos lados antes de meterse dentro, en uno de sos cuartos tendría que haber una maquina de ultrasonido, cuando lo encontró en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación la golpeo y toco todos los botones hasta que esta encendió.

 

Pero con la cabeza revuelta con las palabras de Lydia y Deaton en su cabeza le costaba concentrarse en como debía usarla, tenia el visor en la mano y se dio cuenta de que era estúpido hacer eso, lo único que decía que podía estar o no en aquel estado era un análisis de sangre y el no tenia acceso a ello, las lágrimas caían sobre el aparato en el cual se recargaba sin que el pudiera darse cuanta antes.

 

Que se suponía que tenia que hacer, ¿Esperar nueve meces? ¿Tardaría su estado en notarse? Que se suponía debía pensar con las marcas en su cuerpo tras la bitácora de aquellos observadores de la vida sobre natural, cerro los ojos con fuerza y sorbió su nariz que no dejaba de acompañar la angustia que debilitaba su piernas.

 

La puerta se abrió de repente y al mirar por sobre su hombro haciéndole retener el aire, la figura de Melissa entro y cerro la puerta acercándose preocupada a el.

 

\- ¿Stiles? Pensé que eras tu, ¿Que que pasa cariño?- lo tomo de los hombros y se puso a llorar sin remedio incapaz de contener todo ese miedo que no le dejaba controlar su cuerpo.

 

La madre de su amigo lo abraso y lo arrastro a la camilla de examen manteniendo su tembloroso cuerpo y los espasmos de la congoja lejos del suelo a donde sus rodillas querían llevarlo, los delgados brazos le sostienen cálidos y fuertes, la maternal aura cubriéndole de apoco, calmándolo mientras le hablaba con cariño, controlando lo que ella aun no sabia le pasaba, solo reduciendo su estado lamentable a solo patético.

 

\- ¿Estas mejor ahora?.- le acaricio el rostro y le sonrío con esa templanza materna que el extrañaba tanto de su propia madre y eso lo hizo volver a lo lo había llevado allí.

\- Necesito un favor, Melissa.- limpio su rostro, su ojos hinchados y rojos dolían.

\- Lo que sea cariño pero ¿Dime que pasa? ¿Porque estas asi? ¿Esta el pack en peligro de nuevo?- Stiles se lo pensó un segundo, se había olvidado por completo su pack, de la otra manada y de que Derek estaba allí afuera, tiro de su cabello con fuerza detrás de su oreja izquierda y Melissa no entendía nada.

\- Nada pasa, solo... algo... es difícil de explicar...- sorbe su nariz y no quiere estar ahí, quiere meterse en su cama y ocultarse de todo por esto es alzo de lo que no podrá ocultarse nunca.- Necesito un examen de sangre.... uno especifico... - la mira entre avergonzado y espantado de muerte.- El de beta hcg...- traga como puede cuando el rostro de Melissa se va desencajando frente a el.

\- Stiles, creo que estas confundido, ese análisis es para encontrar pequeñas cantidades de hCG, las hormonas del embarazo... porque tu...- Melissa niega con las manos en su regazo y Stiles levanta la mirada desde donde esta con los codos apoyados en su rodillas.

\- Lo se, no estoy confundido... se que suena extraño, pero.. algunas cosas han estado pasando y solo quiero probar que no es cierta la investigación en la que estamos con Lydia y Deaton.- Melissa vuelve a sacudir su cabeza unos pequeños risos detrás de sus orejas balanceadose.

\- Cariño uhm... ¿Estas seguro?- inquiere nuevamente al estar ella en duda de lo que pide.

\- No lo estoy... por eso necesito hacerlo.. iba a... pero es ridículo pensando en la proximidad de los días de la concepción.- señala el ultra sonido y vuelve a poner su manos sobre su rostro.

\- Ok.. podemos hacerlo... déjame buscar las cosas... ¿Total es solo un descarte cierto?- Melissa se para frente a el y los ojos de Stiles le miran desahuciados, ella se apresura para tomar la muestra de sangre con lo que hay en la habitación.

\- ¿Sabes que tardara un tiempo no? Le pondré mi nombre, sera un favor... dios hablaran de esto por todo el hospital pero si esto te saca la duda...- sonríe nerviosa sintiendo en su propio cuerpo lo que Stiles debería estar sintiendo, pero no es posible con una relación como la que tiene con Derek, aunque desde que supo que su hijo era un lobo nada ha sido realmente normal desde entonces.

\- Gracias Melissa.- es lo único que puede decir cuando pone la liga de goma sobre su codo y hunde la aguja en su brazo sacándole sangre.

 

··········

 

Eichen House era tan aterradora como la recordaba, con un desagradable olor a sobrenatural por cada rincón donde Scott y Derek mirasen, entraron firmemente con ambos lobos envenenados arrastrándolos hasta la entrada y enseguida los sedaron, al rodearle enfermeros y guardias, llenar los papeles para su ingreso fue parte de la burocracia de la institución, nombres, procedencia, motivos por los cuales estaban en Beacon Hills, y lo mas importante si alguien vendría a por ellos.

 

Derek observo como les colocaban los antídotos pertinentes, las heridas masivas en ambos empezaron a desaparecer mas rápido de los que ellos esperaban, volteo a ver a Scott que seguía llenando papeles con el director frente a el mirándolo, exhalo el aire al volver sobre los intrusos pero la institución tenia sus propios métodos para mantenlos a raya, no había grilletes solo correas polvorientas y con un fuerte olor a cenizas, Scott pidió que los tengas en sectores apartados y fuera del alcance del otro con la mirada firme en el hombre de edad frene a el, los consideraba peligrosos y debían hacerles exámenes genéticos, el doctor miro al joven lobo con suspicacia antes de retirarse pero no dijo nada solo asintió curioso por el dato.

 

Peter estaba afuera con Malia esperando sin duda inquieto de que le vuelvan a meter allí, pero por suerte se retiraron de la misma manera que llegaron, todo lo que allí guardaban no debía ser visto, ni escuchado por nadie, Derek estaba en silencio luego de que Scott le reprendiera y el lo noto, no era en si una reprimenda pero el lo sentía así, no buscar al alpha en un tema como este fue un error grave dentro de las jerarquías, aunque en realidad si lo pensaba Scott no suele ejercer jerarquías ni poderes en la manada.

 

No habría sido torturado por semanas, si Stiles hubiera estado en peligro, se sube al auto y Malia se monta en la camioneta de su padre, contrae su corazón al pensar que no tendría la relación que tiene con Stiles si no fuera por la terquedad nata que se decía que debía resolver eso el solo.

 

El nombre de su pareja llenaba su mente y busco su celular en su chaqueta, sin hallarlo empezó a rebuscar en el auto mirando los compartimentos.

 

\- Hey... Stiles esta bien, esta en la veterinaria y sabes que es un lugar protegido, además de que ya no hay mas peligros para el territorio o el pack.- Derek le mira apenas y devuelve sus manos al volante.

\- Lo se, solo que... solo ahora comprendo que, estoy con el ahora, se que lo quiero o necesito no tienes idea de cuanto, pero si hubiera.- balbucea odiando estar lejos de el ahora que esa todo tranquilo, siente como si algo no estuviera en su lugar, impacientándolo.

\- ¿Acudido a mi? Si lo se y también lo pensé, pero descuida ya paso, ahora solo concentremos nos en el futuro Derek. Yo por ejemplo tengo un partido en dos días y espero que Stiles haya estado practicando.- el celular de Scott repica una campana una sola vez por lo cual el alpha se apresura a atenderlo y Derek sabe que tiene un mensaje de Liam el cual mira por el rabillo de ojo.

\- Me sorprendió que dejaras al cachorro de lado en todo esto, no lo vi, ni lo mencionaste en ningún momento.- Scott mira por la ventana algo contrariado.

\- Liam, su nombre es Liam Derek.- se frota el cabello.- Es difícil para el todo esto y los cambios... pero lo que mas me dificulta es esta cercanía no puedo pensar en voz alta sin que este allí mirándome con miedo en su rostro y que el este en mi casa todo el tiempo, no es que me moleste, no es eso, solo que no se que hacer para no meterlo en problemas, tu te sentías así con los betas que creaste?- le dice con los ojos grandes y preocupados, Derek piensa que él es el cachorro allí no Liam, desconcertándole de cierto modo.

\- No tuve esos problemas con ellos, ellos veían a mi, si, pero me dedique a entrenarlos para que peleen por sus vidas y las de su pack, que no fueran las presas de nadie y no terminaran muertos.- acoto sabiendo que no había hecho buen trabajo dentro de todo porque solo uno había sobrevivido, Derek entro en la calle principal y una leve llovizna pego contra el parabrisas mientras las luces de la noche aun se mantenían encendidas esa noche.

\- Ya... y no hay manera de que lo encierre en casa y solo se lobo domestico o algo así?- Derek le miro por el rabillo del ojo tan serio que instigo mas su curiosidad.- ¿Que?- pregunto.

\- Si lo convirtieras en omega si, se quedaría en casa y haría lo que tu quisieras, no pelearía, ni participaría de los enfrentamientos, pero...- Derek parpadea mirándolo entre incomodo y reservado.

\- Ok, eso es bueno no... ¿Porque pones esa cara Derek? En serio que no me esta gustando nada.- le dice ya con el ceño fruncido. Derek estaciona el auto frente a la veterinaria, lo apaga y le mira intensamente.

\- Convertir a un beta en omega es sencillo, dentro de todo, pero lo atas a ti de una manera mas allá que fraternal Scott, tendrás que dominarlo, morderlo repetidas veces, en el acto sexual, hasta que solo pueda pensar en sexo y ser el consuelo tuyo exclusivo o sexual de toda la manada y se capaz de convivir para ti si eso es lo quieres también, ser omega es muy diferente a lo que tu esas acostumbrado.- mientras avanza la explicación, la tez trigueña del alpha se apaga y se torna gris verdosa sumada a la expresión perpleja de espanto.

\- Eh...?- es lo único que sale de su garganta luego de unos minutos y de que Derek haga ademanes a través del vidrio para que Peter y Malia se marchen al interior de la veterinaria.

\- Scott, el omega nunca tiene muchas opciones en la manada siempre esta supeditado a los deseos y servicios de la manada, prácticamente no tiene derechos, ni autonomía, por eso... piénsalo, se que no quieres que el niño de quince años entre en esto, pero seria mucho mejor que lo entrenaras y le dieras el rango de beta definitivamente.- le dice sacando las llaves de la ignición pero esperando que su alpha procede lo que decía.

\- Pensé … que un omega solo era el lobo que se marchaba de una manada y andaba vagabundo por ahí.- dice sentándose recto y aun estremecido por lo que su beta pensó que el en si estaba dispuesto a hacer.

\- También, para que vuelvan a entrar en una manada serán sirvientes, incluso esclavos, pero si se mantienen firmes en su postura de betas lo suficiente podrán estar entrar como iguales con la manada, sino serán... ¿Pedazos de carne? ¿No hablaste nunca con los gemelos? ¿¿De su vida antes de ser alphas??- le mira con el ceño fruncido, algo sorprendido de que no sepa nada de esto y los ojos de Scott se abren hacia el aun mas grandes que antes ahora ya completamente pálido como una hoja de papel.

\- Oh dios...- se agarra la cabeza horrorizado.- No quiero pensar en nada de eso.- sale del auto y Derek rueda los ojos.

\- Lo siento Scott, pero mejor que lo sepas ahora antes de que ese niño termine en un vida para nada digna...-le dice sentándose tranquilamente en un costado de su auto cuando Scott esta somatizando cada postura de un omega en su cabeza

\- Si, si lo entendí... Dios. ¿Es que no hay un manual o algo así?- le dice algo exasperado.

\- En realidad...- Malia sale de repente de la puerta veterinaria y mas tarde con Lydia a su espalda y se los quedan mirando.

\- ¿Que paso?-pregunta Scott ya mas serio.

\- Stiles no esta aquí y ni Lydia o Deaton saben donde fue.- Derek fija sus ojos en Lydia y se acerca amenazante hasta que Scott y Malia le detienen, porque sabe por sus garras distendidas que estaba a punto de lastimarla por respuestas.

\- ¡DONDE ESTA!- le grita empujando su cuerpo contra ambos lobos pero Lydia le mira directo a el sin miedo y sin retroceder.

\- No lo se Derek.. no responde su celular.- es su ultima respuesta.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

El pitido aun esta en sus oídos desde el momento en que le leyó el resultado Melissa en el consultorio de obstetricia donde espero dos horas, cree incluso que puede sentir el estremecimiento de cada pedazo de su piel, Melissa trata de calmarlo, y le dice que hará rehacer los resultados, que pueden equivocarse a veces, pero mirando fijamente su rostro sabe que no es así, que los resultado son correctos que todo lo que dijo Lydia era correcto.

 

Le gustaría poder poner cualquier tipo de escusa al respecto de como eso paso, pero un pasado del cual no sabia nada le condiciona a una cualidad que no sabia que poseía, Melissa esta preocupada e inquieta y lo demuestra agitando sus manos frente a el antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, lo abrasan con fuerza intentando consolarlo de algún modo, y el no sabe que pensar primero pero de seguro su padre lo matara de seguro, además de que esta a medio año de graduarse e ir a la universidad y no hace días que esta con Derek, días... como explicar algo así ahora cuando el es un chico.

 

La enfermera manteniéndolo pegado a ella toma algunas cosas del consultorio metiéndoselos al bolsillo de su ambo lila, abre la puerta diciendo algo como que lo llevaría a casa y hablarían con su padre los tres sentados tranquilamente en la sala, pero el esta lejos de querer hablar de nada de eso con nadie, no lo quiere, y no sabe como decirlo, no quiere ser padre tan joven, ni ser un Álfr, no quiere esas marcas en su cuerpo ni nada, quiere acurrucarse junto a Derek y tener un maldito noviazgo normal, ¿Es mucho pedir? Esta mordiéndose a si mismo, los labios y los dedos, en la desesperación que empieza a tomar volumen y consistencia en su interior.

 

Pero esta en el viejo auto y Melissa ya con su chaqueta sobre su hombros y su bolso trata de encender el auto cuando su celular suena, pero se toca los bolsillo y el no lo tiene en su poder, es el de Melissa el que suena igual que el suyo y es Scott del otro lado, por un segundo vuelve a la realidad donde estaban enfrentando a dos alphas desquiciados y su novio estaba allá afuera mientras el tenia un ataque de pánico, se remueve nervioso mientras Melissa asiente y asiente y solo dice “aja” como máxima respuesta antes de colgar.

 

\- ¿Que paso, que dijo, están todos bien?- Melissa le mira y en ese instante el auto decide arrancar.

\- Claro que si, Scott quería saber de ti y esta todo bien Derek esta bien y te espera en tu casa, están todos allí.- el auto se mueve y el parpadea sin entender o aun aturdido de echo.

\- ¿En mi casa? Porque en mi casa?- Melissa levanta un hombro y se digna a no contestar mas nada.

 

Es lento su avance por las calles hasta dar con su casa, pero su corazón no deja de latir y el aire se le hace demasiado fino para respirarlo como el desearía hacerlo para poder calmarse un poco, el intenso olor a humo, aceite y metal del motor esta dándole nauseas pero trata de mantenerse firme para no vomitar su cena, esta lloviznando lentamente haciendo una cortina de agua muy fina y molesta pero que empapa todo lo que toca.

 

Cuando el parabrisas logra ir de un lado al otro luego de horas de encendido, es que ve su casa justo enfrente y el auto se estaciona a un lado, la patrulla no esta y un latido menos en su pecho se calma, pero si esta la camioneta de Peter, el auto de Lydia, el camaro y la moto de Scott, parece una fiesta por la manera en que las luces de su casa están encendidas y los autos hacen multitud subidos a su patio delantero, traga intentando no pensar en el olor del auto y no quiere salir cuando Melissa le da un pequeño toque con el codo para que reaccione. Pero es poner un pie delante del otro lo sabe pero le cuesta, son cortos eh indecisos los que da y aun no cierra la puerta del viejo auto azul cuando la puerta de su casa se abre y Derek sale de ella con prisas.

 

Es enorme el alivio de poder ingresar aire a su pulmones cuando le ve apresurarse hasta el, incluso su corazón deja de doler cuando lo tiene rodeado de en sus brazos, su velocidad siempre sorprendiéndole pero de repente, todo en el se relaja y puede abrazarse a el a pesar de que esta mojándose por completo, Melissa corre dentro de la casa donde su hijo esta esperando en pórtico, la saluda, la abrasa y ambos voltean a ver a Derek y Stiles solo por un minuto antes de dejarlos solos.

 

Adentro la manada esta festejando, todos los betas están comiendo a su alrededor,su madre esta sentada a su lado mientras esperan que esos dos entren de una vez, y aunque se tardan Scott esta disfrutando de esto, no esta seguro del porque, porque tiene asuntos que resolver como el tema de Isaac con Christian y la pelea que tuvieron, como que hacer con Liam, al cual no le ha respondido el mensaje, el Peter desapareciera no es de lo que mas debe tener cuidado... de que Stiles sea en parte elfo y que este embarazado.

 

Pero ahora están todos allí riendo, Cora y Malia parecen llevarse bien con Lydia, Isaac esta relajado charlando con Kira sobre la pisa de New York, la diferencia entre la comida de aquí y la comida chatarra de Francia, hay una armonía que le gusta disfrutar en silencio, se pregunta que pasara en unos años y la imagen de un cachorro dando vueltas le pone ansioso al saber que ni Stiles ni Derek se han unido a la reunión.

 

Sentados en el pórtico es que lentamente se adaptan a lo que vendrá, Derek esta sujetando por los hombros a Stiles y con su mano libre su jeta las manos de su mate, su mejilla apoyada en la sien, unidos en un consuelo que parece no tranquilizar en nada a Stiles.

 

\- No vas a decirme nada.- rompe el silencio en el que estaban desde que se encontraron.

\- Que quieres que diga Stiles.- le dice rosando el reverso de su palma con su pulgar, las finas gotas haciendo su piel aun mas fría.

\- No lo se... algo como que estoy loco, que es imposible, que no quieres tener un bebe, que hace solo... días, que estamos juntos... no se, enójate Derek.- Stiles se aparta un poco de su toque y toma su cabeza entre su manos inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire.

\- No estoy enojado, jamas estaría enojado por algo como esto, y si es raro pero... te amo y en realidad no afecta demasiado nuestras vidas Stiles.- el adolescente se levanta como un resorte para empezar a caminar en círculos en el pequeño porche, sus pasos haciendo muescas de barro a su paso.

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Que no nos afecta? ¡Soy un adolescente! Si no te has dado cuanta Derek.- el lobo se levanta y le mira desde un escalón mas abajo.- ¡Mi padre me mata de por no decir otra cosa, y que hay del colegio, que hay de la universidad Derek, se supone que tengo que hacer millones de cosas y con un bebe en camino cuando se supone que las haga! Tu ya tienes tu vida resuelta por eso no importa, ¿Que tienes veinticinco? Ya estas en edad de ser padre pero yo... yo no, yo se si..- Derek lo tomo de los hombros pegándolo a la puerta en un solo movimiento y se le acerco lo suficiente para detener su corazón son el gruñido que le dedico.

\- ¡Tranquilízate! Ahora escucha bien, no tienes porque dejar de hacer nada de lo que quieres hacer Stiles... no digo que no sea difícil pero yo puedo ayudarte y toda la manada te ayudara también, no es igual tener un niño solo que cuando estas dentro de un pack como el nuestro...- Derek suspira y le besa la mejilla mientras lo rodea por la cintura con sus brazo sin dejar un solo espacio vacío entre ellos.- ¿Respira un poco quieres? - el pide imprimiendo algo de fuerza para que se deje confortar y al fin pueda poner sus pensamientos en orden.

\- Yo no se que hacer con un bebe...- replica alzando sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek y cerrando su ojos sintiendo el calor del lobo invadir su piel fría.

\- Estoy seguro de que te informaras bien en el trascurso de su llegada...- le habla en el cuello y siente como la espalda de Stiles se eriza y alza la mira hasta los ojos miel un instante.

\- Y si no es lobo y si es un Álfr como yo y si es una cruza y …- Derek le calla con un beso y el aire vuelve a diluirse en sus pulmones poniéndolo mas nervioso.

\- Sera un cachorro sano de seguro Stiles... tranquilo, sea como sea, sera nuestro.- le besa mas mientras hace que Stiles respire a su ritmo, notando el ataque de pánico incluso antes de que le ataque y sacándolo de su sistema.

 

Cuando al fin entran, Kira y Lydia entran a la habitación desde la cocina con mas comida recién hecha, es Malia quien le abrasa y le aprieta sin cuidado una mejilla entre su dedo sin cuidado dejándose lo todo rojo, todo parece diferente cuando el mira a su alrededor, sentado en el apoya brazos del sofá junto a Derek, todos saben allí lo que pasa con el y es incomodo y tranquilo al mismo tiempo, pasa su mano por su vientre lizo arrugando la ropa a su paso, pero se pregunta cuanto tiempo tardara el en aceptarlo, en que va a pasar quiera o no, alza la vista a ver a Derek un segundo y este lo toma de la mano para levantarlo.

 

\- Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa, estas Todo mojado, ya regresamos.- dice al ambiente en general y Isaac termina de colocar los cables para jurar Halo 3 en el televisor entrado en años y Lydia se apunta para jugar primero.


	17. Admittendis Lycanthrope Saterdotium

Su corazón siempre se acelera cuando mete la llave en la cerradura con cuidado y en perfecto silencio, solo una vez funciono este acto silencioso de no llamar la atención al llegar tarde al departamento en Francia, pero aun así siente la necesidad de hacer las cosas como si no fuera un lobo, pero teniendo en cuenta algunos detalles aquellas veces había tomado grandes cantidades de alcohol en periodos de tiempo pequeños para que surtieran efecto, y esta vez no era como esas veces y de hecho tenia la oportunidad de que Chris no se despierte.

 

Las noticias y la re ubicación de los alphas había sido todo un tema, una pelea que termino cuando Scott rugió, ya que no estaban respetando que el tenia la ultima palabra para decidir aquello; pero ahora él tenia que pensar en lo que había pasado con Chris, en que de ahora en mas su relación seria diferente, que seguirían viviendo juntos, que le encanto sentirse cuidado y querido con el simple gesto de que le llevara de la mano. Estaba dentro y nada se escuchaba fuera de lugar ni siquiera el latido del corazón de Chris dentro de su propia habitación, metió la llave cerrando la puerta y siguió caminando a la que era suya.

 

Cuando entro a su cuarto y vio las manchas de sangre sobre su persona al pasar por el pequeño espejo del pasillo, se dio cuenta que lio era su cabello lleno de ramas y algunos restos de hojas con sangre, su ropa sin duda no perecía la pena salvar, en que momento se engancho para que se le hiciera un agujero al costado, las garras sobre la manga si la reconocia, sabia que eran de aquella cosa que se reclamaba alpha, pero el estaba cansado para darse un baño.

 

\- Vas a tener que ducharte.- dice la voz a su derecha de repente haciéndolo saltar en el sitio, sujetándose de esa imagen antes de voltear a ver.

\- Dios, creí que estabas dormido.- le mira de lado, dando dos respiraciones aceleradas, las cuales vuelven a pasar cuando sin sonido, ni nada, tiene al cazador seis paso mas cerca de el tomándole del rostro, mirando los daños y la sangre salpicada en el.

\- ¿Como fue?- es lo que pregunta mientras le obliga sin usar fuerza a ladear la cabeza, siempre examinando por nuevas heridas o algo de cuidado como un envenenamiento supone el.

\- Bien, llegamos con Scott y estaban atacando a las chicas y a Derek, el gemelo estaba desfigurado y a penas respiraba, pero los rodeamos a ultimo minuto y los reducimos.- las manos están calientes, traga tan lento como el nerviosismo de que le este sacando la chaqueta de jean verde oscuro, pero se lo permite, las manos recorriendo su espalda encontrando el moretón sobre el omóplato derecho.

\- ¿Los mato?- la camisa caía torpe en el suelo y justo sobre sus zapatillas, lo movía como quería a pesar de tener la misma altura, claro no con un fin sexual como el lo estaba sintiendo y el cual le provocaba demasiado.

\- No.- Chris lo tomo del rostro y le miro fijamente, su mano sosteniendo firme su quijada, sus ojos aniñados notando cada uno de los colores claros de esas pupilas metalizadas.

\- ¿Estas diciéndome la verdad? ¿Como pudo detenerlos sin matar a dos desquiciados así?- pregunto y el se alejo por primera ves de su tutor por que la desconfianza que Chris tenia con Scott, le dolía en algún punto de su contacto con el solo por ello.

\- Pensamos que lo haría, estaba justo sobre el alpha pero lo deshabilito con el veneno y cuando le golpeo ya estaba inconsciente, la mujer también, todos terminaron en Eichen House, Scott los apreso allí.- se sentó en su cama y se desato una de las zapatillas mirándolo a penas en pequeños vistazos.

\- Ya veo... el sigue controlándose impecablemente después de todo.- Isaac le mira fijo ahora y se da cuanta que otra gran posibilidad es que él este ahí, solo para mantener informado al cazador de que el alpha no se ha desviado del camino.

\- Chris... ¿Es esto para mantener vigilado a Scott que estoy aquí?- la zapatilla en la mano perdía forma mientras la sostenía con ambas manos entre sus piernas, tenia que ser directo, que ser realista, dejar de pensar y alimentarse de una mentira, de un cariño que no existía ni era suyo.

\- No, no lo es, me preocupa, el, tu, todos, son niños. si tiene poderes, si tienen responsabilidades de manada, pero son niños, no es justo que libren batallas por supervivencia.- le dice sin sonidos exasperados en su voz, Isaac baja la cabeza preguntándose hasta que punto creerle.- ¿Tienes hambre?- la mirada grande de nuevo en el cazador.

\- Algo.- la respuesta casi hace que Chris sonriera y negó, el hombre ya metido en su pantalón piyama rayado de finas linea verticales celestes y su camiseta blanca.

\- Ve a ducharte, te preparare un omelett.- Isaac aspiro sonoramente, abriendo los ojos y todo el cuerpo reaccionando ante la mención de la comida.

\- ¿Con jamón y cebolla?- pregunta saltando de la cama, pegándose al hombre que salia del cuarto y Chris escondiendo una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas, solo por la emoción que le prestaba el adolescente por toda la comida que el preparaba.

\- ¿Alguna vez prepare algo desabrido?- le miro por sobre su hombre en el pasillo a oscuras, apenas notando la figura oscura del lobo sobre el, los leves risos enmarcando su cabeza mientras que el lobo podía verle la sonrisa perfectamente apretaba en sus labios haciéndole hinchar el pecho de una felicidad que quería fuese suya.

 

{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::}

 

 

Se piensa estúpido al estar escribiendo en papel las maneras de decirle esto a su padre, Derek ya se durmió o eso es lo que el piensa ó le quiere hacer creer, abrazado a su cintura mientras el esta sentado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en su vientre mientras el presiona el grafito del lápiz contra el papel de un cuaderno que encontró a mano.

 

Apenas si tiene horas con en tema, pero tampoco quiere esperar a que se le note y decirle nueve meses después “Sabes vas a ser abuelo”, o “Hey que piensas de los niños recién nacidos con tu sangre?” O “Sabes eso que querías ver algún día después de la universidad y de queme case, pues no se te ha echado a perder solo se ha adelantado una década”, “Y Derek y yo tenemos un nuevo algo a parte de estar asi como comprometidos oficialmente”.... Uff dios esto se le da fatal, no hay manera de que le diga que esta por ser abuelo...

Recarga su cabeza contra el respaldar de la cama, mira el techo y estira su mano como si estuviera representando en silencio a shekspiere, y es cuando se le ocurre de que a quien va a presentar en realidad se pone mas pálido; parpadea y vuelve al papel, hace dos columnas y piensa si sera niña o niño, las dos columnas roban su aliento por un segundo, acariciando su mejilla algo desesperado por mas información, pero falta tanto para saber algo asi.

 

Los nombres circulan por el papel, algunos son tachados mas tarde, luego se pregunta si se parecerá a Derek, y el cabello negro aperase debajo del cuaderno, lo mueve para pasar su dedos por las fuerte y suaves fibras desordenadas, luego piensa que ojala sea niño y que se parezca enteramente a Derek porque el no tiene ningún pro en su fisonomía o apariencia, sin embargo si es niña la pobre podría salir desfavorecida, y luego recuerda como es Cora y supone que a madre de Derek ha de haber sido muy hermosa también sacandole un suspiro.

 

Mete el cuaderno debajo de la almohada con el lápiz haciendo bulto allí donde escribió con tanto ahínco, intenta recostarse y empuja un hombro de Derek, el cual desorientado abre los ojos y le mira deslizarse por la cama, su rostro lleno de sueño es algo que no había visto antes, cuando entendió que pasaba unos segundos después y el ya estaba recostado sobre el colchón solo se estiro y se acurruco sobre el.

 

Derek es pesado, muy pesado, casi tiene noventa quilos de puro musculo y altura sobre el, pero a el le encanta sentir ese peso sobre su cuerpo, que lo use de almohada y el abrase como a una, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre su clavícula y el pueda besar su frente. El lobo se tomo tan natural todo esto que aun no lo entiende, es como si Derek tuviera un gen que le permite adaptarse a la idea de tener familia o de saber que sera buen padre, el aun tiene sus dudas.

 

Los siclos de su embrazo vuelven a robarle el sueño, al menos hasta que la respiración pesada sube desde su pecho hasta su cuello y Derek se empuja contra el moviendolo de su sitio, si se despertó y si esta con esos humores, el no puede evitar una sonrisa, abrasándole con mas ganas, piensa en el espacio que ocupara el bebe en su cuerpo, y lo pequeño que debe ser ahora, las lineas negras que forman los tatuajes están perdiendo intensidad con las horas como si se desgastaran o como si fueran absorbidas.

 

la humedad de la lengua caliente de Derek sobre su oreja lo hace temblar de pies a cabeza y su ojos se nublan de libido, impidiéndole seguir pensando en todos los lados de esa pirámide que tiene que resolver.

 

\- ¿Ya terminaste de atar cabos con tu cuaderno?- es tan baja su voz y tan erótica que no le presta atención a la burla que va dirigida a su ansiedad.

\- Si, es difícil elegir nombres.- sus dedos largos se deslizan lento por el cabello negro de la nuca de su novio y sus rodillas parecen poseídas por un temblequeo involuntario.

\- ¿Elegías nombres? ¿No estaba preparando el discurso para tu padre?- Derek esta sorprendido y sus miradas se cruzan, la luz de la mesita junto a la cama crea una transparencia infinita dentro de la mirada de ambos dejándolos absortos un segundo en ella.

\- Se me ocurrió de repente. Y si fuera un niño... y si fuera una niña... como los llamaríamos?- murmuro alzando su cabeza para besar levemente la comisura de eso labios, aquella barba pinchando un poco su piel, un escozor del que esta haciéndose adicto.

\- Esas cosas ya tendremos tiempo de discutirlas Stiles...- Derek empuja su cadera contra la contraria y desciende al cuello para morderlo, húmedo y caliente, Stiles tiene que colaborar con al fricción alzando mas las caderas.

\- Solo... solo... ah, dios, Derek.... sacame esto por favor.- exclama y Derek sonríe con malicia, metiendo su manos por el costado de la delicada piel blanca, arrastrando los pantalones de gimnasia lejos.

\- Cuando vivamos en nuestra casa, tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer esos arreglos.- masculla y cierra sus labios al rededor de la tetilla de Stiles, logrando que suelte esos quejidos tan desesperados y que curvan su columna.

\- ¿Casa?- pero es lo mas que puede decir cuando la mano acuna su erección y las luces se escapan de su cabeza transformándolo solo un montón de nervios y músculos buscando a su pareja.

 

[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]

 

Re ubicados los padres, le quedaba decidir que hacer con jóvenes alphas frente a el, ambos estaban curando, lento, pero sin duda las heridas habían dejado de sangrar, y al estar reunidos ambos, estos se mantenían pegados en un fuerte abrazo. Deaton no creía que debían permanecer en la veterinaria ya estando juntos y el en realidad solo tenia un solo lugar donde llevarlos, Cora seguía mirándolo atentamente, casi entre una clara manera de juzgarlo y catalogarlo, y eso le molestaba, al menos cuando le pidió su ayuda a ella y Malia se la dieron.

 

Su madre llego entrada la noche al día siguiente de la reunión, y no creyó que debiera saber que tenia a dos lobos en su cama, cerro la puerta y se sentó en su sillón en un rincón del cuarto, la mañana llegaría en unas pocas horas y el debía decidir que haría con ellos, podía rebajarlos a betas y podía tomarlos como propios para su manada, pero nunca se había auto impuesto a nadie, ni siquiera a un licantropo antes.

 

La decisión lo hacia mantener la mirada fija en ambos chicos, con las palabras de Derek sobre Liam en su cabeza, ademas no los conocía de nada, no sabia que pensaban o como pensaban y seguramente no lo haría hasta que despertaran, hasta que hablara con ellos, sintió a su madre frotarse el cuello al pasar por el pasillo, cansada, sonrío al escuchar como festejaba el haber llegado a su cama y como se acurrucaba con gusto en ella.

 

\- ¿Que harás con nosotros?- pregunto Finnegan que le miraba atento, su rostro se veía al fin, solo los moretones, unos raspones sobre su pómulo era lo que quedaba de su golpiza.

\- ¿Que piensas que debería hacer?.- le contesta, esta oscuro y las dos ventanas de su habitación filtran la luz intensa de la luna.

\- Mi padre nos postraría hasta hacernos perder la razón...- dijo con la voz cerrada.

\- No soy tu padre chico, yo no haré nada contra su voluntad, se que están en mi territorio, se lo que son, pero no se cuales son su intenciones, si quisieron huir de lo que su familia les dictaba puede que tengan esperanza... pero eso esta por verse.- aclaro recargando sus codos en sus rodillas, manos juntas dedos entre lazados, aun tenia la ropa de calle.

\- Salvaste a mi hermano, no creo que te pueda agradecer lo suficiente, haré lo que tu quieras, seré tu beta si así lo decides, ya no me importa.- Scott parpadeo, una electricidad corrió intensa por su espina hasta su nuca, sus dedos de apretaron hasta quedar blancos.

\- No sabes lo que dices.- esas sumisas palabras despertaban en el algo de lo que no tenia conciencia siquiera fuera parte de el o de ser un lobo.

\- Si lo se, nadie sabe mejor las costumbres de los licántropos como nosotros dos, nos criaron así, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo pero eso no importaba, tu eres el alpha de este territorio... el mas increíble que haya conocido, pero la realidad es que no tenemos donde volver, nuestra casa es... deja quedarnos, vivir como ustedes viven, por favor, haré lo que sea.- una lágrima cayo por el rostro de Finnegan y Scott se levanto en el instante que el brillo de esa gota se perdió en la amolda donde el joven lobo descansaba.

\- Eh.. tranquilo, no tienes que tener miedo.- Finnegan trago y miro los ojos marrones, Scott se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acaricio el rostro haciéndolo temblar por la tranquilidad y la bondad que demostraba.

\- Si quieres podemos ir a otro cuarto.- intento sentarse, su hermano rendido caía de su cuerpo suavemente sobre el colchón pero sin notar que era lo que pasaba.

\- No hace falta, no te someteré.- le aclaro cortando ese contacto que cree el alpha mal entendió.

\- Pero quiero quedarme aquí.- todo en el era suplicante, su expresión y su tono de voz pero el no sucumbiría ante algo así, y no por un instinto del que no sabia nada.

\- Puedes hacerlo, tendrás que volver al colegio... no tengo mucho dinero, pero veré como mantenerlos.- los ojos claros estaban cubiertos de una película fina brillante que llamaba mucho la atención del alpha de ese territorio.

\- ¿Tu no… me pedirás nada a cambio?- musito, su mente revuelta en tradiciones, violencia y este acto desinteresado y puro de solo querer lo mejor para el y su hermano.

\- No, yo no lo creo, no es lo mio hacer eso.- Scott se enderezo mirando la venta, juntando sus manos otra vez.

\- ¿Y como nos vincularas a esta manada?- Scott alzo su mirada por sobre su hombro para mirar al chico.- No dormirás con nosotros y no nos morderás, pero tienes que asentar tu decisión de algún modo.- sus palabras inquietas vuelven a sacudir algo dentro de él, algo que le dice que no le miente, que es verdad, que no soportara confiar en ellos sin no lo hace.

\- No se si pueda...- Finnegan se mueve poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo fijamente sin perder la suya un instante.

\- Si no quieres dormir con nosotros al menos muérdenos.- las manos de Finnegan deslizándose por sus hombros quitando su chaqueta de lona de en medio.

\- Emm Finnegan ¿Cierto? Eh.. no creo que...- Scott cae de espaldas a la cama, la rodilla del otro gemelo a centímetros de la cima de su cabeza, el otro lobo subiéndose a su cuerpo y recostándose sobre el...- ¿Oye tengo novia sabes?- trago nervioso, el chico solo parpadea no entendiendo la razón de porque lo menciona.

\- Eso no importa, anda muérdeme, quiero estar a salvo, protegido bajo tu liderazgo.- las yemas de sus dedos están pulsando por poner sus manos sobre ese lobo, pero esta siendo firme en su postura de no tocar donde no debe.

\- Estas, a salvo... no necesitas hacer nada mas, ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- pregunta el rostro de aquel chico frotándose contra su mejilla.

\- Si lo es, lo siento, es difícil perder la costumbre... solo que no se que pasara cuando el sol salga, la sensación de no tener a mis padres cerca es extraña.- Scott abre los brazos porque el chico siente solo y sin familia, sin manada es lo que le puede mas y lo abrasa apretándolo contra su pecho, el chico se deja cautivar por la ternura con la que lo sostiene, sin fuerza alguna, solo tibio y firme, tan diferente a todo consuelo que alguna vez sintió.

\- Siempre podrás acudir a mi, seré tu amigo, tuyo y de tu hermano, podrás tomar tu propias decisiones, tu propia pareja, vivir tranquilos y felices. Esa es mi meta, que todos en mi manada estén felices.- dice con los ojos cerrados mientra el abrasa, sin darse cuenta como su garra intentan asomarse y cerrarse con fuerza sobre ese alpha.

\- ¿Puedo elegir a mi pareja?- el chico busco sus ojos, la cercanía lo estaba perturbando pero sabia que necesitaba crear un vinculo como el mas joven decía, pero también sabia que la mordida podría resultar bien o mal.

\- Claro, a quien tu quieras... mientras la respetes también.- la emoción estallo en el chico, y Scott estaba perdiendo la fuerza, los ojos grandes y desenfadados mirándole con ilusión.

\- Me hubiera encantado que hubieses sido mi padre, eres un gran alpha.- se lanza a su cuello a abrazarlo, la felicidad se olía hasta en el mas mínimo movimiento, en el momento que su piel toco zonas sensibles, sin malas intenciones, Finnegan pega su boca a la de el, solo fue un rose de un lado al otro de su cabeza.

\- Oye..- le llamo la atención tenuemente, el chico levanto la mirada y los ojos del alpha se veían algo mas oscuros pero no sintió en ningún momento miedo o amenaza, cuando las manos de Scott se posaron a los lado de su rostro y presiono un poco mas sus labios sobre los suyos.

 

La mente de Scott le decía algo sobre cuando Kira se entere va a estar en problemas graves, claro su parte humana le susurraba algo al respecto, pero su lado licántropo mordió el labio del chico de ojos claros completamente excitado y el sabor a lobo estremeció su lengua, porque era tan diferente, no es crocante, pero el ha estado con Alison así antes que nadie, aunque la amo hasta el cansancio y no puede desprenderla de su mente, entiende que no es lo mismo, como ahora que su respiración se agita cuando huele la excitación de Finnegan también, piensa en el efecto de Kira en él, le trae alegría a su paso, una sonrisa, un beso y el esta jugando a que se enamoran fascinandole mas con el tiempo, pero esos labios, ese sabor intenso es diferente.

 

Pasa su lengua por la contraria lento, tanteando el tibio calor en la boca ajena, y todo su cuerpo se estremece, ¿Sera porque es algo prohibido lo que hace? ¿Es porque es otro lobo el que le responde?.

 

\- Para, para..- respira pesado pero sin fuerza de apartarlo, sin entender que es lo que el mismo esta haciendo.

\- Eres tu el que me besa.- Finnegan esta aturdido también, el único que le había besado, era su hermano y solo porque su padre lo había castigado una semana en el sótano.

\- Ok si, tu... eh, claro.- Finnegan busca mas cariño del alpha rosando su nariz con la contraria y Scott cierra los ojos.

\- Eh... me dejan afuera porque aun estoy feo.- masculla Jackson que se estira en la cama despertando y Scott se levanta de repente, con Finnegan incluido, para dejarlo en la cama donde esta su hermano.

\- Eh... no, no, no hay afueras, ustedes duerman aquí yo iré a la sala.- Scott se pone bien su chaqueta y sale disparado por la puerta, Finnegan y Jackson mirando la misma sorprendidos.

 

Scott ya no tan convencido de incorporar a aquellos gemelos a su pack, ni siquiera piensa en que ha salido de su casa o que esta parado debajo de la ventana de Liam, su cabeza esta confundida, nunca había sentido deseo por otro lobo, mira sobre su cabeza y aunque sabe que no debería, salta en un instante colgándose del marco de aquel ventanal buscando la manera de abrirlo para colarse en el cuarto de su beta, beta que el engendro.

 

Le mira dormir unos instantes y esta quitándose la ropa, olerle le esta tranquilizando ahora, no hay mas peligros en el horizonte y Liam descansa tranquilo, los jeans y su abrigo los deja en una silla a los pies de la cama, no le despierta, solo levanta las mantas y se mente debajo de ellas, tiene que entender mejor esto de las jerarquías, porque jamas le haría algo así a Liam por ejemplo, y sabe que deberá enseñarle a pelear en algún momento, pero morder a esos dos jóvenes alphas le tensiona por completo.

 

No quiere pensar en ello, pro apenas cierra los ojos las imágenes de Finnegan besandole aceleran su corazón en un instante y no quiere eso, se da media vuelta alejando pensamiento solo que la nuca de Liam esta justo allí, como la solución de todo y se acurruca junto a ella, en una postura protectora que ni el sabe que esta teniendo con el beta, pero cierra los ojos y sabe que esta en confianza, sabe que Liam es suyo y eso le trae paz, y el en ese instante entiende que no quiere mas betas a su cargo.

 

Le hubiese gustado despertar en esa paz, pero Liam esta tratando de zafarse de su brazo y el abre apenas sus ojos para encontrar los ojos verde azulados con toda esa energía de enfado en ellos.

 

\- ¿Me quieres decir que mierda crees que estas haciendo?- le espeta con los dientes apretados y el solo puede sonreír con lo familiar de ello.

\- Tenia que ver que estuvieras bien y bueno eso...- cierra los ojos y deja caer su rostro en la almohada pero Liam le vuelve a empujar.

\- Eso no justifica que estés metido en mi cama Scott, me has estado ignorando por días, no solo no respondes a ninguno de mis mensajes de texto y ahora solo te apareces en mi cama? ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? ¡Vete!.- le empuja y un bajo gruñid de Scott junto a su brazo rodeando su cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo, en un claro gesto de dominio, deja sin aliento al joven beta.

\- Ok.- respira para calmarse.- Ya se eso, lo siento, si? Pero hubo muchos incidentes de los que me tuve que ocupar y necesitaba no tenerte en el campo de batalla para poder concentrarme, en lo que debía hacer, era importante, no quise... ignorarte.- la mirada clara se suaviza y se vuelve interrogante como nerviosa por la cercanía de su rostros.

\- Que, situaciones... que batallas, Scott.- esta preguntando pero no quiere respirar demasiado fuerte cerca del alpha, sintiendo por todo su cuerpo la piel caliente que le hace reaccionar un poco.

\- Manadas invasoras, otros alphas, sangre por doquier...uff, Liam solo no podía pensar en protegerte en una situación así.- Scott se deja caer en la comodidad de tenerlo para el.

\- Me hubieras dicho... no se algo.- Liam aparta su rostro, tratando de que el techo le calme y no sea tan intima esa conversación.

\- ¿Te hubieras quedado en casa si te hubiera dicho algo de esto?- pregunta pero al abrir los ojos se topa con el cuello blanco y se inclina un poco hasta el, rosando la piel mas joven con su nariz, erizando un poco al mas joven.

\- Creo que no.- las manos de Liam se posan en los redondos y fuertes hombros del alpha con intenciones de apartarlo pero la caricia es mas poderosa que el mismo y esta disfrutando de esas atenciones con Scott, dejándose tocar y enredando una de su piernas sobre las morenas, sus cuerpos un poco mas juntos, reaccionando ante el calor y los mimos.

 

Y hubiese sido una manera diferente de pasar la mañana retozando en brazos de Scott si su padrastro no hubiera entrado a su cuarto a despertarlo para el desayuno de ese sábado, su nombre en el aire, el y Scott saltando de la cama para ponerse ropa y el adulto saliendo de allí como si se tratara de algún fantasma, sin decir palabra, hasta que el escucha replicar con su nombre en la garganta desde la parte de abajo de la casa.

 

Esta desesperándose por el regaño que esta por recibir, tomándose de cabello cuando Scott lo sujeta de los hombros ya con los pantalones puestos y diciéndole que bajara con el, que no lo dejara solo que es solo un mal entendido, pero Liam no esta seguro de que sea un mal entendido, porque le estaba gustando que lo abrase y que le bese el cuello y sus piernas se acaricien de ese modo, sus pensamientos nuevamente interrumpidos por el grito de su padrastro, resonando nuevamente para que traiga a su amigo también, porque no lo quiere ver saliendo por la ventana tampoco, se miran un instante, se colocan las camisetas a todas prisas junto a las zapatillas antes de bajar.

 

La madre de Liam esta sorprendida y mira solamente a Scott cuando están frente a ellos, su padrastro los hace sentar en la mesa donde el desayuno estaba servido para tres, Scott quiere decir algo pero el medico los hace detenerse, con su mano en alto.

 

\- No estoy enojado y tu madre no esta enojada Liam.- espeto primero dejando una servilleta en la mesa y bebiendo un sorbo rápido de su café.

\- Pero.- se inquieta Liam intentando refutar lo que se a que estén pensando. Su madre sigue con los ojos claros fijos en Scott y este le sostiene la mirada.

\- ¿Que edad tienes?- es lo que pregunta su madre y a lo que su esposo e hijo la observan unos instantes.

\- 17.- responde Scott sin vacilar, incluso el sorprendiéndose de lo tranquilo que esta.

\- ¿Sabes que Liam solo tiene 15, no?- inquiere Alexandra moviendo sus manos al rededor de una taza de café.

\- Querida, no creo que eso sea importante. - Espeta el medico.

\- Lo es para mi, es mi bebe.- y Liam se sorprende de que su madre le llame así, apagando cualquier intento de defender la situación porque es la primera vez en un par de años que le dice así.

\- Señora... uhm no era mi intención, perturbarlos de ninguna manera, sera mejor que me retire, ademas Liam y yo solo somos amigos del colegio nada mas.- se levanta solemne y pone la silla en su sitio antes de mirarlos.

\- A mi no me pareció nada, yo los vi, tu estabas besando el cuello de mi hijo, y no se si sera un experimento o no, pero vas a respetar esta casa, al menos entraras por la puerta y te presentaras como se debe.- sus palabras eran agolpadas, intentando imponerse, pero Scott no podía aceptar que nadie se dirigiera así a el y dio un paso adelante, Liam y Scott no podían percibir lo que ese hombre estaba sintiendo, entre el coraje y la vergüenza de haberlos encontrado en ese momento.

\- Papa...- Liam lo detiene porque ve como se acerca amenazante a su alpha.- Mira.. el Scott McCall, va a la escuela conmigo y … bueno.- su madre se levanta también torpe como apresurada y se coloca al lado de su marido, esperando a recibir el gran noticia de su pequeño.- Y es mi alpha.- suelta, ahí el rostro de Scott parece reaccionar a su palabras.

\- ¿Que?- dicen ambos adultos al mismo tiempo.

\- Liam.- llama su atención y su codo a modo de reproche pro estar contando su secreto.

\- No somos monstruos ¿Recuerdas? Ya no pedo ocultar mas esto, no a ellos...- y los ojos le miran y sabe que esta esperando su apoyo.

\- ¿¡De que demonios están hablando!?- alza la vos y pone su dedo indice en el borde de la mesa como exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Papa, mama, nosotros somos lobos.- y si ambos adultos están mas perdidos que otra cosa, Alexandra toma con fuerza el brazo de Pete.

\- ¿Que son que? ¿¡Es eso un culto?!- replica ella mirando a su esposo, el a ella y luego a los dos adolescentes.

\- Señor y señora Dumbar... lo que Liam esta tratando de decirles....- Scott muestra sus ojos rojos y sus grandes colmillos, su aspecto haciendo retroceder a los dos adultos allí.- Que somos licántropos.- su voz es mas espesa y dura cuando habla en ese estado y el miedo inunda la habitación cuando estos chocan contra la mesa.

\- Mama, papa..- Liam solo muestra sus ojos dorados un instante pero el intento aroma de lo que sienten sus padre le aterra también.

\- Pensé que solo saldrías del armario como gay... nunca imagine esto...- murmura su madre aferrada al brazo de su marido.

\- ¡¿Que diablos, como demonios paso esto?!- el medico espeta sonsacado por completo, Scott suspiro y sentó a Liam en una de las sillas, acomodo a todo el mundo al rededor de la mesa y les contó la historia de como él se trasformo y porque Liam lo era ahora.

 

Le tomo un tiempo, no fue fácil y las preguntas llovían, el medico asociando con todo esto su muerte y a su madre, las desapariciones y el exceso de trabajo que ella hacia, el medico entendía mejor los problemas de ese pueblo y su hospital, los caso extraños las muertes repentinas como un sin fin de sucesos que no entraban en su mente hasta ahora.

 

La madre de Liam al saber que casi había muerto se levanto desesperada a abrazar a su niño y revisarlo con cuidado, llamándolo repetidamente “su pequeño” y Liam sonriendo, sintiendo un cariño que pensó que después de sus actos no volvería a sentir.

 

No estaba en planes de ninguno decirles la realidad a los padres de Liam pero aun con todo eso, le medico insistía que no tenia nada que ver que por ser el alpha y progenitor de la nueva naturaleza de Liam, el se metiera un su cama en la noche, ingresado a su casa por la ventana o que los encontrara haciéndose arrumacos como lo hizo.

 

El en realidad no quería explicar esa parte del asunto y Liam, por suerte, los distrajo con un comentario inteligente sobre las practicas de lacrosse de esa mañana, que llegaban tarde y debían ir por sus cosas a la casa de Scott, el joven lobo lo saco de allí rápidamente, los padres del chico no pudieron protestar al respecto.


	18. Canine Viscera Instinctu

Hay tantas cosas en esa tienda que sus ojos no pueden dejar de mirar con detalle todo e imaginar que objetos y arreglos tendrá la habitación del bebe, las ropas de recién nacido, las de bebes de tres meses, los baberos, las toallas, los chupetes y las mamaderas, las cunas, las sabanas, todo un mundo de detalles y dibujos con los cuales no esta de acuerdo, pro que sabe que puede buscar su propia inclinación a ellos, por lo que tiene que seguir buscando, pero el ni siquiera ha entrado en la tienda esta mirando todo desde el ventanal de la misma, dejando marcas de aliento y dedos por donde pasa su curiosa mirada.

 

No sabrá el sexo del bebe hasta entrar en la novena semana, y no le gustan los celestes, ni los rosas, el quiere verdes o amarillos, tal vez algún lila, en las ropas de cama y las ropas del su bebe, pero alguien se aclara la voz detrás de él, tan familiarmente que deja de respirar un poco antes de voltear.

 

Su padre esta justo enfrente de el con los brazo cruzados y un ojo casi cerrado, el corazón le da un salto, claro que le da un salto, como explicar lo que hace a tempranas horas de la mañana de un sábado con la tienda cerrada y el mirando hacia adentro como un poseso.

 

\- Stiles.- esta por retarlo pero le da mas curiosidad el porque esta allí su hijo.- Dime que pasa y dilo ahora mismo antes de que me enfade del todo.- piensa que su linea se repite mas de lo que debería en este periodo de tiempo pero sabe también que si presiona donde debe y en el tiempo correcto Stiles solo soltara todo, le guste o no.

\- Porque abrías... de enfadarte.. papa.- Stiles traga en un mínimo gesto de mantener la compostura de chico normal.

\- Estas diciendo que es completamente normal que estés aquí a las...- mira su reloj.- siete treinta y dos de la mañana... de un sábado, sin ninguno de tus amigos y sin Derek lo cual ya es medio raro.- mueve su mandíbula a un lado, mueve su cinturón por reflejo y Stiles mira el arma.

\- Nada, nada, ¿Que no puedo mirar tiendas de camino a las practicas de Lacrosse?- sus ademanes nerviosos siempre delatando y reza internamente para que su padre no pregunte.

\- ¿¡Es una tienda de bebes?! Venden cunas y ajuares aquí, hijo. ¿Que tengo cara de estúpido?- el rostro de Stiles poniéndose mas y mas blanco.

\- ¿Eh? No, no claro que no... ¿Que tal si vamos a por un café eh? Las practicas de Lacrosse pueden esperar. - Se le acerca con las intenciones de meterse en la patrulla y la mano de su padre lo detiene, la palma fría en su frente y la otra en su nuca.

\- ¿Tienes fiebre?- su padre lo mide y lo controla, le mira los ojos, los oídos, esperando encontrar algún rasgo de enfermedad.

\- Estoy bien, que no puedo tomar un café con mi viej... padre?- rectifica antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero el sheriff lo deja ir y se sube al otro lado el auto, siempre mirándolo con la mirada escrutadora en el.

 

Pasan frente al colegio y siguen de largo hasta llegar al Starbucks, Stiles pide una chocolate caliente con canela y unos brownies, su padre esta con un café caliente en sus manos y un par de donas de jalea, el habiente esta tranquilo por la falta de gente ese sábado matutino, se sientan junto a los ventanales y el sol aun esta saliendo por lo que la luz dorada ilumina todo vagamente.

 

\- ¿Vas a decirme porque estamos aquí Stiles?- bebe de su cafe y si su hijo esta nervioso, principalmente porque no ha dicho palabra desde que su subio a su auto y eso no puede estar bien.

\- ¿Que piensas de la relación que tengo con Derek?.- suelta, le mira apenas y vuelve sus ojos marrones claros al chocolate que humea en sus manos.

\- Sabes lo que pienso, es muy mayor para ti, ademas de que es un hombre y un lobo... y aunque tu no eres tan humano como yo creía... supongo que no importa, aun así iras a la universidad, con o sin Derek, me escuchaste?- bebe con mas énfasis de su café y muerde su dona, el silencio que le sigue a su afirmación empieza a asentarle como piedra en el estomago. - Ok que esta pasando Stiles.- su hijo no se ve normal, no se escucha normal y los nervios que le hacen temblar frente a el no son lo que espera.

\- Recuerdas... las marcas que me aparecieron... uando me desmaye? - es tenue su voz y el sheriff esta cada vez mas desconcertado, sin ser capas de entender a que va con todo esto.

\- Si.. ¿Paso algo mas con eso?- Stiles niega y su cejas se alzan, Se miran dos o tres veces pero no le sostiene la mirada.

\- Según, la investigación que Lydia hizo... nos llevo a saber que, el que las posea sera capas de reprodu... cirse.- la boca del sheriff esta abierta, sus ojos rasgados y su frente esta completamente arrugada tratando de entender esas palabras.

\- Dijiste que las marcas estaban desapareciendo...- espeta repentino y duro, Stiles tiene metida la nariz dentro de la taza de chocolate la cual esta pegada a la mesa aun.

\- Si.- Dice dentro de la taza, alza la mirada pero vuelve a ponerla en la mesa.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿De que me estas hablando hijo?.- replica mas severamente.

\- Las marcas... se van porque cumplieron un propósito del cual no tenia idea, osea... lo que trato de decir?- Stiles se endereza en la mesa, su manos sobre la mesa delante de su taza y moviendo las sin emitir sonido es que no sabe como decir eso o si es el momento correcto.

\- Un segundo un segundo... me quieres decir que puedo llegar a tener nietos, aun si estas con Derek, ¿Por esas marcas?- el sheriff apretá el puente de su nariz, su ojos fuertemente cerrados intentando entender.

\- Ehm... ¿Si?- su padre toma una fuerte inhalación antes de mirale con los ojos abiertos, el es un excelente detective o eso quiere creer pero es difícil de procesar.

\- Ok... no ahora, supongo, en el futuro tal vez... ok, si ok, puedo vivir con eso... ¿Y que seria un lobo, un humano o un elfo? Dios, no estoy diciendo esto...- su padre mira a todos lados se acomoda la chaqueta y vuelve a apoyar su codos en la mesa para parpadear con ganas lo que tiene que asimilar.

\- En realidad no sabría eso. No hay registros de una cruza mas allá del Alfr y humanos, no dice nada sobre lobos, pero papa... no creo que sea mas adelante.- ahora es que le sostiene la mira y traga esperando que se de cuenta solo.

\- Oh bueno, si eres joven Stiles y sera mejor que usen protección y eso, Espera ¿Quien de los dos tendría al bebe?.- le mira con una mueca algo en su hijo le dice que no es el problema, que hay algo que se le escapa.

\- No es a lo que me refiero papa, yo... me hice un examen... y...- el silencio parece dar un giro a su alrededor mareandole. - Te estoy diciendo que estoy esperando un bebe, eso, ya lo dije... dios no me mates.- el silencio se prolonga mas de cinco minutos y Stiles sale de el capullo que formo con su brazos, miran entre ellos al hombre que le crio y este aun tiene la expresión congelada.

\- Repite eso de nuevo.- es lo mas que escucha de el, pero al ver que Stiles no se anima a pronunciar palabra porque escucho perfectamente aquello es cuando lo saca de el local arrastrándolo con fuerza, su brazo en alto por donde lo tiene agarrado su papa.

 

Le suelta de un empujón que lo deja sobre el capo de la patrulla, esta asustado, si, su padre lo a tomado del brazo antes, pero jamas sintió el miedo que tiene a hora de ser echado de su casa, rechazado por esto, porque lo saco de allí para poder gritarle a gusto eso lo sabe.

 

\- ¡¡Como demonios lo permitiste, cuando agarre a Derek lo mato!! ¡¡Lo mato!! Tendría que a verlo matado en el segundo que supe que estaba contigo, ¡¡Dios!! ¡No vas a tener a ese bebe! ¡Me escuchaste! ¡¡No vas a tenerlo!! ¡Tendrías que haber usado algo! No se, como demonios quedaste embrazado...- Stiles esta estupefacto, mirándole con la los ojos redondos y grandes llenos de lagrimas, temblando por las amenazas, por las intenciones de su padre que no tenga a ese bebe.

\- Como iba a saberlo...- es lo que desconecto de su ira a Jhon, que lo miro a la cara luego de su estallido, su irracionalidad diluyéndose con las gruesas lagrimas y los ojos completamente abiertos de su hijo.

\- No lo se... Stiles un bebe es... como no te cuidaste.- se agarra la cabeza caminando en círculos frente al adolescente.

\- Crees que no se lo que es... lo que tenia planeado apenas, ya no existe, Derek dice que nada ha cambiado pero si cambia, cambia todo, y tengo miedo y dudas y no se que demonios pasara con el, siquiera si nacerá bien, no se que hacer con el colegio o con la universidad, pero como podía saber que debía cuidarme cuando no sabia “que” era yo desde un principio o que por enamorarme de Derek mi ser reaccionaria de esta manera y esas marcas aparecieran de la nada, como saberlo, como?!?...- y su padre entiende el balbuceo, entre los sollozos, sin voz, sin aire, como siente en su pecho las finas espinas de no considerar que su hijo esta pasando por eso sin poder evitarlo, que no el sabia que era descendiente de un Alfr.

\- Lo siento.- dio cuatro pasos hacia el y lo abrazo hasta sentir que lo tenia completamente envuelto, el aliento caliente y acongojado de su pequeño sobre la tela del uniforme en su pecho.- Lo siento Stiles, no reaccione bien, lo siento esto... tranquilizate Stiles.- lo toma del rostro y trata de limpiar con su propia mano el desastre de lagrimas y mocos en que se ha convertido su hijo.

\- No voy a perder al bebe papa, snif.. no quiero perderle.- y sus ojos se contemplan unos instantes antes de poder responder.

\- Voy a ser abuelo... dios, no estoy tan viejo para eso... ok hijo, no te preocupes, no esta bien lo que dije, me extralimite, tendremos que arreglar algunas cosas para su llegada...- suspiro al abrazarlo de nuevo, su hijo aferrándose a su chaqueta, tranquilizándose en el tibio abraso de esa fría mañana de octubre.

 

##########

 

Liam y Scott llegan muy temprano a las practicas, no hay nadie en el campo y no hay nadie en los vestidores, lo cual les da algún tiempo para comer algo olvidado en el casillero de Liam, nada especial solo un chocolate y un bollo de pan dulce.

 

Sentados allí Scott cree que necesita un baño, y se pone a buscar en su casillero algo de ropa interior limpia al menos, pero el joven beta quiere saber de la pelea que tuvieron, que paso y como es que esos lobos supieron que había una manada en Beacon Hills, las preguntas le hicieron reflexionar a Scott y antes de bañarse con la toalla apoyaa en el muslo y su ropa en la otra mano le comento cada cosa que sabia.

 

El compromiso de Laura, la deuda de Derek con ese pack, como se rehusó a hacerse cargo del compromiso de su hermana mayor, y como lo golpearon por semanas para convencerlo, como Stiles termino involucrado en todo, como se comprometieron al creer que tenían solucionado el problema y como es que los gemelos habían enfrentado a sus padres para ser fustigados sin contemplación, Liam le miraba inquieto casi sin palabras por lo que había pasado, como el lo termino sin matar a nadie, agradeciendo haber pensado en ello antes de atacar, solo que ahora no sabe que hacer con los gemelos que se están recuperándose en su casa.

 

\- ¿Los morderás?- Liam le sigue hasta la ducha donde se dirigía al terminar con su resumen.

\- No.- espeta colgando la toalla cerca de la ducha que eligió y que esta graduando.

\- Hay alguna otra manera de hacerlos parte del pack?- pregunta y se da la vuelta cuando ve que Scott le mira con el ceño fruncido y desabrochándose los pantalones.

\- Si.- el agua esta mas caliente de lo que debería pero necesita despertarse del todo.

\- ¿Cual?- dice el sonido del agua incomodandole.

\- Dormir con ellos.- Liam se da la vuelta sorprendido.

\- ¿Que?- y la figura de Scott frente a el, no le sorprende, se queda mirando y espera un poco a que le responda.- lo harás?-

\- No...no quiero mas betas en mi manada.-

\- Pero ellos son alphas no?- se da la vuelta y se sienta en el borde de las duchas.

\- Si pero para entrar a la manada tengo que darles una jerarquia y al ser yo el alpha ellos no pueden ser alphas también, es complicado Liam.-

\- Uhm Derek había dicho que serias mas poderoso si tuvieras mas lobos bajo tu mando.- mira su palo de Lacrosse y revisa los nudos para cuando empiecen las practicas.

\- No quiero mas poder.- Scott se sienta junto a el, con la toalla enla cintura y tirando de su cabello hacia atrás.

\- Oh... - Liam le mira el perfil, el tono de su piel, el calor que expulsa por el agua caliente.

\- Bese a uno de ellos.- y el cachorro se queda estático sin saber como procesarlo y Scott se percata de ello al poner levemente su mirada en el.- Fue... extraño, no es que lo haya buscado, estábamos hablando de esto, de hacerlos mis betas y eso, y que no tenían que darme nada a cambio por estar en el pack y eso...-

\- Y lo besaste?- sigue incrédulo sin poder pestañear sin poder procesarlo.

\- Yo... me sentí muy incomodo pero algo adentro de mi quería mas, no solo besarle... rebajar al alpha hasta hacerlo mi beta... quería tener poder sobre el, sometiéndolo con placer, pero luego entre en pánico y corrí hasta tu casa.- sacude la cabeza de agua y Liam entre cierra los ojos.

\- Y te metiste en mi cama.-

\- Y me metí en tu cama, eh, no, no con esas intenciones no es que, estaba muy nervioso y ahí... me di cuenta que solo quiero tenerte a ti.- suspiro creyendo que el mas joven lo había entendido.

\- Pero tu estas de novio con Kira.- y Scott alza la mirada.

\- Si osea, no ese tipo de tenerte, como en una relación, digo, somos manada y eso... pero la sensación de besar o estar cerca de otro lobo es diferente de un humano o con un zorro, demonios, esto se esta complicando mas.- se levanta para ponerse los boxer detrás de los casilleros y su ropa de deporte.

\- No, osea lo entiendo, creo, pero que pasara con los gemelos, los echaras del territorio?-

\- No se... han sufrido mucho, no conocen otro trato que el que su padre le inculco.- el peso sobre los hombros de Scott es muy grande ante los ojos del beta, se siente un niño comparando su problemas con los de Scott y su alpha solo tiene dos años mas que el.

\- No seria mejor, si lo hablaras con todos?- Scott levanta apenas la mirada hacia el niño la espalda le duele y ni siquiera sabe por que pero le presta atención a sus palabras.

\- A que te refieres..- retira algo del cabello mojado negro de su frente mientras lo dice.

\- Si osea, has una reunión, con ellos dentro del circulo, tipo mesa redonda, planteas el asunto de que si se quedan o no, si los muerdes o no, osea no creo que debas cargar con la decisión tu solo...-

\- No creo que Derek o Stiles quieran que se queden aquí, los hicieron sufrir mucho estas semanas.-

\- Pero ellos dos no son los únicos en la manada Scott, Lydia es parte del pack, Kira, Cora, Malia, Isaac, tu mama, el papa de Stiles, Peter inclusive, no somos muchos pero si dejas su opinión fuera de la decisión no serias un buen líder, creo, la decisión final seria tuya pero al menos sabrías que piensan los demás.- Liam le empujo con el hombro para ver si quietaba la mirada del piso y lo logra, Scott esta tan serio que le turba un poco.

\- Puede ser, podríamos hacer algo así...- esta por agradecerle que le haya escuchado, que es buena su idea cuando el resto del equipo entra en los vestidores sin siquiera notarlos, Liam se levanta para saludarlos y el se queda unos segundos mas pensativo antes que la estridente voz del entrenador le deje sordo.

 

########

 

Hacia tiempo que no entrenaba tan duro, el joven lobo se recupera rápido de cada ejercicio sonríe y le pregunta que mas harán ese día, y no quiere dar el brazo a torcer por el cansancio y su edad no ayudan, ya ni presta atención que Cora se le haya ocurrido ir esa tarde a ver a Isaac con Malia pegada a ella y Peter de chofer, solo para pasar el rato con su hija, mirando como entrenaban hasta que las chicas decidieron imitarles y entrenar con ellos.

 

Peter hace café en un rincón, mira por la ventana y mira como su hija es fuerte como ligera de pies, de pronto esta entrenando a tres lobos, no es en particular deseo pero no puede luchar contra un pack adolescente, recrimina malos movimientos, posturas falsas que los harán perder el equilibrio y golpes que no llegan dañar o detener al enemigo, si lo tuvieran. 

 

En un lapso donde la tarde mostraba los primeros rasgos de caer y el salón del Pen House de su edificio, abandonado claro esta, empieza a mostrar a través de ventanas rotas los rojisos rallos de sol, ha logrado que Cora se acople a Isaac y Isaac a Malia para una de sus estrategias favoritas, la formación pirámide... si lograra poner sus manos sobre el mas joven de la manada de Scott cree que podría hacer de esa estrategia de defensa ataque mas fuerte y precisa.

 

\- Interesante tutela la tuya.- Peter habla a su espaldas mientras observa a los tres jóvenes lobos divertirse con la coreografiá que les mostró.

\- Hay que entrenarlos, eso lo sabes bien.- Chris aren mira la taza de café que le tiende el lobo y desconfiá de ella.

\- No me mires así, es tu café...- le dice sorbiendo del que tenia en la otra mano.

\- Lo se. Es especial se pone azul si le le hecha cualquier componente, sea veneno o fármaco.- lo bebe sin mas ambos escuchando las risas de corra y Malia cuando al fin Isaac las toma por las mano y las apresa en su brazos.

\- Interesante.- comenta Peter.

\- Vas a decirme que los trae aquí o porque los trajiste aquí?- Peter e hace el indignado, mano en el pecho boca abierta y ojos espantados.

\- Yo... nada, calumnias e injurias, solo vengo a pasar el rato con mi hija.-

\- Te conozco mas de lo que me gusta Peter asi que dilo de una vez.-

\- Scott se llevo a su cama a dos alphas gemelos, claro el los rescato... pero en vez de meterlos a Eichen House como hizo con su padres se los llevo a la cama, no se si lo habrá sodomizado pero sabes bien que ese chico no puede manejar demasiado poder...- hay cizaña en su voz, como la clara intención de sembrar la semilla de la discordia, ponzoña que por los rumores se dispersa mas rápida.

\- Y eso lo dice de alguien que no pudo manejar a un solo beta?-

\- Auch, eso dolió. Mas arriba Malia cariño directo al cuello.- y Isaac cae en el primer intento de atacarla y la chica se lleva las manos a la cara espantada de que derribo a Isaac.

\- No te metas en el entrenamiento, Cora Fullback.- y la morena arremete contra Malia que esa tratando de levantar a Isaac.

\- Solo quiero que sepas, que dos alphas gemelos aun están en el territorio y en casa del pequeño Scott Mccall.- sonríe cínicamente al mirarle por el rabillo del ojo sabiendo que los instintos de cazador siguen allí.

\- Mi única preocupación es Isaac, y es en el único lugar donde intervendré.- le da la taza de café a Peter de mala gana casi derramando el liquido caliente sobre su mano y se aproxima a la pelea que se desarrolla frente a ellos.

\- Claro... claro...- Peter toma mas de su café y mira por la ventana como el sol se oculta.- y la miá es mi beta Scott.- dice para si, en un susurro siniestro lleno de rabia y recelos.


	19. Poder o no poder.

No es completamente inconsciente de la situación en la que esta, y sabe perfectamente que en realidad esta mostrándose indiferente ante los ataques de ansiedad de Stiles, pero en realidad cree que no lograría nada si se desesperara como su pareja lo hace, solo la manada sabe lo que le trastorno las palabras dichas por Lydia mientras esperaba que Stiles llegar del hospital.

 

El quedarse sin aire por mas de cinco minutos, su palidez y el estado catatónico no ayudaba, solo Scott logro calmarlo al apoyar su mano en su antebrazo, pudo mirarle a los ojos y entender que también le abrumaba no solo a el, sentados en el sofá de la casa de su novio Scott canalizo toda su influencia como alpha en el.

 

Pensó primero en la salud del Stiles, en como seria capaz o no de sostener la vida dentro de su cuerpo, luego pensó en que nacería de el: humano, alfr o lobo. Solo la voz de Lydia se colo entre el barullo de las múltiples conversaciones de la manada, murmurando, comentando preocupados por la nueva situación.

 

\- Solo hay una realidad Derek.- todo el mundo callo y los ojos verdes estaban fijos en el.- Es tu hijo, vas a amarlo y Stiles va a amarlo, y nosotros lo amaremos, vendrá y es inevitable, es el primero dentro de esta manada y creo que sera nuestro tesoro siempre.- no ahondo en como, no ahondo en las dificultades o como sobrellevarían ellos dos porque lo harían como manada.

 

Derek sintió el completo apoyo de la manada en las palabras de Lydia, todos voltearon a el luego de ver a la pelirroja hablar, Scott sonrió, apenas alzando la comisura derecha de su boca, contento en el apoyo que todos mostraban. 

 

Desde hace días solo ha meditado el asunto para si mismo, asintiendo y calmando los ataques de nervios de Stiles, ayudando a su novio a hacer algunas tareas de los días anteriores, que por los nervios no pudo asistir, metido en la pc, investigando y desmintiendo embarazos masculinos que solo le hacían hervir la sangre porque el tenia que vivir todo eso en realidad. 

 

Pero ahora que Stiles le esta dejando solo en su cama para ir a la secundaria, tal vez por alguna practica de lacrosse, quien sabe es sábado, es que piensa lo que serán los llantos en la noche, cambiar pañales y de hecho no saber como lidiar con el cuando se enferme, se pregunto si se enfermaría o seria como el, respiro hondo sentándose en la cama, los pies en el suelo, su mano derecha haciendo de soporte para su frente mientras se despeja.

 

No sabia como ser padre, eso era seguro apenas si sabía como conservar amigos o confiar, o siquiera tener un novio lo cual es mas que reciente.

 

Medito en lo económico, pensó en su edificio y en como adaptarlo para que ellos vivieran allí, se pregunto si seria mejor una casa que un departamento, reflexiono en que prefería tener a la manada cerca por las dudas, pero para lograr eso debía meter a todos en su edificio y compartir espacios de los cuales aun era reticente a cederlos.

 

Se ducho tranquilamente en el baño cercano al cuarto de Stiles, este aun olía a sales y mar, miro la tina y recordó como había sido ese primer contacto con el adolescente y lo que lo perdió notar su verdadera esencia, respiro y se negó a excitarse por tan poco pero tan intenso recuerdo.

 

No sabia como organizarse, tenia miedo de que a Stiles le diera miedo y no quisiera tener el bebe, tenia miedo de la reacción de su padre cuando se lo contara, nota en el hombre de ley que le cuesta aun su presencia en esa casa y en como esta cerca de su hijo, no lo puede culpar, si Stiles fuese su hijo estaría golpeándolo hasta retractar su compromiso.

 

Se vistió y decidió ir a su departamento, revisarlo, ver hasta donde era seguro, pero en realidad hay trampas por todos lados, por enemigos antiguos y nuevos que pudieran aparecer, por mas que en realidad ninguno ha caído realmente en sus trampa, haciendo del lugar solo inhabitable para un niño pequeño.

 

Tiene a su lado en el asiento del copiloto de su auto la libreta de Stiles, con los hombres y los discursos a su padre, quiere leerlos, pero no quiere invadirlo, aunque conociendo a su novio se molestaría si no muestra interés pronto en saber que nombres eligió, son las diez de la mañana, y espera que Liam y Scott estén cuidando de la seguridad de Stiles en las practicas.

 

Su atención se desviá, una tienda de ajuares y muebles para bebes, solo aminora la marcha al pasar por delante, pero sigue su camino en el cámaro, lo que si llama su atención es la dependienta que entra a una tienda y una mujer se le aproxima rápidamente a ella, dejando a una niña pequeña en brazos, el semáforo esta en rojo justo en la avenida, y mira atento la situación.

 

La mujer apresurada con un traje de oficina se marcha dejando a la niña con la mujer de coleta rubia, el local es una guardería enorme con el nombre Pony Tales.

 

Derek respira profundo y el rojo se convierte en amarillo y de allí en verde pero el aun esta parado en medio de la calle, mirando la puerta con nubes, chupetes y flores de cartulina en la puerta, se pregunta si en algún momento tendrá que dejar a su hijo en un lugar así, el no tiene la necesidad de trabajar, tiene su propio dinero, pero aun así no puede aislar al pequeño del mundo.

 

En un movimiento repentino acelera estaciona y apaga el auto bajándose con un impulso intenso en el cuerpo, toca la puerta al encontrarla cerrada, la mujer de ojos cafés y cabello rubio aparece detrás de una cortina y le mira sin decir nada.

 

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- dice Derek y se toca el rostro, se da cuanta de que no se ha afeitado y su aspecto debe ser intimidante.

\- Si, claro.- y la mujer espera sin abrirle la puerta, definitivamente la ha asustado.

\- Uhm... ¿Cuales son los horarios de este lugar? ¿Aceptan bebes pequeños?- pregunta y la mujer se tarda en contestar mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

\- ¿Tienes hijos?- lo dice como si no fuera posible y eso le hace levantar las cejas algo indignado.

\- No, no aun, estoy esperando uno, pero tengo estas dudas... no se en realidad nada de bebes y tampoco se nada de que necesitan...- Derek mira el piso y decir esto en voz alta no le gusta nada, esta por marcharse sin obtener respuestas, cuando escucha el clic de la puerta de vidrio que se abre.

\- Pasa... creo que puedo aclaraste tus dudas.- los ojos verdes se alzan rápidamente a mirar a la mujer pequeña, respira hondo como si tomara coraje ante alguna batalla y entra mirando a su alrededor.

 

Su entorno se trasforma de la fría calle hasta el cálido interior, lleno de color y de muebles y juegos para niños por la derecha, en el fondo varias mesas redondas con pequeñas sillas de los colores del arcoiris, a su izquierda cunas y la cocina donde parece estar lleno de suplementos para bebes, eso le llama la atención.

 

Pero con un solo toque en la parte de atrás de su brazo lo mueve hasta la cocina, la pequeña niña esta moviendo juguetes de un gran baúl a una flor plástica de goma que usa como alfombra, al sentarse a pocos metros de ella donde puede mirar lo que hace es que se sientan en sillas normales para adultos.

 

\- Si te interesa dejarnos a tu bebe cuando vayas a trabajar este es nuestro horario y aranceles.- Derek deja de mirar el lugar para ver el papel que la mujer deja sobre la mesa frente a el.

\- Desde que edad...- hay muchos dobleces en aquel panfleto y lo mira por doquier antes de encontrar lo que busca.

\- Desde los tres meses, el bebe podrá tomar formula y podremos cuidarlo por unas cuantas horas.- la mujer mira como Derek revisa el panfleto como si hubiera algún tipo de manual y sonríe por la gracia que eso le causa en un tipo tan rudo como el que tiene enfrente.

\- Oh.- la niña asalta a la cuidadora con un muñeco y vuelve a su flor sin decir nada solo riendo.- Te gustan los niños.- pregunta porque se siente incomodo con la pequeña presencia dando vueltas libre por el lugar.

\- ¿No se nota? Pero dime ¿Has arreglado tu casa recibir al bebe?- pregunta los codos en la mesa, la muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos.

\- No.. acabo de enterarme, pero vivo en un edificio... en el cual soy el único inquilino, y la verdad no es nada seguro.- Derek parpadea mirando el panfleto en sus manos.

\- Ya veo.- alguien golpea el vidrio como antes lo hizo el.- disculpame un segundo.- dice la mujer y deja la muñeca en la mesa para responder al llamado.

 

Derek mira como otro par de niños de edades aproximadas a la primera niña entran corriendo al lugar, saltando sobre la flor directamente, sonriendo a la niña de coletas, pero cuando cierra la puerta la cuidadora vuelve con un bebe en brazos envuelto en sus mantitas celestes y con gorrito blanco.

 

\- Este pequeñito de aquí es Peter, tiene cuatro meses, su madre es sola y trae todos los dias excepto los domingos a estos niños para que los cuide.- le comenta mientras apoya en la misma mesa donde han estado conversando al pequeño.

 

Derek no responde, solo tiene la mirada fija en el pequeño indefenso que aun dormido, es presa de lo que desee hacer la mujer con el, en realidad solo esta quitando el exceso de abrigo ya que allí dentro la temperatura es agradable.

 

\- ¿Puedes sostenerlo un segundo? Tengo que sacarle los abrigos a los otros dos.- Derek la mira espantado y niega, la garganta completamente cerrada para decir nada. - Oh vamos, no le tengas miedo, te prometo que no te morderá.- lo pone en su manos y se va sin mas.

 

Derek esta sosteniendo al pequeño dormido contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo con lambas manos debajo de sus bracitos, sin saber como moverse o no moverse en absoluto, la sensacion de ese cuerpo tan pequeño, tan tierno entre sus fuertes dedos le asusta, teme presionar demasiado para sostenerlo, mira por el rabillo de sus ojos como la mujer quita los abrigos de los otros pequeños y les habla, dándose cuenta de que se tardara un poco mas en venir a rescatarlo.

 

Por lo que resopla y se recuesta en la silla para que le bebe no necesite de sus dos manos, lo mantiene en su lugar solo el peso del mismo pequeño y logra colocar una mano debajo del pañal, el niño hace unos ruiditos que le dejan estático, pero enseguida vuelve a dormirse.

 

\- ¿Viste, no es tan trágico como parece?- le dice casi burlándose en su cara, sonrisa enorme y mejillas sonrosadas por el pánico que el esta sufriendo ahora.

\- Te ríes de mi y ni siquiera se tu nombre.- le dice en en tono bajo casi enfadado y la mujer ríe nerviosa porque sabe que se ha decidido.

\- Soy Caroline Forves ¿Y tu?- dice sentándose frente a el acomodando en sus brazos al bebe y mirándolo dormir.

\- Derek Hale.- la imagen le hace imaginar a Stiles de ese modo, sosteniendo al bebe que vendrá, y algo cálido se instala en su pecho, ansiando poder contemplarlo juntos.

\- ¿Y que piensas, me traerás al pequeño cuando nazca para conocerlo?- le dice sonrisueña con la criatura en manos.

\- Puede ser, en realidad me gustaría poder cuidarlo yo, o saber como hacerlo en realidad.- inspira y suspira antes de apoyar sus codos en su rodillas y mirar a los otros niños jugar dentro de una casa de dulce de plástico de la esquina.

\- Bueno si quieres puedes venir los martes y jueves, si tienes tiempo, y ayudarme a cuidar a unos tres bebes que tengo esos días, así tomaras experiencia rápido. Para cuando tengas a tu hijo en brazos seras todo un experto.- Derek la mira asombrado, pero la mujer solo le sonríe y lo medita unos intentes.

\- Me vendría bien algo de experiencia previa.- dice para si mismo mirando el piso.

\- Es un trato entonces, Kat se caerá de espaldas cuando lo sepa.- y Derek la miro entre cerrando los ojos, temiendo estar metiéndose en algo demasiado humano para su gusto.

 

#######

 

Su vida estaba tomando forma extraña, llena de buenas intenciones para su propio bien, por lo que su padre aun esta a su lado en medio de las practicas, esta avergonzado, claro que lo esta, es su padre, aunque Scott se gano el premio por sobre protector, el cual no le dejo meterse en el juego, siquiera pudo hacer el calentamiento previo, el y Liam están demasiados sobre protectores, y los odia ahora mismo, el entrenador no pregunto nada porque toda la situacion era ya demasiado bizarra para el, por suerte Kira esta ahí para cubrir su puesto en el equipo, aunque no esta muy conforme de lo rápido que lo suplantaron.

 

Tiene que admitir que por un lado puede tranquilizar su mente y su cuerpo con lo traumatizante que el resulto la reacción de su padre, el mismo parece medio culpable, quiere pensar en un mañana distinta a la que fue, pero es difícil cuando aun esta en la secundaria y aun tiene madurar sus perezas y distintivo comportamiento, su embarazo, a duras penas podría notarse en su estomago pero los tatuajes han desaparecido por completo.

 

Tiene aun unos meses para graduarse, para cambiar su dieta de frituras y basura por alimento real, la madre de Scott esta planeando todos los estados de su embarazo, la vitaminas, el hierro y los análisis que debe hacerse para controlar el crecimiento correcto del bebe; en su día libre esta allí con ellos en las practicas, no son mas de las nueve de la mañana pero aun así es como si el mundo entero estuviera conspirando contra el para que todo sea mas lento.

 

Melissa aparece de la nada sentandose con su padre inmediatamente, ellos dos la miran, y sus sonrisa es mas grande de lo que ellos recortaban, las preguntas de que hace allí están de mas, porque en seguida luego de decir “hola” esta sacando de su mochila una lista que entrega a su padre, es la dieta que tendrá que empezar a comer y las horas de sueño obligadas, en como deben acordar con Derek sus cuidados, su padre no esta muy contento con eso y mira algo enojado a Melissa por la sola mención de Derek, el cual debe estar en su departamento ahora.

 

Haciendo “que” exactamente no lo sabe y saca su celular para preguntarle, la respuesta es inmediata y corta, “Hablando con los abogados”, Stiles frunce el ceño y pregunta de nuevo mientras que su padre niega la asistencia de Derek en todo el plan y Melissa lo reprende por ello.

 

“¿Que abogados Derek?”  
“Tengo que organizar los bienes raíces Stiles, te llamo mas tarde.”

 

Obviamente se indigna, que el no sepa que Derek tiene abogados y vienes raíces que administrar le hace preguntarse que mas no sabe de la vida diaria de su novio, una enorme lista de cosas que preguntar se instalan en su cabeza y la ansiedad hierve en el a borbotones.

 

Scott mira a lo lejos como su madre y el padre de Stiles hablan, esta escuchando como su madre reprende al sheriff y le causa gracia, y como derrocha toda esa emoción por el hijo de Stiles, tiene todo su equipo de lacrosse puesto y debería estar mirando donde esta la bola... el grito del entrenador le alerta pero la bolla que iba directo a su cabeza es detenida por la de red de Liam sin mas.

 

\- Presta atención.- suelta Liam que devuelve la pelota para un contra ataque dejandolo solo.

 

Se sorprende, pero con una sonrisa entre ambos miran al equipo formado por sus compañeros y disiden devolver la jugada anotando una serie de goles.

 

Isaac y Kira protestan, no es justo que no estén en el mismo equipo de su alpha, al terminar el entrenamiento, Kira abraza a Scott y el sonríe por la gracia que le causan esas protestas, Liam mira aquello con pocas ganas y el alpha lo nota pero intenta que no se percate nadie mas.

 

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer?- pregunta Isaac de repente al lider de la manada, sentándose a un lado de Stiles con su casco en las manos y retirando el sudor de su mejilla derecha con el guante.

\- ¿Con respecto a que?- Stiles sale de su mente un segundo para prestar atención y Kira mira a Scott que se ha puesto serio.

\- A los gemelos.- Scott se retira el casco y deja el bastón a un lado.

\- ¿Están en la veterinaria?-

\- Oh, no están en mi casa, creo, ahí los dejaste, no hijo.- dice Melissa y el sheriff esta perdido otra vez en la conversación.

\- Si...- Kira le mira al sacarse el casco.

\- ¿Scott porque están en tu casa?- y Scott la mira pero no sabe que responder.

\- No se que hacer con ellos.- la mira intensamente por unos segundo y ella se da cuanta de que no hay nada que pueda decirle para que los saque de allí y se sienta junto a Isaac algo agobiada.

\- ¿Y estos gemelos son?- pregunta el sheriff.

\- Son dos alphas que estaban torturando a Derek, antes de que nos comprometiéramos papa, son animales, pero parece que cambiaron, o eso quiero pensar para no ir a matarlos, y sus padres casi los matan a golpes por intentar cambiar las cosas, son los del incidente que te comente de hace unos días.- su padre hace una “o” con su boca pero aun no entiende a que se refiere con hacer con ellos.

\- ¿Vas a morderlos?- todos miran a Isaac y Kira abre su ojos grandes y preocupada.

\- No quiero mas betas.- dice seguro de si mismo, Cora y Malia a unos metros, sentadas en las gradas escuchando y monitoreando que ningún humano este escuchando la conversación.

\- No lo entiendo Scott, sino vas a hacerlos parte de tu manada, porque llevarlos a tu casa que es el territorio intimo de un alpha.- espeta Stiles de repente y Scott se sorprende con sus palabras pero es cierto, los metió en su cama sin darse cuenta o consciente de ello.

\- No lo se... necesito tiempo para pensarlo.- Liam le mira y no le gusta lo que ve en ese semblante.

\- ¡Ok, muchachos a las duchas!, sheriff, enfermera Mccal..- grita el entrenador en pleno oído de Mccall, al pasar con el resto del equipo a cuestas y ellos se mueven hacia las duchas también.

 

Scott esta serio el resto de la mañana y Kira esta a su lado cuando guarda unas cosas en el casillero, la soledad de esos pasillos el fin de semana solo le hace acordar de los enfrentamientos que han tenido juntos, pero tiene que decirle algo y no sabe como.

 

\- Parece que no soy el único pensativo.- Kira voltea a verle y sonríe nerviosa pero asiente.- ¿Que pasa?.-

\- Me voy del pueblo.- y Scott abre los ojos incrédulo.- Lo siento no debí decirlo así.- y se aparta el cabello con sus dedos del rostro.

\- Pero porque.- dice Scott cerrando el casillero, mirándola fijo y de manera incitada en que le llego esas palabras.

\- Mi papa recibió una oferta de una universidad en Londres, y mi mama dijo que era buena oportunidad para que vea a mi abuela y que me enseñe mas de los poderes ocultos de los kitzune...- las manos de Kira hacen nudos imaginarios entre sus dedos, los mira fijamente y Scott la abraza.

\- Pero... no quiero que te vayas.- la presiona contra el y suspira., la loba siente la sinceridad y al mensos sabe que la extrañara por seguro

\- Y yo no quiero irme tampoco.. pero, saber mas de lo que soy es algo que no puedo dejar de lado... estoy algo resignada a ir con mis padres.- le contesta y le mira escuetamente.

\- ¿Cuanto te vas?- el alpha se sorprendió tomando una distancia pero manteniendo su manos en los hombros de su novia.

\- Hoy en la tarde.- y se sonríe sabiendo que no pudo decirlo antes y Scott da un paso atrás soltándola por completo.

\- ¡Kira! ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?.- le reprocha.

\- Lo siento Scott, es solo que... no sabia como, y todo lo que ha estado pasando, simplemente no tuve oportunidad.- Scott mira el piso lo recorre hasta una de las paredes pensando en todo lo que paso los días que estuvieron lidiando con esto, hasta que vuelve a ella.

\- ¿Ya empacaste?- pregunta apoyado contra los casilleros metálicos y la mira atento.

\- Si.- es baja su voz y esta arrepentida de no poder pasar un omento mas con Scott.

\- Ok, a que hora te vas.-

\- A las cinco la camioneta del aeropuerto vendrá a buscarnos.-

\- Ok entonces vamos.- Scott la toma de la mano sonriendo.

\- ¿Pero a donde?.- Kira mira las espaldas de Scott sorprendida, de repente esta contenta de que el lobo no este enfadado con ella como pensó lo estaría.

\- A una despedida de Beacon Hills conmigo de anfitrión.- el alpha la saca del colegio con rapidez dejando sus responsabilidades para mas tarde, sube a Kira a su moto para pasear por todo el pueblo antes de irse.

 

Parece cruel y tonto, pero una despedida no es lo mismo que tomar el control de una vida o dejarla ir en paz, mira Kira marcharse con su padres mientras el sol pretende esconderse a sus espaldas, puede que la vuelva a ver y puede que no, nunca hablaron o mencionaron si volvería.

 

Pero esto le da a entender que su decisión es final para la manada, sin importarlo que diga, pero hallar la manera, el modo de hacer las cosas diferente es como el opta vivir la vida que tiene, acepto hace tiempo que es un lobo y que el es el alpha de la manada, y que de el dependen.

 

Por eso al abrir la puerta la armonía lo sorprende, la luz es cálida y no están apagadas como siempre lo están, cierra la puerta con cuidado ladeando la cabeza llevado por la risa de su madre a espiar la cocina, Liam esta allí como siempre y los gemelos también, cocinan con su madre algo que desde que entro pudo percibir.

 

Se recarga en la columna de la arcada que da a la sala, y solo mira intentando no llamar la atención, Finnegan corta algo verde sentado junto a su beta y Liam le habla sin parar, no esta seguro de que pero Jackson esta allí dando codazos pequeños a su madre mientras están ambos en la hornilla, riéndose como si fueran grandes amigos.

 

\- ¿Es difícil no?- susurra sobre su oreja Isaac haciéndolo saltar pero el beta solo tapa su boca para que no emita sonido.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?.- le susurra sentándose ambos en la escalera de la entrada, la música de fondo tapando su presencia en la casa.

\- Vine a hablarte de Chris, porque… hay cosas que quiero que sepas, pero primero quiero que puedas resolver esto con los gemelos.- le mira distendidamente, la sola mención de ello hace que su piel se erice, recordando como le disgusto cuando Chris pensaba que podía mandar en su manada con su actitud.

\- Dímelo ahora Isaac.- le chico parpadeo y negó con su cabeza.

\- No, toma una decisión y luego hablamos… ademas… morderlos y llevarlos a tu cama es algo muy diferente, lo que pretendas tendrás que aclararlo antes de que yo pueda decirte algo mas.- y Scott aspira aire indignado pero sabe que tiene razón porque no puede abarcar mas de un tema a la vez y sabe que no habrá marcha atrás de ninguna de sus decisiones.

 

Se levanta indignado del escalón, pero mira fijo a Isaac porque siempre le ha traído la seguridad de que lanzarse al vació era la única opción, porque ninguna de sus opciones le aseguraba nada, no le aseguraba de que los gemelos se adaptarían o de que podría proveerlos o de que ellos no traerían mas desgracias a su manada, camino decidido, camino lejos de Isaac y atravesó la sala sin poder siquiera apartar la mirada de la moneda que giraba frente a el, jugandose el futuro de todos en sus actos.

 

Liam fue a mirarlo por sobre su hombro para saludarlo y le vio tomar sin mas a Finnegan del rostro en un movimiento rápido, segundo inmediato donde hunde sus colmillos en su nuca, escucha gritar al joven lobo y todos se asustan por ello, Liam le grita y lo sujeta de los hombros para que lo suelte creyendo que los matara pero Isaac esta allí, sacando al cachorro de encima suyo y arrojándolo donde los sofás.

 

Scott siente una electricidad sumada al metálico sabor de la sangre, tan diferente del que probo de Liam al intentar salvarlo, recuerdos resquebrajados bajando por su garganta, escucha su nombre en el aire, su madre gritando y su beta Isaac allí deteniéndola para que no intervenga, pero cuando el lo siente, cuando el alpha siente el dominio sobre el lobo lo suelta, su piel entera se hace mas dura o así lo percibe, y lo deja descender sobre la isla donde cortaba los vegetales lentamente.

 

Jackson solo esta mirándolo, la mirada abierta por completo, asustado pero inmóvil, su rostro debe estar desfigurado y su madre pregunta porque, porque esta haciendo esto, Isaac solo intenta calmarla y ella golpea su pecho para que la suelte, pero el gemelo de Finnegan solo baja la cabeza, con la servilleta de tela entre las manos, ofreciendo omnisciente al alpha que le mira complacido como ofrece su nuca para ser sometido.

 

Es rápida y es certera la mordida, hace lo que debe, toma de ellos lo justo y necesario para que sean de la manada, los convierte en sus betas, para cuando termina, esta en un frenesí de poder que no se esperaba, Isaac acomoda a Jackson sobre el sofá cuando le suelta, recostándolo con amabilidad, Melissa confundida intenta confortar a los heridos pero parecen estar en una especie de shock, presentando signos de fiebre y dolor, deja vendajes en su nuca, cuando Isaac se acerca con el otro gemelo y lo tiende uno junto al otro, dejando que ellos estén en contacto mientras pasan por la transición.

 

\- ¿Scott?- Liam se dirige a el, pero el aun esta transformado, el también esta haciendo un lazo con los gemelos a su modo, muchas ideas cruzan por su cabeza y la mirada clara esta sobre el, y tiene que estirar su garra hasta el.

\- Llevame al cuarto.- esa voz profunda y violenta asusta a Liam pero al sentir la garra sobre su hombro buscando sujetarle el cuello asiente.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.- dice Isaac tomando a Liam del brazo y alejándolo de Scott.

\- ¡¡Te atrevés a contradecirme!!- es lo que ruge de repente y la madre de Scott se levanta de entre los sillones y se queda estática al escuchar tan monstruoso sonido de su hijo.

\- Si, la energía de estos dos alphas no es pura… no es como que la que te invadió de Liam…- Liam mira Isaac que se ha puesto delante de el protegiéndolo.- Esta contaminada con ira,violencia, dominio salvaje y temor absoluto. Todo lo que ellos vivieron esta siendo absorbido por ti… y espero que no te quedes con ello porque que hace sentir fuerte Scott… sino porque eres mejor que todo eso… y debes desecharlo.- son las ultimas palabras que llega a escuchar de su beta cuando el cuerpo le sede y se desmaya allí mismo.

 

Si podía sentir la maldad… el miedo y todo el recelo de la sangre de los gemelos en el revolucionando sus valores, como vivieron su vida hasta que se toparon con el, como eran castigados, como vivían rodeados de esclavos licántropos atormentados, betas y omegas subyugados por una manada de alphas, de una familia pequeña pero fría como el hielo.

 

Escenas de vidas destruidas, de humanos muertos a su alrededor, la maldad y el dolor combinados en tormentas desgarradoras, el no quería eso, no lo quería para el y los suyos, no lo aceptaría en su vida, en su manada, y la fiebre aumento sin mas, sus dientes y sus garras expuestos luchaban por destilar esa fuerza que lo embriagaba, pero el tenia que purificar a los betas que había tomado, porque venia de ellos todo eso, todos esos recuerdos todo ese sufrimiento.

 

Cuando despertó Liam estaba dormido a su lado, la luz intensa entraba por su ventana, se sentía liviano y recorrió el rostro de Liam con cierta felicidad que no entendía, no quería mas betas, eso era lo que su mente decía cuando miraba al cachorro, pero Isaac le demostró que no era su único beta, la voz del lobo sentado detrás de el en el sillón le hizo voltear para mirarlo.

 

\- ¿Como te sientes?.-

\- Sabias, tu sabias que esto pasaría si los mordía no es ¿Cierto?- se dirigió a su amigo de manera que sabia que le cuidaría las espaldas siempre.

\- Si… Chris esta enseñándome sobre lo que los cazadores saben de nosotros y lo que han estado observando desde hace siglos…- Scott frunce el ceño y le mira con mas determinación.- Me hablo como era que las manadas se hacían fuertes y como un alpha cambiaba su forma de ser al tomar otros lobos nacidos lobos, por lo que estos acarreaban dentro de la manada a través de el.- el beta miro el piso y luego a el.

\- ¿Que esta pasando entre ustedes dos Isaac?.- el lobo retuvo el aire se froto las manos y dejo de mirar al alpha.

\- Nada…- pero alzo la mirada dos veces solo para dejarla caer de nuevo.

\- Eso no suena como nada, dijiste que me dirías lo que pasaba.- Isaac le miro y se densentendio con un gesto de sus hombros.

\- Lo haré cuando termines con … esto. Nos vemos.- Isaac hizo círculos con su dedo indice que señalaba a Liam y Scott frunció su ceño pero el beta solo se levanto, lo saludo desde la puerta y se marcho dejándolo con la cabeza revuelta, la sensación acogedora de Liam pegado a su costado robando su atención nuevamente.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicados a todos aquellos que aun me leen, no desistiré, puede que me tome tiempo pero terminare esto, los quiero mis queridos lectores para todos ustedes que también dejan kudos y comentarios aquí un capi mas para ustedes.

Entre supuestos abogados y salidas extrañas en días repetitivos Stiles empezaba a ponerse nervioso por la relación que tenía con Derek, pensando en que si el hombre a su lado se estaba arrepintiendo de estar con él, terror que crese como una torre de hormigas escapando del agua, se forma en su cabeza una imagen bizarra, escociendo en su cabeza que el joven adolecente va a tener un hijo justamente de él, un lobo de veintiocho años con un aplomo de hierro o de simplemente el no tener nada en común entre ellos es lo que quema sus yemas intensamente y no puede dejar de mover sus falanges por toda superficie y llevar sus dedos a su nuca para rascar su ansiedad hasta dejar la piel roja y marcada, sabiendo que él sabe todo del lobo, no lo exenta de exasperarlo con su presencia. 

Comenzó a comerse las uñas sentado en el sofá de Derek sumergido en el gigantesco ambiente, sintiendo en la piel el frio del concreto que lo rodea a pesar del sol tibio en el exterior que empieza a descender, no quiere rascar la cutícula y dejar su dedos mutilados como le ha pasado en el pasado pero en ese instante, a las cinco de la tarde intenta solo morder la melanina de sus uñas solamente aunque no saber dónde está, o quiénes son esos abogados o porque le toma tanto tiempo las reuniones le exaspera.

 

Se mira el vientre al recostarse y removerse y acomodar los almohadones allí para él, le toma un segundo pensarlo y retirar la tela de la remera para observar su piel, se pregunta en que espacio estará formándose, pellizca la piel debajo de su ombligo y la estira apenas hasta donde esta sede, no es mucho, y por ser el primer mes… seis días y ocho horas de lo que el cálculo lleva de embarazo, no tiene idea de cómo algo similar a un útero podría estar allí, o como es que esa parte se formó para que Derek llegue a ese espacio para fecundarlo.

 

Su cuerpo se desparrama con violencia en ese pensamiento dejando caer su cabeza por el borde del apoyabrazos y sus brazos de dejan caer melodramáticos por donde pueden, cuando su piel siente la manta en el respaldo y la mira, arrugando su cuello al pegar su mentón al pecho, la toma y se enreda en ella haciendo todos los ruidos posibles, sacando de su cuerpo un poco de tensión con ellos.

 

Demonios, inclusos sus teorías lo estaban asustando aún más, teorías de una posible mutación está volviéndole loco, pensar que su sangre no es humana, que lo rigen otros principios biológicos básicos, exhala algo desesperado y toma el otro pulgar para morder lo que queda de keratina y células muertas de su mano izquierda, enrollado contra el respaldar, un suave aroma pero persistente, le hace cerrar los ojos y sus dientes roen la superficie de su uña más lentamente, ¿Es ese el olor de Derek?

 

Se levanta abruptamente exasperado porque se siente solo, no entiende donde desaparece Derek los martes y jueves de la semana, está pesando en lo frio que es ese loft en otoño y tanto espacio lo hace sentir peor, aun enrollado de la cintura para arriba en la manta multicolor que parece vieja y es sumamente suave.

 

Solo y rebalsado de inquietud acariciar su vientre donde ni siquiera hay un cambio aun y se pregunta todos los pequeños detalles donde él quiere estar, con Derek por supuesto, con el bebe, con su nueva casa de la cual no han hablado para nada desde aquella noche, dejándola solo como un pensamiento lejano una idea vaga en una noche donde no hubo ni una gota de alcohol siquiera.

 

Y se da cuenta de que puede hacer lo que quiera al estar solo allí y se levanta con una idea que podría reconfortarle...

 

Cinco y media para cuarenta de ese día, Derek, recuerdos llegan a el por todos los rincones, recuerdos es lo que ve mientras camina al piso de arriba, Derek leyendo libros y Derek enojándose con él, Derek antes de toda esta relación intensa que los tomo por sorpresa a ambos y más pensamientos circundando a su novio lo hace ir directamente hasta el baño de arriba, las habitaciones que alguna vez fueron de los betas de su novio, pero el pasa por alto los pequeños detalles que permanecen en esas habitación y pasa derecho al baño.

 

Le gustaría que Derek no hubiese perdido su casa, solo por el hecho de que ahora le gustaría y estaría revisando sus cosas de niño, averiguando más de él, viendo fotos de cuando era más joven o un bebe, buscando indicios de si alguna vez le intereso algún deporte o siempre fue así de taciturno serio y poco hablador.

 

Entra y abre los paso del agua de la bañadera dejando caer la manta de su cuerpo al piso, el vapor alzándose desde el agua caliente que choca con el frio ambiente, se retira las zapatillas y las medias sentado en un banco de cuero que siempre ha estado allí o esa es la impresión que le da, mira llenar la bañadera, pensando en cuanto más tardara en regresar.

 

Se retira la ropa y las dobla sobre el mueble del lava manos, levanta la manta y la deja semi enrollada sobre la tapa del inodoro, el cambio de temperatura hace que su piel se erice, siempre tan blanca y sin chiste para su parecer es que va tomando un color rosado casi carmesí, pero sabe que el agua se enfriara rápido y toma el shampoo y se frota el cabello, huele el aroma y reconoce ese aroma de Derek y se frota el cuerpo con la espuma llenando la superficie del agua con la espuma.

 

Hay un reloj antiguo y enorme sobre la puerta del baño y es la primera vez que lo nota, parece un reloj de estación de tren y se pregunta de dónde lo habrá sacado Derek, es raro y todo el baño ya tiene un estilo steampunk, sonríe y se deja resbalar en la bañadera para enjuagar su cabello y relajarse un poco, ambas manos sobre su vientre bajo.

 

Armando listas a cumplir en su mente, comidas que no puede dejar pasar, vitaminas, calcio y hierro que consumir, todo lo que necesite él bebe para que no le falte ningún nutriente entra a su mente empieza a formarse, beber agua, escuchar a Melissa en su mente con consejos que le dieron grima anotar y que sabe que prefiere investigarlo por sí solo, por más que termine por claudicar y recurrir a ella.

 

Entra con pasos pesados al departamento pero con la satisfacción de que está acostumbrándose a cuidar unos bebes tan pequeños o estar rodeado de niños no es tan aterrador, sabe que lo toma como un entrenamiento para tener y formar su familia, lo cual le hace inmensamente feliz. Cierra la puerta y el aroma a jabón, agua y sales le hacen fruncir el ceño, mira detrás de el a la inmensidad del loft encontrando su sofá desordenado, los almohadones desparramados por el mismo y otros en el piso, su manta no la ve en los alrededores extrañándole, la mesa de café esta torcida, pero alza uno de los almohadones encontrando la mochila de Stiles debajo, deja todo sobre el sillón para caminar escaleras arriba algo apresurado, pero intentando poner el aroma de agua y shampoo en el ambiente junto con la presencia de su novio.

 

Siente un extraño hormigueo subiendo por su estómago hasta su pecho mientras recorre el pasillo encontrando la puerta entre abierta del baño y el vapor saliendo poco a poco de ella, inspira profundamente con cierta gula acumulándose detrás de su garganta y su estómago se relaja, apoya su hombro en el lindel de la puerta, escuchando los sonidos del agua moviéndose al rededor del delgado cuerpo que no quiere imaginar, porque desearía poder mirarlo directamente, pero sin embargo sonríe un poco, se muerde el labio y aguanta unos instantes hasta que escucha como Stiles se relaja y se sumerge en su comodidad.

 

Es allí cuando decide sacarse los zapatos allí mismo, empujando la puerta muy lentamente hasta dar con la imagen de la bañadera, las manos de dedos largos sosteniéndose del borde, se quita la camiseta entrando en el baño sigilosamente y cerrando la puerta, desabotona sus jeans sin pensarlo, los deja sobre su manta que aún no sabe qué hace allí pero le da igual, más aun con la imagen tranquila del rostro de Stiles debajo de la superficie del agua, la palidez de su piel se hace más intensa a través del agua.

 

Se arrodilla a los pies de la bañadera y lo mira hasta que decide rosar la mano que mantiene su lazo con la superficie y el chico salta del susto, mojándolo a él y todo a su alrededor, prácticamente braceando y tirando gran parte del agua caliente fuera de la bañadera.

 

\- ¡Stiles, Stiles, soy yo!- lo toma de los hombros y el chico intenta mirarlo entre su pestañas llenas de agua y se frota el rostro intentando ver.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Me asustaste!- palmea el agua tirándole más agua a la cara, ese comportamiento rompe la burbuja de la imagen sensual que tenia de su novio en su cabeza, por eso mismo no quería fantasear afuera del baño pero cree que es muy tarde para renegar de sí mismo.

\- Si, bueno hazte a un lado…- Stiles abre los ojos y Derek se levanta bruscamente sacándose los bóxer.

\- Wow, wow, wow, este es mi baño señor desaparecido, así que vaya a buscarse su propio baño.- Stiles se aferra con piernas y brazo a los bordes de la bañadera para no dejarle entrar.

\- ¿Desaparecido? Estaba trabajando.- y lo empuja un poco pero Stiles no solo mira a otro lado para no verle todo desnudo sino que no lo deja entrar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo los lobos de tu familia trabajan? ¿Estás seguro de que se cataloga como eso?- y Derek lo toma de un hombro y logra meterse detrás de el a la fuerza, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo para que se deje de estupideces.

\- ¿Y tú que te piensas, que me desaparezco por días solo porque si? Incluso antes de estar juntos debía ocuparme de las finanzas y del dinero que tengo en los bancos.- Stiles frunce el ceño, lo mira y trata de zafarse forcejeando.

\- Si, pero aun así no me dices donde vas, ni con quien o con que abogado hablas, ni nada… como si fuera un desconocido que busca tu fortuna, yo soy muy feliz pobre gracias.- trata de salirse y se resbala más hacia abajo y Derek pasa su brazo por debajo de su brazos y lo sube hasta su pecho.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte quieto? Estas tirando toda el agua afuera, te diré a donde voy si dejas de patalear y puedes comportarte como un adulto por un segundo.- replica contra su oído pero de la boca de Stiles sale otra cosa que no se esperaba.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que para ti soy solo un niño, ahora déjame salir de aquí.- y en la desesperación que Stiles no deja de moverse y patalear dejando prácticamente la bañadera sin agua es que le muerde el cuello y el chico al fin deja de moverse, con la boca abierta y sujetándole del cabello para que no profundice la mordida. - Ok, ok… no cierres más, tu mordida…- masculla suavecito, intentando calmar su corazón y su movimientos para que no le rasgue la piel al sentir los colmillos afilados presionando sobre su piel.

 

Debería asustarse por la mordida dominante que lo pone en el lugar de beta sumiso porque sabe que ya no podrá moverse a menos que el alpha se lo ordene, pero es la lamida sobre la herida lo que lo deja desarmado, los besos sobre la misma y como empuja su cabeza con su nariz para lamerlo de nuevo, lo que lo deja lánguido sobre el pecho de Derek.

 

\- Eso no es justo…- murmura con los ojos cerrados, cerrando con fuerza sus dedos contra el borde metalizado de la bañadera.

\- No es justo que no logres concentrarte en solo una cosa a la vez y que aun así, pelees conmigo por lo que sea que se te esté cruzando tu mente…- Derek respira pesadamente en su oído y el tiembla porque lo único que quiere es que lo toque ahora.

\- Pero…. me dejas solo muchas horas… siempre estas ocupado.- se encoje de hombros buscando lentamente las manos de Derek en un intento de soltar su agarre.

\- Lo siento… intentare reducir esas horas, pensé que si tenía un horario fijo, podría disfrutar más días enteros contigo.- Stiles piensa un poco eso mientras que Derek le acaricia el cuello y el hombro con una mano, subiendo la otra por su pecho hasta dar con su mentón el cual sujeta para que voltee a verlo.

\- Aun así no es justo… porque sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza y yo no puedo saber que pasa por la tuya…- sus miradas se cruzan y Derek lo besa superficialmente, evitando sus labios, rodeando la comisura de su boca y evitando besarle directamente.

\- Puedes relajarte un segundo Stiles, tanto estrés va a agobiarte y al bebe también…- le da la vuelta lentamente recostándolo en su brazos y haciendo que rodee su cuello con los suyos.

\- Tal vez... me cuesta.- admite mirándolo a los ojos y solo allí Derek lo besa como tanto necesitaba hace horas.

 

########################

 

Le gusta esto, está leyendo sobre las primeras manada que los Argents y otras familias del norte de Francia han cazado, como sabían de ellas y como vivían, eran realmente brutales, el instinto dominando todas su acciones dejando a la luna tomar control de su seres por completo, aprendió a leer en francés gracias al padre de Alison, suspira en ese segundo que la recuerda, sentado en la isla flotante de la cocina.

 

Pensamiento que es interrumpido cuando Christian se coloca detrás de el para ver por sobre su hombro por donde está leyendo, pone su dedo sobre la vieja y gruesa página del libro que le dio, debe tener como mil años ese libro, le recalca la palabra donde el mismo dejo su dedo porque no recordaba bien que significaba.

 

\- ... Es Albalest, era un tipo de arma, la palabra no es de Francia es romana y mal pronunciada por los franceses es una variación posterior de la ballesta europea medieval. Un arma más grande, el Arbalest tenía un gatillo de acero. Ya que el Arbalest era mucho más grande que las ballestas más antiguas, y debido a la mayor resistencia a la tensión de acero, tenía una mayor fuerza. Un Arbalest se tensa tirado por el torno y podría tener la fuerza de hasta 5000 libras (2267.5 kilogramos) y lanzar hasta 500 m. exactos. - termina de hablar en su oído y da vuelta la página para mostrarle una vieja ilustración de la ballesta contra los licántropos desaforados.

\- Vaya… debe de provocar un gran daño también…- Isaac miro más atentamente el relieve de la tinta, parecía tan espesa que podía uno sentir las líneas bajo sus yemas.

\- Un Abalistier experto podía disparar una flecha a dos disparos por minuto. Los Arbalest eran considerados armas inhumanas o injustas, ya que un ballestero inexperto lo podía usar para matar a un caballero experto.- concluyo despegándose de él, para volver a la hornilla donde preparaba unas pastas.

\- Pero no la diseñaron para atacar caballeros verdad sino lobos…- acoto Isaac respirando profundamente para controlar lo que le pasaba con el cazador.

\- Si pero eso no lo encontraras en los libros de historia Isaac, eso solo lo hallaras en los libros escritos por cazadores para cazadores…- le explica tomando platos de la alacena y colocándolos sobre la mesada donde estaba estudiando.

\- Chris… ¿No estas rompiendo alguna regla entrenando y enseñando a un lobo todo esto?- le mira por sobre su hombro, el hombre busca los cubiertos y los repasa con una servilleta antes de mirarle.

\- Rompo todas las reglas al convivir con uno y prestar mi ayuda a un líder de manada como Scott…- le dice.

\- Que… consecuencias tiene eso para ti.- pregunta más interesado en saber si el cazador está en peligro que por sí mismo.

\- Cuando fuimos a Francia, una de las grandes razones fue renunciar a ser cazador, tómalo como una jubilación, no me buscaran ni pedirán mi ayuda en ningún caso, he perdido a toda mi familia haciendo esto, mi hermana, mi padre mi esposa y mi hija…es lo justo ¿No?- la resignación y la amargura como dice eso le recuerda a su padre y una parte de su ser se estremece por los recuerdos que decantaron de las pérdidas de su propia familia.

 

Un silencio entra en la cocina imponiéndose entre ellos y esa emocionante felicidad que sentía disminuyo drásticamente, unos platos aparecen en la mesada y él pone una hoja de papel en la página donde se quedó y cierra el libro, saca las lapiceras y los anotadores de las otras materias que han estado viendo juntos desde temprano.

 

Claro que a veces falta a clases, pasa días enteros con Christian cuando le enseña idiomas historia, técnicas y datos importantes de cazador, por las tardes entrenan lo físico, corren por el bosque y la zona industrial, practican artes marciales y el uso de armas de todo tipo, incluso el arquería, las materias en la escuela no son importantes pero aun así antes y después de la cena, las revisan las estudian y sus notas han mejorado notablemente.

 

Pero cuando la tristeza de lo perdido invade a ambos es cuando preferiría no pensar más, poder decir algo que alegre a su tutor, algo que le haga feliz a él… pero aún no sabe cómo expresar si interés por una vida más tranquila y apacible, más aun cuando está entrenando constantemente pro un futuro incierto lleno de peligro de muerte traición y ataques de otras manadas.

 

Lo entiende es por su bien por el bien de la manada, pero aun así, le gustaría poder relajarse un poco con Christian mirar una película, poder abrazarlo aunque sea unos instantes… ese pensamiento le hace sacudir la cabeza, lo que él quiere y desea tiene que ser construido en otra dirección, pero siempre se encuentra en la posición de querer ser el centro del universo para el cazador e intenta no desilusionarlo cuando exige de él lo mejor.

 

Están comiendo cuando el timbre del departamento suena y los dos se miran intentando ver en el rostro del otro quien podría ser porque nunca hacen planes para los días que pasan juntos, Chris es el que se dirige a la puerta sacando un arma con silenciador que esconde en el pasillo, mira por el visor de la puerta acercándose con cautela y resopla antes de girar el pestillo para abrir la puerta.

 

\- Scott.- dice e Isaac asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina intrigada acercándose lentamente.

\- Hola.- dice escuetamente pero hay algo de picardía en su rostro toda esa personalidad dominante que vio la última vez que lo vio no estaba solo era el adolecente que salió con su hija una vez.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta mirando a Liam al lado de su alpha, mientras guarda su arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón y Isaac aparece detrás del cazador, los mira y les sonríe.

\- Hey.- pronuncia escueto pero se nota de inmediato como afecta al beta detrás de él la presencia de su alpha y se pregunta cuanto control tendrá en realidad sobre el lobo con el que vive.

\- No, no pasa nada.- responde inmediatamente.- es que Isaac nos habló de los entrenamientos físicos cuando no bien y me gustaría saber de qué trataban o si podíamos unirnos a ustedes. Christian mira a Isaac y el hace un gesto como que no sabía que era secreto o que no se debía divulgar lo que ellos hacían.

\- ¿Solo ustedes dos?- pregunta extrañado.

\- En realidad…- Scott entre cierra los ojos con una sonrisa y de los costados sale Malia, Cora, Liam y los gemelos, los cuales no confiaban para nada en ese hombre pero debían estar junto a su alpha sin discutirle el primer año de inclusión.

 

Christian cerró la puerta y no dijo nada, solo miro a Isaac al pasar haciendo que el adolecente lo siguiera, observando que se sentaba a terminar su almuerzo por lo que él hizo lo mismo. El cazador solo mastico su comida y tomo su celular mirando la hora. Scott recibió un mensaje de Argent en ese instante diciéndole que se verían en una hora en la mansión Hale, que fueran todos con ropas oscuras, y no con el equipo de Lacrosse, o polleras o botas o nada diferente a la ropa común. 

 

Todos estaban a punto de golpear la puerta por una respuesta más educada, pero Scott alzó su mano, sonrió y los tranquilizó, estaba siendo muy intrusa su petición por lo que entendía la reacción del ex cazador, pero el solo quería ver que era lo que habían cuando estaban solos, que era lo que enseñaba a Isaac con tanto esmero.

 

A que se debía todo ese comportamiento de Isaac al no querer decirle que era lo que estaba pasando, con sus betas a su lado para que lo distrajeran en un entrenamiento sin programar tal vez podría observarlos a ambos juntos, quería poder leer sus comportamientos, su lenguaje corporal como los sentimientos de ambos,.

 

Los subió a todos a empujones al ascensor casi haciéndole gracia que estuviera apretarlos, empujando más para poder entrar también en él, Liam estaba pegado a su hombro derecho y le miraba de a poco, pero el alzo su brazo por sobre su hombros acercándolo mas y dejando un poco más de espacio para los demás allí a dentro mientras descendían.

 

Una hora después Stiles toma notas, sentado en el porche de la casa que nada, Scott le dijo que estuviera allí, que llevara algo para filmar el entrenamiento, no entendió porque, pero lo hizo, también llevo comida y refrescos, el clima parecía asentarse poco a poco a su alrededor dejando las tormentas atrás y la luz del sol parecía abrirles el camino a otro tipo de futuro.

 

Derek sale de la casa con un libro algo machucado y se sienta a su lado a hojearlo, le mira entre cortadamente, una leve brisa mueve las copas en los arboles pero no llega a tocarlos siquiera, mira su cuaderno con los nombres y posibilidades, mira el libro de Derek que está leyendo y lo compara, su cuaderno esta nuevo y el libro arqueado y desgastado por el fuego y el tiempo.

 

\- Quisiera....- inspira pensativo y Derek se enfoca en el esperando que termine.

\- Si terminaras la frase tal vez podríamos discutir lo que quieres...- le dice prácticamente con gracia porque Stiles está analizando antes de hablar haciendo muecas con su boca.

\- Es que... no sé si recuerdas... el entrenamiento donde todos terminaron embarrados y empapados justo aquí...- le dice cerrando su cuaderno y sujetándolo entre sus dos manos.  
\- Si lo recuerdo... ¿Porque?-

\- Ese día se me cruzo por la cabeza... este pedazo de tierra.- alza la mano barriendo con el horizonte frente a la casa señalando la zona de la que habla...- debería estar cubierta de pasto verde....- Derek alza las cejas intentando entender a qué va su comentario.

\- Si pero no es así...-

\- Pero eso es lo que quiero ¿Sabes? Cubrir este espacio con semillas o algo, llenar de césped verde todo esta tierra seca, siento como que este lugar se lo merece, un resurgir sabes...- patea una piedra lejos de la escalera donde estaban sentados.

\- Lo dices como si quisieras vivir aquí.- comenta al pasar, no viéndole sentido a plantar nada allí, es un pasado que no tiene futuro una marca en su vida esa casa quemada.

\- No sé si vivir aquí... este lugar, fue arrasado por una loca, y para serte sincero. El fuego no pudo con tu familia, tu estas aquí y Cora está aquí y vas a tener un descendiente... en realidad, quiero que este lugar... viva de nuevo.- Derek está mirando como Stiles camina a su alrededor, mirando por las ventanas quemadas, pasando su mano blanca por las ventanas negras quitándoles el hollín viejo mirando hacia adentro.

\- ¿Es enserio?- pregunta dejando el libro en el piso y mirando como Stiles e ha quedado parado mirando hacia adentro y lo ve retroceder unos pasos.

\- ¿Esa es tu madre?- Derek se congela a un paso de él y mira por la ventana apresurado y la imagen de una mujer similar a su madre se desvanece en la sala.

 

Derek corre dentro de la casa y mira por doquier intentando verla de nuevo pero no pasa, Stiles se le acerca mirando a su alrededor, con cautela, pisando con delicadeza el piso quemado.

\- ¿Tú la viste aquí verdad, pudiste verla bien?- le comenta Derek tomándolo de los hombros y tratando de no perder la compostura porque era su madre la que creyó ver.

\- Sí, mi padre me mostro una vez la foto de tu familia, estaban en un expediente de la policía cuando se quemó la casa, la reconocí, Talia Hale junto con tu padre y tíos, porque crees que apareció frente a mi Derek?- Stiles se abrazó a él y Derek lo sujeto con fuerza besando la cúspide de su cabeza.

 

\- Talvez... deba invertir un poco en esta casa y dejarla como estaba...- murmura, su corazón le apretaba, Stiles tenía razón la sangre de su familia había sobrevivido después de todo.

\- Seria genial ver como era antes del fuego.-

 

La voz de Scott llama a Stiles desde el patio frontal y los dos alzan la cabeza al llamado, el adolecente sonríe y tomándolo de la mano lo lleva a fuera rápidamente, todos están allí, vestidos de negro metiendo su manos dentro de las hieleras y él se apresura a impedirles que se coman todo antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Derek?- el beta se aproxima a Scott y este pone una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Nada, ¿Entrenaran aquí?- Scott sonríe y asiente cuando la camioneta de argent esta allí y Derek se cruza de brazos y mira como el cazador y Isaac se bajan de ella.

 

\- ¿Stiles trajo la cámara?- Derek le mira por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Si...-

\- Perfecto quiero grabar cada detalle del entrenamiento de hoy.-

\- ¿Están todos listos?- Cris Argent golpea su manos y las frota mirando al grupo de niños que tiene enfrente.

\- ¿Él va a entrenarlos?- pregunta Derek algo sorprendido. Scott solo le guiña un ojo.

\- Ok, todos a correr a toda velocidad bordeando los límites de la mansión, ¡ahora, vamos, vamos! No tenemos todo el día. Quiero treinta vueltas sin parar.- espeta de último, Isaac inmediatamente se pone a correr y de apoco se le van uniendo Cora, Liam y Malia.

\- ¡Cuando vuelva quiero que estés preparado Stiles!- le dice mientras corre detrás de su betas, el chico empujando a Derek a que los sigua, el moreno no lo entiende pero se pone a la par de Scott sin esfuerzo y siguen al grupo.

 

Cris se subió a lo alto de unas rocas a doscientos metros de la casa en ruinas, marcando el final y el comienzo de las vueltas, anotado quien se quedaba atrás en las últimas vueltas y quien tenía más resistencia, Stiles se le acerca con su cuaderno y una botella de agua que el hombre acepto tranquilamente, cuando llegaron a la venteaba vuelta solo Isaac y Scott se mantenían a la cabeza, Derek, Malia y Cora en segundo lugar y Liam junto a los gemelos apenas podían respirar.

 

Stiles se percató de como anotaba todo el cazador y el decidió registrarlo con su cámara que posiciones tenían al llegar e irse del punto de partida.

 

Fue duro, impasible, después de las treinta vueltas todos estaban cansado incluso Scott y Isaac que llegaron en primer lugar por solo tres minutos de diferencia con el segundo grupo y el tercero con quince minutos atrás de los primeros, el cazador no les dejo respirar o tomar liquido debían recuperarse usando su propia naturaleza.

 

Ordenándoles pruebas de fuerza y destreza, velocidad y lucha, no dejo ningún flanco sin entrenar, cuando termino con ellos al anochecer ninguno podía mover un musculo sin desmayarse primero, Stiles les miro como uno a uno caían destruidos por el extenuante entrenamiento, solo Isaac y Cora están de pie tomando agua de las heladeras que el trajo, ambos estaban acostumbrados a recuperarse más rápidamente para rendir en el entrenamiento. Los dos lo habían hecho antes en parís, él se acercó a Derek y este intentaba mantener su piernas firmes pero jamás había tenido tan extenuante entrenamiento.

 

Sosteniéndose de un árbol es que Stiles se le acerco con una botella con agua y limón, bebió un poco sosteniéndose con fuerza del pino a su lado pero una rodilla le cedió y se sujetó de Stiles, el contacto con el empezó a reconfortar todo su cuerpo y su cuerpo empezó a recuperarse más rápido, le miro y miro a su alrededor, el alpha respiraba bocanas de aire apresurado tirado en el suelo junto a Malia, Liam y los gemelos, miro a argent que anotaba en su cuaderno y luego a Stiles, que con una sola mirad ale dijo que no se preocupara.

 

Se paró sobre sus pies más firmes y tranquilos con su mano en el cuello de Stiles para caminar hasta Argent.

 

\- ¿Hace cuánto que estas entrenando a Isaac de esta manera?- pregunto y el beta se acercó cuando le mencionaron.

\- Apenas llegamos a parís, tengo una viña allí alejada del pueblo, es importante la resistencia y la recuperación, enseñarle a prever una batalla de días enteros sin descanso es algo que les servirá en el futuro...- el hombre alza la cabeza hacia Derek y Stiles siente como se desafían con la mirada y Isaac se pone nervioso mirándole para que diga algo.

\- ¿Es interesante... no Scott?- y Stiles voltea a su amigo que sigue en el suelo y este asiente respirando aun intensamente.

\- Si mucho, cuantas... horas... fueron?- pregunta entrecortado desde el piso.

\- Uhm...- Stiles mira su teléfono y pasaron cinco horas entrenando sin descanso ni preludio.- cinco horas.-

\- No es importante el tiempo es que aún no pueden recuperarse de la fatiga, deben concentrarse más en la recuperación muscular.- comenta acercándose a estos y Stiles se pone medio a la defensiva.

\- Espera, espera...- cristina le mira sin entenderle, pero nota como le corta el paso hacia lo lobos tirado en el suelo,- Escucha esto...- se voltea a ellos y dice en voz bien alta.- ¿Quién quiere hamburguesas con todo?- prácticamente le canturrea con felicidad y el estómago de todos resuena intensamente y todos se voltean en el suelo sin excepción en ese instante, ojos encendidos y Stiles retrocede un paso.

\- ¿Stiles?- dice su novio notando como si hizo de la atención amenazante de todo el pack y el chico empieza a correr hacia la casa seguido de todos los lobos que estaban tirados en el suelo y Derek no puede entender cómo es que simplemente se recuperaron por hambre.

\- ¿Como..?.- dice Cristian mirando como solo Derek queda junto a él, el hombre más viejo mira la desaparición de los lobos dentro de la casa y escuchan como Stiles le piden que se tranquilicen en un grito, llegando al punto de decirles que se estén quietos.

 

Los dos entras unos minutos más tardes y Stiles esta con la caja llena de hamburguesas en mano y una revista enrollada en su otra mano pegándole a Isaac y a Scott con ella por que intentan sacarles el resto de las hamburguesas, los otros lobos ya se habían apoderado de la otra caja y están comiendo frenéticos el alimento.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mis lectores:  
> lamento tanta demora, casi dos meses sin publicar, absorbida por la indecisión y la falta de confianza que me ataco con este fic, pelenando conmigo mismo averiguando cosas sobre el embarazo masculino y encontrarle la vuelta a todo esto no es fácil y me trabe mal, intentando escribir otras cosas para desbloquearme, pues harán visto que seguía activa, haciendo cosas cortitas.  
> Espero no defraudarles, de aqui en mas Stiles empezara a atravesar el periodo del embarazo.

Aun esta shokeado al volver a su departamento con Isaac, guarda silencio por el pensamiento que no se puede sacudir, más que nada en como Stiles era más importante en la manada de lo que él podría haber creído...jamás, la atención de la manada estaba sobre el por completo y el alpha le permitía ordenarles moderar su apetito, o como debían acomodarse alrededor de la comida, todos estaban completamente recuperados al paso de lo que Stiles les decía, el comentario de Isaac sobre otros picnics dentro y fuera de la casa o de como Stiles se ocupaba de todos ellos, uno por uno en diferentes cosas, o que les cuide la salud por más que sean lobos, era un lazo emocional que no sabía que tenían con el humano.

 

Lo que Isaac le describía era el papel de beta líder, aquel beta que esta emparejado con el alpha pero sin embargo esta relación no existe, supone que por los años de amistad de Scott y Stiles es que puede ser que el alpha le permita tener esa jerarquía en la manada, sigue pensando mientras deja su equipo sobre su cama y Isaac se mete al baño a ducharse primero, en un canturreo feliz que no le ve a menudo.

 

Escucha el sonido del agua con estos pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza, conduciéndolo a ver que hay en la heladera para la cena, pero la verdad es que esa noche no tienen ganas de cocinar, o de calentar nada y no cree que sea buena idea indagar a través de Isaac ¿Quien es la pareja de Stiles? Ya que su padre le dijo algo de que tenía un yerno...

Se está perdiendo de algo y le molesta soberanamente, vuelve sobre sus pensamientos revisandolos minuciosamente y tal vez cree que la razón de que Stiles tenga ese estatus en la manada es porque Scott nunca se impuso o puso sobre la mesa los rangos de cada uno de sus miembros, como es más que evidente de que no tiene ningún omega o gamma en la manada lo que sería lo más normal dentro de una manada comun, pensando hasta el ultimo eslabon de esto como un lacayo que tenga que hacer todo incluso lo que no desea.

 

Toma el teléfono y presiona los botones, piensa en las manadas que siguió por generaciones hasta que pisaron el palillo y tuvo que borrar su existencia del mapa junto a su familia, y luego pone a Scott en esa posición de alpha medieval, con tres allegados únicos, con betas de reproducción, con una pareja única pudiendo ser omega o gamma, y sirvientes sexuales, sacude la cabeza porque el chico no cuaja en esa ecuación ni con una palanca haciendo fuerza para que entre en ese rango de líder.

 

Su voz suena leve al teléfono es mala costumbre, pero aun así el hombre del otro lado lo comprende y confirma su pedido, unas pizzas bastaran para ambos, deja el teléfono distraídamente en la cocina, y se acomodó a esperar en el sillón de la sala, el lugar esta oscuro y trata de relajarse pero escucha como Isaac sale del baño y camina descalzo por el pacillo hasta su habitación, y se ofusca va a retarlo por no llevarse la ropa al baño y mojar todo el corredor, pero lo deja pasar, muerde su labio y prende el televisor.

 

Cambia de canal casi en el segundo en que la pantalla muestra un segundo de programación, uno tras otro evita trivialidades del mundo exterior y películas estúpidas animaciones para niños y deportivos, no sabe ni porque tiene un televisor tan grande, pero igualmente su atención se corta cuando Isaac salta el respaldo del sillón y cae junto a él, lo mira y sigue cambiando, nota como el chico intenta señalar alguno de los canales que le interesan, pero el sigue adelante, quiere ver algo que le guste a él.

 

\- ¿Estas... buscando algo en particular? - pregunta Isaac luego de unos minutos eternos en que ha recorrido todos los canales tres veces.  
\- No lo sé… - Isaac abre más los ojos.  
\- ¿Que películas te gustan? - pregunta inocentemente, el no recuerda alguna en particular y tuerce la boca. - ¿Alguna serie? O programa.... tema. - inquiere cuando Chris hace una pausa en un programa de mantenimiento de paredes, Isaac mira la pantalla y a el sucesivamente sin entender porque dejar ese programa.  
\- No hay nada que me guste... -  
\- ¿Podemos mirar algo que me guste a mí? - pregunta sin mirándolo de reojo sin siquiera animarse a tocar el control remoto.  
\- Si, pero que no sea nada de pre adolecentes, musicales o nada cantado o bailado. -  
\- Hecho. - Isaac rápidamente marco un numero porque había podido identificar una película que le gustaba en el eterno recorrido de Chris.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? -  
\- Los juegos del hambre. - Chris mira por sobre su hombro al chico a su lado.  
\- ¿Que? - pero en ese momento el timbre suena y Chris se levanta del sillón y Isaac lo mira sorprendido.

 

Le toma al rededor de media hora explicarle al cazador la temática de la serie de película que desarrollan la historia, le parece intrincado y exagerado hacer un realiti sobre como representantes de cada distrito le darán mejor estatus a cada uno, matando a todos en el programa anual.

Los ojos le escocían de tanto estar mirando la pantalla, para el momento en que la segunda película termino se dio cuenta de que eran demasiado largas para ver una detrás de otra y apago el televisor, además que ya no era tan joven para hacer esa clase de maratones, se rasco la barba y un poco la nuca, pero no podía moverse demasiado.

Tomo un respiro pausado y largo mirando a su alrededor, en algún punto de las películas se había recostado en el sillón y Isaac se había deslizado por su costado hasta quedarse dormido sobre su pecho, tenía un brazo del muchacho por sobre su hombro y los risos de su cabeza rosaban su mandíbula, haciéndole llegar el aroma al shampoo, obligándolo a suspirar un poco, no puede quejarse él estuvo acariciando su cabello desde que se apoyó en su hombro.

Piensa en que no le ha demostrado cariño desde que fue a buscarlo aquella noche para que volviera a casa, han pasado tiempo juntos y ha reservado sus preguntas sobre la manda, pero debe admitir que le gusta estar acompañado por Isaac, jamás hubiera imaginado que un lobo estuviera viviendo con el de hecho, Chris frota los hombros del chico y lo presiona más contra él, besando su cabeza haciendo que Isaac responda al cariño con un sonido gutural y una sonrisa mientras sigue dormido.

El cazador no cree que sea malo que se duerman allí, por lo que acomoda el almohadón del respaldo sobre el apoyabrazos para acomodarse, solo que falla en no despertar a Isaac que le mira con los parpados caídos.

 

\- ¿Que pasa…? - dice mirando a su alrededor, cuándo él se levanta un poco puede acomodarse mejor sobre la superficie del sillón.  
\- Nada... duerme, ven…- Isaac baja su mirada somnolienta a él y lo ínsita a ponerse de costado y tenderse a su lado.  
\- Bueno… me gusta que me abrases, me gusta mucho. - dice dormido frotado su mejilla sobre su pecho hasta caer acunado en su cuello, con la lengua torpe y pastosa murmura algo que Chris no entiende, entrecerrando los ojos casi divertido con ello, manos pegadas a su pecho donde apoya su mejilla.  
\- Ya me di cuenta…- dice distraído y cierra los ojos abrazando al lobo con cariño, frotando su espalda hasta que el silencio de la habitación le adormece completamente.

 

”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

 

No hay ningún problema con los gemelos, solo que no dejan de rodear a Scott por todo y de hacerle la cena y de lavarle la ropa, de tenderle la cama y aunque Scott les dice que no es necesario ellos sigue ahí, “todo el tiempo”, la madre del alpha agradece la ayuda doméstica, pero él no ha podido hablar con Scott de nada, ni siquiera de lacrosse porque su alpha inscribió en el colegio a los gemelos e incluso allí ellos están encima de Scott "todo el maldito tiempo".

Completamente fascinados con poder hacer cosas normales como ir al colegio, pero comportandose como si hubieran vivido toda su vida sostenidos por lienzos de oro dentro de una burbuja de cristal, una muy sangrienta pero aislados como príncipes en todos los aspectos.

 

Intenta respirar y no enfadarse, intenta comprenderlos por lo que deben haber pasado, pero desde la mañana en que su padre lo descubrió con Scott, no ha dejado de preguntar sobre su alpha, que donde esta, que si paso algo, que cuando volvería a la casa, y él no tiene nada que decirle y la expresión en la cara de su padrastro empieza a molestarle al punto de que es él que quiere saber qué fue lo que paso, pero sopesando la falta de tiempo a solas con Scott, por lo que no puede preocuparse por entenderlos ni tenerles paciencia, porque él tiene otro problema, que extraña a su alpha...

 

Si lo piensa había pasado muchos días buscándolo y solo se aparece en su cama y luego vuelve a alejarse de él, no sabe si voluntariamente, pero apretó sus labios intentando que su fastidio no supere su enojo.

Admite, que después de lo que vivieron estas últimas semanas se siente estúpido, Stiles esperando un niño, cosa que ya no sabe si sorprenderle o no, pasan demasiadas cosas raras alrededor de la manda todo el tiempo. Pero un bebe es todo un evento, más siendo el primero dentro de la manada y el solo puede mirar desde afuera todo, aprieta los labios molestos porque incluso los gemelos parecen estar más participes de ello.

Incluso después de los entrenamientos toda la manada estaba incluida en la espera del bebe, armando la vida alrededor de ello, decidiendo donde irían a estudiar para estar cerca, todos querían estar allí, a él le quedaban tres años de secundaria y Scott ir a una universidad estatal a fines de año, muy cerca de Beacon Hills y lo vera aún menos.

Solo de escucharlos termina de guardar sus cosas violentamente y se retira de las gradas, donde todo el pack hablan como y cuando y donde harán sus vidas en una sincronización que le da miedo y de la que no forma parte en nada.

Llega una hora más tarde a su casa, no hay nadie alli, todo el mundo está trabajando y mira su celular por si alguien quiso contactarlo, pero no hay ni un solo mensaje, lanza el aparato contra la cama y se mete en el baño, frustrado intentando que la ducha se llevara lejos sus pensamientos, pero solo viene a su mente la mañana en que Scott se metió en su cama, recuerda haberse enfadado, recuerda la sonrisa adormilada.

Se precipita a salir del agua solo por la sensación de persivir su respiración en su nuca nuevamente y los roses en su cuello que terminaron en unos tenues besos, traga tembalndo llevandose la tohalla a la cintura, ya sin enfado, ahora siente tristeza porque de alguna manera le hacía falta que Scott le preste atención, cualquier tipo de atención y no sabía que debía hacer, como reaccionar o si debía sentir algo o no, solo sabía que le apretaba el pecho y le incomodaba su propia piel al secarse.

El ruido abajo le distrajo, sus padres de seguro estaban llegando, escuchaba el sonido de las bolsas y de los zapatos acharolados de su madre, la risa suave de su padrastro hablando de las horas de guardia que debe tomar dentro de unas horas, todo normal, pero él se viste a medias con la parte de arriba de su piyama, revuelve todo, pero no encuentra la parte de abajo.

Tía todo y frustrado se mete en la cama, justo a tiempo para que su padrastro toque su puerta.

\- ¿Liam? - el hombre abre y mira dentro mientras acomoda su almohada.  
\- Hey. - es lo más que dice recostándose.  
\- ¿No vas a cenar? - pregunta.  
\- No, no tengo ganas. - esta por apagar la luz dejando su celular en la mesita junto a él.  
\- ¿Está… todo bien? - y Liam sabe porque pregunta y su fastidio parece estrangularlo otro poco.  
\- Si todo bien. - apaga la luz y se da la media vuelta.  
\- Ok, buenas noches. - el sonido de la puerta se cierra y el exhala calmándose.

 

El no debería estar pensando en nada, los dos estaban dormidos y peleando y su padre entro, nada paso, no en realidad, no hubo roses [negación], ni interés de Scott, además, se regaña a si mismo, Kira y él se la pasan genial juntos, aunque no la ha visto estos últimos días pero que va, el no tiene las mismas clases que ellos, seguro anda por ahí revoloteando a Scott igual que todo el mundo a su alrededor.

 

Esta dormido, está seguro de ello, porque su cabeza deambula entre objetos y pensamientos que se disuelven entre si, sabe que cerró los ojos hace horas o tal vez son solo minutos no lo recuerda, fragmentos de las practicas, hace un gesto de desagrado con la presencia del profesor que le está gritando por algo que no logra entender y está escupiéndole en el rostro mientras lo hace, es mucho el asco que siente y se retuerce porque no puede retroceder para apartarse de las desagradables gotas de saliva que escupe cuando le grita.

 

Quiere despertarse y trata de apartarse, pero parece que no puede mover mucho su cuerpo y en el segundo que piensa en su cuerpo un calor tibio lo rodea, el entrenador se marcha de repente, despejando su vista, teniendo todo el campo de Lacrosse frente a él, con el horizonte curvado, en un día despejado y tibio, parpadea mientras los pinos se sacuden con la brisa y todo se vuelve calmo y pacífico, la comodidad, su cuerpo libre del mal sueño pudo voltearse y acurrucarse en la fuente de ese suave calor que empezó a aumentar haciéndolo sentir contento.

 

Su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado, estirando sus piernas en la agradable sensación, el cansancio no estaba, la tensión que quitaba el deseo de seguir despierto, inspiro profundamente llenándose de un aroma que curvo las comisuras de su boca dando forma a su sonrisa adormilada.  
No había mucha luz a su alrededor y frunce el ceño porque solo fue un pestañeo rápido pensando que podría dormir un poco mas, se acurruco notando el fuerte agarre alrededor de su cintura y hombros.

Pero al aclarar la vista lo cubría un mentón angulado de piel canela y el aliento se le escapo, removiéndose rápidamente a manotazos del agarre y de ese cuerpo.

\- Liam, Liam, para, Liam, soy yo. – dijo Scott, pero él lo vio con el corazón en la garganta, reaccionando de inmediato pegándole repetidas veces con la almohada desquitándose con bronca lo que haba sentido al acotarse. - para oye... - su rostro sintió el latigazo de a almohada y intento tomarla. - Para, hey… enserio, que, solo, detente. - reclamo llegando a tomar uno de los brazos de Liam.

 

La almohada vuela al otro lado de la habitación cuando Scott logra sujetar a Liam que sigue tratando de pegarle y apartarse de él, pero termina con los puños cerrados y cruzados sobre el pecho con Scott con el torso sobre sus brazos y abrazándolo con tal fuerza que no puede moverse para nada.

 

\- ¿Podrías decirme a que viene todo eso? - Scott mira a los ojos claros, respirando fuertemente sobre el rostro del chico y este tenía una cara de incomodidad que le causo gracia al alpha.  
\- ¿Tú, podrías decirme que haces en mi cama? ¡Otra vez! - reclamo intentando zafarse, pero el pecho de Scott presionaba sus puños contra su propio pecho no dejándole mover.  
\- Bueno… me sentía un poco sofocado en casa con los gemelos, metidos en mi cama, preguntándome porque Kira se había ido…- Liam tuerce el ceño porque él no sabía que se había ido. - …y mi madre gritándome que no los quería allí, corriéndolos a la sala donde los instalo, y ellos subiendo de nuevo cuando ella se duerme. - le explico cuando Liam intento zafarse con más ahínco pateando las mantas, su mirada enfureciéndose.  
\- ¡¿Ah sí, estaban en tu cama?!, ¡¿Y tu porque demonios te metes en la mía?! - exclamo, y Scott solo sonrió.  
\- Bueno. - dijo apretando el agarre. - Es más tranquilo aquí… al menos cuando estas dormido. - dice mirando serio, pero no pudiendo evitar una pequeña sonrisa por el berrinche del beta.  
\- No es gracioso Scott. - Scott le suelta alzando las manos y Liam salta de la cama mirándolo por el rabillo de sus ojos a Scott, toda la tención volviendo a su cuerpo en fuertes nudos que encuadraban su espalda de mala manera.  
\- Porque estás enojado, ok, si, lo siento, tu padre dijo que entrara por la puerta y era un poco tarde para tocar así que entre por la ventana. - le dice pensando que es por eso que está enojado.  
\- Hace un mes… tú te metiste por esa ventana, te metiste a mi cama, porque no querías más betas, adivina que ahora parece que tienes betas de mas, y … no pasas nunca tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera podemos hablar en las practicas, o en los pasillos o en ningún momento, y ahora solo entras de nuevo aquí como si nada… eso es lo que me molesta. - le dice caminado nerviosamente a los pies de su cama mientras le reclama su falta de atención.  
\- Estás celoso. - pregunta arrugando el entrecejo, pestañando unas cuantas veces, sentado en la cama con una mano a sus espaldas sosteniéndose y una sobre las mantas mirándole.  
\- ¿Que? No, no… celos... - dice cruzándose de brazos manteniendo su caminata.  
\- Liam son las tres de la mañana, ¿Podemos dormir unas horas más? - pregunta y Liam apenas lo mira, pensándolo demasiado.  
\- No, quiero saber que paso ese día…- Scott parpadea mirando a un lado intentando recordar.  
\- Creo que ya te lo dije venia de una pelea con otra manada y tenía el dilema de los gemelos y…- Scott le dio vueltas al asunto.  
\- No, eso no, la parte donde mi padrastro nos encontró. - el corazón se le salía de a boca, pero a trompicones pudo soltar lo que le estaba consumiendo.

 

Scott bajo la cabeza apretando los labios, pensativo y alzo las cejas mirándole, Liam se detuvo a mirarle esperando una respuesta, Scott se lo pensó por unos segundos, el joven miembro de su manada empezaba a desesperarse conforme los minutos se escurrían entre ellos, cuando el rostro parecía llegara una conclusión sin hacer caras ni gestos, con un gesto de su mano le pidió que se acercara, Liam solo se subió a la cama yendo hasta el pensando que le hablaría de lo que paso.

Scott abrió la cama para darle sitio y cuando lo tuvo sentado sobre el colchón con la atención completa del beta cubrió sus piernas con las mantas y suspiro al alzar la vista.

 

\- ¿Y? - presiono Liam porque no veía que Scott se dignara a abrir la boca.  
\- Yo... no lo sé…- Liam le miro enojado, dando un golpe a la mano que Scott tenía sobre su regazo sosteniendo aun la manta, dispuesto a salir de la cama de nuevo, pero Scott lo agarro de la cintura y lo tiro sobre el colchón.  
\- Eso no es una respuesta, déjame. - tironeo de los brazos morenos que lo rodeaban intentando zafarse.  
\- Lo sé, tú crees que no lo sé, mira Liam, yo no sé si es porque fui yo el que te trasformo o qué, pero es diferente, no percibo las cosas de esta manera cuando es con Isaac o con Derek, ni siquiera con los gemelos porque ellos nacieron lobos… entiendes, no estoy cómodo o relajado con ellos. - Liam le miro soltando una respiración agobiada.  
\- Eso, no es... justificación para meterte aquí o hacer eso…- Scott observa la mirada dolida, Liam no pelea para alejarse solo gira dándole la espalda, tapándose con las mantas.  
\- Porque sigues enojado. - pregunta acomodándose detrás de él, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del beta.  
\- No estoy enojado, será mejor que nos durmamos. - responde apretando la almohada más cerca de su rostro.  
\- No me hagas olfatearte Liam anda dime. - Liam frunce el ceño.  
\- ¿Porque me olfatearías? -  
\- Bueno la química del cuerpo reacciona ante las emociones y un lobo puede detectarlas, ¿No te lo mencione? – Liam choco con el rostro de Scott, porque este no aparto su mentón de su hombro.  
\- ¿No? Eso no es justo… es como hacer trampa. - Scott puede percibir como una maraña de aire atravesar su garganta con el aliento de Liam tan cerca, una sensación algo placentera por lo que solo se le acerca más poniendo más nervioso al chico.  
\- Lo sé, dime te molesta que me acerque tanto. - Liam miro en todas direcciones preguntado se lo mismo.  
\- Tu no respondes a mis preguntas porque responder las tuyas. - fue lo último que dijo, angustiado, cerrando los ojos y enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

 

El alpha no insistió, apoyo su frente en lo alto de la coronilla de Liam y le abraso pero sin presionar su cuerpos para no incomodarlo más, si el supiera porque quiere hacer esto sería más fácil, al principio no creyó correcto volver a hacerlo por los padres de Liam, luego no quería incomodar a Liam, pero se le hacía más pesada la convivencia con los gemelos, su madre que nunca grita o se exaspera con el pero con los betas en su casa si, llenando de orden la casa con esos chicos que parecen en plan acosador, pero siquiera el tiempo que el pasaba solo para pensar en cómo conducir la manada se había frustrado con ellos.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos dejando que la tensión se diluya con la presencia de Liam, tal vez solo debería hacer esto cada tanto y nada más, unas imágenes cortas aparecieron detrás de su parpados.

A piel del cuello de Liam estirándose en la cercanía de sus labios, la sensación de claridad y deseo entrando en su cuerpo al contemplar que tan juntos estaban, las manos sobre sus hombros impacientandose, abrió los ojos mirando la nuca de Liam, el lobo no estaba dormido y su espalda tensa como una piedra.

Quería reconfortarlo, hacerlo sentir tan cómodo cuando estaba con él, pero admite que sus instintos lograron aquel día que se sobrepasara con su beta, podría consultarlo con Stiles ¿no? Se removió presionando su mejilla con la nuca de Liam, buscando calmarse, pero Liam se dio la vuelta repentinamente y él se quedó mirándole.

\- Hazlo otra vez. - replico flojamente, apenas se le entendió, pero sus ojos no le miraban como suele hacerlo al desafiarle.  
\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunta confundido con la conversación que tenía el en su cabeza consigo mismo y la mirada celeste que se dirigía a él en ese instante.  
\- Como la otra vez… podrías repetirlo. - ve como la saliva baja por su garganta, toda esa actitud le afecta, no sabe bien porque, pero el cómo alpha la disfruta y le hace apenas mover la comisura de sus labios como reflejo.  
\- ¿Quieres que te bese el cuello? - apoyo su frente sobre la del beta.  
\- Solo quiero ver si se siente igual que la otra vez eso es todo, es un experimento, nada más. - eso hace sonreír más a Scott, rasgando sus ojos, ampliando su sonrisa, besando la mejilla de Liam, pero ni siquiera el sabe porque reacciona así, porque le sonríe sintiendose ffeliz por eso.  
\- Ok. - Scott se desliza por su rostro empujando levemente el de Liam al otro lado, apastando la almohada para llegar al cuello del beta.

 

Ciertas esencias se fijan en diferentes partes de la piel, Scott al sentir como esta se incrementaba lamio sus labios y cerró los ojos antes de presionarlos contra el musculo y la mandíbula, deslizo su nariz por el largo mientras besaba la piel, le sentía suave y caliente contra la piel de sus labios, tuvo que detenerse sobre la clavícula a respirar, el aire poniéndose pesado, su mano derecha presionado las costillas del beta hacia él.

Se sentía dueño de Liam, de su beta y tenía tantas ganas de morderlo de nuevo cuando la mano más joven se deslizo de su hombro a su nuca abrazándolo con ambos brazos, sus pechos juntos y el corazón de Liam repiqueteando en los oidos del alpha, alzo la mirada, encontrándose con ojos entreabiertos, sonrojos adorables y mucha vergüenza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta rosando su rostro con el beta, mientras este cierra con fuerza los ojos por la cercanía.  
\- No se… es confuso, ¿Ser un lobo siempre es así? - pregunta cerrando sus hombros en el abrazo, sujetándose con fuerza de Scott.  
\- No lo sé Liam, yo supongo que es porque eres mi primer beta, eres especial para mí. - oculto en el cuello del alpha su corazón se agita, pero no está disponible para elsolo su alpha, asi que solo intenta olvidarse de que lo necesita y le duele.  
\- Podrías, decirles a los gemelos que, no se, algo, que te dejen pasar tiempo conmigo, al menos en las practicas. - replica, la voz se escucha rara o es el que la siente agolpada y tensa.  
\- Claro… ¿Me extrañas cuando no nos vemos? - pregunta, Liam se acurruca junto a él soltando el agarre.  
\- ¿Un poco, yo… mis padres me viven preguntando por ti sabes? Seguro creen que rompimos o algo, ya les expliqué qué o salíamos ni nada, pero no lo entienden. - le hablo sintiendo alivio al poder conversar un poco de lo que le está pasando.  
\- Ya veo… podría venir a jugar video juegos a mi casa después de clases, o no se… no tenemos las mismas clases, pero hay una exhibición de autos en el museo podríamos ir el fin de semana no crees, Stiles no quiere ir, ¿Querrías ir conmigo? - Liam le miro, luces bailando en sus ojos haciendo feliz a Scott por que le mirase así.  
\- ¿En serio? Eso sería genial y mis padres verían que solo somos amigos ¿No? - Liam rodeo el cuerpo del alpha, Scott dejando que se recueste en su pecho.  
\- Claro… alejarme de esos dos seria, genial tambien.   
\- ¿Que, ellos no tienen familia de dónde venían? - pregunta Liam.  
\- No lo sé... nunca les pregunte. - acoto cerrando los ojos.

 

La tenue oscuridad diluyéndose con templanza por la ventana, se durmieron sin demoras después de esas palabras, disfrutando del calor que ambos apreciaban, haciendo más fuerte su vínculo, entendiendo que le gustaba eso, aunque no sabían ninguno de ellos por qué lo necesitaban.


	22. Chapter 22

Las clases empezaron acortarse entrando a la mitad de su segundo mes, Scott corría detrás de él hacia el baño cada media hora, los mareos y las náuseas se repentina con frecuencia, solo al medio día era que su cuerpo parecía tranquilizarse, Derek insistía en que no era necesario que asistiera a clases, podía dar las materias en exámenes individuales pero el negó rotundamente esa posibilidad, no quería perder el último año de secundaria, insistía el levantarse como siempre y asistir.

 

Pero apenas despierta está muerto de hambre como si no hubiera cenado abundantemente, atacaba la cocina hasta que Derek lo dejaba frente a las puertas y media hora después empezaba a devolver todo, su amigo lo ayudaba bastante, pero debe admitir que apenas era la hora del almuerzo, su estómago no entendía la palabra lleno.

 

Debería tener estas ansiedades del tercer al sexto periodo de gestación, pero él veía la comida y se desesperaba, no había postre o torta por la que no llorase probar, Derek lo miraba como si fuera aún más extraño de lo que ya era, pero al volver de sus reuniones con los abogados el siempre traía donas y chocolates.

 

Su delgado cuerpo no parecía notar el cambio de alimentación esas semanas, Melissa se disgustaba tanto con él por ello, pero al ver sus dilemas con los nuevos betas que vivían en su casa ella no podía vigilarle tanto como ella quería, a él y a Derek no les importaba, era la figura materna de la manada, Stiles la admiraba.

 

Pero los días se le hacían difíciles con estas trabas continuas, sabiendo que cuando se fuera a dormir pasaría por lo mismo, pero suspiraba esperando que crezca rápido él bebe, se la pasa en internet cuando Derek no esta, leyendo anécdotas, diarios de mujeres que pasaron por el embarazo, las vicisitudes de cada una de ellas individualmente.

 

Intentando compararlas con la suya, pero siente que los días son lentos esperando que su vientre tome forma, ansioso por saber que crese en él, si es el bebe quien se consume tantas calorías y grasas que su cuerpo no cambia, nervioso por saber cuál será su rostro, como será él bebe que tendrá, muchas madres imaginan el rostro del niño, y él no es la excepción.

 

Estudiando en sus tardes, tratando de sujetar su curiosidad, la inquietud de saber a dónde iba Derek llego a su límite con el trascurso del tiempo.

 

Seguirlo es complicado cuando tiene su jeep y Scott se rehúsa a hacer algo por el estilo, por suerte Malia le encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas, tomando las llaves de la moto para llevarlo por el centro de la ciudad para capturar el rastro de Derek, pero cuando la joven loba se sube a la acera, casi llevándose por delante a un par de personas empieza a asustarse.

 

Solo que de repente se detiene frente a una guardería y se quita el casco, él la imita preguntándole qué demonios hace, pero la respuesta llega rápida y entran a la guardería.

 

Los niños están corriendo por todos lados, el ruido de su risas y gritos emocionados llenando el ambiente alegre, Malia lo choca al entrar y cerrarla puerta porque él se ha quedado parado ahí, sin ver a Derek por ningún lado.

 

\- Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? - Caroline les saluda con un niño pequeño en brazos, medio dormido con un chupete azul en su boca y grandes ojos negros que intentan no cerrarse.

\- OH no, no solo… em... ¿No ha visto entrar a un hombre de esta estatura, ojos verdes y cabello negro por casualidad no? - la chica le mira de arriba abajo desconfiando del nerviosismo con el que hablaba.

\- Uhm ¿Si? ¿Estás buscando a Derek? - una niña se pega a la pierna de la rubia alzando su mamadera para que la mujer la tome. - ¿Porque lo buscan? - la mujer tomo ala mamadera y la niña sale corriendo.

\- ¿Tú conoces a Derek? - le dijo ahora el indignándose un poco.

\- Si claro, el viene los martes y los jueves cuando la cantidad de bebes es mucha, el ayuda a Kat en la parte de atrás. - Stiles relaja su expresión, pero aun desconcertado, tocándose la oreja entendiendo ese detallito.

\- ¿Derek está cuidando bebes? ¿Aquí? - recalca Malia incrédula mirando a todos los niños corriendo. - ya me preguntaba yo donde estaba los niños de Beacon Hills, nunca los veo por ningún lado. - susurra al oído de Stiles.

\- Podemos…- pregunto Stiles haciendo un gesto hacia la parte de atrás.

\- Si claro, solo tengan cuidado con no pisar a los niños. - la chica estaba siendo tironeada por unos niños de cinco hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿No pisar niños? ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese? - pregunta Malia mirándola marcharse, intentando dar el primer paso cuando un pequeño se cae frente a ella empezando a llorar.

\- Wow… - Stiles replica deteniéndola. - Hey… tranquilo, aquí mira, no pasó nada ¿ves? - el niño mira a Stiles que le sonríe, le limpia las lágrimas y sin más vuelve a correr.

\- Vaya, eres bueno. – afirmo.

\- Será mejor que no pisemos a ningún niño…- replica dando unos pasos y chocando con otros infantes.

\- Si…- contesta sin saber si podrán, hay demasiados niños y sus intentos de avanzar se ven frustrados cada dos pasos. 

 

El tacho de basura se cierra con el pañal que lanzó en el desde el otro lado de la habitación, Kat hace un festejo detrás de él, y el frunce el ceño antes de mirarla preocupado, la chica es pequeña y pelirroja con su delantal rosado lleno de bolados, pero siempre le festeja cuando hace alguna cosa por el estilo, además de hablar mucho de su nana y de sus amigos y hacer ruidos a cada bebe cuando despiertan de su siesta.

 

Es difícil de soportar, pero cuando toma a esos bebes tan pequeños en sus manos y puede cuidarlos, se le olvida un poco que ella está allí, piensa en su propio hijo cuando lo hace, les sonríe y les habla mientras cambia sus pañales, intenta acostumbrarse, pero de vez en cuando alguno de ellos empieza a llorar y no sabe porque Kat se acerca con una sonrisa.

 

A veces es solo su propio nerviosismo es que ellos reaccionan así, lo que los pone nerviosos llorando todo pulmón, haciendo que su piel se torne roja de la fuerza que hacen, a veces algo les duele y deben llamar al pediatra, otras veces no lloran, pero les da fiebre.

 

Está muy interesado en detectar esos pequeños cambios, mantener la calma en ellos también es importante, Kate es buena enseñándole, calmándolo a él y a los bebes hasta que los revisa para saber qué pasa, le gustaría saber qué es lo que observa, cuales son los cambios a los que les tiene que poner atención.

 

Pero aun siente que no sabe mucho del tema.

 

Hay una gran ventana de cristal anti ruido y un inter comunicador en ambas puertas a los lados de ese cuarto, rodeados por los otros niños, pero alejados del ruido que podría tensar a todos los bebes que cuidan a diario, son seis bebes esos días y ocho los jueves.

 

Su favorito es Anthony, grandes ojos castaños y siempre atento a todo lo que hace, como lo cambia, como lo viste, como si estuviera aprendiendo lo que debe hacerse para cuidarse solo, hace sonreír a Derek, además de hacer ruiditos graciosos cuando toda su mamadera como si algo le hiciera gracia.

 

Está levantándose de la silla con una beba en brazos, con una pelusita colorada por toda su cabecita, dormida luego de su mamadera, la coloca en su cuna y la tapa con una sabanita cuando escucha a otro bebe quejándose, seguramente se ensucio cuando dormía.

 

Se da la vuelta y al mirar por el cristal la cara de Stiles le sorprende, Kat se pone a su lado saltando y ondeando su mano hacia los dos visitantes, porque claro, su sobrina también le está mirando con cara de plato, el resoplo hondo y apretó el intercomunicador mientras miraba por la ventana a los desconcertados ojos de su pareja.

 

\- Stiles, se supone que estés en la secundaria. - replica, sabe que lo descubrió, pero no puede dar el brazo a torcer.

\- Me mentiste. - reclama y Derek mira a un lado para volver a centrar su mirada en él.

\- No solo omití ciertas cosas. - replica, Kat mirándole fijamente.

\- Eso sigue siendo una mentira. - exclamo perdiendo el aire, varios niños a su alrededor dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y corrieron lejos de él, Malia miro a su alrededor notando el cambio por la exasperación en la voz de Stiles.

\- No grites, asustaras a los niños. - reclamo potenciando la profundidad de su voz, cuando la pequeña pelirroja mirando a Stiles y a Derek, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Derek y el moreno soltó el intercomunicador. 

\- Oye… porque no vas a afuera, despertaras a los bebes y creo que debes conversar con ese chico. - sus ojos redondos le hicieron sentir vergüenza de hacer eso allí, asintiendo de inmediato.

 

Stiles apretaba el botón del intercomunicador llamando a Derek, pero este hablaba con la chica pelirroja, cuando le vio moverse lo siguió hasta que su novio abrió la puerta doble del costado, estaba por espetarle algo cuando lo tomo del brazo levantándolo y sacándolo de allí, evitando niños y juguetes en el camino.

 

\- ¿Derek está todo bien? - pregunto Caroline que estaba en una mecedora rodeada de niños a los cuales les estaba leyendo un cuento.

\- Si, ya vuelvo. - dijo abriendo la puerta de enfrente empujando a Stiles y sacando a Malia de un tirón cuando se paró frente a Caroline dejando la pregunta en solo una intención.

 

Stiles cruzo los brazos y se apoyó contra una expendedora de diarios, enojado, Malia se quejó por el trato y se colocó desafiante al lado de Stiles, sintiendo la prioridad en protegerle de la misma nada.

 

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? - pregunto enojado, mirándolos a ambos.

\- Stiles quería saber dónde estabas, te rastree hasta aquí. - soltó Malia y Stiles sacudió la cabeza girando los ojos y Malia miro mal a Stiles ahora.

\- Stiles, ¿Porque no estás en la secundaria? - era Derek el que se cruzaba de brazos y su mate lo miro mal.

\- ¿Por qué, por qué?, ¿Esa es la actitud que vas a tomar? ¿Porque me mentiste? ¿Porque dijiste que ibas con tus abogados? - Derek respiro hondo y se acercó a él, dándole la vuelta.

\- Esos son mis abogados ellos pertenecen a una cadena de bancos que manejan mis finanzas, no te mentí, solo que no paso todo el día con ellos, solo dos horas por la tarde cando salgo de aquí, el resto del día ayudo a Kat y a Caroline a cuidar bebes. – Stiles mira las oficinas y se da la vuelta observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Ok? ¿Porque no me dijiste que venias aquí? - Derek miro a Malia que solo les miraba de muy de cerca.

\- ¿Podrías darnos un momento? - pregunto y Malia solo allí reacciono caminado lejos y mirando una tienda a unos treinta pasos de allí.

\- Derek ¿Pasa algo en esa guardería? ¿Tiene alguna procuración sobre esas cuidadoras o algo así? - Derek frunce el ceño.

\- No, claro que no, nosotros vamos a tener un hijo y quería estar preparado. - Stiles abre los ojos, no se esperaba eso, bajo la mirada y la subió de nuevo.

\- Porque me lo dijiste, ósea… - Stiles se queda un poco si aire al mirarle.

\- Yo… no quería que supieras que no tengo idea de cómo sostener un bebe, no es algo Que le dices a tu beta, además, los recuerdos de mi infancia eran los de mi padre encargándose de Cora como si supiera todo, y yo no tengo ninguna habilidad, mis primeros días aquí fueron un caos, Kat solo se reía de mí y yo quería estrangularla. - le dice frustrado con las manos en la cintura, avergonzado.

\- Derek, no es ninguna vergüenza eso, yo no sé cómo hacerlo y soy el que esta… - hace un gesto, eso haciéndole pensar que huele a rosquilla en el aire y el hambre le ataca.

\- Tú estabas muy nervioso Stiles, con la secundaria, con tus aplicaciones para la universidad, cuidando a todos, estando en las practicas, vigilando a Chris, solo no creí que debía cargar también mis dudas en ti y traté de resolverlo solo, eso es todo. - apretó las mandíbulas observando por el rabillo del ojo a Stiles.

\- Eres un tonto, que tu estés preocupado por esto es un alivio, al menos sé que no estoy exagerando sabes, que mi paranoia no está ganando partido en esto. - Stiles se acerca a él abrasándolo con fuerza, es en esos momentos cuando le gusta ser más bajo que Derek y podrá reposar su cabeza en su pecho, Derek envolviéndolo y besando su cabeza.

\- ¿Estamos bien entonces? - Stiles se separa de él, labios apretados, espasmo involuntario borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y su mano va derecho a tapar su boca y corre al cesto más cercano a devolver todo en su estómago.

 

Derek le ayudo mientras las náuseas se encargaban de trastornar el cuerpo de su pareja, pero no pudo irse de la guardería por lo que le beso la frente cuando se siento mejor y Malia lo llevo de vuelta a la secundaria, viajaron lento esta vez, Malaia le repetía constantemente que no vomitara sobre ella, y Stiles quería reírse de eso, pero su estómago empezaba a hacerle pasar malos momentos, mientras que su mente repasaba lo que Derek dijo, como lo vio alimentando a esa beba con un moñito rosa pequeñito en su cabecita colorada.

 

Se veía tan guapo, un enorme sentimiento de amor agendándose en su pecho, cuando las náuseas le tomaron por sorpresa, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y a cubrirse la boca, golpeando rápidamente la espalda de Malia que se detuvo al instante aun lado del camino para que el callera de rodilla y vomitara cualquier resto de alimento de esa mañana.

 

########################

 

Unos días después entre las taquillas de entrenamiento, el entrenador le dice que deja de ser titular para ocuparse de la dichosa banca este caliente y de que los equipos estén en condiciones por pedido de su padre, lo detesta, pero puede arriesgarse a sufrir ningún tipo de golpe, por lo que solo tiene que aceptarlo.

 

Scott está detrás de el con su uniforme a medio quitar, suspira asistiendo hacia su entrenador mientras que el hombre le dice que lo lamenta, pero él sabe que no tuvo opción, su padre está controlándolo demasiado, Scott lo lleva hasta sus casilleros donde se retira las protecciones, no es como si hubiera estado jugando los últimos meces, ya desde ese entonces ha estado en la banca, rodado por su padre y a enfermera que en sus ratos libres sentados a su lado.

 

\- ¿Así que... Derek está ayudando en un aguardaría eh? - Stiles le miro sentado en el largo banco. - Malia me dijo. - comenta guardándolas protecciones en su taquilla.

\- Si… está bien sabes, solo me preocupo, al menos sé que quiere al bebe sabes. - susurro sus palabras sobre él bebe al estar rodeado de alumnos.

\- ¿Creíste que no lo quería? - pregunto sentándose a su lado desamarrándose lo botines.

\- Bueno… estaba demasiado calmado mientras yo me ponía como loco. - Scott asintió en silencio y Stiles entrecerró los ojos. - Así que Kira. – comento entrando en un vaivén de cosas que ponían a los dos al tanto de la situación del otro, Scott alza la mirada. - ¿Cuándo va a volver? - pregunta su amigo, mientras el alpha suspira y se acomoda para soltar lo que tiene en la cabeza.

\- ¿No lo sé... y ella no sabía… estará entrenando con su abuela, ¿Sabias, que su madre tiene novecientos años? - Stiles sacude la cabeza y Scott siente su asombro.

\- Que bien se mantiene. – respondió rápidamente.

\- Si al parecer los kitzune viven muchas centurias. - Scott se sacó el botín, miro entrecortadamente a Stiles y miro en todas direcciones, sus ojos poniéndose rojos por un segundo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Stiles mira a su alrededor.

\- No quiero que Liam me escuche, ha estado pasando algo y… nada serio, pero como que he estado metiéndome en su cama, las cosas están tensas. - le dice en confidencia.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- Stiles grita a todo pulmón cuando capta en su cabeza la frase intermedia de todo lo que le dijo y todos en los vestidores los mirando unos segundos notes de volver a sus asuntos.

\- Stiles, cállate. - le dice entre dientes, su pulso acelerándose.

\- ¿Scott que estás haciendo? - le die en tono bajo pero apremiante.

\- Yo no lo sé… - todos los jugadores del equipo empiezan a salir quedando más solos. Stiles le toma del antebrazo y el vuelve su mirada a él.

\- Espera. – le dijo mirando cómo se iban sus compañeros y poniendo sus zapatos de deporte en su bolso. - Tengo hambre, mucha, vamos a al café de Loren y me dices ¡Qué demonios está pasando! – le grita con los dientes apretados la última frase, el esto de sus cosas amontonadas en el bolso.

 

Stiles nunca vio traspirar tanto a Scott en su vida, bueno no después de transformarse en lobo, antes era común verlo nervioso, avergonzado y a punto de salir corriendo por los calores que le agarraban por las torpezas involuntarias del día. Pero todo el camino el alpha podía dejarse ser el mismo con él, no esa figura surrealista de líder todo perfecto y poderoso, firme ante todo mal que mostraba en cada altercado.

 

Con él, Scott solo era el chico de diecisiete años indeciso con problemas de auto estima, que no sabía hasta donde estaba metiendo la pata, estaba desesperándole que mirase a todos lados, como si alguien pudiera descubrir su conversación, moviéndose para todos lados y el sudor resbalando pos su sien, pero apenas se sentaron en el rincón de la terraza a comer una merienda jumb, para él, y un café moca para Scott, se planteó como preguntar detalladamente porque demonios estaba haciendo eso con Liam.

 

\- Scott, Scott. - lo llamo, pero solo reacciono cuando golpeo su hombro, y sus ojos de cachorro marrones le miraron. - por fin, ahora… ¡Qué demonios estás pensando! – le tira con un muffin de chocolate que le pega en la frente a Scott y cae afortunadamente sobre la mesa porque Stiles lo toma y lo muerde.

\- ¿Bueno… no estaba pensando? – Scott dejo caer sus manos pesadamente sobre su regazo antes de acercarse a la mesa y tomar su café con cuidado. - Yo… cada vez, que me siento abrumado por algo termino bajo su ventana, y me meto en su cama cuando esta... dormido. - le dice intentando sacarse ese yunque del pecho.

\- ¿En serio? ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡Tiene quince años! - le dice enojado y con la boca llena de pai de manzana.

\- Su edad no creo que sea importante Stiles. - recalca, pensando que la madre de Liam le dijo lo mismo.

\- No claro que no, por supuesto no es el tema, si no que te metes en su cama mientras duerme como un acosador, ese es el tema. - Stiles bebe de su capuchino con chocolate y traga. - Scott escúchame, Kira se fue y tú de repente estas prefiriendo a un chico, ¿¿Estas confundido?? ¿En el sentido gay de la palabra? - los ojos de Stiles se fijaron en como contrae el rostro y luego lo relajaba pensando en lo que dijo. - Scott tú no eres gay. - afirmo y su amigo le miro con es ferocidad de lobo que suele tener, se sentiría amenazado si le importase un comino como le mira.

\- Tu tampoco, y mirate como estas. - exclamo y Stiles se puso en blanco para decantar en un rojo furioso a los dos segundos.

\- Estamos hablando de ti, no metas mi relación con Derek en esto. - reclamo, soltando el bagel en el plato de lama manera y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo... lo siento, no era mi intención. - Stiles apretó los labios y movió la boca a un lado no dispuesto a contestarle. - Sé que tengo un problema … Ok, no sé si califica como problema, solo, cuando estoy con él, a solas, puedo relajarme, su aroma me agrada mucho y tenerlo cerca… tal vez debería hablarlo con Derek, ¿Sabes? él sabe más de esto de… ser el alpha directo de un beta ¿no? el transformo a tres. - le pregunto, cejas arriba ojos pequeños y la palidez poniéndolo un poco verde en esa luz de otoño.

\- Derek nunca tuvo un acercamiento de esos con ellos. - Aun enfadado Stiles miraba a lo lejos los tendones de su mandíbula moviéndose por la insinuación.

\- Lo sé, no digo que sí, pero Liam es mi primer beta, un humano que yo trasforme, tengo toda esta sensación en el cuerpo de que es demasiado especial, y él quiere saber qué está pasando y yo no supe que más decirle que lo que te digo a ti Stiles. – Scott levanta su vaso y bebe un trago tras otro lentamente preocupado por los sentimientos que tiene por el chico.

\- No hay duda que un beso no despejé. - Scott casi escupe su café con el murmullo que Stiles soltaba al viento, mirando el bosque detrás de unas casas desde esa terraza.

\- ¿Disculpa? - le miro agitado, su cuerpo y su cabeza revolucionándose por la sola mención de ello.

\- Es algo que mi madre decía cuando era niño, me caía me daba un beso, tenía miedo de algo, un beso, dudaba en hacer algo, un beso, si lo piensas con detenimiento, es un dicho que puede despejar más cosas en realidad, lo que digo, es que beses a Liam, eso despejara que es lo que sientes por el o no, pero tienes que aclarar esto o va a ser peor Scott, y si, su edad importa porque es mucho más susceptible a cualquier experiencia, no puedes simplemente… no considerar las consecuencias de tus actos.- le explica pero el apetito de Stiles últimamente le da algo de asco cuando mete el bagel en lo que queda de su capuchino y toma con la cuchara merengue del lemon pie frente a él antes de morderlo.

 

-####################

 

Ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Isaac, no todos los días precisamente o todo el tiempo, pero cuando se juntan en su casa y charlan, realmente lo disfruta, en especial porque Isaac es muy sincero, le habla de sus nuevos amigos, un par de gemelos que él quiere conocer porque sabe que tuvieron algo que ver con los últimos sucesos de la manada y quiere registrarlos, el lobo se rio porque al igual que Lydia a él le atraían los gemelos.

 

Ríen mucho juntos, pero cuando el padre adoptivo de Isaac aparece por la casa cuando él está ahí, intenta ser delicado y preguntarle si las cosas están mejor entre ellos, el beta asiente sonriendo, casi sonrojado y él puede notar algo ahí, algo que no se esperaba para nada.

 

Según las observaciones que había tendido su padre y le había comentado sobre la manada de Scott, es que había repelido a un pack invasor, adquirido nuevos betas y que las jerarquías no parecían formarse en ese pack, pero también le comento como el cazador retirado argent, entrenaba a los lobos.

 

Eso le desconcertó, pero sabía que había algo más por la manera de reaccionar de Isaac, la curiosidad que tenía por herencia sobre esos menesteres siempre lo llevaban a Isaac, no era el eslabón débil, sino que era el más sensible, reaccionaba fácil al cariño que se le demostraba e inmediatamente empezaba a depender de la persona que le daba confianza y protección.

 

No en afán de aprovecharse del corazón enorme que tenía el chico y la poca desconfianza que tenía para con su amigo, pero cuando lo vio sonrojarse así, notar toda esa alegría al saber que Argent estaba en la casa le decía otras cosas sobre el lobo y el cazador.

La pregunta es cómo indagar en ello.

 

\- ¿Tu padre parece más relajado, está saliendo con alguien? - comenta al azar mientras están jugando video juegos en la habitación del lobo.

\- ¿Qué? - responde instantáneamente como si le hubieran picado con un alfiler y Mahealani lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, odiándose un poco por ello, no le gusta manipularle y él va y mete el bocado.

\- Digo, antes lo vi muy tenso y nada, me pareció que estaba contento. - comento esquivando unos autos y dejando a Isaac atrás en la competencia.

\- No, creo que no…- Isaac se pone a pensar, Chris si está más contento, pero no pensó que en algún momento el estuviera saliendo con alguien más, desmoralizándolo un poco.

\- ¡Oh qué bien! - este contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa que marcaban sus hoyuelos, volviendo a llamar la atención de Isaac. - mi tía Alice por parte de mi madre acaba de separarse es más o menos de la misma edad que tu papa podríamos presentarlo no? - argumenta entusiasmado.

\- No claro que no.- Isaac suelta el control remoto ofuscado, su ceño fruncido porque no quiso decirlo así de mala manera, pero no le gustó la idea para nada y Danny puede mirarlo fijo a la cara, intentando poner cara de preocupación por su reacción.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? - pregunta haciéndose el desentendido.

\- No… solo, que no creo que debamos hacer nada, si tu tía se separo debe ser por algo…- Isaac apoyo sus labios sobre sus odillas y miro como su auto se estrellaba y explotaba.

\- Ok... ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Porque… puedes decirme, enserio, ¿Somos amigos no? - y el mismo quiere patearse el culo hasta la calle y darse por muerto porque eso es jugar sucio con un chico tan susceptible como Isaac.

\- No…no es algo que puedo contar, ni siquiera he podido hablarlo con Scott. - Mahealani mira al frente y tiene que sacarle la verdad a Isaac muy a su pesar, asique respira hondo disimuladamente y lo suelta.

\- ¿Scott es tu mejor amigo? No sabía… - intenta sonar dolido y lejano.

\- No.… pero se supone que tendría que decírselo primero…- le intenta explicar mirando que Danny está mirando al rincón opuesto de la habitación.

\- Y porque entonces… tan íntimo es, ¿Que te puso así? - sentado como un indio junta sus manos intentando no perder el hilo y seguir manipulándolo un poco más.

\- Es que… no lo sé, solo, tendría que decírselo, pero solo he estado huyendo del tema todo este tiempo. – los dedos largos recargan su frustración entre sus risos hasta llegar a su nuca y hunde las unías allí intentando centrarse y no decir cosas de más.

\- Isaac, yo me considero tu amigo, me importas, pero si crees que voy a juzgarte o tener algún prejuicio, no es así, yo no soy nadie con derecho a ello, pero si crees que es importante primero hablar con Scott antes de hablarlo conmigo, eso también está bien. - Danny se levanta y tomando sus cuadernos y unos video juegos que trajo esa tarde para guardarlos en su mochila.

\- Danny no quiero que te enfades lo siento. - Isaac le sigue con la mirada, el nerviosismo en sus manos es notorio y las dudad de si podría el confiarle a él algo así también.

\- No tengo porque enfadarme, duele un poco, pero no tiene importancia. - Isaac le mira Marcharse, avergonzado de sí mismo, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo hasta hablarlo con Scott y se hunde en sí mismo mientras la puerta de su habitación se cierra.

 

Danny tiene un tiempo de estar haciendo esto, cuando sale del edificio lo único en que puede pensar es en lo mala persona que es, dejando así de contrariado a Isaac, pero también sabe que, si no empujan poco las cosas, estará meses esperando por datos reales, a veces le gustaría que no tuviese nada que ver con su línea de sangre con el trabajo de observar todo lo que pasa allí.

 

Otras veces quisiera que las vacaciones de cuatro meses que se toma su familia cada dos años sean eternas porque en esos meses puede ser normal, puede no estar mirando detenidamente cada expresión cada sonido cada impulso de su mano para escribir lo que ve sobre la naciente manada de Scott.

 

Un par de días pasan de eso, no ha habado nuevamente con Isaac y rata de huirlo porque sabe que el próximo paso para que le suelte la verdad es presionarlo agresivamente y no quiere pelear con el lobo por esto.

 

Lo evita tanto como puede o si tiene que cruzar palabra con él lo hace rasantemente, un si un no un tal vez y lo deja hablando solo en el pasillo, estar así de distante con Isaac le ha dado la oportunidad de observar la gente de los pasillos, poder dejar más mensajes en la casilla de su ex, no quiere parecer desesperado, pero se ocupa tan poco de su vida últimamente que se desconoce un poco.

 

Su mirada se calva en Brett al verle cruzar las puertas de entrada, frunce el ceño un poco, recuerda haberlo visto en diferentes clubs de la ciudad donde le gusta ir a bailar, pero él no suele estar por allí a menos que tenga partido de Lacrosse, pero sus miradas se cruzan y se percata de que se lo quedo mirando demasiado por lo que Brett le saluda con un gesto de su cabeza y se le acerca.

 

\- Hey... Danny, cierto. - se apoya en el casillero, el tono suave de su vos es realmente agradable casi tan suave como el tono claro de sus ojos.

\- Sip… Brett, ¿no? Te cambiaste de colegio o solo extrañas no estar en una escuela pública. - le comenta, saca un libro de su taquilla y la cierra apoyando su hombro contra esta mientras le habla.

\- Nah.… en realidad, busca a Scott. - eso hace que la atención de Mahealani se ponga tensa y le mire con determinación, pero eso no funcionaría con un lobo como el, uno sin manada que anda herrando por ahí, por lo que sonríe aprieta el libro contra su pecho y el lobo fija su mirada en su boca mientras le sonríe devuelta.

\- No, no lo he visto, anda un poco distante de los amigos. - le comenta, dios tiene mucho tiempo de no coquetear con nadie, pero al parecer no ha perdido el toque porque Brett le encanta coquetear es su afición, el chico se pone de lado enfrentándole un poco más cerca de lo que estaba antes.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? – se ame los labios y él puede sentir como le mira más detalladamente, sus ojos cayendo hasta sus pies para volver a sus ojos unos instantes más tarde.

\- Pues si te interesa saber, creo que el chico de primer año está causándole problemas, creo que lo conoces ¿no? eras su compañero de equipo. - lo dice por decir, en realidad no tiene nada confirmado en ese dato, línea de investigación que tenía abandonada por falta de pruebas, pero lo suelta como si nada con picardía y la mirada de Brett parece interesada y más seria.

\- En serio. - el lobo mira a los alumnos pasar y ladeando la cabeza es que le mira de nuevo. - ¿y porque crees que sea? – y Brett cae redondo a su red, o que le hace suavizar la mirada y subir la ceja dejando menos espacio entre ellos para soltarle el chisme inexistente.

\- Tención sexual, has visto como se miran en mitad del campo y durate las practicas prácticamente están encima del otro, pero creo que en realidad el de primer año esta frustrado porque el capitán no le da mucha atención fuera del campo. - sonrió y Brett le cucha con atención sonriendo con malicia, se vuelve a lamer los labios y cambia de tema como si no le importase en realidad ese dato.

\- ¿Iras a la fiesta de carnaval de Santos´s Coctail este fin de semana? - Danny alza la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle la boca.

\- ¿Porque lo haría? - pregunta y si le encanta ese chico más que nada porque están alto como él y fibroso.

\- Yo estaré ahí… - le quiña un ojo y se marcha golpeando suavemente el puño en su taquilla.

 

Mahealani suspira y vuelve a su libro aparentando buscar algo para la siguiente clase, sus veinte minutos libres entre clase y clase se habían terminado, la campana suena y mira por el rabillo como Talbot camina tranquilamente entre la gente, derecho a los vestuarios, sonríe porque sabe que ha caído, Isaac le mira repentinamente al doblar la esquina del pasillo, va con Stiles a su lado cuando alza la cabeza para mirarle y e se da la vuelta y e va de ahí antes de que intente hablarle nuevamente.


End file.
